A Promise Worth Keeping
by Fayth85
Summary: "Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honor... well let's just say it's not easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon - I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.**  
><strong>A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 1 Something a go round.<strong>

_"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honor... well let's just say it's not easy._

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

Backwater hick. Small town nobody. Boonie. Rural trash. Podunk redneck. I've heard it all at least once – I was never the one to call the names, but I never it stopped either. I just kept to the sidelines. But... that was back in Mossdeep, where things made sense. Where the water was always the right temperature and kids were always going diving to pass the time. Where talking about astronomy, astrology and oceanography is cool. And having a Golduck was everyone's dream – it could surf, dive and use psychic attacks too, perfectly symbolic of Mossdeep.

But now? Now I'm the odd one out. Pick a topic, any topic. If they understand it, I won't. And if I understand it, they're clueless. What do they talk about? Poffins – Pokéblocks will always be supperior. Contests – who the hell wants a Pokémon battle to look pretty? Seasonal outfits – practical, yes... but I still just take whatever's on top of the stack of clean clothes. And how cute a Pokémon is – gag me, please.

As I pass the sign at the entrance to Twinleaf, I can't help but read the motto: Fresh and Free... Really? Then why do I feel so trapped?

"Haze!" Crap, she's gonna start complaining about me taking so long, isn't she. I looked up, and lo and behold... Ginny's waving me over, yelling something about my hurrying up. And the rush is? "Haze, you know we have that test today, please tell me you have your Pokémon with you!" Oh right, that.

"Nn." I nodded. "Jade and Gray. Jade's easier to pamper, so you're taking her."

"She is?"

"Yeah, you can bathe her with soap water. She loves it and she won't splash around. Don't let the water touch her wings or eyes, and give her a berry when you're done."

"Knowing all that she's still easier?"

"Yup." Why is she looking at me like that? Bathe your own mutt then!

"I take it Grey is a lot more complex to bathe then?"

"Exactly." I smirk, daring her to ask me why, which earns me a swat on the shoulder.

"Smart ass."

"Well, I do know my shit, don't I?" Ginny trips over pebble after I say that. It was not even in her way, might I add.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Tripping over a pebble is not exactly going to be recorded as 'cause of death'. I just roll my eyes, knowing my opinion would just get me in trouble.

"Weren't we in a rush?"

"OMG!" Yes, she actually said the three letters. She's integrating so well. This year's award in the category of Best Newcomer in Twinleaf goes to... Drum roll please... Ginny! Hmm, but which award should be going to her? A Grammy? An Emmy? Hell, even a Tony would suffice.

She dashes off before I can finish my mental rant.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

"Good morning, class. I'm glad to see that you are all here early, like I asked." Francine Stelsman, b.k.a. Miss Frenchie – with and IE, not a Y. Why? 'Cause that's the way... uh huh, uh huh...she likes it. Don't look at me! That was her self introduction during the first class! I suspect Fenchie was a nickname she got in her youth... Wanna try guess why?

Anyway, I've tried disliking this woman time and time again, but her brain dead demeanor and D-cup breasts make for too good a porno actress when I have nothing better to do. And yes, I've told Ginny that. She just laughed until it registered what I meant, then she pummeled me. That girl's got a mean hook.

Well, I might as well do my own roll call until something interesting happens. Miss Frenchie is there, of course. She's the part-timer they found to give this class... which she found appropriate to dub 'Your little friend and U'. Does she know how a fifteen year old can interpret that when he has nothing better to do? Which is every other second of the day.

Well, then there's Ginny. Our families both recently moved here from Mossdeep. Don't look for logic in it, there is none. She has her uniform on, all the girls do, but it just looks better on her. The blazer, the just short enough skirt... the thigh-high socks... white socks, of course. Virgin white.

Anyway, then there are a bunch of other idiots I don't like. The girls all have the IQ of a freshly peeled potato, and the guys... Well, let's just say that this proves Ginny's theory about girls being smarter. Bet you didn't know that Twinleaf is a farming community. Yeah. Take me from an island with the world's leading Space Center, and the average IQ to match, and put me here... Thanks Mom. Let's not even talk about the crap they call a curriculum – national level of education my ass. The only classes I find remotely interesting are the electives.

And the social clubs? Those take the cake. There's something for everyone... if you were born and raised here. There's the Mareep appreciation club, where the members wears nothing but Mareep wool and sing 'Bah Bah Mah-reep' at every occasion. Then there's the Swinub Lovers Committee. They eat nothing but Swinub pork, and enjoy snorting during classes. They don't own Swinub for battling or contests... no, they're good eating in the members' opinion.

The list of pointless rabble and their inane unifying ideology could go on for days. But there is one group that stands quietly in the corner, not caring if you notice... The Poképhiles. Yeah, you read that right. Poké Philiacs. Those who have a tendency towards Pokémon. Sexually, romantically, just a passing curiosity. They don't make any clear distinction. And trust me, it ain't hard to figure out who's a member... They advertise by dressing up like Pokémon, or having just that much more Poké memorabilia than is necessarily healthy. Or make out with their Pokémon.

Why am I grouping them together? I didn't, they did. People who are actually known for banging their Bunearies, and people known for dressing up like a Dragonite decided to create a group together. Makes sense don't it?

"Good, now that everyone's accounted for we can begin. I assume everyone brought a Pokémon that they will be caring for during today's test." Yes, yes. Everyone took out theirs and I handed Jade's Pokéball to Ginny.

"Come on out Grey!" I took out my Premier Ball and released my first Pokémon. I remember how hard I worked on the science fair project that let me win this little fella. Well, to be fair Beldum are genderless, but he doesn't mind me calling him a guy, so...

"Whoa! Is that your Pokémon Haze?" Some dumb blonde behind me asks.

"How are you doing today, Grey?" I always avoid and/or ignore dumb blonds. Didn't you ready that on MySpace?

"Bel!"

"Aw come on, Haze! I just wanna know!" She whines.

"Dum. Dum! Beldum bel!" Totally agree with you there, but dumb blond is more accurate. Still, good eye.

"I thought Beldums were all metallic blue." Congratulations, you noticed that my partner is gray instead of the standard blue. I think you've just earned yourself a sticker.

"Mina, don't you have a Pokémon to tend to? This is a test after all." Ginny reminds her, already sopping Jade down carefully.

"Vvvvviiii!" Jade agrees, I think. I usually have to see her eyes to figure out what she's saying.

"OMG, you're right! Momma's coming, Starly!" Potato anyone? They're freshly peeled.

"Bel?" Even Grey is starting to wonder about the girls around here. Not that I blame him.

"Alright, Grey, you ready for your morning polish?" Being a steel/psychic type, water isn't the best thing to use. It won't hurt him, but it just doesn't quite get the job done either. So I keep some chemical cleaner that he doesn't mind me using. It makes his armor shine, and he really just looks happier afterward.

I was already taking out the spray bottle and the cloth I use just for the polish, when I hear someone yelling at their Pokémon behind me. Turning around out of curiosity, I see Catalina Green shouting at her Growlithe. "Stupid mutt! Why won't you sit still! If you don't let me wash you, I won't let you in my house!" She has a bucket of soap water with a sponge in her hand. Clueless.

She starts picking up the bucket to toss its contents onto the visibly shaken Pokémon. "Grey! Use Takedown on that bucket!" I command. Faithfully, my partner rushed over and bashed the bucket mid swing.

Unfortunately, that meant that the water splashed Grey and her, but the Growlithe was thankfully spared. "You idiot!" She just _shouted_ at Grey?

"Catalina, hold your tongue!" I warn her. "Grey did as I instructed him to do. And **you** are the idiot for not knowing that fire type Pokémon hate water! That poor Growlithe is showing incredible restraint for not biting you!" If there's anything I hate, it's idiocy hurting an innocent Pokémon.

"Excuse you! Butt out." Fine, then I won't try to save either of your asses again.

"Haze, Catalina. This is supposed to be an _individual_ test." Miss Frenchie pointed out.

I humph and walk back over to my corner. "Well, Grey, you did great regardless. Come, let's get you dry, then we can polish you up and make you sparkle."

"Bel!"

"You like that, huh? How about a berry afterward then?"

"BEL! BELDUM! Dum bel, BELDUM!" He's clearly exited about that.

"Alright deal, but first thing's first. Can you grab the towel from my bag for me?"

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

Another test aced. If I'd aced a test in Mossdeep I'd be proud of myself, but this place makes it too easy. Don't get the wrong idea though, I hate people who think they know it all. I just simply know more than the average student in this school. And really, it isn't that hard to do.

"Stupid, ungrateful mutt! You made me fail that test on purpose!" Catalina Green. Not only is she brainless, but heartless too. I warned her about the water, but she wouldn't listen. After a quick trip to the school nurse, they staunched the bleeding and bandaged her up. She actually got off easy, if that Growlithe was a bit older, she'd also have burn marks.

"That's it! I'm taking you to the butcher so I can at least eat well tonight!" She threatens. The poor pup's whimpering, with her ears held low and her eyes glued to the ground. She is clearly sorry, but it's hard to fight natural reaction.

"Catalina." I nod my head to her as I walk past. I wasn't going to get involved, it's her problem what she does with her Pokémon. Besides, heartless as she is, she doesn't have the guts to explain to her old man why her new Pokémon would be served for dinner.

"Haze! This is just as much your fault! Why did you have to say something? You probably put that stupid idea in that mongrel's head." Oh, absolutely. How'd you figure that out so quickly? Did you _actually_ think? "You're just going to have to figure out a way to help me make up for the test **you** _made_ me fail!"

"No problem, I've already figured it out." She's already smiling and jumping happily. Maybe she should wait for me to finish. "All you have to do is go home, lie down and start thinking about the last place you saw your brain. Once you figure that out, then the battle's already won." I say evenly. She was angry before, but I think she's just added a healthy dose of embarrassment to that. The only question is which emotion is controlling her.

"Haze, are you starting another fight?" Ginny asks, trying to sneak up on me.

"She throws cold water on a fire type with teeth, gets bitten and blames everyone but herself? No, I am not starting a fight, I am telling her why **she's** the idiot in the situation." I could see Catalina grab at the gauze of her bandage, rubbing it gently. "Anyway, I'm going to take Grey for a walk, then I'm going home to get ready to go to the beach."

"Sounds like a plan. Can I come?" Ginny asks.

"Sure, but aren't you gonna ask your stalker first?" I ask her. She turns around and seems surprised when Mina is standing there with a bashful look on her face.

"Hey, Mina. You wanna come along too?"

"You don't mind?" I'm not sure if she's asking Ginny or me, not that it matters.

"Haze." Catalina seems to have something on her chest. "I'm sorry. You're right. I should have listened."

"Can I get that in writing?" I deadpan. She blinks a few times, actually trying to figure that out. She might want to sit down with a full pot of tea... it might take a while.

"I have a favor to ask."

"If you're gonna ask me to teach you anything, you've got the wrong guy. Go to the library and look for a book on caring for your pup. And make sure you apologize, you were too harsh." I've said my piece, so I'll leave it at that.

"But I just apologized!" She just doesn't get it.

"Ginny, you explain. I've got stuff to do." I walk off, no longer caring.

"He meant to your Pokémon." When I hear the soft 'oh', I felt like slapping some sense into her – even if her Growlithe already beat me to the bite.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

"Grey! Takedown!" I instruct. My Beldum charges at our opponent. A direct hit! Which isn't that surprising, seeing that it's a bale of hay – it won't really move all that much without help.

"Good job!" I offer a Persim berry, Grey's favorite. Don't ask me why, but he's always raiding mom's Persim tree in the back yard. After I started giving him one for each impressive attack, he learned to not take without me offering it.

"He's really dedicated to his Beldum." Mina says. There was an undercurrent of... something in her voice. Dunno, but that's why I prefer dealing with Pokémon. At least I can understand what a Pokémon is thinking.

"Yeah, his mom's always teasing him about that. She keeps telling him that he speaks more to Grey than to her." Ginny had to open her big mouth. I just roll my eyes, but keep silent otherwise.

"You seem to know him pretty well." Mina sounds jealous. Huh? Why would she be jealous of Ginny knowing me that well? We've known each other since we were wearing pampers, she should know me that well.

"I guess so. But that idiot probably doesn't even realize I'm a girl half the time." She said. _Right_.

"Sure. All the guys I know wear skirts and stockings to school. An easy mistake." I snark. Mina laughs at her blush.

"That's not what I meant, moron! I meant that you don't **see** me as a girl. I'm like one of the guys to you." Still blushing. Aw, you're so cute when you're like that. Maybe I should take a picture and hide it under my pillow. Oh wait, that's your thing. My bad.

"No, you're more like a sister. Yes, I do consider you to be my best friend, but a guy? Nah, it's more fun to see the look on the guys' faces when they lose to you in sports. You're being a girl enhances that." Both of them laugh at that one.

"Yeah, I kinda get a kick out of that too." Ginny admits.

"So she's like your sister?" Mina asks, clearly wondering about something.

"Well, yeah. She's cute and all that, but I can't really imagine myself hooking up with her." I watch Ginny for her reaction of out the corner of my eye.

"Haze! Ew!" Ginny agrees with that. Luckily.

"I see." Mina seems to like that tidbit... but why? Forget it, not worth wasting my walk time with Grey.

I look around. We're walking just outside of town on route 201, like we always do. It's one of my favorite pastimes, since walking around in the shallow waters on the skirt of Mossdeep is no longer an option. And all the Pokémon in their natural habitat is definitely part of that.

Seeing flocks of Starly fluttering here and there, packs of Bidoofs loafing around... and the occasional Nidoran, both pink and blue, frolicking. If you were really observant you might see a few Growlithes and Doduos around the way as well – they were getting more and more common with spring now in full bloom. All birds and most fire type avoid the cold like a plague, so winter time is no time to look for them.

Still, it's nice to see the flowers blooming as well. The morning dew had long since evaporated, but there is still an almost mystical glow about the place. It isn't that I dislike Twinleaf Town; it's just that I wish I didn't have to leave Mossdeep to see it.

And not seeing Carmen anymore is not making me happy. I sigh thinking about her. Hell, not seeing a nurse Joy running around the Pokémon Center is odd enough – Twinleaf is too small to actually have a Pokémon Center. Can you imagine that?

With a population of eight-hundred inhabitants, there is just under a half acre per person on average. Mossdeep has nearly ten times that density! Let alone population. But anyway, thinking about it won't change anything. Just don't ask me if I'm happy here.

"So do you like it here, Haze?" Mina had to ask.

Cue snarky retort. "Oh yeah. I love living in a place with more Miltank and Mareep than people."

"I know, right! I used to live in Snowpoint City. I hated it there. Too busy. No one really knows anyone." I would have hated it simply because I know it's covered in snow year round. Wait a minute... she thinks I was being serious? _Wow_. Gotta love them peeled potatoes.

"I hear there's choice hunting for ice types up there." Ginny changes the subject, knowing that I have another snark just waiting to let loose.

"Oh, for sure! I still have a few Snorunts I caught before I left. No one here seems to understand their charm." Well that's actually surprising. Most people don't see their charm, but she does? Hmm, interesting.

"That's nice. Are you taking care of them?" I ask, half curious.

"I try to, but I caught too many. I kinda planned on giving 'em to people when I came here last year. They're kinda just huddled together between the Swinubs." Swinub farming is all but impossible in Hoenn, it's too warm for it there.

"Sad." I say, for once being honest.

"Yeah. Too bad you don't want one. You seem to have a knack for caring for Pokémon." Huh? Who said anything about me not wanting one? She isn't stopping there either. "In fact, I found two eggs this morning. So we've got another two that just happen to need a loving home."

Two eggs? I've got no space for two... but one wouldn't hurt. Still, no one offers something for nothing. Having no opinion is probably for the best right now.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

Later down at the beach, if you can call it that, I decide to test the waters by diving in. It was really just dirt running down into water, but I get half my exercise from swimming so I trod on stubbornly.

It's only been about a month since it got warm enough to not stop your heart immediately, so it still isn't the comfortable, cool water I was used to. But still. Starting with my usual laps, I completely ignore the two girls that are here with me. Why? Cause Mina doesn't even own a swimsuit, so she decided on swimming in a sports bra and a pair of panties... Yeah. You try figuring that girl out.

Ginny is at least more modest, with her usual navy blue one piece. Showing less is more, in my opinion – something that Ginny actually understands. Anyway, I usually do about three laps up and down the bay. Seeing that it's about a half mile long, that says a lot. It takes me most of the afternoon.

I didn't even get to finish my first lap though, because I notice someone was standing right in the way as I make my way back. It may be a dirt beach, instead of the sand I'm used to, but the water is just as clear. So I clearly see the pale white legs and the light green... bikini bottoms... standing in front of me. Obviously Mina wants something. I could just go around her, hell I could even stop and see what she wants. Nah, neither is any fun. I decide to dive right between her legs and swim on. She obviously has the same idea, because I notice her move her feet farther apart. In my mind, it's as simple as that. No ulterior motifs, no tricks, no perverted closer looks.

Until I actually dive between her ankles, and she clamps her legs to trap me. I twist and turn, trying to wiggle free, but something caught my eye. There's the glint of something metallic above me, and it makes me look just to make sure what it is – a naval piercing I hadn't noticed before.

That's when I notice something else: her panties are damn near see through when wet... Which is made even more obvious with a dark triangular patch kinda grabs my attention. YES, GRABS! Dammit I wasn't aiming to look at her like that!

Anyway, moving on. I need to breathe sometime soon, so I tickle the back of her knees to have her let me go – which works well enough. She jumps in surprise, and I swim off. I figure that was the last of that, and aim to continue my laps.

Looping back at the end of the bay, I notice her waiting on me again. This time up to her neck in the water. She's slightly bended, because the water is not deep enough. Ginny's there this time too, but standing a good bit closer to the shore.

I continue swimming, wondering what will happen this time. The closer I got, the more detail I can make out, and there are quite a few details to make out. With a slight chill to the water, her nipples are hard as rock and now that I know it's there, the triangle seems more pronounced. But the fact that her legs are spread pretty wide may have helped.

Not wanting to create a scene, I decide to swim about a meter away from her. And yet when I get there, I hit right into her. And while freestyling... of course my hand hits first. I'm certain that I cop a very healthy – or unhealthy if she reacts violently – feel of her bosom. I jump up, already muttering an apology.

She smiles. "All this beach and you keep bumping into me." Is all she has to say about that, but she still isn't getting out of the way.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head back. It's a bit too cold for my liking." Ginny is hugging herself to keep warm.

"Alright, Ginny, I'll see you tomorrow then. I still got two laps to go." I wave, then get back to it.

Now, with Ginny no longer there, and no one else in view... Mina seems to grow bolder. When I come back this time, she is inviting me to come to her with one finger. They say that curiosity killed the Meowth, but I'm no Pokémon. What could it hurt to see what she wants?

"It's cold. I need someone to warm me up." Just as I'm about ask her what she means, she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck to pull me close. Ever had a girl with stiff nipples hug you? It's kinda hard not to notice. "That feels better." Does it now?

Staying true to every swimmer I knew in Mossdeep, I'm wearing a Speedo, goggles and a swimming cap... nothing else. So I'm sure you can understand that I am thinking about newly hatched Pokémon, algebraic equations and old nuns to not have something to explain.

"Did you enjoy the underwater scenery?" She asks. It could have been innocent enough, but my mind heard her asking about the show she was giving me.

"Yeah, it's nice." I answer as neutrally as I can.

"Just nice?" She almost seems upset. Well obviously she wasn't talking about the coral or the Magicarp swimming about.

"I'd say beautiful, but I'd need to know which scenery you meant." She blushes. You damn near give me a strip show, then you blush when I want confirmation? What are you playing at?

"Me, of course." You're beautiful and completely retarded. With a splash of horny, apparently.

"I dunno, I didn't get to see much yet." Deny, deny, deny, then lie. It's been saving marriages since before I was born, so why not use it to my advantage?

"What did you want to see then?" A deeper blush.

"Dunno, any recommendations?"

"I might, but I dunno what you like." Keeping it vague? Well, let's see how vague you can keep it.

"When seeing something for the first time, seeing everything is always recommended."

Her eyes are half lidded and she's speaking softly. "Everything, everything?"

When at a yard sale, always bargain for the price of wares. "Everything, everything."

She looks around nervously. I honestly don't believe she'll do it. "Fine, but under water."

"How did you plan on changing later then?" I wonder, still not believing she'll do it.

"I didn't plan that far ahead. I never go swimming." Oh, wow. _Shocking_. She didn't think. Hmm.

"Fair enough." I'm already to the point of just swimming off and ignoring her. I'm sorry, I just don't care. That is, until she pushes me back a bit, and seems to dance around a bit. I look down, only to see that her sports bra is now the only thing she's wearing. I want to dive down for a better look... but a thought hits me: it's better to check what I'm dealing with. I decide to grab her ass, and squeeze a little. She doesn't resist at all, and seems almost happy about it. Still not entirely sure, I kiss her.

The kiss is return with a fire I can't match; she is hot and obviously ready. But ready for what? Keeping one hand on her derriere, I move the other to her chest. Never breaking the kiss, I slip my hand up her sports bra and cup her bare breast. Hell, her only reaction is a moan when I flick her nipple.

Now, this may sound strange, but I've gotten girls this far and they all got pissed when I went one step further. So I wasn't sure how far this one would let me go. The hand that was still on her backside starts slipping lower, and lower. She doesn't stop me when I slip my hand between her butt cheeks.

She doesn't stop me when I place my finger on her anus either. Or when my hand explores further... I run a finger across her snatch. It's really just to see her reaction, but I barely get one. Deciding to push my luck, I push a little and start rubbing my finger between her lips, not quite entering her canal, but still very intimate. I rub up and down, looking for the spot that gets the most feedback, which seems to me this nubby little piece of flesh at the top of her slit. The second I touch it, she moans into my mouth.

Obviously she isn't stopping me any time soon, so I continued exploring. My right hand is still playing with her breast, but I decide to make this more interesting for her. I let my left index drift a little lower, allowing it to start circling her entrance, and I bring my right hand down to keep her button occupied. Still no resistance, and still only moaning and kissing me. Well, fine. I applied a little pressure to my left index finger, wanting to see if a virgin was letting me do all this.

Nope. She's been broken in. Well, no point in holding back now. I dip my finger into her, making sure to start slow and easy. It's kinda hard to tell if she's wet or not, with us being in water, but it isn't hard to tell that she's tight. No sex recently... I think.

She's starting to breathe harder, and she's grinding herself on me. Probably doesn't even know she's doing that. Curiosity's a bitch. "You're getting close aren't you?" She nods. "A shame, I have laps to finish. I'll see you later." Before she even realizes what I said, I'm swimming off.

It is particularly satisfying to hear her cursing my name once she noticed I wasn't joking.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

I make it home a little later than I usually would, which means I'm about to be cursed out. Still, I try to avoid the inevitable. I open the door as softly as I can, hoping that Mom won't notice. When I close the door and turn to make my way upstairs…

"Where have you been young man? You're twenty minutes late!" Gee, thanks. I would never notice that I wasn't on schedule without you constant harping on what time I should leave, come back, take a shower, brush my teeth. Oh, and let's not forget eating faster or slower than you planned.

"It took longer than I planned with swimming. Had to make sure I did my cool down lap properly, otherwise I'll be sore in the morning." I know it's pointless, but I still have to try.

"You've been going swimming in near freezing water for weeks, and you expect me to believe that today of all days you'd come back later than usual?" So sorry I didn't make it 'home' in perfect timing with your divine plans. How dare I?

"You're right, Mom. I was busy fingering a girl between laps. That's why it took longer." Everyone's so used to my snarks that no one would look past it for a grain of truth.

"You had best watch your words, Hazel! I'm not happy with you right now! So go take your shower and hurry up! You're good for nothing father is coming over this afternoon and I want none of the usual crap you two go on about!" Yes, master of the known universe. How could one so lowly as myself ever question your infallible logic and will? "And stop thinking those snide remarks of yours! It's not as bad as saying it, but it's bad enough to think it!" Snark aside, I have to fight back a snort this time. Even on my worst days I never meet up to your level of competence, _Mom_.

Having finally made it back to my refuge, I shut my bedroom door as quietly as humanly possible and start arranging everything as it should be. Releasing Grey – who snuggles into his pillow on my bed – and Jade – who has a basket suspended mid air in the far corner of my room that she lands in. Pokéballs on the desk, clothes in the hamper, Dex on my pillow... Job well done, now to jump in the shower. The only thing that is running through my head the entire time, is that summer's around the corner and I could be out of this house for a solid three months.

Sure, most idiots quit school at age ten to go on their grand adventure with their Pokémon. Sure, most people my age have jobs and are bringing home the bacon for their family (whether that meant their parents, spouse or kids is their business). Sure, I'll even admit that most had hidden bases scattered around the continent. I have none of those things. I want to become a doctor, and that means more schooling than anyone else my age. So instead of leaving at age ten, I stuck around.

Don't be fooled though. I am nowhere near this house when summer hits! **Hell** _no_! For that matter, I'm usually only home when I have to be. So that means the sun was going down, or I have an egg to take care of – Jade being the only example of that.

Turning on the hot water, I peruse the day's events. Nothing interesting in school – _shocking_. Took Grey for a long walk – I've got to start including Jade in our walks. Fingered a hillbilly hoe on the beach. And I told my mom all about it, whether she believed me or not was her ass. Well, not bad, but not my best day either.

Well, down to business. Soap... scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub. Rinse, rinse. Shampoo, squeeze, close, place. Massage... massage... massage... massage... rinse. Toothbrush and -paste. Squeeze from the bottom of the tube, liberally applied... shuck shuck shuck... shuck shuck shuck... shuck shuck. Switch sides. Shuck shuck shuck... shuck shuck shuck... shuck shuck. Tongue, bleh! I hate how it feels to scrub my tongue!

Anyway, spit, rinse, spit, rinse, spit, wash mouth with mouth wash. Wash face, turn off water completely, shake out shower head. Towel off. Alright. Deo, comb hair... hmm, gel? Nah, I'll be going to bed soon enough. Comb, comb, part, comb comb. Perfect? No, but good enough. Okay, done. Um, boxer, khakis, plain white shirt, yes with the V-neck, and a windbreaker. Don't ask why I wear it indoors, because I don't know. I just do. Alright, that's that. Now, I just need to go check on things in the barn and I'm done with my daily routine. After that I can text Ginny and see what she's up to.

I walk back into my room, put the Dex back in my back pocket and grabbed the two Pokéballs on my desk. Ginny was kind enough to sow in six pockets on the inside of my jacket, three on the right, three on the left. Grey was my first Pokémon, a shiny Beldum, so he gets the highest pocket on the left. Jade was my second... so she gets to top right pocket. A science fair project back in Mossdeep was about making a homemade incubator for a Pokémon egg. They picked the project, so they supplied the eggs.

My incubator was a cut above the rest, seeing that it could accommodate nearly any type. There was a large bowl to fit the egg, with enough room in case you wanted to add sand, ice or water. A large lamp head was fitted with four infrared bulbs – which could be switched on and off individually, so you can control how warm the eggs gets. And there was a malfunctioning heating blanket that shocks the hell out of you – for electric types. And as for psychic, dark and ghost types? Well there's a build in MP3 play with Mozart for babies, the theme song to Castlevania, and the hills have eyes – just the sounds, none of the visuals. Who wants a crack at figuring out which matches which?

They were so impressed that I won first prize... Grey. Jade hatched a few weeks later. A two for one deal, got to love it. The only trouble is, I kind of ended up training Jade more than Grey, but that had to do with Grey only knowing Takedown. So Jade's already a Vibrava, while Grey's still just a Beldum. I rub both of their heads, and we head out. I still have things to do before I could call this a successful day.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

"Vvvvvvi?" Jade asks as we enter the barn. She's probably wondering what we need to do. I climb up the ladder in the back, make my way into the only part of the ranch that mom never snoops. This is where I do my research on Pokémon, where I keep my incubator... and where I run to when Mom's driving me nuts. My bedroom is my refuge, true. But Mom has a nasty habit of entering without knocking... This place is my sanctuary. I doubt she even knows it's here.

"We're just making sure everything's set up and that my incubator is still in working condition. I might be able to get a Snorunt egg, so I wanna be prepared." I explain honestly.

"Vvvvvi!" No, no other Pokémon could replace either of you. Stop getting jealous. I rub her head instead of actually saying it, but I notice Grey's eyes glow red for a moment. Jade calms down pretty quickly after that, for some reason. Hm, I wonder what that was about.

"You know," I begin absentmindedly. I'm already turning on the infrared lamps and testing if it still worked as it should. "I'll be turning sixteen this summer. And mom still treats me like I'm six. My own fault, I suppose. I should have just hightailed it like everyone else the day I turned ten."

"Bel..." "Vvvvvvviiiiiiii..." Both seem put out by my mood. I can't blame them, though. Anyway, this stuff is working. Now to clean this place up and to see what time Dad's supposed to be coming over.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

I barely even open the front door to get inside when, "Well, well, well. Look who **finally **decided to show up." Mom starts. Great. And with Dad in the house, she'll be twice as bitchy as usually. She needs to get laid. Or at least take something for withdrawal symptoms.

"Hey, Dad. How was the trip?" Ignoring her is for the best right now. It'll piss her off, but it will keep me sane.

"Interesting. But that's beside the point. I wanted to talk to you, privately." Don't got to tell me twice.

"Come on, I need to talk Grey and Jade for a walk anyway." I turn and start walking out the house before Mom can complain – which can be counted on as much as the sun rising.

I bring Dad with me to the barn and up the ladder. Luckily I already cleaned up the place. The sun has already set, so I turn on the lights and offer him a seat on one of the bales of hay that are sitting around. "So what's on your mind, dad?" I wonder, rubbing Jade on her head again. I make sure to rub Grey's head too, to avoid any jealousy between the two.

"You still only have those two Pokémon?" He asks. Hmm, strange. He's usually more forthcoming with his thoughts.

"Yeah, Jade and Grey take care of me, so I take care of them." I wonder at his motifs. Besides, even if I have the space to house more... having more life forms around for Mom to traumatize is just wrong.

"Hmm, I see. Well they seem to trust you. You're obviously taking very good care of them."

"They seem to think so." I laugh.

"Bel!" Grey nudged me in my side, probably looking for another berry.

"Grey, if you keep eating all your berries, you won't have any space for your dinner later."

"Bel, beldum, Dum, bel!" Fine, twist my arm why don't you. I give him a berry, and laugh at the gleeful shout he offers in return.

"Still, fair is far. Do you want a berry too, Jade?"

"VVVvvviiiII!" That sounds like a yes to me.

"Fine, but just this one and no more snacking." I really need to get my hands on a berry blender so I can start making my PokéBlocks again. It's either that, or I gotta start making Poffins. I cringe at the thought.

Through the entire exchange, Dad was just watching me. He does that a lot. Just sitting there, monitoring everything, seeing everything, but saying nothing about it. He calls it 'being mindful of shifting winds' – a sailor through and through, that one.

"I've been wondering for some time now if you were ready to be a real man. And to be honest, with how you behave with your mother I've been extra careful." He says.

"That isn't fair and you know it." I reply.

"I am not trying to rear her up, am I?" Fine, I'll shut up. I cross my arms and turn to him to listen. "But I am trying to rear you as best I can. And your attitude towards her, deserved or not, is not as it should be." Great, she gets to act a fool twenty-four seven and I end up paying for it. Again!

I sigh. "Sorry, sir."

"Good, now about this lack of Pokémon you have going on. How do you plan on defending yourself if a Pokémon attacks you while you're swimming?" He wonders.

"So long as they are on the water surface, both Grey and Jade can handle it. They always have." I tell him. It isn't common for me to have to defend myself, but it does happen – they aren't called 'wild' Pokémon for their table manners and etiquette.

"True, and while diving? You and I both know that you're dying to go diving again." Almost as bad as I want to get the hell up out of here! Fine, I get your point.

"I guess I'll have to catch a water Pokémon then. I really wish I had taken that Mudkip when I had the chance." He smiles. Obviously I understand what he's getting at, at least in his eyes.

"Good. Then there's someone I want che ta meet." He took out a Pokéball, releasing a Pokémon I've never seen before.

"Ga? Tir..." A blue skinned turtle popped its head out of its gray, iron-like shell.

"This's Tirtouga and she's only recently hatched. She's about a third as long as she will be when full grown, so she'll be needing lots of care and she'll need someone to teach her the ropes." I gaze in her eyes, trying to figure her out a bit.

"Tir...?"

"Hi there. I'm Hazel, but everyone calls me Haze. Do you like berries?" I offer one. She opens her mouth, but instead of risking a finger – or a whole hand – I flick it so it'll land in her mouth. She munches a bit on it, obviously trying to decide if she likes it.

"Tir... Tirtou! Ga, tirTouGA!" She obviously likes it. It'll be hard to tell if she's smiling or not, but I'm already used to that with Grey.

"Hmm, what to call you though? Cobalt? Nah, that sounds like a guy. How about Sapphire? Yeah, that sounds nice. What do you think about it, girl? Sapphire?"

"Tir...?" She opened her mouth, waiting for another berry. Obviously she doesn't care what I call her, so long as I feed her.

"Alright, but just one more. We'll be eating soon, okay?"

"Ga!" That obviously means either 'yes', or 'okay'. I take out my last berry and flick it into her mouth. Grey and Jade both laugh at the contented munching that follows.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

"Hey, Mom, I want you to meet Sapphire." I announce after setting three bowls of food, instead of two. I figure Sapphire would want more of a seafood meal than berries, so she's getting the Tentacool special. Grey's been craving a lot more iron in his diet, so I put a few crushed berries and a handful of lug nuts – don't ask, he loves it. And Jade gets herself a double serving of Caterpie and Weedle pate. Gross you say? Well, sorry, but that is they're natural prey, so why should I feed them only berries and force them into being vegetarians?

"Touga!" Sapphire says as a self introduction.

"Oh, so that's the way it is? Buying my son's affection with Pokémon?" Oh shit, here we go.

"You know better than that, Mi-"

"Aren't you leaving? The hotel owner likes to lock up by ten, and Hazel is going upstairs to work on his homework right after he eats." I actually have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling. She always does that shit! Pissing me off days before he's scheduled to arrive, then doing everything to sabotage him being my life.

"You're right, of course. I'm sorry. Haze, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nod, wanting to tell him how sorry I am for wanting to come in so soon.

"If you're still in town when school lets out." Dad didn't even answer her. He lets himself out and quietly closes the door. I don't say a word of complaint, trying my best to live by the standards dad set for me.

"Did you want me to help you cook dinner?" I ask, hoping to have this difficult transition go as smoothly as humanly possible.

"No, it's fine. It's already cooked. Just make sure you wash your hands." She seems to deflate a bit, in absence of my usual snark. Maybe I really am part of the reason we never could get along?

Dinner is remarkably quiet. But then, I never did like talking while eating – or just talking to Mom in general. She made the usual: rice, meat, greens and two fruits for dessert.

Still, the meal feels vaguely reminiscent of how she raised me: everything the way she wants it. The pork – fresh off Mina's family's farm – was cut into perfect half inch cubes, the daikons and carrots were cut into long strips, almost like she wanted to make coleslaw out of it. The onions were cuts so fine that I honestly couldn't identify it, if not for the taste. The fruits – peaches and lychees – were peeled (the peaches were at least) and cut in four even pieces. I wonder how many bottles of gin were sacrificed for this meal to be anywhere near good – and no I don't mean as an ingredient. Everything was done exactly as she desired it. Down to the last grain of rice. If it didn't make the cut, it never saw the dinner table – she'd rather eat out or order in.

This is the kind of home I was raised in, if you could even call it a home. This perfect bowl of food, exactly organized to her design. This house, that was designed, furnished and cleaned just the way she wanted. My weekly schedule, set up according to my preplanned school agenda and how she wanted me to spend my time.

Orderly. Tidy. Clean... Sterile. I can actually still remember the last time I just jumped up and did something, hell I can tell you every time I just did something. Because she'd never let me forget it. It wasn't her idea, so it was pure evil. Blasphemy. And it was treated as such.

I'm not even sure if me becoming a doctor is my idea or hers.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

**-What you up to? – Ginny-** I read my messages once I got up in my room. Mom thinks I'm doing homework, but quite frankly that crap gets done in class. Too much time on my hands while the teachers are trying to convince the other students that the lesson makes sense.

**-Nothing. Just going to run some SSB.-** I think a bit longer. -**Dad gave me a Tirtouga tonight!-**

**-Tirtouga? Never heard of it.-**

**-Water/Rock type turtle. Named her Sapphire.-** I explain.

**-Weren't they extinct?-** Like I'm supposed to know that?

**-Dunno, didn't do any research on her yet.-**

**-It's a her?-**

**-Yeah, is that a problem?-**

**-Of course not! I just figured you'd want more guys than girls.-**

**-Ew! I don't swing that way, Gin. :P-** I tease.

**-Well fine, get jiggy with your P-mon then. Lol-**

**-At least they're smarter than the chicks in this backwater town.-** Jeez I hate it here.

**-Cut the crap, you and I both know you were getting it on with Mina.-**

**-Wrong. We made out, but I have my standards for a gf.-**

**-Like what?-**

**-An IQ over 80 for starters!- **For those who don't know, the statistic minimum to not be considered retarded… is an IQ over 80.

**-LMAO! You are horrible sometimes. LOL-**

**-Anyway, your dad easing up on the summer plans yet?-** We started planning ahead this time and are going to take the whole summer to explore Sinnoh, to see what we landed ourselves in. We each picked two places we wanted to see and drew up an itinerary with routes, travel times and sites to see along the way.

It was mostly her dad that was being the stickler for details, but I didn't mind in the least – I was used to it.

**-No. He's still freaking out about the Roger episode!-** I laugh when I read that. Who cares if that was a year ago? Her dad's nothing if not protective of his daughters.

**-Can't blame the man there. He did catch you making out topless.-**

**-Not the point! I'm old enough to figure that out for myself now! I swear, I'm never gonna treat my kids like this!-** Sure you won't... I will. Roger is a prick that has no taste and was already screwing three other girls I knew about. Won't be missing that pompous prick!

**-Maybe, maybe not. But at least you can talk to him.-**

**-No, but you can! Daddy listens to you! PLEASE!-** Jeez, alright.

**-Fine. But I dunno when I'll be able to. I'm planning on skipping out on my laps tomorrow to spend some time with dad.-**

**-I figured you would.- -Sometimes I think I know you better than your mom does.-**

**-Really? And it took you this long to figure that out? Gin, you okay?-**

**-You get a reply from the Med school in Saffron yet?-** Changing the subject are we?

**-Yes. They want me to take the entrance exam next fall.-** Good thing I applied this much in advance, or I'd have to get the money to fly there. They're willing to let me take it under supervision in the school, since I'm still a student there.

**-COOL! You are soo gonna ace that exam!-** Yeah, we'll see. -**I'm so excited for you!-**

**-Breathe, Gin. It's an exam not an acceptance letter.-**

**-SO? It's a start!-** Fine. Miss the point.

**-Anyway, I'm gonna call it a night. See you tomorrow.-**

**-Nighty.-**

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

There are three things I hate about mornings. One is taking out the garbage. Why Mom wants it done at seven in the morning is something I'm not meant to understand.

The second is making breakfast. Mom is 'teaching me to be independent' by giving me breakfast duty. It's more like she's too lazy – or hungover – to do it her damn self, but I'll just keep that opinion to myself. After feeding Jade, Grey and now Sapphire as well, I make breakfast for Mom and me, then I wash the dishes too.

The last is going to school. Let's see, math... snooze. Chemistry, interesting but I already passed this semester back on Mossdeep. Either Mossdeep High is really ahead, or these twits are really behind. Who wants to guess what I think? PE, well at least I can stretch my legs. Biology... I learned about Human Reproduction a few years ago... besides the whole hour is spent telling the students to shut up.

And to end my day... English Lit. I actually enjoy that class, for the most part. But most of the students only look forward to the parts where Miss Lopunny's boy toy of the week comes in and they make out in front the class. Well, regardless I had to pack my books, get ready and I would be off for another fun day.

"Incoming text from Ginny." I hear my Dex announcing a new message. I take it out and flick it open.

**-Mina is freaking out, she can't figure out if you two are an item or not. What to tell her?-**

**-Nothing, tell her to ask me.-**

**-Sounds good. Hey, what do you know about Tyler?-**

**-That he's as horny as they come. He's always bragging about how he banged which girl during the showers after PE.-**

**-Ur kidding.-**

**-Gin, if you want a decent guy, the only one I know is Al. He's the only one that actually stays faithful of the bunch.-**

**-Including you?-**

**-No! Not including me. You know how I operate.-**

**-The only promise worth making, is a promise worth keeping.-**

**-Exactly!- **Wait a minute... **-And since when was I even on your menu?-**

**-So when you talking to daddy about the summer trip.-** Changing subjects again? I'm going to train Grey to tell me what the hell girls are thinking.

**-Dad's gonna be in town today and tomorrow. I'll come over the day after and we'll talk to your dad then.- -Sound good?-**

**-Cool, now hurry up! I am not coming late because of you again!-** Right...

Well, I bathe, dress and I'm out the door within ten minutes. And that includes my morning shave. Yeah, I shave. Shut up!

Ginny's waiting with her stalker a few steps behind her. "Morning. How're the girls?" Ginny greets me, probably making a reference to Mina. Still she likes to say that since Grey is genderless, he can technically be considered either or both... Yikes. One of the reasons I never want a Ditto...

"They're fine. Are we walking or not?" We started our usual fifteen minute walk to Twinleaf's one and only school. The elementary school takes up the first floor, the secondary takes up the top two. "Hey, Aron should be joining us after the summer right?"

"Yeah, he's really looking forward to that. He's been bugging me about when you were gonna teach him to swim." Crap, I promised I'd teach him.

"Well, once the water warms up a bit, we can start dealing with that."

"Can't be breaking your promises, right?"

"Exactly."

"You're just going to act like I'm not here, aren't you?" Mina opines.

"People who have to bribe acquaintances with Pokémon, shouldn't have opinions on how they're treated."

"Is that what you think that was about?" She sounds hurt.

"No, but I know it was leading up to that. Why else would you be willing to skinny dip with someone you hardly know?" Hillbilly hoe 101: offer sex and they'll like you.

"How-"

"Look, Mina, isn't that Tyler? He's been asking about you all week." Ginny butts in. There's a complete one-eighty in Mina's attitude. She's gushing about something or the other, and she dashes off to flirt.

"Meh, easy come, easy go." I joke. Those two are already kissing.

"Jeez, some girls got it easy." Ginny is obviously jealous. That's not like her.

"How so?"

"They can just run up to the guy they want and start making out. No stress, no worries." Yeah, and that's the source of teenage pregnancies, rampant Venereal Diseases and one parent households.

"Yeah, but that isn't a relationship that can last. The real deal takes years to forge, but lasts a lifetime." I inform her sagely. Shit, look at my parents and their one night stand. All they got out of it was one miserable son – me.

"You think so?" She has a faraway look in her eyes, obviously thinking about something.

"I know so. Now let's go dump these books, they're heavy."

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

Turning the corner to get to our lockers, Catalina Green is waiting for me. Great. I just got rid of one! "Catalina." I nod to her, hoping she'd just get out of the way.

"I did as you asked." She began, offering neither greeting nor salutation. Congratulations.

"Good. Now, I need to get to my locker." She didn't budge.

"You were right." Written evidence, child. Written. "Growlithe's been behaving much better now that I treat her differently. I really wanted to thank you." Send me a postcard, it'll take less time. Then I notice something... she's hiding her hands behind her back. She's hiding something. Not something like an object, more like something she wants me to see without her telling me.

"Don't worry about it." I really hope this isn't going where I think it's going.

"Haze, I _really_ want to." Welcome to Hillbilly Hoe Highschool. All our students are taught the works, from blowjobs to skinny dipping with strangers. Sign your daughters up now!

"Catalina, look. I just broke up with someone. I'm just not ready for another relationship so soon." I lie through my teeth. Now will you get out of my way?

"I can help you heal." No, you can't. You can't even get out of the way.

"Ginny's already helping me with that. She's been real good, counseling me through hard times." I see Ginny's eyes light up with an impish delight. What did I just sign on to?

"True, he really needed it too. Don't worry, baby. Momma's gonna take _real_ good care of you." She hugged me from behind. Okay, no more drama classes for you, missy!

"Oh. Well, I can still help." She offered, giving Ginny the death glare. And girls are the fairer sex? I hope they meant better looking, because this insanity is far from fair.

"Don't worry about it Catalina. Just give me your number, and I'll call you when I'm ready." I offer. Whatever gets her out of my way quicker. That seems to ice down her hotheadedness.

"Alright, here." She grabs a pen out of nowhere and starts writing her digits on my palm. Shit, there goes the 'I can't find it' excuse. Once she's done, she kisses my hand and she's off.

"What the hell was that about?" I wonder out loud. Honestly I can't even tell if I was asking was about Catalina, or Ginny.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

First hour. Math. Yippie. I already finished this book and they are still on chapter one. What's more, I finished it last year, before summer even let out in Mossdeep. Don't worry though, just fifty-eight minutes and forty-two seconds left.

Well, I've got nothing better to do now, so I might as well start texting Ginny and see what she's up to. I make sure to put my Dex on silent just in case.

**-Ginny, you learning anything?-**

**-Oh, yeah. For sure!-** **-Did you know that Valentine's Day is more than just a good time to go shopping?-**

**-What class do you have?-** That isn't anything I ever needed to learn, that's for sure.

**-Home Ec. You'd think we had to learn something other than make out tactics.-**

**-Gotta learn how to get a home started, I guess.-**

**-Haze, if you make me laugh I'm killing you during Chemistry.-**

**-What and risk having to partner up with anyone else?- -Besides, at least that will make it interesting.-**

**-Interesting is not always a good thing with you.-**

**-Hey! We could always try making that miracle drink again? I bet we could get someone to drink it.-**

**-Yeah, but we'd get suspended again!- -Daddy would kill me if I get suspended!-**

**-Nah, he wouldn't kill you. He'd kill me and make you watch.-**

**-Somehow that makes sense.- -And you being the evil mastermind doesn't help.-**

**-I'm not evil. I'm misunderstood.-**

There's a long pause. **-Great, now I have detention. Thanks.-**

**-Want some company? I bet we could get Miss Frenchie to wet herself again.-**

**-Well, duh! You should get in trouble for getting me in trouble.-**

Easily arranged. "Mister Manfred? What's the square route of sixty nine?" One thing that gets these idiots laughing, and the teacher upset, is anything that can be interpreted as being dirty. That means anything to do with sixty nine... eight... any number between thirty-two and sixty-four... Yes, this class is falling desperately behind.

"I'd have to get my calculator... but it's roughly eight... something. Why?"

"So the route of sixty-nine is ate something?" I ask 'innocently'. Tyler was already laughing. Horny prick.

"So you think your funny, mister? Detention!" He points to the door angrily. He now has to take the rest of the class to calm the idiot brigade down. Poor guy.

**-Arranged, see you in detention.-**

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

"Jeez, you work quick." Ginny is waiting outside the detention hall door. Because detention is as popular a hobby as Pokémon battles, the Principal decided to have all flunkies (a pet name he gave anyone who got detention) march out of the class they got assigned detention in and straight to a standard room for the remainder of that class. Those who disobeyed the arrangement have to stay after school.

Well, let's just say that detention is pretty populated during certain classes. "I do my best. Now, shall we see what spots are left?" We entered the 'hall of fame' and are immediately greeted by the entire soccer team, and more than a few Poképhiles.

"Genevieve, Hazel. What a surprise to see you two here... _together_." Miss Frenchie knows if one of us reports to detention, the other is never far behind.

"I'm pretty sure we signed up under Ginny and Haze. You must have not gotten the memo." I snark. Only Mom calls me Hazel, and no one calls her Genevieve.

"This isn't a pleasure cruise. Sit down." She commands, pointing to the back of the room. Standard rules: first in, first row.

"Fine, but I'm complaining to my travel agent about this mix up. I paid for an all inclusive boat trip to Mossdeep." Everyone is already chuckling, but Miss Frenchie just rolls her eyes.

Ginny and I make our way to the back. She is already taking out her nail polish and I'm taking out my Dex to start researching Sapphire. I made sure to download everything I could find on the net, and uploaded it to my Dex – odds of me not having the time during class are zero.

"Genevieve, this is not a health spa. Put the makeup away."

"Miss Frenchie?" I raise my hand, being all polite. She knows me well enough to know that means trouble.

"Yes, Hazel?" She's already exasperated.

"That's not makeup, it's nail polish. And if my guess is right, I'd say... hot pink?"

"Nope, bubblegum pink." Hey, I was close right? At least I didn't call it orange.

"Hazel, stop being a prick." I smile at her barb. A little too broadly. She just breached school policy.

"Haze." Ginny warns. I can't help it. She started it anyway! "Haze! Let it go!"

"What's she gonna do? Give me detention?" The class – my fellow flunkies – are snickering now. "The difference is, her own tongue could cost her her job."

"HAZE!" Ginny punches me in the arm.

"Fine. But forewarning, staff aren't allowed to call the students anything but their given name, surname, or mister or missy which is gender specific. Principal's rules. Learn them well." I quiet down, actually willing to let it go. Ginny's my conscience – my own personal Jiminy Kricketot. So if she insists, I tend to listen.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

Chemisty is all about salts. Not kitchen salt – that's just one instance, specifically Sodium Chloride. Chemically a salt is just a base and an acid that neutralized each other and can be fit into organic and non organic categories. Don't try to understand, just nod and keep moving.

So what's today's lesson? Calculating concentrations in Mol. _Wow_! Aren't we _smart_. Considering that I had to calculate this shit back in primary school for the standard volcano made with vinegar and baking soda experiment. Why? Because the Science Fair judges are always rocket scientists and they want to challenge us. Yeah. Again, why am I in Twinleaf?

Anyway, after making hydrogen blow up in a bubbly bowl of soap water – always good for a laugh when someone screams from the bang – we decide to actually get serious and get some work done. Which takes us like five minutes. I may be good, but Ginny?

"Ginny, you know you wrote this damn book right?" I tease.

"Nah, if I did I'd be rich." She waves it off. "Besides, it's not hard to remember details after the fact."

"True. So now what? We've got ninety minutes left and all our experiments are done."

"Can we go?" Ginny asks the teacher. Practicum days always meant we can leave if our calculations are correct. She checks our already cleaned beakers, already put away burners, and double checks our numbers. She doesn't have a reason to tell us no, so we are outta here!

Free time means either detention hall, or cafeteria. We hate both options, so we head for the roof. After bumping into someone humping their Lopunny, we went to the other side of the roof... where we met Tyler and Mina banging each others' brains out. Wow, I'm really missing out. She could be pregnant with anyone's child, or have any number of Venereal Diseases. Good thing I gargled when I got home.

"We really were better off in Mossdeep." Ginny announces, as we make our way to the third corner. There we are met with Al – yes the same Al that I would recommend for Ginny 'cause he was the nicest of the bunch – getting ass pounded by a Ninetails and giving a Haunter a blowjob.

"Well, you were right... all the good guys are looking for boyfriends." I snark. Ginny just laughs and we try the last corner – which happens to be empty.

"Finally!" Ginny sits down, staring off into the horizon.

"Okay, rock paper siscors for who pays for snacks?" I offer.

"Nah, not feeling snacky yet. Besides I barely just had breakfast." She is obviously far, far away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I nudge my elbow in her side. She always seems to be a million miles away these days.

"It's just..." She really seems out of it this time. Normally she'd be able to tell me what she was thinking without batting an eye. "I dunno. Stuff, I guess."

"Thinking about the future again?" I fish, hoping to get her to open up. This isn't like her at all.

"Yeah. I got a letter yesterday about my entrance exams... I dunno if I wanna take it though."

"What study?"

"Psychology."

"Ginny, you've been psyched about that for years!" Okay, this is really getting weird. We used to talk about going to Saffron U. together since forever! What gives?

"It's in Castelia." Oh. "It's a great opportunity, because they offer a better curriculum than Saffron, but it does mean-"

"That you'd be in Unova and not Kanto. So?" I ask her seriously. "We promised ourselves we'd be the best we could be. And if Castelia U. offers that, than I say take it!"

"But-"

"But nothing, Ginny. You know I'd be there every chance I get. Hell, I could even ask Dad about getting you part time work if you want it. You know his HQ is there."

"But-"

"But what, Gin?"

"I dunno, Haze... It feels off."

"You scared?" She nods, obviously nervous about something. "About what?" She shrugs, but her eyes are fixed on me long enough to mean something. "Me? What about me?" She's silent and is hiding her face from my view. She does that whenever she doesn't want me to figure out what's on her mind.

"Gin, look at me." I grab her chin and guide her attention back to me. "Talk to me, Ginny. You know we could always tell each other everything."

She's shaking her head, no. "Not this."

"Yes, this. I promised I'd never get mad about anything you said, right?" That was nearly five years ago, and she's severely tested that promise since.

"Haze, I... I can't" Her eyes are shimmering, obviously to the point of crying.

"Hey, come here." I tug her into a hug. Obviously it – whatever 'it' is – is huge! The last time she clammed up like this was when her Geodude died.

"I think I'm in love, Haze." And the problem is?

"Yeah? What's he like?" At least she's talking. It doesn't matter what I ask, so long as I keep her talking. Even if her face is buried in my neck for the time being.

"He's kind, gentle." Obviously no one from Twinleaf. "Cute smile, smart." Shit, that's it. She was in love back in Mossdeep. None of these idiots here could possibly get called smart.

"Butterflies whenever you talk to him?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Not anymore." She sighs. "I used to be so nervous around him, but now I just feel safe. Like I was destined to be in his arms."

"You got it bad, Gin." I laugh. We always tell each other about our crushes and all that. But I've never heard her talking about a guy like this.

"Yeah. I just wish he felt the same." She grabs me a little tighter.

"What makes you think he doesn't?" I'm really getting worried about her. She's never this emotional while talking about just a crush. She's head over heels for whoever this guy is.

"I know he doesn't. He's... I'm... I just-"

"So this is the counseling you're giving my boyfriend?" Catalina Green. Ginny went stiff in my arms; something about Catalina is bothering her.

"Fuck off, Green. We're busy." I tell her venomously. If there's anything I hate more than peeled potatoes, it's idiots that don't know that they're talking about.

"But Haze, I thought we-"

"Wow, you _can_ think. I'll have to remember that. Now, as I said, we're busy. Leave." Shit, she's getting that kicked puppy look.

"You would really choose that bimbo over me?" No, not kicked puppy. This is the you-shot-my-puppy-you-bastard look. Damn, how do I get myself in these situations?

"For your information, Green. I will always put Ginny in front of everyone. Fact. Learn it. Leave." I know I'm harsher than needed, but I don't care. Ginny needs me right now, and I am not letting Catalina's PMS bullshit make things harder on her. Catalina storms off, but I know we haven't heard the last of her. She's the self proclaimed owner of Twinleaf, since her family has the most money. She's too used to getting anything she wants – the spoiled brat.

"Now," I turned back to Ginny, pushing her back gently. "you were about to tell me about that guy." Tears were running down the sides of her face, messing up what little makeup she usually wears. But there is a look in her eyes I'm not used to seeing, not on her at least.

Pupils dilated, eyes half lidded, deep blush on her cheeks... and a nervous tension everywhere. Shit. I'm not ready for this! I can't risk losing my best friend, not over anything! Especially not over my assholish tendencies!

"Gin, I-" Before I can let her down easy, her lips are plastered against mine. The feel of her soft lips, the taste of the watermelon lip gloss... the smell of her hair... the warmth she gave me so freely, pulling me closer and closer to her. There is a hunger in her kiss, but it wasn't rash... no, it is like candlelight, soft and gentle.

Before I even know what was really going on, I lose myself in her kiss. I wrap my arms around her a little tighter, pulling her closer to me than anyone could ever be – physically and emotionally.

I've never felt closer to anyone in my life. Never felt more aroused... Never felt more scared!

I break the kiss, trying to think of something to tell her, to show her... "Ginny I-"

"I'm scared too, Haze." All forms of protest die immediately. "I know how you feel about relationships... about how you don't want to grow up to be like your parents." Not making it better there, genius.

"Then-"

"But I know you. And I love you, Haze." I freeze. Those words... I've longed to hear those words my whole life. I longed to hear my parents say it – dad's not the mushy type, he'd rather show it... and mom... I'm not even going there.

"Gin, you and I both know that statistically-"

"Haze, stop thinking." She commands. Then she put her hands over my heart. "What do you feel?"

"Scared. Scared shitless. Undeniably and deathly afraid." She laughs, knowing that was coming. I don't want to hurt you... but I don't know how I could not hurt you. It's not like I have a very good example of a loving relationship, or a happy home...

"What else?" She has that look again...

Dammit! I know what I feel for you! I've been feeling it for years! But I'm no good for you! Don't you understand that? Please, understand that. "I... Gin..."

"Do you want to kiss me again?" Stop with the kissy face! I need to... She's coming in closer again. I can feel my chest constrict, making it impossible to breathe. My heart is racing and those damnable butterflies in my gut are pissing me off! "Kiss me, Haze."

I try shouting at myself in my head to run as fast as I could, but my body betrays me. My lips act on their own and run off with hers. My hands are massaging her lower back, and the only reason my lungs don't explode from lack of oxygen, is because they wanted to be filled with the scent of her hair again.

I've never been so at war with myself... and yet, I've never felt so whole.

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

"Dad, stop playing around! This is serious!" Why did I ask him in again?

"You're right. I'm sorry. So tell me, seriously this time... What's the problem?" He's fighting not to laugh, the prick. I look around, refusing to look at him and his not-even-close-to-being-hidden glee. We are in Doctor Harrison's greenhouse, which was set up as a habitat for water Pokémon during winter, among other things.

Sapphire is doing some laps to get her stamina up and get her used to being in water – I don't want her in open waters until I know she can handle herself. And Jade is sunning, for some reason she enjoys laying in the sun more than anything. Grey is just loafing around, but he would come nudge me every now and again for another berry. And Pistachio is running up and down like her tail's on fire – don't ask me why Ginny would name her Poochyena after an ice cream flavor. But then, naming them after colors isn't exactly a step up.

For some reason, she took to water like a fish. And with her playful nature she keeps jumping in and playing with Sapphire. It's hilarious.

"I don't know what the problem is. I just know I don't ever want it to become a problem." I tell him honestly.

"Well, that is a good way to start a relationship. Wanting to keep her happy is very noble." He's more serious now. I guess me not ranting about Ginny turning into my mother helped sober him up a bit. "As for her becoming your mother. I doubt she has it in her."

"Yeah, I'm sure Mom was sweet and innocent at one point." I grouse.

"I wouldn't know. The only thing we seem to really know about the other is directly related to you." Beer, helping miserable people have sex since 1492.

"Thanks, dad. You're helping."

"Haze you and I both know that I don't have luck with women. All I've ever had was my company and my ship." Yeah, yeah. You're ever faithful to your true mistress, the sea. "But you're not me. Nor are you your mother. You are your own man, and you have your own life to lead. All I can do is guide you to where it is you want to go."

"So what would you do in my shoes?" I wonder if he really was the best person to ask this to. It can't hurt, at any rate.

"Hold her tight and never let her go." He says, a somber expression on his face. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have the love of our lives love us back."

It was times like this that made me hate my mother. Knowing that through it all, Dad and I love her. Knowing that through it all, she never cared.

**_End Chapter 1_**

**_#-#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>#-#<em>**

**_A/N: There you have it, chapter 1. What do you think people?_**

**_Cleaned up and put into the 'new' format. Yes, the following chapters will be cleaned up eventually. 20-07-2014_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon ****- I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.**

**A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 2 Emotional Roller Coaster.**

_"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honour... well let's just say it's not easy._

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>How do you describe it? That feeling. That sensation. How can you pin it down with words? How do you convey through a pen, the sensation of finally knowing that the boy you've been in love with since kindergarten loves you too?<p>

After school let out yesterday, I went with Haze on his walk. I asked him why he never told me how he felt, why he was content with seeing me chase other guys.

He never managed to put it into words, but his eyes told a story that nearly brought me to my knees. All he vocalized was statistics of a guy born in a broken home with mommy issues could never hope to have a happy relationship.

I laughed at him. Che, even now I'm giggling at his narrow-mindedness. My eyes wander around my room. It isn't the biggest, but I'm allowed to decorate it any way I want to. A twin sized bed in one corner, at the foot of which was a far too small closet. Next to it is my desk. That's all the room has space for. But what makes me giggle are the pictures I taped to every surface I could find.

In no specific order, with no real motif... they are just everywhere. Pictures of me and Haze. We've been inseparable all our lives. Hell, I even have a copy of the first picture taken of me and him... It will always be my most treasured possession. I get out of bed, wanting to see it again, just to smile at how cute we were together.

On my desk, in a silver frame he bought me for my birthday a few years ago... it stands proudly against the test of time. The picture is turning yellow from age –I'll need to get a new print of it sooner or later– but somehow it just feels right having that one picture show how old it really was.

I pick up the frame, studying the scene it captured all those years ago. Haze was six months old, I was barely a month. Mom sat on the floor and was holding me to her chest, to introduce us that first time – I've heard the story enough to know. Haze crawled up to me, put both hands on Mom's and kissed me on the lips. I was just staring at him like an alien, probably had no clue what was going on, but Mom was laughing. Her eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree.

Daddy teases me about that picture every so often, but I always thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"How could you not see that we were happy the whole time?" I ask the Haze in the picture. Pistachio decides to come out from under my bed. Maybe she's curious who I'm talking to?

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr." Nope, that means someone's on the other side of my door – sneaking around too.

There's a knock. "Can I come in?" Mom asks, already opening the door. Pistachio still barks one last time, then turns to me.

"It's alright, girl." I pet her head, and she scurries back under my bed to lie in wait for the next unsuspecting person trying to get into my room. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Haze really trained her well. I can't even get close without her knowing." Mom has a sheepish look on her face, obviously she wanted to do some reconnaissance before coming in.

"Yeah, he's amazing, isn't he? And Pistachio's such a good girl too." There is a soft 'ruff', almost like she's telling me 'duh!'. It's what I would have said.

Mom sits on the corner of my bed, seemingly to sort out her thoughts. I notice her eyes are hovering on the picture I'm still hugging, and since it _is_ the only picture in a silver frame...

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" It was more of a statement, but I nod anyway. "Then when do you plan on telling him that?" I stare at her, wondering. For the first time in years, Mom left her blue hair undyed, leaving the few hairs that greyed finally announce themselves to the world... she's probably coming to terms with her growing old and is trying to do so as gracefully as she coordinates for contests. Her house dresses have gotten slightly longer, lending to her already elegant grace.

"I did, Mom. And he's known for years, apparently." I blush, being as honest as I dare.

"Ginny, I'm serious. He's a very decent young man, and I know you're crazy about him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd fallen in love with him some years ago."

"Mom, I-"

She raises her right hand, palm facing me – a sign to let her finish. "The two of you have a year of high school left. After that, you may well end up going to separate universities. I just want to make sure you can live your life without ever regretting a thing." She drops her hand and starts smoothing the lower part of her house dress. She does that when she's worried, but is trying to hide it.

"Mom... You don't have to worry. Trust me."

"Ginny-" This time I raised my palm to her.

"I know what you're saying. And Haze and I are already working on it. We just have some issues to work out before we make it officially known, okay?" A soft smile graced her features. Obviously this is something that was bothering her for a while now. She pats the spot next to her, so I come over to sit down next to her.

"What do you mean, exactly?" The glint of hope that her gaze now carries... I really didn't want to talk about this yet, seeing that Haze and I didn't even discuss if we wanted to tell people or not.

I get up and pick up my pup, looking her dead in the eyes. "Pistachio, can you guard the door, please?" I kiss her on the nose and put her down, allowing her to do her job. Another trick Haze taught her was to stand guard outside the door and make sure no one was eavesdropping. She sits just outside the door, at full attention, and I close it in quietly – she'd bark twice if someone was coming.

When I sit back down, Mom has an eyebrow cocked, wondering what is so private. "We kinda made out yesterday between classes." Her chin almost hit the floor.

"It's about time!" She whispered loudly. "He didn't cop a feel, did he?" She can't seem to decide if mothering instincts or her girltalk instincts should be in charge right now. I laugh as her dilemma.

"No, but I almost wish he did." I blush, rubbing my lips as I remember his kiss. There were a thousand times I swore to all that was holy that I knew everything there was to know about that boy, but every time I learn something new... Well, let's just say I take it as it comes most days.

"Fair enough. But what's this about issues? I would think you two had it all worked out years ago." Her hands are laying palm down on her lap. She's hiding something.

"Haze is... he's... there are just certain... issues he's not sure how to deal with. And I'm not sure he'd appreciate me talking about it." I really hope she doesn't press any further, Haze really took it hard to tell me what little he did.

"With his mother." I look away, hoping to not answer her non-verbally. "I honestly wasn't sure if he'd ever open his mouth about that. Neither was your father. I just wish he would let us help him." There is a long pause. "... I know him well enough to know that he won't talk easily. Just please talk to me about anything that bothers you."

There is so much she isn't saying. So much she's begging me to do. So much going on that I was –and probably still am– obviously clueless about.

It doesn't make any sense. All he ever really told me that was he and his mother didn't see eye to eye on a lot of stuff. That's it. That was the only thing he ever said about her. Ever...

But that is weird in and of itself. Isn't it? I mean, I can't shut up about my family... but I have to study him to learn about his...

His dad's name is William Terrance Laurens Jr, age forty-two, works his own company in Castellia on the Mode street. I can even tell you the he calls Haze three times a week, Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Always around four thirty, and never shorter than an hour per call. They talk about fishing, sports, and his dad's latest girlfriends to see if Haze can pick out anything fishy about her. Never about business, so I dunno what he does.

But his mom? I know almost nothing. I can't even say I know her name. He just never talks about her directly. Ever.

"What am I missing?" I asked myself. "What aren't you saying?"  
>I half expected Mom to say something, but by the time I realized I spaced out, she was already gone.<p>

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Haze, where are you?-<strong> I can't take not knowing any more. I need to talk to him. I need to know what's really going on.

But he doesn't answer. Maybe he's with Daddy on his rounds, he does that a lot on Saturday mornings. **-Daddy, is Haze with you?-**

**-Sorry, sweetie. I asked him to tag along, but he had things to arrange at home. Something up?-** Daddy replies after a few minutes.

**-Not sure.- -Can you let me know if you happen to see him?-** I don't even wait for a reply, I'm already calling for Pistachio and heading out the door. Whenever Haze doesn't reply, it usually means he's swimming.

Halfway down the road I start thinking about my options. If he isn't swimming, I could go and check by his house. It could be he's taking a shower or a nap or something. If it comes to that, I could ask Pistachio to track him down, but that would mean that she's gonna run off ahead... not something I feel too comfortable with. Maybe I should have asked Adam to come with me? Well, I can always text him if I need to and we can meet up.

Haze usually does his laps in the afternoon, even on Saturdays. So why would he be doing laps at ten thirty in the morning? Did I push myself on him and force him to commit to something he didn't want? No... he said himself that he had fallen in love with me a long time ago... what was it then?

At any rate, I make it down to the beach in less than twenty minutes. It isn't hard to spot Haze either, not a lot of people here go swimming. Grey is hovering over his things, which means that it would be smartest to wait until Haze is done with his laps to go over there – something about a 'work mode'.

I tuck my skirt and to sit down, hoping to at least wait comfortably. Just as I land, I realized that I wasn't wearing any shoes... oops. I guess I was a little... distracted when I left the house. We've been officially dating for less than twenty-four hours and he's already got me twisted like this.

He makes it to the far end of the bay, so he stands up and turns around. I take the opportunity to wave at him, hoping he sees me. Not sure if he did – he kind of ducks back into the water quickly.

Jade is flitting here and there, always keeping close to him. It's something of a habit, but mostly a philosophy of his: always cautious, forever prepared. The only 'always and forever' he can honestly say he believes in.

That's why he became so good as a Pokémon trainer, he's never caught off guard. Or, maybe it's that he hates being surprised? Maybe he was always so guarded because he likes keeping people out of his comfort zone?

Is that it? Or is talking to Mom just making me paranoid? Is there really something about Haze's past, and his relationship with his mother specifically, that affects him so deeply that he refuses to talk about it? Even to me?

Thinking about that, made me think back on everything that ever happened between us. I always thought that I was the needy one – Haze was always my knight in shining armour. Even _that_ day... if it wasn't for Haze, I'm certain I wouldn't be sitting here right now.

But what made him so strong? What made him fight so hard to become the person he is? And who is he, really? I know that he hides behind that sardonic, superficial facade... but do I really see the person he is, or am I just seeing more than most?

Jeez, why am wondering about this now? Now that I finally have him, now that he's finally opening up a little... Opening up... He has been less evasive... but that would mean that he was closed off, even to me?

"What are you hiding?" I ask, hoping the wind carries all my worries to him; hoping that he comes and save me again, this time from my own doubts. But even more than that... I just... need him to need me the same way. If there is anyone I want to put on a superwoman cape for, it's him. But would he let me? Would he let me save him, if the situation ever arose?

No. He would just smile and act like nothing's wrong. Then he would tease me about being so worried for no reason.

"You're worried about something." How did he manage to sneak up on me like that? I look up, drinking in his features. The well toned calves and thighs, the bulge in his Speedo –why is that thing smaller after swimming than before– the six pack that he's been working on for at least three years, the large hands, toned arms and biceps, broad shoulder... the hickey I left on his neck yesterday... the bruise on his left cheek, those gorgeous eyes that always seemed trained on me. The silver hair that was being hidden under a white swimmers cap.

Wait a minute! BRUISE? "Haze, wha-"

"Nothing worth worrying over. It doesn't even hurt." He slaps the spot to accentuate his words, thinking I don't notice the slight twitch in his left eye.

I start pulling him to sit down before he even has the chance to tell me another lie. "What happened?"

"Nothing." There's the twitch again.

"Haze, I _will_ call Daddy _right now_ to have you examined if you don't start talking!" I warn. The second his behind hit the sand I sat on his lap –closer to his knees, than his... stuff– to keep him from trying to run off. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." He lies. I can never tell when he's hiding something, but his left eye twitches when he lies.

"Then you telling me what happened won't worry me, right?" I counter. He closes his eyes, sighing mutely.

"I fell." Twitch. "I was running down the hall, when Mom called-" Twitch, twitch. Big lie! "me and I tripped." Twitch.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, my eyes never leaving his – even with his head turned slightly away.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He closes his eyes, he's trying to will away the pain in his heart. I can tell just by the way the edges of his lips are curled slightly downwards. Don't you dare act like I haven't known you forever, Haze!

I grab him by his ears and turn his head until his nose is pointing right at mine. "Do you trust me?" His eyes open slowly, seemingly to buy himself some time to think about that.

"Yes." No twitch, no doubt. Hesitation, yes, but that is better than the other two.

"Then tell me what really happened."

"Noth-"

"Please." I beg, kissing his bruise softly. "I'm not trying to solve anything." I read that guys see talking about a problem as a cry for help, maybe if I tell him that I'm just concerned and not trying to fix it... "I just want you to trust me enough to tell me."

"..." Taking his silence as him considering it, I wait. "I got into a fight." I don't interrupt, but I'm itching to ask with who. He's taking too long; he's hoping to leave it at that.

"What happened?"

"She freaked out when she saw the hickey on my neck." Mina or Catalina. When I find out which one, they're dead. Hell, I might just kill them both to save the trouble of figuring it out.

"Who?"

"It doesn't-"

"Who did it?" He clams up tighter than a Cloyster. "Tell me..." I beg with my eyes. He looks over to his right, so I have a perfect view of his left eye if he tries lying. "Was it Mina? Was it Catalina?"

He tries pushing me off him, but I hug him tighter. I'm not letting this go. He tries pushing me again, but he puts less effort into it. Still I hug him closer, now our bodies are pressed against one another. I beg with my eyes again. Our noses are kissing, so I know he could see how badly I needed him to trust me.

Pistachio barks twice... someone's coming. Haze knows it too, so he looks to see who it is. "BEL!" Grey announces angrily. Huh? This must be whoever hit Haze, that's the only reason I can think of that his Pokémon would be getting defensive.

"And here I was, coming all the way here to apologize." Haze's mother? I turn around, and there she stands. Arms crossed in front her chest, foot tapping the dirt and a majorly pissed off look on her face. "Care to explain?"

"Yeah, I'm asking him why he has a bruise on his face. Aren't you worried about that?" I ask, curious to her reaction.

"I'd be more worried about that love bite on his neck. I don't _need_ any **more** bastards running around my house." She's looking at me as she says that. Suddenly it registers what this must look like... me wearing a skirt, which is probably riding up higher than I would normally be comfortable with... and him only wearing a Speedo, it would look like he's naked.

I can't explain why, but there was just something about her attitude that rubs so the wrong way. So much so, that I don't even feel embarrassed. "We're kinda busy right now." I grind my hips against him for effect. I will admit, the bulge now rubbing against a very intimate place is gratifying.

"Obviously." Her face turns as red as her hair, as she balls her fists in anger. She's about to lose it.

"Umm..." I grind my hips against him again. "A little privacy, please?" She takes a single step forward, but it's enough for Haze's training methods to kick in.

"aaaaOOOOOOOOooooooo!" Pistachio howls, getting ready for a fight. I notice that Jade and Grey are gearing up too. Even Sapphire is storing energy!

"Something you needed?" I intone, offering her little more than a blank stare.

"And here I thought you were good for my son. Well, we can't hide our colours forever." And you're one to talk?

"No, we can't. I never took you for the type to slap her only child." I intone. Have you ever been so angry that instead of it boiling up inside you, it just freezes over? Like you would walk on the surface of the sun and not get burned? That's the only way I can describe what I feel: ice cold rage.

"What goes on in my house is none of your concern!"

I grind my hips against him again, allowing a blush to blossom. "As you can see, it is my concern."

"NO LITTLE TRAMP-"

"MA!" I was already starting to get up to deal with this little situation, but Haze grabs my hips and pulls me back down onto him. I feel something intense electrifying me, both from the warm rubbing sensation, and the fire in his eyes. "Watch your tongue." Haze had heard enough.

She starts waving her index finger angrily. "Hazel don't you-"

"MA!" There is a fire in his tone now too. The butterflies in my tummy are going nuts – there's just something about him defending me that rubs me the right way... and I think my body is starting to react to that... "You can get away with a lot of shit, but you do **not**! Disrespect. Ginny."

She quiets down, but is obviously seething. I feel the anger in her gaze burning into my skin. I couldn't care less.

"As touching as this scene is... I would like an explanation." Daddy announces his presence. I stand up immediately, showing that –other than an obvious hard on– nothing was actually going on.

"Nothing **was** going on, until Mount Chimney decided to erupt." I indicate Haze's mother. "I was just asking Haze about a bruise on his cheek. Which I'm sure a doctor would be able to tell was caused by a backhand slap from a hand wearing a ring..."

"You lying little-"

"I would watch your tongue, Misty. That _is_ my daughter you're talking about." Daddy says, his tone almost as dark as Haze's had been fiery.

"Brock, stay out of this. This is between me and my son. She just happens to be _in the way_." Her eyes never left mine while saying that. She's making her point perfectly clear: stay out of the way.

"Misty, I could hear most of the conversation. And calling my little girl a tramp is not exactly my idea of her 'being in the way'. Now I will ask you one last time. What is going on here?"

She doesn't answer. Instead she just storms off acting as if she's the one who'd been wronged, but the look she offered me told me that this wasn't the end of it. Not by a long shot.

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>Daddy insisted that Haze come back to our house to have that cheek looked at, but I know he wanted an explanation more. And somehow, Mom gets dragged into it as well.<p>

The four of us are in the greenhouse, since it's the only place that affords the privacy we need. Haze seems even less willing to talk now; which is fine for now, seeing that I'm cleaning his cheek with a disinfectant and I still need to apply a balm to help the blood flow normally again.

"... it's time to give..." Mom's trying to get him to loosen his tongue, but nothing seems to be working. He has that passive, aloof... are-you-done-yet look on his face. No one would be able to get through to him like that.

"Mom, he won't talk about it. But there is something important he needs to know." I say, applying the balm as gently as I can. "I'm involved now, whether you want me to be or not. Haze, don't see this as something that is between you and your mother. She sees me as a threat. How do you think she's going to handle that?" I would have been satisfied just knowing he cares, but a tear dropping... that worries me.

"Sorry to barge in, Tabitha said I could... find... Haze..." I'm not sure if it's the funeral mood, or my tending to the bruise, but Haze's father seems to read the situation much quicker than I would have given him credit for. "You're mother's work?"

"It's not as bad as it looks." Haze says. I press a little harder than I otherwise would have, just to prove a point. He hisses, trying to match my angry gaze and fails miserably, mind you.

"Sure it isn't. So Ginny just feels like molesting your cheek in front of her parents?" I blush. "Haze, I want the truth." Haze's dad sits down next to Daddy, across from us, and crosses his arms.

There's a trapped look on Haze's face, and fear in his eyes. He's going to lie through his teeth to get out of this, I just know it.

"Haze and I made out yesterday, during a break. I gave him the hickey to make sure other girls would know he's taken." I begin, blocking escape routes quicker than he can plan for them. "After school we walked Grey, then he disappeared. I know he went to spend time with you, so I didn't make a fuss. Then this morning I texted him around ten, seeing that he usually starts texting me from eight, I was getting worried. When I got no reply, I texted Daddy to ask if Haze was with him. But he said that Haze had things to handle at home. I went down to the beach and found him there doing his laps.

"When he came out I started asking about the bruise. He said he got in a fight, but wouldn't say with who – all he would say is that 'she' freaked out when she saw the hickey. However, I have no doubt that... Misty... is the one he meant. Jade and Grey seemed more than ready to beat her to a pulp when she arrived, so I think they agree." Haze looks angry, but I will deal with that in time. I'm willing to protect him, even from himself.

"Haze?"

"Dad, I-"

"The truth, young man. I taught you better than to dance around it." I guess I'm not the only one that knows him that well.

He turns away, silent as Mount Pyre. Giving up on trying to apply a balm on a face I can't even see, I put the mini-tub thingie (what would you even call those little things them put balm in?) down and wipe my hands clean. "Haze, please. We love you, and we just want to help. Please, let us." I say. He turns to me, tears in his eyes. But there is something else there too: acceptance.

"She... told me... to bring back another few... bottles after school. But I was... busy, so I forgot. She... accused me of... drinking it off with some side alley slut... I guess seeing the hickey... made it real to her..." Halting as he speaks, his eyes never leave mine. It's like he's telling me a secret, only me.

"I see... And seeing that I saw you with three bottles the day before, I assume those were already polished off." His dad continues, obviously striking while the iron is hot. He's sharp.

"Nn." Haze affirms.

"And how much did you drink?" Haze never drinks. Wait... that would mean...! O...M...F-ing... G...

The aversion to alcohol, the dislike of drunkards, the hatred of those who hurt innocents... It's painting a vivid picture in my mind. One I wish is the furthest thing from the truth.

"I don't drink, sir. You know that." Haze's eyes... he's fighting his urge to clam up. He doesn't want to talk about this, but something is pushing him forward. Something has changed. Drastically!

"I never assume. But that would calculate to one hell of a hangover, unless she was already that used to it. Do you ever see your mother in the mornings?" There isn't much I can do right now. At all. Haze seems to be growing more comfortable talking about it, and his dad seems almost hell bent to take full advantage of that.

"No, sir. I leave her breakfast on the kitchen counter. She would normally text me if she needs something." At least I can help by playing the lie detector.

"And she says it in code, or directly?"

"In code. Usually just saying not to forget to get groceries." She's smart, if nothing else.

Then the bomb is dropped. I'm not sure if he planned out the inquiry like this or it's just coincidence, but it seems effective. "Is this the first time she's hit you?" I'm certain everyone is hanging on the edge of their seats, but no one more than me.

His answer is slight, but I see his chin move right, then left, then back to centre. No.

"I see." Honestly, I can't tell who's more upset. But Daddy is giving Haze's dad a run for his money.

"You're staying here until further notice." Daddy announces with Mom already nodding.

"Thank you, Brock. That saves me the trouble to ask. If you will all excuse me... I have some things to handle." Daddy and Haze's dad both make sure to pat Haze on the back; obviously trying to tell him how proud they are without overloading him with more emotions. Mom seems tempted to stay a little longer, but when Haze lays his head on my shoulder... she plants a quick kiss on his brow and reminds us that lunch should be ready within the hour.

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>Saturday night. I just need to take my shower. It's not quite dinnertime yet, but with only one shower available and nine people that need to use it twice a day... let's just say that you start planning your day around your showers... Oh, and I have a bone to pick with Haze. I call Pistachio to come with me. I hate being alone, but being alone and vulnerable is worse.<p>

After locking the door behind me, I pet my pup and start taking off my shirt. Looking into the ceiling to floor mirror Mom had installed, I study my reflection.

My silver hair is getting long again. Should I get it trimmed? I wonder what Haze prefers, long or short. I have all of Mom's facial features – hazel brown eyes, button nose, sharp chin... I even have her dimples when I smile really wide. Just don't ask where I found the silver hair in the gene pool.

I can see my usual pimple ruining my features. I get one every month faithfully, exactly forty-eight hours before my monthly visitor. It isn't the dark purple most girls get, not while I inherited Daddy's complexion, it's more of a deep brown, almost black.

My tummy is a pit puffy and I feel a bit bloated. My back was hurting me a good bit yesterday too. I guess the red flag is going up either today or tomorrow. Better put on a pad just to be sure.

I unclip my bra and toss it in the hamper on top my shirt. Turning this way and that to see if the girls are looking bigger today –nope, still the same old barely-there A-cup– I start unzipping my skirt. Mom's always held this belief that the only way to look cute is with a skirt or a dress – a belief she'd tainted me with a long time ago. I used to like shorts, back when I was a tomboy, but she derailed that by asking me if Haze would like a tomboy, or a young lady...

After fiddling with the button for a second, it caves and I drop my skirt, step out with one leg and kick it to the hamper too. Turning back to the mirror, I check if my hips or butt seem any bigger.

Not that I swing that way, but I know that Mom has those deliciously wide hips and narrow waist that Daddy can't get enough of. Maybe Haze has the same preference? I dunno, but I'll figure out a way to figure it out later.

Stepping into the shower, I turn it on as hot as I can take and start wiggling out of my favourite pair of panties. If there's anything Mom taught me, it's that you never leave a pair of used underwear anywhere, not even the hamper. So I always wash them while I'm bathing.

I take some liquid soap and rub it into the crotch, lathering it up. Then I run it under the hot water and kept rubbing as gently as possible. Once I'm satisfied, I hang them to dry on the heater behind me, and I get down to the details.

Loofah, vitamin rich bathing cream, lather, lather... scrub a dub dub... scrub a dub dub... rinse, scrub a dub dub... scrub a dub dub, rinse. Wet hair, apply shampoo, massage... rub rub, spread, massage... rub, rub, spread, massage... Rinse hands – I hate the feeling of soap or shampoo between my finger. Let shampoo sit.

Kitty rinse. Grab kitty cleaner – can't use soap –that causes yeast infections– and I refuse to go a day without cleaning my kitty! Rub, rub, rinse hands... rub, rub, rinse hands... rinse kitty. Wash hands in liquid soap – I know it's clean, but still. Rinse shampoo. Apply conditioner. Rub, rub, spread, massage... rub, rub, spread, massage... Let conditioner sit.

Grab face scrubber cream. Squeeze onto left hand, close bottle, rub into right hand to warm up, apply to face. Scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub. Check mini mirror, cheeks, forehead, chin, nose, weird skin under chin no one has a name for until you get fat and call it a double chin. Check.

Rinse out conditioner. Grab comb. Comb, comb, comb. Ow! Knot... comb, comb, comb. Put away comb. Wash face scrubber off, gotta hold my breath! Is it just me, or is that face scrubber always cold?

Grab shaver. Shave legs – it's electric so no need to apply shaving cream or anything. Honestly, I'm going to kill Samantha for getting me used to shaving my legs! Now I can't go more than three days without shaving them, and I hate that itchy feeling when my hairs are growing back! If she ever starts talking to me about shaving kitty, I'm shooting first and asking questions later!

Alright, water off. Towel dry. Wrap hair in separate towel. Grab fresh undies, apply pad – check to make sure I don't grab the wrong pad! I just need a pantyliner, I don't want anything bulky unless it's strictly needed. Wiggle into undies.

Grab body cream, open bottle, squeeze into left hand, close bottle and put on counter. Rub into right hand – this stuff is always colder than the face scrubber. Lift right leg, massage... massage... rub, rub, massage... massage... rub, rub. Open bottle, squeeze more in left hand, close bottle, put on counter. Drop right leg, lift left leg, massage... massage... rub, rub, massage... massage... rub, rub. Drop left leg, open bottle, squeeze more into left hand, close bottle, place bottle back on counter. Right arm first, massage... rub, rub, rub, massage. Somehow I never need as much for my arms as my legs. Scoop left over cream into left hand, rub into right hand, massage... rub, rub, rub, massage... Open bottle, squeeze into left hand, close bottle, place back in cabinet. Apply to belly, rub, rub, rub, rub, rub. Apply lightly on chest; somehow massaging my own chest feels like molesting myself, so I tend to just get that over with quickly.

Wipe hands in towel, hang towel on shower door. Grab bra, straighten, wrap around midriff, catch hook. Turn, turn, turn, right arm, left arm, check if package is wrapped right. Check. I could just go without a bra, since this is technically 'bed wear' I have with me, but not with the risk of flashing Haze! Anyway, remove towel from hair, turn on hair dryer.

Grab brush. Brush, brush, brush WRRRRRR! Brush, brush, brush. WRRRRRR! What do I want tonight? Hmm, not in the mood for anything fancy, I'll just mess it up in my sleep anyway. Grab scrunchy, brush, brush, flick, tug, pull, flick, tug, pull, flick, tug, pull. Brush, brush. Check for imperfections. Check.

Grab oversized shirt – it's got a large hole to fit my head and hair through without messing up my hair. Right arm, left arm, straighten, straighten. Check for imperfections. Check.

Knee-high socks – my feet tend to get cold at night, so I prefer long, wool socks to sleep in. Right leg, left leg. Grab pyjama pants, shimmee, shimmee. Check for imperfections. Check. Check overall look. Cute and practical. Love it.

Final touch, toothbrush and -paste. Don't question my order! Shuck, shuck... shuck, shuck... shuck, shuck. Switch sides. Shuck, shuck... shuck, shuck... shuck, shuck. Rinse, spit, rinse, spit. Mouth wash. Gargle, gargle, gargle. Spit. Towel dry face. Lip gloss, deo, clean ears – I am going to be talking to Haze soon, can't be unprepared. Done. Not bad, only about thirty minutes!

I turn around and unlock the door, calling Pistachio to come with me.

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>Haze. Haze's... wow... I've known him forever. But somehow he's never looked so... wow. He's in the back yard, about halfway between the patio and the greenhouse. No shirt... working out... glistening... Lots of glistening. Is it hot out here?<p>

The way he moves through... whatever he's doing... he just looks so... wow. It isn't quite a dance, too aggressive. It isn't quite martial arts, I'm not panicking – the warmth in the pit of my stomach is decidedly not panic... Not sure what to call it. I guess it's true what they say, you never really know someone completely.

It would be rude to interrupt him, right? No, I can't do that. I'll just sit down, right here... and watch. Yeah. Watch...

"Is that..." Samantha just came outside with two glasses of lemonade.

"Sam, sit. If you ruin this for me, it'll haunt you forever." I try to sound threatening; it just didn't come out that way. I sound like a member of the brain-dead throng at school.

"Lemonade?" She offers, obviously staring. I don't really mind, she's not the type to make a move on someone else's boyfriend.

"Come on, have a seat." I offer.

"Is it just me, or is it hot out here?" Lillian comes out too. Figures. Those two might as well had been born Siamese twins.

"It's hot out here." I agree.

"Ginny, when did Haze turn beefcake on us?" Samantha asks, fanning herself now that one of her hands is empty.

"I wish I knew." I say. Honestly, it kind of just crept up on me too. Then again, seeing him this morning was pretty hot too, I was just so preoccupied with the bruise to take advantage. I mean, enjoy... never mind.

"If you mess this up, he's up for grabs." Samantha warns. Both of them swoon over the idea. I somehow doubt they would have issues sharing a guy between them. They wear each other's underwear for crying out loud!

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Did he just do a handstand? Yes, he did. And now he's doing vertical push ups.

"Could you imagine how good a snuggle bunny he'd be?" Lillian asks. From the corner of my eye I can see her and Sam exchange a look. 'You know you just said that out loud, right?' The shrug in response was more like: 'I don't care. It's true.'

"Better than you think." I tell her honestly. "Between the broad shoulders and that soft touch of his..." I fan myself again. Yes, I have no issue telling them. They're my sisters for crying out loud! They both fan themselves again.

"Please tell me he's not a sloppy kisser!" Not sure who asks, but both want to know.

"No, he's not. He's the strong kisser. You know, the one that makes your knees buckle." I say.

"Mm hmm!" They both nod. Haze just finished with his push ups, now he's bending backwards... "Is that..."

"He's-" The way he lands, with his back level to the ground, and perfectly balanced on both hands and feet... with his legs spread apart to distribute his weight... and his... knees... are pointing right at us. "You obviously didn't just pick him for his looks." Lillian points out.

"Will you stop fantasizing about my boyfriend?" I complain, the picturesque blushing bride. This should have stayed a private moment...

"Ginny, we can fantasize all we want. He's yours, but until he pops the question he's still up for grabs." Gee, I feel really safe bringing him around the house now. I just roll my eyes knowing that –in their own quirky way– they're telling me I did good, finally snagging him.

I smile, knowing that we're going to be together forever. I just know it.

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>The sun is setting by the time Haze finally decides to call it a day. He smiles when he notices me here, obviously having spied on his workout. I tell him he needs a quick shower, which he doesn't disagree with.<p>

He's gonna be a bit hungry after all that. With that in mind I decide to grab him a snack –just a nanab berry– nothing too heavy, since we were eating in less than an hour.

Sitting and waiting on the patio, I decide to mentally rehearse what I need to tell him. Well, first off there's me thanking him for trusting me and my family enough to let us help him. That's important! He's usually too proud for anyone to help him on this level – I wonder where Grey gets it from...

Then there's our official first date. That _is_ an important milestone; I wonder where he'll take me. Then there's Daddy's offer to let him store Pokémon in our greenhouse if he needs it, and something his dad briefly mentioned as he was leaving. What was that again...? It'll come to me in time.

And another very important thing is me cursing him out for never coming to me about this! But that can wait; we have our whole lives for him to make up for that. And there's something else too... umm...

"Penny for your thoughts?" Thanks for the heads up, Pistachio! I guess I've gotten spoiled with her always warning me when someone was getting close by.

"We need to talk." The look on his face is priceless, and the groan as he sits down makes it even more so. "I want to thank you." Ha! Didn't see that coming, did you. Think you know me so well? Humph.

"You and I both know that's the calm before the storm. You are pissed that I never told you, and you feel like I broke our promise to never hide something from each other." Fine, but I was just breaking the ice! Jerk.

Since you went there anyway. "So why didn't you tell me?"

I look at him, trying to offer just the right amount of attitude for the situation, but... Broken. That's the only word that comes to mind when I look at him. He's broken and I need to fix him. "What's your relationship with your mother like?"

Crap. I can already tell where this is going. "Haze, you-"

"Answer me." He pleads.

"Great. I can talk to her about anything and she's always been there for me."

"And your father."

"Haze, I-"

"You asked me, remember." Through the entire exchange he's hunched over, staring at his feet. He doesn't want to talk about this at all, but he understands that I need to hear it.

"I've always been Daddy's little girl. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without him."

"Do you think you could walk a mile in my shoes?" He turns to me, his face... his eyes... he's just broken.

"... No..." I look away, hating myself for that. Haze's always been the strong one.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." He grabs my chin and tugs me back. Our eyes met. Everything I need... everything I would ever need... it's all there literally staring me in the face. He wipes away my tears. I honestly didn't realize I was crying until he did that. "Do you understand now why I never told you?"

Understand, yes... Accept? No. I just nod.

"Good. And just so you know," He kisses me softly and leaned forward like he was going to whisper something in my ear. He always used to do that when we were kids, just when he was going to tell me the world's greatest secret and I had to double-triple swear a solemn oath of utter secrecy. Yeah, we were that kind of stupid back then.

"I got this strong because I knew you'd catch me if I fall."

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>Well, to say that the rest of that weekend was weird... would be a lie. I've loved every minute of it! Haze commandeered the sofa, but he wasn't out of my sight –or I wasn't out of his– for any longer than strictly needed. I would say five minutes, but my showers a not nearly that short.<p>

I honestly couldn't tell who was keeping an eye of whom, but I felt safe regardless. Somehow, no one makes me feel that safe. Not Pistachio, not Mom, not even Daddy. Haze is in a class of his own.

But when I go to get a glass of water on Sunday night it all ends. "I want you to come back to Castellia with me." When Haze's dad says that, my world shatters. Tears are flowing even before I duck out of view.

"Not happening." The pain in my chest subsides slightly with Haze's reply, but I know that won't be the end of it.

"Give me one good reason." I know, I finally understand. I'm his reason. I'm the only reason he needs. That is both a sobering and very scary notion to get used to.

"Ginny." Somehow knowing it and hearing it affect me very differently. I blush, with the butterflies in my tummy going nuts.

"And if I arrange for her to come along?" Yes! I'll go to the moon with you if you need me to!

"So long as we are able to attend the high school there and her father approves."

"I wasn't planning on it being quite that drastic. I just need to keep you away from this town while my lawyer sorts things out. She promised it'd take no more than a few weeks. School won't be an issue." Even during the weekend he gets things done quickly? He must be well connected.

"Yes, it will be an issue. Even if we are ahead of our class, we need to keep in the rhythm of studying, otherwise we will derail before heading off to university." Leave it to Haze to think about that at a time like this. I roll my eyes.

"Not true, sometimes taking up to a year off is actually beneficial. But I still appreciate your work ethic." There's a long pause. "We can work out the details when we get there, but I think the most important part is talking to Brock and Dawn about Ginny. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I take that as my cue to quietly make my escape. Gotta make sure to wash my face, it won't do if they find out I've been eavesdropping on them like this.

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Mom comes knocking on my door. "Sweetie, are you up?" It's eight fifteen. What do you think?<p>

"Yeah, Mom. What's up?" She comes in with a very sombre expression, and checks if Pistachio really is under my bed, just to be sure. She never does that. More importantly, she heard my pup bark twice before she entered – did something happen? Well, something else...

She sits down, smoothing the fabric of her dress. "We... your father and I... We need you to come to the greenhouse. William and Haze have been discussing something and I think you need to hear it too." She gets up reluctantly and motions for me to come with her. Her eyes seem almost haunted.

I follow her. She seems to be taking her precious time, almost as if she's stalling; hoping that this isn't happening. That doesn't make sense.

Everyone is sitting on the picnic table waiting on us. Mom takes her usual seat next to Daddy on one side, Haze and his dad sit on the other. At first I'm not sure which side I was supposed to sit on; it feels weird not knowing too. But Haze pats the spot next to him, he even wraps his arm around my waist when I sit down.

"Ginny," Daddy begins, breaking the ice. "William proposed a getaway until a few matters can be settled. My understanding is that it shouldn't take more than a few weeks, but it could well last up to the end of the summer." I already knew about that, of course, but there is a lot more going on. Daddy seems on edge.

"Then I'm going too." There is no way I was leaving Haze alone right now!

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple." Haze's dad says, but Haze kicks him. Something is mumbled, and I can tell he was rubbing something. "...I had planned on visiting at two cities here in Sinnoh, and one in Hoenn before heading back to Castellia. Which is what the whole discussion is about." Fast forwarding much? Well, at least I know where Haze get's his ability to lie from: he has the same twitch.

"And?"

"Dad needed a convenient excuse to keep me occupied for a few weeks, and he couldn't think of one in Castellia." Haze snarks. Not entirely sure if there is any truth to it, but you never know.  
>"Get to the part that you're dancing around." I damn near demand. I hate it when Haze starts with this crap.<p>

"Dad uses fighting type Pokémon." My eyes go wide. "No Machop or evolved forms. He prefers his Lucario and Mienfoo. Other than that he only uses water type." Well, that explains Haze being very careful with bringing the news.

Breathe in, breathe out. Where's a paper bag when you need one! "oh... are they..."

"Nothing like you might think. I'm willing to introduce them, but first I want to know if it will be an issue." His dad is gauging my reaction. Yes, I'm a bit put out by that. Yes, I would rather not have to face a fighting type, but at least it's not... one of _them_. Maybe I should keep a chill pill or two handy just in case?

"I'm not thrilled, but..." Suddenly I find myself back in Mossdeep, hearing that we were moving to Twinleaf. Haze was heartbroken, and not even bothering to hide it. Daddy finally got that promotion he wanted, as head doctor, but it meant relocating.

Haze stubbornly refused to accept that we were going to be separated. So he made the promise of a lifetime... "Wherever you go, I'll follow. I promise." I repeat his fateful words, hugging him a bit tighter than I probably should.

Somehow thinking about that day both frightens me and calms me. I make a mental note to think of Haze doing that dance thing next time... just to see if it would help.

"Alright, but that means you will need more than just Pistachio to tag along with." Mom announces. Great, what's she planning?

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>Alright, this isn't a spur of the moment idea. This isn't a last minute thing to do before leaving... This was pre-planned, organized and well thought out. What the hell have you been up to in here?<br>Apparently Mom has been itching for this day to come... for years! "Oddish, two Snorunt, Swinub, Snubull, Skitty, Smoochum, Mime Jr, Azuril, two Mudkip, Torchick, Turtwig, Piplup and Spoink." I name them off as I go. "Arceus! Mom, what have you been up to?"

"What? I happen to have a lot of kids running around." She defends, hands on hips in mock indignation; the teasing smile is a dead giveaway. Are you talking about me and my siblings, or these guys? "Anyway, you can pick out as many as you want. Both of you." The look on Haze's face... I wish I had my camera. CHCK-CHEEEEEK! OMG! Mom just took a picture for me!

"Thanks, Mom!" I praise her foresight.

"For what? I enjoy these Kodak moments more than you." She smiles pragmatically. Well, that would kinda explain why she has such a large collection of pictures of me and Haze. Note to self, pack camera before leaving.

"Okay... umm... I don't know a whole lot about any of them. Which ones are good picks?" I turned to Haze. He's the walking Pokédex, not me.

"What are you looking for in a Pokémon?" Um... That's actually a good question.

"I dunno. Cute is nice, but I prefer practical too." I shrug, hoping he could make sense out of that.

"I meant type, personality, battle tactics... that sort of stuff." He's already rubbing the bridge of his nose. I'm sorry if I didn't start researching this ten years ago okay!

"Uhh..."

He rolls his eyes. "Forget I asked. Are you planning on battling or coordinating?"

"Coordinating." That much I know at least.

"Figures. Third generation. What category?" Smart ass.

"Cute or beauty?" I guess that would make the most sense. Not entirely sure yet though.

"Why do I even bother asking?" Snarky much? I cross my arms and humph. "The Spoink will be good, seeing the fighting types are weak to psychic attacks. Other than that, you're eye is as good as mine. It's about preference and connection. Don't pick what's popular, because that means everyone has seen it a thousand times. Beyond that, your mom's the better advisor." That doesn't help. Not even a little.

"Mom?" I hoped for a little more help than that.

"It's not about which Pokémon you pick. It's about what you teach that Pokémon." She explains. "Just pick the ones that you like most, dear. That's always a good place to start." She's smiling ear to ear. I'm willing to bet anything that she's already got a line up in her mind and she just wants to see how well she's pegged me.

"What sex are the Snorunt?" Haze asks. He already has a plan and he's probably thinking about details to flesh it out. I hate it when he leaves me hanging when I need his help!

"Both females." Daddy answers. Obviously he had a hand in this breeding program.

"Well, they can evolve into Froslass. I'm definitely taking one of those." Haze is already studying them to see what they're like. Jeez, give a girl a break!

"Yes, but Glalie is a valuable ally as well." Daddy points out. Mom just nods.

"Neither is really my type." I say. I decide to just look at all of them and see who captures my heart.

The Snorunts are already out. Both of them. I dunno, there just isn't any chemistry there.

Swinub quickly follows its ice type compatriots.

Oddish is running around, jumping and snuggling up to anyone that lets it. It is _kinda_ cute, I guess, but weird at the same time. I'm a bit undecided.

Mime Jr is imitating everyone, thanks but I already hate it when Aron (5) or Michelle (2) do that. Not putting myself through that with a Pokémon. Out!

The two Mudkips are taking a nap, both are the cutest things I've ever seen! I'm taking one for sure! No point in waking them up, but definitely in!

Turtwig is... just staring at me. Like it wants to eat me... Sorry, stalkers don't get rewarded! Out.

Skitty's far too pampered and pompous a feline to ever consider. Out.

Snubull looks just as stuck up as Skitty. Out.

But the Spoink... Spoink looks so sad. Somehow I just want to hug that little guy and make his troubles go away. IN!

Smoochum are major flirts, no thank you. Out.

And last is the Azuril. Bouncing up and down, causing mayhem everywhere. She's cute! But lord she's going to cause so much trouble. Aw, she even woke the two Mudkips.

"Cuuuuute." I gush, seeing the now awake Mudkips rubbing their eyes.

"Ladies first." Haze tells me, obviously knowing I had already picked at least one. I run over to the closest Mudkip and hug him to my chest. He looks up at me, and goes right back to sleep. Oddish decides to snuggle up to me just then, completely carefree. I haven't quite made up my mind there.

Mom hands me an unused Pokéball, which I gently tap against the sleeping rugrat in my arms. I'll figure out nicknames later. Next up I walk over to the Spoink. "You look so sad. What's wrong?"

"Spoink, spoink spoink spoink. Spoink spoink!" She's looking at Haze petting the Swinub, with a Snorunt already in his arms.

"You're a little jealous are you?" She turns away, a blush tingeing her cheeks. I decide then and there that she is too cute to leave behind. I pick her up and hug her, then kiss her forehead. "Wanna tag along?" She nods into my bosom. She's tapped seconds later with another ball.

I didn't even ask the Azuril, I just toss a ball. It isn't even strong enough to resist being caught. Or maybe it was too preoccupied to care.

"Alright, I'm good." I announce. But Oddish comes and rubs against my leg again. I pick it up, mostly out of curiosity. "Hey, what's up? You like rubbing against people huh?"

"Odd? Oddish!" She wiggles and dances around in my arms. A light fragrance seems to wafts from her leaves, reminding me of my favourite perfume... She then nudges my cheek, her leaves tickling my face a bit.

"You wanna come along too?" I ask her. I doubt I could use her in contests, but I do feel some chemistry between us.

"Oddish oddish." She nods as best she could.

"Think you can behave yourself while I get another ball?" She snuggles into my arms, and seems to wait patiently. Mom just shakes her head with a smile and offers a fourth ball to me. A moment later, my arms are empty again.

"You're up." Mom told Haze. He was quick to grab two balls. The shy Snorunt he's holding in his arms and the Swinub are all he wants.

"I thought you wanted a Mudkip?" I ask, confused.

"I do. But I only need these two." He answers, holding the two new Pokéballs between his fingers before putting them in his jacket for safe keeping.

"Huh?"

"I have a water type." He shrugs.

"So?"

"I prefer quality over quantity."

"So?"

"Stitch." That's his way of saying that he's not saying more than he already has.

"Fine. It's your party." Some people just can't be argued with.

"Thank you. And you, misses Harrison. I will repay your kindness." He bows formally.

"You're family now." Mom waves it off. "Just take care of your Pokémon... and my daughter." There's an edge in her voice that isn't normally there. Hm. Something fishy is going on here. Haze bows again, obviously promising himself to thank her anyway. "And call me Mom."

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>My bed is a little crowded. I simply refuse to let any of my partners sleep in their Pokéball, and they all seem to enjoy my bed as much as I do. Pistachio always sleeps under my bed, it gives her the element of surprise should she need it. Gumball, the Spoink, decides she like hugging so much that she is fast asleep in my arms. Chocolate Swirl, the Azuril, seems to enjoy sleeping with my little toe in her mouth. It certainly is a weird feeling to get used to. Peppermint, the Mudkip is snoring lightly at the foot of the bed and Mint, the Oddish, is snuggled up under him.<p>

All I can do is stare at the ceiling, laughing at them. Well, that and think. Lots to think about. Too much, actually. Normally when you start out on your journey you get one Pokémon, right? Well I got my 'one' years ago. Why am I getting four for free?

It's not that I don't believe my mom is willing to give me this and more. It's the timing; the atmosphere. It's Haze's dad getting kicked when he was about to say something. It's Mom giving me more Pokémon that I would strictly need. It's Daddy deciding to check the windows before we went to bed. It's Haze rubbing Pistachio behind her ears and whispering something to her before giving me a kiss goodnight. It's hearing Jade buzzing around just outside my window.

Haze's paranoia is to be expected. But why is it rubbing off on everyone else? Why did Haze's dad ask to spend the night here instead of going back to his hotel room? And why was Mom grateful for that? What the heck is going on?

The only thing I can figure out is that this has to do with Haze's mom. Well, that or everyone thinks Haze is having a nervous breakdown and is humouring him. It doesn't fit quite right, but it _is_ possible.

I certainly wouldn't be able to last more than five minutes if I had been living his life. Well, the only thing I can do about that is make his life better. I'm just going to have to offer him all the love he never knew. I'll be his hero, his rescuer. "I'll be everything you are to me." I whisper. "That's a promise."

"sp... oink." Gumball complains. She snuggles a little deeper into my hug. If I didn't know any better, I would almost think she has a thing for my breast. The pig.

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>Packing light. Don't you know that those two words don't mesh with girls! I mean, there's the looming first date, I need to dress up for that! There's the boat ride from Pastoria to wherever we were going in Hoenn. And the boat ride from there to Castellia. Swimming gear's a must!<p>

Then there's the possible dinners. The makeup kit – I need to be prepared. The earrings that go with the different outfits. The shoes – do you know how hard it is for Pistachio to sleep between thirty pairs of shoes? The bags to match those shoes.

Then there's the skirt-top combinations. The scarves, the caps, hats, hair ornaments, bracelets... Pistachio's ribbons I've been collecting to make her look pretty. The chew toy Haze got her last Christmas, the three leashes I got her to match my three main colour schemes in case we had to go somewhere that requires a leash on her.

The list could literally go on forever. I still wonder how I fit all this stuff in this tiny room!  
>As practical as I like being, being pretty in front of Haze is more important!<p>

"Dear, you really don't need all this stuff." Mom laughs, obviously remembering something.

"Mom, what are you talking about? What-"

"Ginny, trust me. I've gone on longer trips by foot." She smiles patiently. Fine. Humph.

What I miraculously squeezed into a travelling trunk, she reduces to two bags. Two!

What's worse, it was really broken down into two categories: Pokémon stuff and camping stuff. That's it. The Pokémon stuff were all in a pink backpack Haze won for me at a carnival last spring, the camping stuff was in a more sturdy camper bag. Complete with collapsible tent, sleeping bag and two full changes of clothes. Nothing more. No matter how much I cry, pout, beg, plead. Nothing more.

"Sweetie, you will have to carry this stuff on your own if it comes down to that. Trust me, this is more than you will need."

"Fine. Let me just pack my toiletries then." Arguing with her is as pointless as arguing with Haze. Maybe more so.

"No need. I have a travel kit. It's lighter, but has all the things you're used to using. Just remember to stock up every week or so and you'll be fine." Aren't we travelling by car? Why do I need a tent? Do I really want to know?

I am so sneaking my pillow in later!

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>"G'morning." Haze's dad greets me. He already has his things packed in the trunk of his silver station wagon. Haze is standing off to one side, rubbing Jade's head for a job well done; I don't really know what job, but I know that motion well enough.<p>

"Good morning." Daddy offers Haze's dad my camping bag, having already told me that the bag with Pokémon stuff is to never be more than six inches out of reach. Well, I'm not sure about his reasoning, but he insists on that.

I decide that Gumball and Pistachio will be walking with me – Pistachio was already trained to deal with my quirks, and Gumball is a good snuggle to keep around. Besides, if she's going to be a good anti-fighter type... well might as well keep her close by right? Heh heh...

"Alright, we've got everything we need as far as I can tell." Haze announces. "We just need to go get my stuff now. Which means going to the ranch. I'd recommend leaving the station wagon here with Jade and Mienfoo keeping an eye out, just in case." Paranoid much? His dad seems indulgent, to say the least.

"Fine, let's get going then." I say, already walking in that direction.

When we make it to the ranch's gate, Haze decides we needed a game plan. "I doubt she's awake. But I refuse to leave anything up in the air. I'm going in first, Grey will be on point," What? Are we breaking and entering? "Ginny, you and Pistachio will be in the middle, since her nose will be the most use there. Dad, you take up the rear with Lucario. We're going to need his Aura Scan and sharp senses to keep any nasty surprises off us."

"Sounds good. Where are we heading?" Again, his dad seems a little too indulgent to be humouring him.

"First stop is my room. I keep my Pokémon gear in there. Then we need to hit the barn... I keep my camping gear and my emergency supplies in there." Did he just say all that seriously? Come on!

"What's my code name?" I ask. He was not amused by my teasing smile.

"Ginny, keep quiet and keep close." This is starting to get really weird. And more than a little eerie.  
>Haze releases Grey and another techno-buzz announced Lucario is being released too.<p>

"Lucario, this is Ginny. The one I told you about." Haze's dad explaines. I turn, hoping not to freak out right now.

"Hm." I wouldn't really call Lucario tall. Nor would I really call him a fighter. He looks... well kinda canine-ish, like Pistachio. And his crimson eyes seem to... well they just radiated a serene calm. I can't make a connection to the fighter type I so fear even if I wanted to with him, strangely enough. I still wasn't going to shake hands or go dancing with him, to be sure. But I wasn't freaking out by his proximity either.

We make it to the front door with no problems. Both Lucario and Pistachio are silent, so we enter. But I wish to Arceus we hadn't. The place is trashed. There is broken glass everywhere, clothes were ripped apart and tossed around like confetti, I think I can smell rice and pork that had been tossed in the mix too. Let's just say that it looked like a tornado had recently torn through this house.

A human being did this?

"Substance abusers." Haze mumbles. "You can't compare them to anything. So don't try." Obviously my thoughts announced themselves either in my eyes or my face. Does he even know that he's talking about his mother? It doesn't sound so. At all. Is he used to this? Is he freaking out? Is he just trying to put emotional distance between himself and the situation? What is going through his head?

Well, now's not the time, but I will harass him later to figure this out.

Through the living room, up the stairs at the end. Down the hall. Each step seemed to bring new horrors, new depths of human depravity. I started noticing that the broken glass comes in one of three colours: black, crystal blue or clear... and every now and again there are brand stickers laying among the graveyard of glasswork.

Gordon's, Finsbury, Larios, Martin Miller, Bluecoat, Bombay, Bombay Sapphire, Stresstons's, Ranson, Hendrick's, Gabriel Boudier's Saffron infused... Nothing but gin.

"She seems to like gin." I say, wondering at Haze's pet name for me when he's being intimate – or remotely intimate.

"Gin and tonic to be specific." Haze's dad answers. "She's been drinking nothing by that since I met her."

"No, longer." Haze corrects.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, but he doesn't answer.

"The Gin Haze?" Haze's dad asks. My eyes are suddenly wide as dinner plates.

"What's that?" Why would... is it just a coincidence that our names are used so freely together?

"Nothing." Haze gives his dad a nasty glare and just keeps walking.

Haze's room is a wreck. Somehow he still seems completely unaffected. He's just looking around, barely curious. You know how they say that the eye of the hurricane is the calmest part? That's Haze. And it's scaring the hell outta me!

"Any idea why it's suddenly this bad?" His dad asks, seemingly just as calm.

"Yeah. I didn't make it back with her stash." Haze calmly walks over to the closet, opens it and rolls his eyes at something. "You'd think she'd be smarter than looking through my shit." No snarks, no sarcasm, no backhanded compliments or flat out complaints. Nothing. The Haze everyone has come to know is out to lunch, with no will-be-back-by sign hanging up anywhere.

"Haze, what's the 'Gin Haze'?" I ask, hoping to get some answers. In lieu of an answer, he just gave his dad another nasty glare.

"It's a euphemism for being drunk on gin." His dad answers.

"I know _that_ meaning of it. But your reaction means there is another." I'm looking right at Haze, begging him once again to trust me. "A personal meaning." He looks at the door, probably wishing he was anywhere else right now. He's immune to his home being in this state, but ask him the wrong question and he's heading for the hills?

"I know it's a drink that involves gin. That much anyone can figure out. What is the connection between the drink and your mom freaking out?" I ask him again. His dad looks more than a little guilty now. Is that because he set me on the right path? Is he connected to this as well?

"Everything. And nothing." He isn't lying. How the hell can that make absolutely no sense and be completely truthful?

"Then what aren't you telling me?"

His gaze wanders around his room, seemingly seeing it for the first time. Somehow I wonder if he simply thinks he's having a bad dream and is only now realizing he's wide awake. "That's third date talk. This doesn't even count as our first." He turns back to his closet and opens a trick door on the right, taking out a jade green bag and a single book that was too big to fit into it.

He tosses the book to his dad, Frisbee style. "Your lawyer will want to see that." Something important enough to hide, but not important enough to hand over carefully?

His dad opens the book to a random page, his face immediately reddening from rage. "You had this the whole time?" His voice is far too calm to match his obviously emotional state.

Haze just shrugs and walks off. I take a sneak peak at what the page contains... a single picture... of Haze's face at age nine. This was taken days after my ninth birthday party; I can still see the outline of the face paint.

So what is so important? Bruises, swelling and several nicks that were still bleeding... This is the medical journal he once told me he kept hidden... I thought he meant about things he found out about medicine... or about girls.

I grab the book out and turn the page. Then I turn the page again. And again. And again... and again...

At the top of each is a date and time, then a picture and a very detailed description. Location, size and severity of bruises, whether he suspected a broken bone or not, type of blow that caused it and from what object... He's been documenting his injuries as if as was talking about someone else.

Just like he's looking at this place. This isn't his home... this is the residence of a patient he's caring for...

_**8-8**_

* * *

><p>By the time we make it to the barn, I'm numb. Forget sensory overload, this is a short circuit. I used to think that I had been through hell after that Machamp attacked me in Mossdeep... I thought I had seen the deepest depths of depravity when I looked in its eyes. I thought Giana –my Geodude– was the incarnation of a guardian angel who willingly jumped in the way of an attack that should have killed me.<p>

Life was simple to explain after that. Fighting types were the devil, and rock types were angels. Haze was the leader of the angels, because in the end he was the one the killed that thing. That was how the world looked. It wasn't pretty, but it was a given.

Then this happens. I meet a fighting type that couldn't be any more sweet or gentle. And I see what hell really looks like. Sure there are no fiery pits, no brimstone. But signs of lifelong torture are clear now.

Now... now I have to take a step back and look at the world again. Now I have to re-evaluate everything I've ever known – I'll have to test it to see if it's really there, or if it was just a product of a childish game of make-believe. Barely a few steps in Haze's shoes... and I know I could never see the world the same way again.

"Lucario, anyone inside?" Haze asks. The Pokémon's hand shoots up and a blue light shines forth from his hand; eyes closed and the four outgrowths on its head were fighting against gravity. Once the scan is complete, he noises and points upwards with a nod. "Fuck!" Haze throws the door open and runs inside, his dad hot on his heels.

I follow at a more sedate pace, making my way to the back of the barn and even more slowly making my way up the ladder. The scenes from the house obviously were not contained within its walls. The same hellish décor is here. Only this time there was the pungent smell of urine to accompany it.

The lights that were put up are all shattered, some were even ripped from their fixtures in the ceiling. The prick boards were torn to pieces, the research that once occupied their surface is everywhere.

The wall with all the books on Pokémon physiology and biology were disembowelled, mixing with the other papers in one great heap the covered every inch of the floor.

Not even the incubator he made a few years ago was spared. Do I even want to know how the metal was twisted and torn like it was? This is a scene that would make Stephan King convert to writing children's books...

"She's breathing." I hear Haze say, almost professionally. "She'll wake up in a few hours, probably with the worst hangover she's ever had."

"What makes you say that?" His dad asks.

"The picture in her arms was in a frame. She's never been drunk enough to harm that frame." I walk over, only to find Haze's mom lying on the floor. The thing that I almost find hilarious is that her clothes were all cast off to one corner; the same corner where the scent of urine was strongest.

In one hand, she is holding a half empty bottle of her preferred spirits. In the other is a picture of a teenage looking Misty with a face I had seen on the news more often than even Professor Gary Oak...

It was a picture of the legendary Ash Ketchum in a fancy tux, kissing Misty... who was wearing a wedding dress.

"Let's just get the fuck outta here." Haze says, grabbing the picture and tearing it in two, right down the middle to separate the two mid-kiss. "An eye for an eye, Mom. Just like you taught me." He drops the picture right next to her and walks off, already dialling a number on his Dex. "Officer Jenny... Yeah, it's around that time again... Yes, I'm pressing charges this time... She's in the barn."

_**8-8**_

_**Enc Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: 12-Mar-2015. I finally decided to start cleaning up the whole story. Sorry for taking forever with this, but life's rough, you know?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon - I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.**

**A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 3 A song for momma.**

_"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honour... well let's just say it's not easy._

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>I wish I could say I'm angry. I really do. But no, I just felt empty. I had spent my whole life defending my mother – even if it was just to me. Years, a decade and a half spent trying to find what truth there was in everything being my fault. Now I just wish she had miscarried like she used to tell me she wanted to. At least it would have spared me days like this.<p>

The house being trashed. Please. That happened once a week. My room usually gets trashed every other month. Hell, even the barn getting fucked up didn't really hurt once I left. No... what really has me gone is the way she cradled that fucking picture. She loves a ghost more than she'll even love me. Hell, I can't even say she loved me to begin with.

I was a convenient excuse. I needed new clothes, so she needed more money. I wanted to move to Twinleaf, so she needed a place big enough for me to run around. I was constantly complaining, so she needed to go against her principles and slap me around from time to time. I was a problem child, so I drove her to drink.

I loved my Pokémon more than her, so they had to be put down.

Ever spent years trying to figure out why every spirit in existence hates you? Trying to figure out why you deserved to be plagued with a woman like that for a mother? Or worse yet, trying to figure out why it hurts so much to admit to hating her?

Somehow I just wish something would happen to upset me, at least then I can work off this stupid emotion I have no fucking use for. Instead, I'm sitting in the back seat of the station wagon, just staring out the window. To show how badly fucked my psyche is, I'm wishing I was bored. No, I can't even claim boredom is making me think up all this depressing shit. That's all me.

"Haze, you okay?" Ginny asks. I turn to my right, offering her a smile in lieu of words. Then I just turn back to staring at the horizon. I feel her head leaning against my arm, probably clueless how to deal with this side of me. Ginny's always seen me as the strong one. Too bad she'll never realize how wrong she is. The only reason I've ever been strong is because she's needed me to be. She doesn't need me to be strong right now, so fuck it, I'm not pretending to be.

"The Gin Haze is a drink." I begin. "One brandy sniffer glass, three cubes of frozen tonic, fill glass halfway with gin. Top off with cigar smoke for the effect. Leave sit for about a minute."

She's quiet for a while, not sure how to react I guess. "So what's so important about it?"

"Misty drank it at her wedding." Ever heard the expression so silent you could hear a pin drop. Either the engine died, or I'm half deaf right now. Not like I really care. Nope, the only care I have right now is that the life I had always known was now dead. And **I** killed it.

Do you have any idea how sobering that thought is? Your life, everything you've known and have gotten used to, changing right before your eyes. For the better, for the worse... that's all relative. You can't even tell how it will affect you until it's too late anyway. No. Life is too uncertain to say how something will affect you beforehand. That's where it gets scary. The uncertainty, the lack of answers, the unknown. That is what I am walking right into.

It's almost like riding one of those handcars through a tunnel with no lights. You know the rails will get you there, but fear grips your heart to the point of not being able to breathe.

"Hey..." Ginny's trying to derail my downward spiral. "whatever happens, we'll get through it... _together_. Okay?"

8-8

* * *

><p>Another amount of time passes. It isn't flying, it isn't crawling... it's just passing. I notice that the 'wilderness' is receding, so that means we were getting close to Sandgem. The scent of salt in the air could have told me that too. Though it isn't a seaside town, it does have a beach relatively close by. A sand beach. It's almost enough to tempt me to come here more often... almost.<p>

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is another hick town waiting to claim innocent children. Hey, I snarked! I guess having Ginny this close is good for morale. Well, that or her rubbing her tit against my arm for the last Arceus-knows-how-long has healing properties.

One miracle cure I am keeping to myself. Well, between Gumball and me. She can have the right tit, I'm sticking with the left one – it's bound to bring me luck! Although I am starting to notice that Gumball has a thing for cleavage, so I might be able to convince her to let me have both breast...

Probably best to keep that thought to myself though.

"We've been living in Twinleaf for six months, and it takes a catastrophe for us to make it to Sandgem. What the hell happened to us, Gin?" I can't remember one weekend we didn't explore an isle nearby, or went searching in Shoal Cove some something or another; well, before I swore off caves forever. We used to swim from Mossdeep to Lilycove for the hell of it! Swim! It's a shame I got a Snorunt now, after finally giving up on ever making it to the Ice Room the guys were all bragging about back in school.

"A shift in priorities?" Yeah, maybe.

"Nah, I'd quicker say you two are growing up." Dad offers. He pulls over into a parking lot... I think. It's all dirt, so it's kind of hard to tell. "You realize that there's more going on in the world than just sights to see. That's a good thing." There's a one story brick building with 'AL'S DINER' painted above the entrance, which is kind of pointless, since the tables and chairs were mostly outside with a chalk board announcing today's menu...

He stops the car by the diner, telling us to order something for him too. Getting out, and finally stretching my legs, I ask him what he wanted, but he doesn't seem to know the menu (I think he said something about something cold and hot, and not necessarily the same thing). He drives to the gas station across the road to refuel. "Four hours to get to the nearest town by car. Are you sure we're up for that road trip this summer?" Ginny asks. I actually have to wonder about that...

It's official, we've gotten soft.

The diner is nothing spectacular. There are tables and chairs and two remarkably plain looking waitresses. _Wow_. Ginny refuses to recall Pistachio or Gumball to their Pokéballs –got to admire her naming skills, nothing but flavours of ice cream– so we grab an outside table, out of the way to not bother the other (two) patrons. Seating for sixty, total of four customers and one on his way. Great location, or maybe it's the food.

Well, at least the waitress isn't lazy – she came over and brought the menus the second we sat down. Do we want something to drink? "A coke. And she wants iced tea with a squeeze of lemon." I look at her, just to be sure. She nods, accepting her menu. "Can we get a lemonade and a glass of water as well? Dad's just tanking across the road." I thumb in the direction of the still moving station wagon.

"Sure thing, hand-"

"Rrrrrrrrr!" Pistachio let her know that no one calls me cute, generic names.

"Don't call me that. If my girl doesn't get jealous, her pup will."

"Spoink!" Gumball obviously wanted to add her two cents.

"Sorry, sug-"

"Rrrrrrrrr!" "SPOINK!"

"Haze, it'll save time."

"Of course." She hightails it as quick as she could. Poor thing.

"What have you been teaching Pistachio?" Ginny asks, not even looking up from her menu. I can hear the smile in her voice though.

"Anti-flirting tactics. Comes in handy." She snorts, highly amused apparently. Well let's see what we can order.

Sandwiches? How original. Pasta? Do I look Italian? Ah, here we go a hamburger with a side of fries! I should have ordered a milkshake and a dumb blond for desert.

"You see anything interesting?" I wonder out loud.

"I shore doo!" That must be the local entertainment. I look up. Standing less than five meters away are the ugliest and certainly the dumbest looking pair I'd seen in at least a week. And look it! _Wow_, bathing in acid must be the latest fad. Both of their faces looked like it was recently melted and re-solidified – but not entirely. Poorly shaven, and likely working in a toxic waste site. Their eyes never left Ginny's form.

"Wel, lookie 'ere. We shore foun' dus a perdy liddle thang." The bigger one had an IQ at least in the mid thirties. Forget townsfolk, these two were probably retarded. Scratch that, I know mentally challenged people... they're much smarter.

"What do you think, Ginny? Going to give the spaghetti a go, or is the ravioli more up your alley." I ask, wondering how close these two would get before Pistachio starts acting up.

"Hmm, not sure. Maybe a pizza?" Great. I am not putting up with your complaining for the next three weeks because you want to order something stupid.

"Gin, the last time you tried a pizza you were complaining for a week about how bad it tasted. Stick with pasta please." I suggest. Still there's hope that this would let these two idiots know that they weren't interesting.

"Maybe their pizza's good?" Maybe it's bad.

"That's what you said last time."

"Y'know, cityslicker, gnorin' yor beddas is bad mannas." The big one tried to say something smart. I just know it. He's trying so hard! He just needs some help.

"Umm, Gin? Translation?"

"Something about bad manners?"

"That makes sense. His manners are _obviously_ sublime. What about the burger for Pistachio? And maybe give Gumball the fries?"

"What you don't want one?" She's fighting back a giggle at the look on my face. Cute.

"Gin, gag me."

"Ew, not in public. Besides he's already calling you on your table manners, best not show off your poor social skills too."

"Bubba, dey's taw'kin fun-E. Sins we-un doo's perdies taw'k?" What the hell?

"Gin?"

"Short one's named Bubba. The rest was static. Sorry." She shrugged, not in the least bit sorry to boot.

"Jeez, so much for my universal translator. Keep that up and I might need to actually try to understand people." Heaven forbid.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. What's tagliatelle?"

"It's like spaghetti, but wider. You going for the cheese sauce? You know I'm gonna boycott pork now."

"Yeah, and eventually you'll be a vegetarian because you caught every edible Pokémon and won't eat their cousins out of principle." And the problem with that is?

"There is always that possibility. Hey, you think they play the banjo?"

"Why are you asking me? They can hear you."

"I doubt I'll understand their answer. And from your track record, I doubt you will either."

"O ho-oh! So missa cityslicker thing's he'z zaz smard az a noil slick, duz E?" The short one – whom I've mistakenly taken for the smarter of the pair – said.

"Huh?" I turned to Ginny, actually looking up from my menu.

"Something about you thinking you're smart. Is 'mozzarella' a good name for a Pokémon?" Ginny translates. Thanks for getting back on track there.

"I thought you were sticking to ice cream flavours." Confusion. That is more than just a psychic attack, it's a girl's M.O. when you start figuring her out.

"Dunno, might branch out eventually." Right.

"Deserts and cheeses? Why not just go to Baskin Robbins for inspiration?"

"Because I highly doubt there'd be one in Sinnoh!" What are those idiots mumbling now?

"Oi! Cityslicker, I's callin' yu wout!"

"What is this a budget wild west movie? Look there's more than enough farms around here, go have some fun with a Miltank, or something. I've got better things to do." I flip 'em off hoping they'll just leave, but doubting it at the same time.

"Wat'dju sey?" He takes a step closer.

"Rrrrrrrrrr!" Two metres, twenty centimetres. She must be relaxing because I'm here. Gotta untrain that habit.

"So city folk NO zabout poh-KEE-man tuu." They can't even say Pokémon? "Wat-sey weez go rassel?"

"Ginny, is that an invite to a Pokémon battle?" My eyes never leave the menu. It's more fun toying with a fully developed mind, but these two will do for now.

"You're asking me? I'm still stuck on how they said Pokémon."

"Would you complain if I accepted that challenge?"

"Well, keep the collateral damage to a minimum and when your dad get's back you need to hurry. He sounded like he wanted to do something in Jubilife." No restrictions? Alright! "And no using Jade. She deserves some time off." Damn! There goes my brawl tactics.

"Fine. Hey dumb and dumber, where can we go that no one will complain?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>How convenient, right behind the diner is a Pokémon field. Didn't see that one coming. You'd think that this was a regular thing, or something.<p>

"So how you want to do this? One on one? Two on two? I've even heard about three on three battles lately."

"Rulez iz fu sukkuz!" They both threw out a Pokéball each, a Bidoof and a Buizel. They both look pretty young... dull eyes too. Poorly trained. Damn! Fine let's see what my new Pokémon can do then. I throw the Pokéballs containing Angel, my Snorunt, and Bronze, my Swinub. Both are ice types. Might be interesting. Let me just check what moves my pair has.

Angel has Headbutt, Icy Wind, Bite, Double Team, Leer and Powder Snow. Hmm, not bad. She's timid, so her speed will be higher and her attack lower. Special attack doesn't fall into that factor, so physical attacks will be less effective. She needs to use only special attacks and use her speed to her advantage by evading.

Bronze has Mud Slap, Powder Snow, Mud Sport, Odor Sleuth and Tackle. Somewhat less impressive, but we can work with it. He's relaxed, so his defence is going to be top notch, but his speed will suck. Fine. Set him up to take the harsher blows if possible and she's the counter attack.

Alright, I'm good to go.

"Heya, Bubba, look it. Now-"

"Angel, use icy wind. Bronze use Tackel on Buizel!" Angel blows sub-zero air at both Pokémon –coming out a beautiful electric blue– with Bronze coming in quickly after the attack ends and slams into the Buizel. Before the idiots even realize the brawl has started, their Pokémon already took their hits. Bad luck for them, the Bidoof is frozen solid. "Good job! Now, before they even get any ideas, Bronze blind 'em with Mudslap!"

Bronze focuses for a second then slaps the ground, spraying mud right in the Buizel's eyes.

They start shouting something, but it's nothing I understand anyway. The Buizel comes with a Swift attack. Smart, even with the lower accuracy Swift never misses.

"Angel, duck behind Bronze!" The Swinub took the hit. "Good, now take a big ol' Bite!" Angel lunges at the weaselled vermin and clamps her little mouth on the its shin. Buizel shakes that leg as hard as it can –clearly panicked and in pain– eventually tossing Angel up in the air. With a patch of fur going along with her. Perfect, attacking from two fronts now!

"Alright, we've got 'em on the run. Give me a double Powder Snow!" Bronze starts shaking his nose, while Angel is blowing like an arctic cold front. The blue powders combined and buffeted both Pokémon. Poor Bidoof didn't even get to scratch his nuts yet and is taking blows.

Lucky weaselled bastard, being a water type, won't feel the ice attacks too bad. I did notice that the bite left a nasty cut on its leg though. Might as well take advantage.

And Angel is still flying without wings. "Angel, Headbutt! Bronze, Tackle! Aim for the leg!" From her aerial standpoint, there is no way for her to actually hit the leg, but Bronze could. Even with her lowered attack, the momentum from her flight will add some extra oomph.

A shame that the Bidoof just got out of jail. Well, it didn't pass go, or collect two hundred dollars. It did try to save it's buddy though. Just in the nick of time, which means that Angel lands with her Headbutt right onto its skull instead. Did she learn Skullbash? Will have to check later.

Bronze's attack did still hit home though, maybe not on the mark –gotta work on his accuracy– but a solid hit none the less. He saw the attempted dodge, and veered right onto the new course.

Both challengers are now counting Starmie in La La land.

"Well, so much for all that talk. Pay up and leave." I tell them coldly. They're shaking their heads; something about not having money, if my guess is right. They were planning on pissing me off and beating me to pay for their meal. "Either you give me money, or you give me items." The rules clearly state that the loser gives the winner something. And I sure as hell am not taking a rain check!

Emptying their pockets and dumping the contents on the ground, they hightail it out of here. "Yo, waitresses! Those two rednecks are leaving without paying their bill!" I shout at the diner door. A large man with a mean scowl is chasing after them in a matter of seconds.

Well, that left me with what? I can see some lint, a half eaten cookie, two dollars, a paperclip, a half a roll of mint and a rock. Jeez! Nothing but junk! The rock would at least be good for skipping across a lake or something. Hey, it does kind of look like a red carving of the sun and it's warmish... Maybe Ginny would like it?

At any rate, this was a total bust. At least I know what my Pokémon are capable of.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Back in the diner, Dad is just sitting down and ordering something from the same waitress. Poor thing is a little farther away than she normally would be. Yeah, I have that effect on people.<p>

"Did you order me anything good?" I ask, sitting down next to Ginny since Dad stole my earlier seat.

"Yeah, mash potatoes, gravy and a steak. I figured you wouldn't mind since you didn't catch any Miltank yet." Sounds good.

"You see, this is why having you around is always good. I didn't even see any of that." I kiss her on the cheek as a thank you.

"Yeah, good for you. I still can't decide what to take." She announces, a slight blush on her face. The waitress seems a bit unnerved by that and is about to ask if she should come back later.

"Sure you can. You want the tagliatelle with the cheese sauce and the drumsticks with barbecue sauce. Just don't ask me what you want for desert." She laughs saying she thought it sounds yummy.

"With or without the fries on the side?" The waitress is clearly not impressed.

"With. And I'm gonna need something with a lot of berries in it, Angel and Bronze deserve a treat after kicking ass out there. And some ice cubes please." I say.

"You the one that caused all that ruckus?" What's her name...? Flo? Well, Flo has an eyebrow raised at her own question.

"Depends on what ruckus you're talking about." Deny, deny... you know the routine.

"The one that warned Frank about the two slackers that didn't want to pay." Oh that. Yeah, I can take the rap for that.

"If Frank is the giant with cook's clothes, then yes."

"Good, then the berries are on the house. I warned the manager about those two weeks ago. Probably the same ones that's been scaring off the customers." Too easy. "Anything else?" Nope, I'm good. She walks back into the dinner to give through the orders.

"Starting trouble again?" Dad asks, smiling ear to ear.

"Nah. I was gonna let it slide, but Ginny gave me the okay." I smile right back. "Oh, that reminds me. The cheapskates didn't have much cash. But they had this nice rock. I figure it's useless, but maybe you might like it, Ginny." I explain, offering the item in question.

Poor thing nearly chokes on her ice tea. "Useless?" She asks between coughs. I'm patting her back, trying to help clear her windpipe so she can breathe.

"Jeez, if I thought it'd kill you I would have chopped those idiots with it." I tell her. She eventually gets the liquid up from the wrong pipe and down the right one, though she sputters a bit into a napkin.

"Haze, don't you know what this is?" Yeah, that's why I keep referring to it as a rock or 'the thing'. Glad to know my snarking is back in full swing, maybe we can throw a BBQ party by week's end to celebrate.

"A rock?"

"Jeez, all that time with Steven and you're still clueless. It's a Sun Stone!" Hey! I may know nothing about rocks, but a Sun Stone helps certain Pokémon evolve. What? Rocks and stones have nothing in common!

"That is far from useless." I say, trying to remember what Pokémon could use it.

"Duh! This is the exact stone I would need to turn a Gloom into a Bellossom!" Well, there you go! Karma is working with me for once!

"Well, I'm glad I kept it for you." I say, thinking nothing more of it. Had it been a Dawn Stone I would want it back, but I have no use for a Sun stone.

So imagine my surprise when she decides to thank me by kissing me. And not just a peck... no the real deal! The French are lucky bastards for having something like that named after them! I swear, once I figure out where France is, I'm moving there!

Note to self. Girls like shiny rocks. Get more shiny rocks.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Well, back in the car again. This time I was in a much better mood though. I don't know if the watermelon flavoured kiss attack, or the brawl that let me work out my frustration helped... possibly both. Hell, I wasn't even being sarcastic this time! "So what's the plan when we hit Jubilife?"<p>

"We check into our hotel rooms, and we go get some exercise. After that is dinner and whatever comes our way." Dad answers. I doubt he could appreciate the difference in my attitude, but I know Ginny is smiling about it. "We leave for Hearthome City at first light. And with some luck we should be there after dinner time. And Solaceon town the day after." Solaceon? The only thing I know about that place is that they have a daycare centre.

"We going egg hunting or something?" I ask.

"No, I am going hunting for some Unown. I'm planning a surprise for Marion."

"Oh, so you're dragging me back to scope her out. Then you're popping the big Q." I intone. His eyes are about to pop out of his head, he's that shocked.

"How-" Well, I was just fishing in the dark. But since it's on the money I can come up with a nice practical excuse.

"Well, seeing that you keep a cube in your jacket at all times, and you haven't asked me to scope out a girlfriend in just over a year. Add to that your... extreme care with Ginny's fighter type aversion..." I had to choose my words carefully for that last part before a rift could form for no reason. "But the key to all of this..."

"Yes...?" I really have him wondering this time.

"is the two cities you wanted to visit. You intend to challenge Maylene again, just to see if you can bring back that out fighting spirit. To pump yourself up for one last go at really letting yourself go and falling in love." Maybe you should start reeling in your chin. Fishing is usually the most fun when you catch something you weren't sure was there. Just don't let the Skitty out the bag.

"And Ginny's the one who plans on studying psychology?"

"Who do you think introduced me?" Ginny asks, laughing at the gobsmacked look on his face.

"Then why is it that he needs you to understand what others are talking about?" Dad asks her.

"Easy. He only applies what he knows to Pokémon and the few humans he feels close too." Ginny nudges me with her elbow again.

"Wow. I sound like a real party animal." Snark... I wonder if there's a Pokémon named that. Sounds like a canine type. Maybe a good name for a Granbull? Hey there, I'd like to introduce my Granbull, Snark. Well, if I teach it to actually say snark... it might work.

"Well, you are a character."

One order of subject change, coming right up. "Anyway. So that means you will be busy all day when we get to Solaceon. Is it cool if me and Ginny go Pokémon hunting too?"

"I see no problems with that." Dad answers after thinking about it for a minute.

"Looking for something specific?" Ginny asks, knowing me better than signing on to a random 'hey what's over there?' wild Zangoose chase.

"I don't know what's there. Will try getting some research done tonight, and upload it to my Dex. That way I can read on the way to Hearthome." I say. She nods, having expected as much.

"Why not just see what you can find?" Dad asks. How about no?

"Well, that _is_ a **good** tactic. But the problem is time. Because of that we need to try getting as much information to know what we are looking for. It also means that I can better prepare, because then I'll know if I have enough Pokéballs with me. And I'll be able to pre-plan some strategies to make it go smoother." And next time you ask, I'll tell you the same thing. Better start looking for someone that can record my most common answers on my Dex... for future reference.

"Well, I see the logic, but I can't help but worry. You're not even sixteen and can't live without a plan." You're forty and you still don't have one – you left your rights in the diner, genius.

"Sure I can, when I have the time and leeway to wing it. But we are on a schedule, aren't we?" No, I'm not curious. This is just proving what I already know to be true. Just wait and see.

"No. Not really. I have a basic idea of where we're going and what routes to take to get there... but a schedule is a bit much." Point, match, game.

"Says the one that is already saying that we are leaving at first light." Ginny teases. Dang, stop hogging the limelight.

"Spoink!" Gumball is glaring at me. Stop reading my mind, it's dirty. She snuggles deeper into Ginny cleavage. We'll have to surgically remove her sooner or later.

"Hm, I see your point. Well that was really more about saving money because the hotel isn't cheap. But if you two are willing to either camp out or sleep in the car, we can stay an extra night." Car please, my tent was trashed.

"A full day and two nights in Jubilife?" Ginny, breathe. If you're voice gets any more high pitched, you might break the glass.

"Don't ask if she's excited about that." I warn Dad. Does he have this car insured?

"Spoink spoink!"

"Either of them." I elaborate.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>The view is gorgeous. The trees, the rolling hills. All the Pokémon roaming free, not a care in the world. Simply gorgeous.<p>

After another short stop to stretch our legs, Ginny and I switch places, so she's sitting behind Dad this time – poor guy is running a taxi for us. This time I decide to let Grey and Angel out. Pistachio is taking a nap in the back – a kind of an open trunk that made space trades easier. Grey is resting a bit as well, not sure if he was sleeping or not, but Angel certainly is.

It's weird, now that I think about it. I have one battle with Angel, and she just... grew on me. Back in the diner, after I let her out, she just jumped in my arms and wouldn't stay anywhere else.

Not like the groping, semi-molestation thing that Ginny and Gumball have going on. Thankfully. Though I wouldn't mind if Ginny let me do that to her. No, Angel just wanted to be near me.

After a few failed attempts at eating her first berry alone –her stubby little arms just couldn't seem to grab the berry properly, and she didn't like diving into a bowl like Bronze– I decided to help her a bit. I'd ask her which berry she wanted, and tell her to say 'ah'. I honestly couldn't help but smile at her quiet munching. It was obvious that she had stuck to her natural diet of snow and ice up until that point.

She wasn't too proud for me to help her, like Grey. She wasn't too focused on the berry to care who helped her, like Sapphire. She was too neat and proper about eating to be compared to Bronze, the pig – correction, the swine (thankfully we were already outside, but we still had to mop the floor). She wasn't as ravenous as Jade, who could eat twice her weight in one sitting.

She didn't mind me holding her like a doll –weird as it was– like the others either. She wasn't into jumping around or being overtly active. Just content to sit on my lap and gaze out at the world.

She never seemed to get upset either, even when I teased her a bit by offering a berry and pulling it back at the last second. Her only response was a pout-like curl in her lower lip, and averting her gaze. I can't even honestly say I've heard her make much noise as yet.

Now that I think about it... I'm actually shocked that she didn't freeze up during the battle. Normally the timid ones need special training to be willing to fight properly, and even then it's touch and go.

Normally during a battle there are three things that influence a Pokémon's performance: stats (attack, speed and the like), the bond with the trainer and the Pokémon's nature. These three things are not interchangeable, but influence each other greatly through a Pokémon's life.

For example, because Bronze had a relaxed nature it affects his speed –he wouldn't rush anything, other than getting to his food– and his defence gets better –he won't even take the time to get out of the way of an attack, so he gets used to it over time. But the effect on the bond with his trainer is slightly different – in the long run he won't respect a trainer that takes everything too seriously.

Or like Grey and Jade. They're sassy, so they kinda beg to get a Hyperbeam between the eyes from time to time –their Special Defence is really good because of that– but their speed will suffer for it, since they enjoys that kind of reaction and won't get the hell outta the way. That also means that they're harder to train because they think they knows better, which his being a Psychic type (pseudo legend in Jade's case) doesn't really help. Though well intentioned with their attitude, it doesn't really make it easy to deal with them sometimes. Over time –as they evolve and become more powerful– they will demand a trainer that can match their quick wit and intellect. They simply won't stand for someone who they feel superior to, emotional bonds be damned.

In training a Pokémon, you really have to cater their regimen to them, to their personality, to their ability. You have to be both vigilant and flexible. But more than that, you have to know them: their learned attacks (if you really believe that every Pokémon is stupid enough to only remember four attacks, please shoot yourself), attack preferences, effectiveness, strength, weakness and how to meld it all together into one effective whole.

To hell with making it look pretty, I'll leave that for Ginny to figure out. I want my Pokémon to be at their best at all times. If they look ungraceful doing it, tough.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"Next five minutes we'll be stopping again." Dad announces. This stupid route seems to wind on into eternity. I wonder which drunken Mankey was used to plan out this route... Maybe an Arbok? Seviper?<p>

At any rate, it's taking forever. We left Twinleaf at seven this morning (don't tell Ginny, we had to change the time on her clock to convince her), and made it to Sandgem within four hours. Then we left Sandgem at noon. It's two and according to Dad's proclamation we want to hit Jubilife tonight... Night starts at six-thirty.

Lovely.

Well anyway, Dad pulls over and turns off the engine. Ginny and I shimmy out of the back seat and out into the open plains. Look this way, glare that way. Trees, grass, dirt and sky. Yup, we're in the middle of nowhere.

I check in my backpack... four Great Balls left. Jeez, I've never felt this unprepared in my life. But then, it's not like I've gone Pokémon hunting in recent memory. Not even going to think about what usually happens to the Pokémon I catch but don't keep on me at all times...

Hmm. Well, since Doc Harrison offered to let me keep my Pokémon at his place... I might want to start up my collecting again. Did I already set the location in my Dex? Yes, the doc did that himself before we left. What would I want from here though? Kricketot? No, Jade would eat it before I could catch it. Starly? Nah, Mina might think that's a nice way to say I secretly love her. Bidoof? Thanks, but I'll pass. Shinx? Don't make me laugh. Growlithe? Nah, I'm not with the police. Sentret? Hey, there are Sentret here?

"Haze, I know that look. What are you thinking about?" What look? I don't have a look. "That look. You're plotting something. What?"

"Well, to be honest I was thinking about what Pokémon I can see that I might want to catch." Well, if she was going to get all in my grill about it, I might as well reward her. Don't ask. There's a long story behind that, and I'm not in the mood to rehash now.

"Really? Why now? You've had just Grey and Jade for years." Another story I don't feel like rehashing.

"Time just feels right." Turn your lie detector off, please. I really don't want to delve deeper into that abyss right now.

"Fine, but I will bug you later for the real answer." Fair enough. What... how the- "Don't burn yourself out. You're just easy to read." Right...

"Hey did you want another pup? There's a Growlithe right there that seems to like either you or Pistachio."

"I dunno. Besides I don't have any Pokéballs." That's a yes, but I can't get it anyway. Well, it looks really young, and on the thin side. A Great Ball should avoid all fighting entirely. I place a Great Ball in her hand and motion for her to 'have at'.

She takes out her Dex –it's pink, why would they make a pink Dex– and link the ball to it so that it would be her catch and not mine. Then she walks right up to the pup, Pistachio following suite. "Hey there, did you want to come with us?" Ginny asks.

"Spoink?" Gumball just had to add. The thing with psychic types, they tend to read those closest to them so they know what you're thinking most of the time.

The Growlithe seems to think about that. Hm, it's a her and she seems the serious type – somehow there is a melancholy air about her. Judging from her size, she's a few months old and her eyes show that she is not used to defending herself. Where's her mother then?

I look around. "Pistachio, sniff her to see if you can identify any scent that should be her mother's." I instruct. "Gumball, I need you to read her mind and show me where she last saw her mother."

Pistachio starts sneezing and rubbing her nose in the grass. Blood. Then Gumball makes a psychic link with me, and shows me the scene I was looking for. Including smells and taste. Psychic types just rock... in every other case.

Her mother was hit by a car and the poor thing saw it all unfold before her. From what I could see, that Growlithe died instantly. The driver didn't even stop to see what they hit. This poor little thing stuck near her mother's corpse for days, until hunger made her wander.

"She's half starved." I dash for the station wagon and grab a handful of berries left over from the diner. Making my way back I holler, "Pistachio, I need you to hunt some Sentrets. One big one, or two smaller ones." She dashes off like a Golbat outta hell.

"Haze?" Ginny's worried. I never order the slaughter of wild Pokémon so casually or order her Pokémon around.

"She's an orphan and she's too young to care for herself. Catch her or no, she's not staying here." Ginny quickly taps the ball against the Growlithe's head. Poor thing was in no state to resist. "Good, now send her out to eat. She hasn't eaten properly in days."

Pistachio comes back with a good sized Shinx in her mouth, clearly already dead. Well good enough. "Good girl." I pet the Poochyena and takw the meat she brought back. "I'll be right back, okay?" Angel's just staring at me, tears in her eyes. "Trust me, Angel, you don't want to see this." I dash off again, leaving a handful of berries at Ginny's feet. "Just let the pup out and let her eat. I'll be back soon with some meat to get her strength up."

It's a good thing I have no emotional attachment to this Pokémon. Well, best to get this done quickly. I take out my pocket knife and start skinning, taking my time to remove the unwanted parts and bones. A shame I don't have any fire Pokémon, I could have cooked this.

Oh well. After keeping the parts I want –two long leg bones for the pups to bite on, the hide, and the meat– I make my way back to the others. The new addition is gorging on the berries, but runs to me once she smells the meat.  
>I share the Shinx meat fairly between the two canines, and place the bones nearby for their desert. Then I call Sapphire and Bronze to tan the hide.<p>

Long, gross story spared, I scraped to top layer –not the layer with the actual fur– with the sharp edge of my pocket knife, drenched it in water and had Bronze freeze it. It's a technique I read about in a history book that some tribal Eskimos used to make some durable clothes.

I won't be wearing it, but maybe I can make a nice rug out of it? Dunno. Will worry about that later on. Washing my hands carefully, I picked up Angel again. "What are you gonna name her?"

She nodded to herself, coming to some decision. "Caramel." Isn't that her favourite flavour?

"Caramel Swirl Supreme?" She nods, obviously knowing what I'm really asking. "Well, she's going to need to spend a lot of time with Pistachio to learn how to act. And we can't have her in the trunk during the drive, since she's not housebroken yet."

Just then, Dad decides to add in his two cents. "Not really, I have a box we can set up, and put some newspapers down. We'd just have to clean it out properly when we reach Jubilife." Well, it's his ride.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>On the road again. One Pokémon richer – who is snoring under Pistachio. I still can't figure out why Dad has a box and newspapers in some weird hidden compartment in his trunk – and I've decided not to waste brain cells figuring it out either.<p>

The Shinx hide is currently soaking in ice water in a waterproof container. Neither canine seems to mind it being there, so long as they can sit comfortably. Well, carnivores tend to have fewer reservations with this type of thing than herbivores… Angel has been staring at me a little funny ever since.

"What's the matter, Angel?" I decide to ask her after her constant staring, or her pointedly not looking at me at all, finally tells me she was more upset that I anticipated.

She doesn't answer, but her eyes show betrayal. "No, I wouldn't do that to you. But you need to see it from their eyes. Poochyenas and Growlithes eat meat. You can't expect them to survive on snow and berries like you." She still doesn't look convinced.

"Spoink, spoink spoink spoink spoink. Spoink spoink spoink." Where's that universal translator when you need it? Gumball's eyes shine red, just like Grey's eyes had done some time ago. Is it some psychic thing?

Angel goes stiff, her breath coming out in short bursts. A psychic link? I push the snow hat Pokémon a bit, trying to look her in her eyes. "sno-o-o-o-o-o-o..." She's crying. Gumball must have shown her what she showed me. Not much I can do about that now. I just rub her back, hoping to help her calm down. I'll bet no one ever knew that ice type's tears are cold. Damn near freezing in fact. Boy, am I glad that my windbreaker is waterproof.

I can't help but notice that Ginny is smiling at me the entire time.

Angel eventually calms down. When she does, it was back to how it always was – her never being more than six inches from me and no matter how many times Ginny tried to pet her, she would just shy away. Well, to be fair, Gumball didn't want me touching her much either. A lesbian psychic pig, is that what the world's come to? Meh, can't really blame her, I think guys suck too.

Hell, as little as I am into Poké-humping... the thought of two girls eating each other out... Sorry, I'm a guy. It works for me. Even as a serial monogamist, I wouldn't see that as cheating.

Anyway, I need to start figuring some things out. Let's see, okay, I'm starting to collect Pokémon again. What types am I after? Doesn't matter. I never had much of a preference, even as a junior gym trainer under Liza and Tate. I used to only use my psychic types in the gym, but Jade was the first one I'd call out once I left that building.

Yeah, back when I had a Kadabra and a Golduck. Kadabra was especially promising –something of a perfectionist– but Golduck was the only one that went swimming with me.

Everyone thought I was gunning for top trainer position, maybe even gym leader. Nope, I just loved being there when I wasn't bugging Ginny. Then Misty happened.

One drunken fit, a golf club and a failed attempt too few later, I was in the hospital with a broken arm and two dead Pokémon to bury.

"Spoink!" Good point, better let the dead rest. Thinking about that will bring up more than I want to deal with.

Anyway, a ranch with too much land. I need to start figuring out how I want to divide things. What Pokémon I want, and how many.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"Alright, one last pit stop then we drive until we reach the city." Dad said, turning the engine off at the side of the road. "Fifteen minutes. Make it count." Ginny was off like she was on fire. Probably has to pee. I notice that Pistachio, Caramel and Gumball are with her, so I'm not going to worry about her. One of them will let me know if I'm needed.<p>

Now that I think about it, taking a piss isn't such a bad idea. "Angel, I'm going right over here, okay?" I explain, placing her on the ground gently. She looks up at me, clearly not happy about this new arrangement. "Do you have to go too?" She just looks away, her little legs trembling.

"It's okay, come on." I call her over – I was already halfway to a nice, thirsty looking tree.

Unzip, grab, tug, aim... fire... Look over at Angel, yup she had to pee too, squatting over an exposed root. Still firing. Oh, watch the dismount! Don't want soggy socks or anything. Shake, shake, squeeze –it's best to be gentle, I've only got one– shake, shake. Tuck back in, pad, zip. Stretch! My arms and back. What did you think I was stretching?

"Feels better doesn't it, girl?" I ask her. She walks over to me, her two stubby arms raised as high as they would go. "Alright." I give in, picking her back up. Then a thought hit me, my other Pokémon need to stretch their legs too. Sure, the digital environment designed into the Pokéballs will make sure they don't get stressed, but it isn't right to keep them locked up longer than strictly needed.

"Come on out, guys!" I release them as best I could, without dropping Angel, or waking up the still sleeping Grey in the back seat of the station wagon. Bronze, Sapphire and Jade are out and looking around. "We're heading back out in ten minutes, but I figured you guys would want to run around a bit. Keep close by, and Jade I want you keeping an eye on Ginny. She went that way." I point in the direction I last saw Ginny heading. "Any bugs you see that is not clearly with a trainer is fair game." That's all the incentive Jade will need to pig out and keep the bugs away from Ginny – what was it with girls and bugs?

Sapphire and Bronze decide they just want to laze in the late afternoon sun. Well, how they spend their time is their business.

Anyway, Dad is leading Lucario, Mienfoo, Quagsire and Seismitoed through an elaborate kata to get them loose and work out their stiff muscles. He taught it to me years ago, but I don't have any Pokémon that would be able to learn it – all of them are either quadrupeds, have no limbs at all, or their arms and legs are just not meant for any kind of kata.

Maybe I can start working out a specialized kata for each Pokémon? Nah, pointless. Sapphire won't profit until she's a Carracosta. I'm not sure if Angel wants to be a Glalie, Froslass or just remain a Snorunt – only Froslass would profit from anything like that. Grey learns more from meditating than physical exertion. Jade... well letting her fly around is all she needs. I might be able to get her to run through an obstacle course though. And Bronze? I can't imagine a laid back Pokémon worrying about any kind of extra training regimen.

Well, I can always just join them in their work out. I put Angel down again, telling her to be good. Then I got into position and flow with the others through the movements. This particular kata isn't about building speed, or endurance or anything. It's about keeping your joints limber. So there's a lot of stretching, contorting, hand and arm motions, foot work and seemingly dancing around involved.

It's good for cardio, so I guess Ginny wouldn't mind learning it – she still thinks aerobics is Arceus's gift to women everywhere. An ideology she learned from her mother, who taught all the girls in their house that wondrous way to keep your figure well into your seventies – her words, not mine.

Just gotta make sure I **never** let it slip that I enjoy watching her, her sisters and her mom work out together – she may have like nine kids, but I know a MILF when I see one. What? I didn't come up with the saying that a girl gets her figure from her momma!

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Alright, just another forty minutes or so and we should be in Jubilife. The sun is already kissing the horizon. There isn't a lot of chit chat going on in the car, but I'm not complaining. The radio is playing some nice music and the DJ is making some interesting talk between tracks.<p>

Ginny is half asleep, so I put Gumball in the back with puppy duo and tell her to lay her head in my lap. She doesn't mind, saying something about that being more comfortable than sleeping sitting up.

"Nnnnn." She complains, grabbing my hand and placing it on the small of her back. Demanding much? Rubbing her back in slow, deliberate circles, I continue wondering how things will turn out back in Twinleaf.

Mom doesn't have a cent in her name, seeing that she stopped... whatever work she was doing... before I was born.

You see, Dad is a lot of things, but dumb isn't one of them. He has been supporting me my whole life, and by extension Mom as well, but he did so intelligently. He opened a bank account in his name, gave Mom the debit card and would transfer whatever I needed there. The ranch is in his name – he intends to give it to me when I turn eighteen. Even the items purchased for the house were all registered to him.

He never trusted her –and rightly so, in my opinion– but now that meant that her fate was in his hands. He could ruin her in a heartbeat.

With him showing serious interest in another woman, and me admitting that she would never win the mother of the year award... that meant Mom no longer had immunity from her own actions. That's actually the reason I never spoke a word about it... any of it.

Sure, Mom always believed that I went along with her 'I'll blame it on your father, and he'll be in jail before you can blink' excuse. But no one would buy that, least of all me.

No, I never said anything because it was my fault she was like that. I was always too needy, she'd told me. And maybe she was right. Sure, she tried to exaggerate everything, talking shit about always needing new clothes and the like –and Arceus forbid I should want to do something silly like eat every day– but that was the booze talking.

I know I'm needy, because I still need her to validate how I felt about me. Somehow, in some sick, twisted, psychotic way, I still crave for her to tell me I'm important to her. That I'm more than just her meal ticket. That I'm loved.

For as long as I can remember, the word 'love' has been reserved for either her pictures of a man I'd never meet... or the person who brought her a bottle of gin.

Funny, isn't it? At the age of six I could figure out that she was saying thank you, and I love you to the bottle being handed to her, and not the son that was handing it to her. Or that the rage when the bottle was empty was taken out on the nearest object, inanimate or not. It's hilarious.

So what changed? Why do I suddenly not care if she slips in her own puke and falls down the stairs to certain death? No one can ever care for you like your mother, she'd said. No tramp should ever get in the way. But Ginny did. When she said that I'm loved, that I'm needed, that I would be cared for...

But more importantly, Ginny had already said those three magical words that day. Jeez, it's only been three days. Can you believe that? Three days after hearing Ginny tell me unequivocally that she loves me; that she's always loved me... and here I am driving off into the sunset with her head in my lap – and her snoring.

Talk about being needy. I might well have stayed under Mom's thumb for another year, maybe longer, if Ginny hadn't said or done anything. And once it was said, it was like a switch was hit. Doors were slamming shut, and windows were flying open like there was a storm brewing. A storm that was threatening the only existence that I've ever known.

And yet, that look in her eyes... it protects me. How pathetic is that? A look. A delicate ballet of contraction or expansion of specific muscles in the face, that's all that stands between pleasure and pain, life and death... heaven and hell. "Haze..." Ginny murmurs in her sleep, her hand grabbing the fabric of my pants leg. All I can see is the right side of her face, but somehow that's enough. Not just enough of her face that I could see...

Somehow seeing even a portion of her face is enough to quell the storm, to calm the raging seas. To soothe me. Is that wrong? Is that right? What is that? How the hell can one person have the power to make me feel so strong and so weak at the same time? A person that has more issues to deal with than I do, no less. And yet, there it is.

Mom's right, I'm as needy as they come.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Jubilife City. Home to just under three million denizens. The biggest and busiest city in Sinnoh and sixth largest on the planet. Doesn't seem like much though. All I see are tall buildings and people walking around. I doubt there's a gym set up here, but I've seen at least three battle fields and each was in use. In all likelihood the surrounding crowds are more than just there to watch – they're waiting their turn.<p>

That was one of the reasons Jubilife made our list of places to see this summer, battles are plentiful. Well, Ginny wanted to see the sights and try a few of the restaurants... but that was always more her thing. She doesn't like letting her Pokémon get hurt. I don't either, but I train them to avoid that.

Another thing I like about this place –well three things really– the Trainer school, the Library with their section on Indigenous Pokémon, their background and history... and the Pokémon Zoo. Some Pokémaniac bought a building and turned it into a high tech Pokémon haven where they can run free, but can't be caught by visitors.

Rumour has it that if you watch each Pokémon for three seconds, you'd need a month to see them all! You can't argue with that kind of attractive logic! Hell, there are Pokémon there from every continent!

We won't have time for that this time, so it'll stay on my list of things to see this summer. I honestly doubt I'll even get to spend much time schooling the local idiots. So that leaves the library and Ginny's trip to the mall. Well, maybe there'll be something interesting for me too?

"So what was the rush with getting here by dinner time?" I ask. We are, for some strange reason, still driving. Come on, we entered the city like a half hour ago!

"Well, the restaurant I want to go to is in Global Terminal." Why there? The Global terminal is something of a private airport for the elite –they're too good to simply land in the streets like the rest of us commoners– and most trainers the world over meet up there to trade. It's the largest complex in Sinnoh, perhaps even comparable to Mossdeep's own Space Centre.

Naturally all the space and the overload of Pokémon 'trainers' –I hate calling them that, but it is the official term for anyone that has Pokémon– meant a lot of specialty and novelty stores. I think I even remember Ginny talking about this one store she just had to see once in her life, Leisurely Lopunny.

Don't know anything about it, but she could probably tell you more than I would ever care to hear.

"Okay, are we expecting someone?" Fishing anyone? Gotta get me a rod! Where's my list of stupid shit that no one ever really needs, but everyone has stuffed into their travelling bag?

"Maybe, but there's also supposed to be a new store opening." He sounds exited about something.

Marion's flying in to meet us. Don't ask how I know. I just do. Well, let's start dipping into my bag of tricks to see what I can come up with this time around. Now the last one got the spoiled-brat routine, the one before got the mommy-there-you-are routine... I got it! The emo-tastic routine! I haven't used that in years.

Tests patience, character and ability to adapt... I love being me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>I used to think that I had seen it all, done it all and been everywhere that matters. "... whooooooooa." Ginny drawls. We're still several hundred meters away... but that building is HUGE!<p>

"Architectural height, four-hundred thirty-two meters; length and breadth, one-hundred and eight meters. A total of eighty floors, three of which are reserved only for dining."

"That thing is a city by itself!" Ginny says. I don't have much to say – too much in shock. Way too much in shock. That's just one building? What did it do, eat the buildings surrounding it?

The closer we get, the bigger it gets. Logically that makes sense, because we can see more and more detail as we get closer and what we perceive as height is really the distance and angle at which we see the object in question... but the fact that it is **still** getting bigger...

We park in the basement of the mammoth. No, not even the first level we reach... basement level three. And I'm under the impression that it isn't the lowest level available, just the one with the first available parking space we encounter.

Piplup zone, I've got to remember that. No idea how we'll be able to find this parking zone ever again, but I know what it's called at least. Dad's station wagon looks out of place between two Bentleys and behind a Jaguar. Looking around I noticed that all the cars around us are not bargain cars. Nor were any of them anything but mint condition. This place is clearly not for the lower or middle class. That thought makes me carry myself a little straighter and walk a little more gentleman-like. I really wish I brought my suit and tie now...

Now I'm really wondering what we're doing here.

We eventually find a series of elevators, but no clue what floor held what. "We need to make our way up to the twenty-seventh floor." Dad informs us. What's there? "The observatory deck." Fucking mind readers and their bullshit. I pointedly ignore the 'spoink' that came my way.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"Twenty-seventh floor – Observatory and Landing platforms." The automated voice announces. Why are these voices always female? Do they think I would ignore it if it was a guy?<p>

"Our reservation is in forty-five minutes, so we can take out time and enjoy the view." This is clearly a set up.

"Welcoming party for Cassidy Dupri, to Landing Platform C. Cassidy Durpi to Platform C." Another female voice. Whatever. As if females are the gentlest ones around.

"Haze, look..." Ginny points out to the horizon. Even at a third the height of the building –by my guess anyway– we were looking over the tops of all the buildings in sight. If we try, we might even be able to see Mom trampling more of my things back in Twinleaf.

There is no doubt in my mind that she was placed in a drunk tank and would be allowed to go home once she was sober. That means she is pissed off, going through withdrawal, and clearly had no qualms with making a scene anymore. If she ever sees me again, she won't be nearly as gentle as she has been thus far.

Ain't that just quaint. She gets to be all the bitch that she can be, and I get to pick up the pieces. Arceus, why do I bother making excuses for her? You'd think that the first broken bone was enough to tell me something. Or maybe even the first Pokémon that had the contents of its skull spilled on the nearest wall.

They had 'gotten in the way'. In other words, I felt loved by them, so they had to go. That had been her life's mission: ruining anything that makes me smile. I even remember the one time that I came home with a big smile on my face for no reason. I honestly just felt happy to be alive. Not sure how the argument started, but I do remember that I needed three stitches. Her excuse –you know they always have an excuse– I had smiled like my father. Sure, you gotta filter through the socially acceptable reasoning that comes out first. Just count to ten and pay close attention to the slurred mumble that comes after. That's the real reason.

Did you know that if you play your cards just right, you could get someone like that to do anything? So long as it's short term and doesn't require grace, anything your little heart desires. I used to get her to scratch my hair when I got her like that. I'd lay my head in her lap and she'd just scratch my hair for hours – only pausing for me to go get her another bottle.

Then I turned ten and everything changed. Suddenly tricking her into doing stuff moms do naturally felt wrong. It was no longer enough that she did it; she had to want to do it. The reasons behind her doing anything suddenly meant everything.  
>And spending time with Ginny's family didn't help – her mom actually enjoys doing all the things I wanted my mom to do.<p>

Staring at nothing in particular, I wonder what tomorrow will bring. Not just the day that succeeds today... but the day that's always just a day away. Watching Annie rerun a few hundred times wasn't such a bright idea. Maybe 'hard knock life' will make a nice ringtone for my Dex? Or maybe Changes from Tupac? Nah, Until the End of Time fits better.

I wonder if Ginny's wonder tit can heal these broken wings.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"Welcoming party for Marion Stone to Platform R. Marion Stone to Platform R." Comes the announcement. She's a Stone? As in Steven Stone?<p>

"Come on, Haze. We've got to go." Ginny tugs my elbow. Well, staying here and brooding won't change anything. Might as well go and meet this Marion.

The platforms are all lettered and arranged according to the spelling of 'Lucario'. So Platform R is right between Platforms A and I. How cute. As for the platform itself, it is something of an odd mix between high and low tech. It's basically a room with a window looking out at a hoverplatform. The Pokémon would land on the platform, the trainer would recall it to its ball and enter through antique double doors.

And people pay nineteen thousand dollars for it. When landing on street level is free. Gotta love the extravagance.

Then again, even in the waiting room we're in, the chandelier –lit by lavender scented candles– the rich wallpaper and the exotic marble floors are a _bit_ over the top. This is how you welcome the queen of a small country. My curiosity is piqued. Who is this woman that she needs this kind of entrance?

A gray dot on the horizon catches my attention. Over the course of a minute that dot grows to the size of a softball. Then to the size of dinner plate. It's a Pokémon.

Gray on top, brown below the wing line. Light shade of gray in the shape of a heart to frame the face. Wingspan of just under three meters, and a small beak. Unfezant? Well, that would explain the not landing on street level – Unfezants dislike anyone but their own trainer getting close to them. Well, landing up here actually earns her points, contrary to the previous score.

The closer the proud Pokémon gets, the more details I can make out. No mask, so it's a female. Steady, graceful strokes of her wings – she's not tired and carefully planning her landing to minimize the stress on her trainer.

Another minute and the pair are landing on the hoverplatform outside. The three meter wingspan folded neatly, and a tall woman demounts and scratches her bird just under her beak – obviously something they both enjoy. Oddly, the woman is taller than the Pokémon, so the latter was well trained to support both their weights over long distances.

Alright, so she's capable of taking care of her Pokémon. That's a point for her. Now what about her personality? Let's see, three-piece black business suit. Skirt, no pants. Flats, no heels. Hair in tight bun, fashionable and practical. Clear shades to protect from the wind yet not affect field of vision, she's an experienced Poké-pilot. Offering a berry and a bowl of water, she's attentive. Short conversation and one last scratch, she's caring. Recalling the bird and rubbing the Pokéball one last time before putting it in her holder in her inner pocket, she's affectionate.

She turns and meets Dad's gaze, smiling with a blush. Her gait is effeminate, to be expected, but not overly so. As she turns slightly, I notice two feathers sticking out of her bun in an even armed 'X', Xatu feathers. She's a flying type trainer.

Paying without looking at the bill, she's used to being well off and trusts that no one will take advantage. There is an air of confidence about her, probably the first thing that drew Dad in. He's a sucker for an independent woman.

On entering the room, she zones in on Dad. I can tell she was fighting not to run into his arms – they had spent far too long apart in her opinion. She was still trying to hide it so their relationship is not fully set as yet, they've been together (seriously together) just over six months. Arms wrapping around his neck, not on his chest to keep her chest from rubbing against him – they've gone all the way. Hmm, a gentle peck on the lips, but the promise of more later in her eyes. She is clearly the passionate type, but she can't be seen in that light in public.

Still in their embrace, "It's good to see you." No pet name –or maybe just one they don't want us to hear– but her voice is sincere.

"I get that a lot." Cocky smile on his face, and a playful swat from her. "Well, intro time. This is Haze, and his better half Ginny." Dad nods toward us, and she reluctantly pulls away and gives us both a once over.

"Genevieve, it's good to finally meet you. William talks about the two of you all the time. Good and bad." She winks at Ginny, earning a shared smile. "And Haze," I half expected her to call my Hazel. Another point to her there. "I'm glad we could finally meet. I've been looking forward to this. I just wish..." She shrugs and shook her head. She knows what she wants to say, but there is just no way to say it nicely.

"I agree, different circumstances would have been nice." I say. She smiles and nods. "We've got to go, or we'll be late for dinner."

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>I'm actually glad that we came to this place for dinner. It isn't so fancy that Ginny feels under-dressed, or so common that Marion would stick out. It was... cosy. Well, it also means no Pokémon allowed, so everyone was back in their ball.<p>

A nice Italian restaurant, with more than just pizza and pasta on the menu – barely so, but it shows Dad was prepared for me. The lighting was romantic-ish, not over the top, but nothing but candlelight either. Well, other than an old fashioned fireplace in the distance. Warm and cosy. Seating for about thirty, and we're lucky to sit down in the far corner. It affords some privacy and keeps the throng away from us.

"So how are you holding up?" Marion asks me once we were seated. She and Dad are in the corner, with Ginny and me showing our backs to the crowd.

"Depends on how honest you want that answer." Ginny teases, nudging me with her elbow.

"Complete honesty is always best." Sure it is, that's why wars are so rare in the world. Damn, I spend most of the afternoon not needing mental snarks. Why couldn't we just stick with that?

"I'll live." I intone, giving Ginny a glare.

Marion has this look in her eyes, like she's at war with herself. I don't know what is battling against what, or who's winning, but I see that she can't stand idly by as things currently are. "Haze, I-"

"If you are going to tell me that you know better, or that you really care about how I'm doing-" Her eyes droop. She has very expressive eyes. "..." Fuck, I don't even know this woman and hurting her feelings is grating on me. "Just... don't worry about it. I'm fine." There goes my emo-persona.

"He's not very good with expressing his emotions." Ginny gets another glare for that. "Let's just talk about it later, he never opens up in public." Another glare. "What? You don't."

"So are you going for lasagne or ravioli?" Today's special: change of subject. Try it, it's good.

"I don't know, they both sound good, but don't they both have pork?" I roll my eyes at her teasing me.

"Nope. See the green 'V', they have vegetarian variants." I tap the spot on the menu to prove my point. Marion is watching me curiously. "I have a Swinub, she has a Spoink." I shrug, offering no further explanation.

"Ah. So pork is off limits." She catches on quick. "I have the same thing with poultry." That could get complicated.

Ginny and me settle into our usual eating establishment banter. Her asking me if she'd like something, and me asking her what I'm missing on the menu. Dad had only seen this once, so he seems surprised to see that we actually do this every time. It's fun. Ginny is so indecisive that she can't ever choose something for herself, but she could spot something for me a mile away. Whereas I have no issue deciding on what I **don't** like, but I can tell her exactly what she's in the mood for.

It's weird, but after doing this for years... well, I guess it became normal for us. And the familiar scene is doing wonders for my mental health. Fuck you, I know I'm screwed up right now. Who wouldn't be in my shoes?

"No, Ginny. You want the tomato soup, the Fettuccine Alfredo with a side of gambas and we'll end up splitting the Dame Blanche." I correct her assumption that the pizza here might be good. Wash, rinse, repeat. She really should just give up on pizza, it never agrees with her.

"That actually sounds yummy. Hey, did you want the linguini with crab, or the veggie delight?" Working with this crowd is going to wreak havoc on my palate. No poultry, so wings are out the door. Dad's water type affinity reduced the seafood list to less than a third of the edible ones; thank the heavens that he doesn't want a Barbroach or gamabas would be off the menu for us too. My boycotting pork...

"Nah, the steak sounds better. Might as well enjoy it until I catch a Miltank, right?" We both laugh. Hearing her laughter always lightens my mood. Through the entire exchange, I notice that Marion is watching us carefully. She's intuitive enough to pick on my moods this quickly? I'm actually impressed.

"How long have you two known each other?" Well, it's better than the 'how are you feeling' questions.

"All our lives." I say. Ginny smiles at me, taking both our menus and closing them together. That of course means that she took them, turned one completely around and folded the two front flaps into each other. She has this thing about Yin and Yang and keeps telling me that her closing the menus like this is a sign to the universe that we get it. Hopefully by 'we' she means 'she', 'cause she lost me on the menu thing. "Don't ask." I tell Marion when she looks at Ginny in wonder.

"Haze, how could you insult the universe by not appreciating the fine strings that draw us together?" I just roll my eyes and ask Dad what he was in the mood to eat. "Don't change the subject on me!" But it's the special! You always have to at least consider the special.

Dad mumbled something about gambas and a mint cream soup. I didn't know that was Italian. Well, whatever. If it's on the menu it's up for grabs. "Don't back him up!" Ginny complains.

Who knows, with a little luck –and rubbing the wonder tit some more– I might be back to my usual self in no time.

**_End Chapter 3_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I happen to know for a fact that female readers were rolling their eyes during a lot of this chapter. Guys on the other hand were nodding and laughing. It's okay, I get both sides. What did you expect from a story that crawls into the minds of two completely different teenagers?**

**I hope you guys are enjoying my twisted sense of humour with this perspective. Up next is of course the girls turn again. You know there's going to be some major shopping, teasing and flirting and the actual explanation as to why girls enjoy fixing the guy they're with.**

**And for you non believers out there, you know who you are. All things discussed in here are not merely a point of view. Most of it is actually psychologically sound. Don't take my word for it though, ask someone of the opposite sex to read it and discuss it amongst yourselves. You'll see what I mean.**

**Or another idea would be to start reading psychology books and/or magazines. It's something of a fetish of mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon - I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.**

**A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 4 I wanna be with you.**

_"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honour... well let's just say it's not easy._

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>After dinner, Marion decided that she isn't sleeping in the car; we don't have enough camping equipment for a group of four either, so it was decided that we were spending the night in the hotel here and that she and William would split the bill. It's weird referring to him by his name, even in my mind, but I'm not sure if I should call him 'dad' yet or not.<p>

Anyway, we are on our way to the seventy-third floor where we were told we will find out suite. Marion made a point of asking the clerk if having Pokémon in the room would be an issue. She was repeatedly assured that it wasn't a problem and there was a balcony of sorts designed for bird Pokémon to land and take off.

I may not have a fear of heights, but there was no way in hell I was going on **that** balcony to 'admire the view'.

"I just plan on dropping my things and I'm hitting the shops." Marion announces, earning a groan from Haze and William.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get in some exercise." I agree, already thinking of a few things I want to get and a few places I want to go.

Leisurely Lopunny is a definite must see. Then there's the Poke Mini Mart and the Camping Utilities store. And that new store I had seen advertisements for... Pika-Pika Paradise. It seems to be an odd mixture of Poké memorabilia and battle items store.

As for what we would actually need? Well, I have no Pokéballs whatsoever. That has to change. I'll need some potions, revives, full heals, and I need to see if I can find any additional information on Solaceon and the surrounding area. Sure, Haze will probably find more than me, but I need to show him that I want to help as best I can. "Haze, is there anything you needed?"

"Making your list?" He's studying the number on the elevator display, probably thinking up his latest reason to not have to go. I nod, frowning at the faraway look in his eyes. "Nothing I can't get for myself."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I cross my arms over my chest, humphing at the stupid look he's trying not to give me.

"That I'm coming with you." Oh. I look away from him, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I need a tent, sleeping bag, extra pillow for Grey, hammock for Jade, and a fishing rod. I'm just can't decide what type of rod yet." He's always doing that, giving me something else to think about when I stick my foot in my mouth.

"So you need to head to the Camping Utilities store, and the Poke Mini Mart?" I smile at him, knowing he understands why.

"Only the Mini Mart will be open, seeing that it offers twenty-four hour services. But the Utilities store will only be open during office hours." William –jeez that is so weird– says. Maybe I should just think of him as Haze's dad again?

"Well, that's good enough for now. What about that new store, Pika-Pika Paradise?" I notice that everyone is suddenly silent. "What?"

"You'll see when we get there." Was all Haze would say. Okay… … …

It takes us nearly ten minutes to get to the right floor. Well, it felt like that anyway. After the elevator doors open, we still have to search for the right room. Seven Eight Oh Nine Six. "It's over this way." Haze announces. And how would he know that? I don't bother to ask, I just follow him down the hall. Surprisingly both William and Marion seem to have to same idea.

"So Marion, what Pokémon do you have with you?" I might as well try to kill some time while Haze gets us lost.

"Well, let's see. Unfezant you've already seen. Then there's Xatu, Pidgeot, Mantyke, and Articuno." She says that likes she was reading a shopping list. That's a hell of a collection to have!

"You have an Articuno?"

"Arty for short. Original, I know." She rolls her eyes. I was too in shock to even worry with the nickname. I've barely heard anything about the legendary bird at all, let alone heard of someone that actually caught one!

"What's he like?" With a name like 'Arty', I would assume it's a him.

"She's stubborn."

"You named-"

"Yes, I know. I was like fourteen when I caught her. But she got so used to the name that she wouldn't even response to any other." Woah! Fourteen years old with a legendary Articuno! I feel left back.

"Don't think about it like that. Encountering what many see as a legend is actually more common than an albino Pokémon." Haze tells me, obviously sniffing out my mood.

"Albino?"

"Like Grey. 'Albino' is just the medical term for the non standard coloration in a Pokémon's pigmentation. It's believed to be a birth defect of sorts." Leave it to Haze to have actually read up on the topic. Bookworm.

"Still, it's-"

"Not as spectacular as you think it is." Again Haze is just rationalizing it all away. "Think about it, Flygon are pseudo legendary, but aren't that difficult to acquire. Arcanine are legendary, yet their pre-evolved form is the most commonly used Pokémon on the police force. And conversely Beldum is not legendary in any way, but is among the rarest Pokémon on the planet. You can't even find them wild anymore. Same goes for Rotom, Riolu, Shuckle, Dratini, Lapras, Bagon and Castform, which are also not legends."

"Thank you, professor Prinplup." I intone. He's such a smart ass when he wants to be.

"Any time, now who wants the honour of unlocking the door?" I'm about to ask him something. Not sure what, just the first thing that flew off my tongue. But-

"AH!" Haze scoops me up, bridal style. "A little warning next time!" I swat him a few times, not hard enough to risk hurting him –or him dropping me– but hard enough to get the point across.

"What? I wasn't going to drop you." He whispers in my ear. Such a sweet jerk... Before I realize what's going on, I find my arms wrapped around his neck and my head laying in the nape of his neck.

The scent of his sweat meets my nose – he needs a shower. It isn't very strong – well it's kind of strong, but it not overbearing. Not something I want to smell all the time, but it's... nice.

I snuggle a little closer, just enjoying the feel of his warmth and the scent – strangely intoxicating as it is.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Bags dropped – not including the Pokémon bag I was repeatedly instructed to always have on me. Pokémon left in the room to make sure no one is minding our things – yes, that is exactly how Haze put it. A quick shower – which was actually only like five minutes this time, I am planning a nice long soak later before going to bed though. A fresh change of clothes and our laundry already put in the en suite washing machine, and we're off.<p>

All the way down to the eighth floor, where the stores were. Well, the non exclusive stores at least. Even if Haze's dad and Marion were willing to pay the ridiculous prices, I couldn't justify it.

"Hmm, I wonder why people would buy a Magicarp egg." I laugh at the poster the con artist was just putting up in front of his little table.

"Magicarp aren't bad Pokémon to have, but buying one... meh." Haze just shrugs it off. He had probably already thought of the possibilities of having one, weighing the pros and cons, and calculating in the price simply for ease of not having to catch it himself.

"Not worth the two hundred bucks?" I giggle, raising an eyebrow.

"With any rod available I can simply catch all the Magicarp I want. Nah, he can keep 'em." Can't argue there. I decide to look around further, wondering what's up with all the stands being set up. There are some food stands –the eateries are five floors up, at best– Poké-memorabilia stands, rings for battles and a few carnival game stands.

"What did we stumble into this time?" Haze is already complaining. Somehow he figures that he was going to be dragged into something he wasn't in the mood for.

"I don't know." I look at the group of guys working together to put up some kind of mega ring in the middle of everything. "Should we ask?"

"Not needed. It's a tournament being held in honour of the opening of two stores." Haze tells me, thumbing towards the décor being set up. On the one side is blue and silver, advertising for Pika-Pika Paradise. On the other side is red and gold for Geraldo's. Okay, that... doesn't say a lot. "Two different philosophies are going to battle it out it seems."

"Huh?"

"Geraldo's sells thoroughbred Pokémon, complete with family tree and essays on any famous ancestors the Pokémon had. They believe in quality Pokémon, selected from nothing but the best." He explains. Never heard of them. "Pika-Pika Paradise on the other hand is all about accessories, tricks, TMs, HMs and what not you can teach or give the Pokémon. They believe that each Pokémon can earn their own place in the world, and having being bred for the task isn't enough."

"So?" Not adding up to any type of problem in my mind.

"Besides competing for customers, they are going to want to show that their way of thinking is the best way." He explains further. He's already rubbing Jade's Pokéball, obviously thinking about something.

"So which way agrees with you better?" I ask, mostly just to fish out his mood.

"Pika-Pika."

"**That**'s what I like to hear!" Loud, no exuberant! Whoever that is, really is happy about that. We both turn towards the owner of the sugar rushed and blonde-sounding voice. Don't ask how someone can sound blonde, they just do.

"And you care, because..." Haze dramatizes, waving his hands for extra oomph. I was right, platinum blonde – the worst kind. Haze and I have always referred to the kind of girls that wear six inch heels, too short a dress, too high a socks (stockings, whatever) and clearly wearing a teddy under it (don't ask how I can tell, you know when you see the tell-tale lines hiding under the dress) UCS. Uber Cock Suckers. Yes, Haze named them that. I think Haze spends too much time snarking. Don't you?

"Hi there, Silly-Nilly. I'm Veronica. I own Pika-Pika." Too high a pitch in her voice. Too broad a smile on her face. Now, before everyone thinks I hate blondes just because of the colour of their hair, let me explain that this woman is a brunette. She just has the ideal –and a little extreme– air headedness that people commonly say is typical of a blonde.

"Wow, Veronica. Really? I never thought I'd have the honour of meeting you face to face." You'd almost think Haze is serious, if you take his words at face value. But the dry, monotone he used is a dead giveaway what he really meant.

"I get that a lot. But listen, I have a proposition." She can actually say proposition? Wow. Wait a minute! I've been spending WAY too much time around Haze, I'm starting to pick up on his sarcasm! "The tournament is starting tomorrow at nine, and Pika-Pika is one trainer short. You interested?" What's with the bedroom eyes and the sultry tone? Bitch, don't make me slap the air outta your head!

"In the tournament, yes. In whatever 'special favour' you're looking for, no. And before you say anything stupid, the girl with her cross hairs trained between your eyes is my girlfriend." That is one thing I'll always respect about Haze: he never leaves you guessing where you stand with him. I wrap my arms around his waist to accentuate his point.

"Yea! Okay, I'll just give you this form," She hands him a stack of papers, with her business card and something scribbled on the back. "and you be here at eight forty-five so we can introduce you to the team." Did she just... jeez, she didn't even notice the threat. She must be from Twinleaf.

"What do we get out of the deal?" I ask, making sure she understands that I am part of this equation and could easily talk Haze out of joining if I want to.

"It's all explained in the form, and you can join us if you want to." She explains, looking at me a little closer than I feel comfortable with. With nothing else to really say, Haze says something vague about 'thinking about it' and we start heading towards the Poke Mini Mart, both of us hoping to get away from the crazy woman ASAP.

"I think she was more interested in me than you..." I point out, once we were far enough away.

"No, I think she didn't care which one she got." I shiver, wondering what is wrong with that woman.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"They call this a 'Mini' Mart?" I ask. I'm pretty sure my chin hit the floor.<p>

The double sliding doors close behind us – you know those automated ones that every supermarket architect is in love with. I look around... wondering how anyone could consider this 'mini'.

The ceiling must be six metres high and there are vines hanging like we're walking onto the set of Tarzan. And as luck would have it, there were Aipoms, Mankeys and Chimchars swinging around like the monkeys they were. Somehow 'Born to be Wild' keeps playing over and over in my head.

A little closer to the ground, the shelves are set up according to the supermarket standards I am used to, but the rainforest motif holds true. There must be twenty aisles, each with their own category of items shelved. I'm bad at estimating distances and surface areas, but this place was easily ten times larger than my house! Nothing small about that!

"What's up with all the Heal Balls? Don't they know it only heal a Pokémon when it's caught?" Haze is already in the Pokéball aisle picking out which ones he needs.

"Well I think the pink is cute." I say, already scooping up a box with ten Heal Balls. "Hey, there's a free Premier Ball included in this box!"

"Standard procedure. If you buy in bulk, you get a better price. But they want to make money, so they give you a free ball instead." He tells me.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Where was the logic in giving away something instead of giving a lower price?

"No, because this way they get the same money, and get rid of an extra item they'd no longer have to store." Whatever.

"Anyway, which ball type are you going with?" He seems to be hovering between the Luxury Balls and the Ultra Balls. Typical of him. "I seriously can't believe you won't go with the Heal Balls because of the colour scheme. I don't mind using blue."

"Pink, blue, orange, green. Just colours. I simply see no point in a ball that will only heal the Pokémon once and never again. If it healed my Pokémon each time, then I wouldn't care if there was a giant dick printed on it." Thanks for the visual, Haze.

He walks down a little further, obviously still unable to make up his mind. "Maybe it'll help if you know what kind of Pokémon you were after?" I suggest.

"Nah, nothing like that. I just can't decide if I want to go for the Ultra Balls, or the design-it-yourself balls." He replies. Design it yourself...? I followed his gaze, and sure enough... right under the Luxury Balls I thought he was looking at were...

"Aren't those just Premier Balls with special markers and some stencils?" I ask, wondering at what in Arceus' name he's getting at.

"Exactly." Okay... Not following.

"Haze, that costs three times more than the Ultra Balls. Quite frankly-"

"Are you actually taking me serious?" I roll my eyes.

"I can never tell with you." It's true, no one can; most of the time it is guesswork.

"Anyway. I need about thirty balls. I'm thinking about ten Net, ten Luxury and ten Ultra Balls. What do you think?"

"Then you get three Premier Balls free in the packs of ten. You're going all out I see." I half expected Haze to have an army of Pokémon by now. He certainly has the talent to train that many Pokémon... so why did he simply stop catching them?

"Sorta, yeah. I figure I need to start taking my life seriously. And since I live on a ranch with just the Pokémon I have on me..."

"You figure it's time to start filling the reserves?" I cock an eyebrow at him. He's acting a little off. Well, more off than usual at least.

"Something like that. Besides, Doc needs some Pokémon that can help him out some times. And I already checked out what can be found near Solaceon... I need twenty regular Pokéballs just for the Doc's requests." Daddy asked Haze to catch Pokémon for him? When did this happen?

After piling the items into the shopping basket, we moved on to another section. Haze goes nuts on the Poké-food. Nothing I personally find interesting, just food for certain types – and some generic foods for those yet to come... don't ask. I don't know.

I am shocked to find out that this mart has fishing rods. Normally only camping stores stock those. "Have you decided which one you want? Or is that still up in the air?"

"So many possibilities." He rolls his eyes. Snark sign if I ever saw one. Besides, there's just an old, good and super rod. That's it. Smart ass.

"So the good and the super?" He just smiled and picked up both. Either he had just agreed completely, or he was planning that the whole time. Who cares which one?

"I was thinking about getting some Pokémon that can help us with the whole travelling scene this summer." We're half way to the cashier when he drops that bombshell.

"Oh, which ones?" Either it would have to be one Pokémon large enough for us –and Adam if he's still coming– or it would have to be three individual ones.

"Haven't completely made up my mind. I don't want to simply fly to the next destination." Can't argue there. It might go faster, but getting there is half the fun. Right?

"Hmm, well we'll just have to see what we can find to help out, right?" There are a lot of Pokémon you can ride. So long as it's strong enough to carry you – which most Pokémon are. The only thing is time.  
>Strong and fast are two completely different requirements. And seeing that whatever is carrying us will have to be strong enough to carry all our stuff too... well, it doesn't leave a lot of options with speed.<p>

"Hmm, we'll just have to do a little digging on the net." Ooh, is that Psyched! I pick up my favourite glossy magazine and put it on our growing pile.

"Been there. I have a few options highlighted. Now I just need to see what we actually catch." He has that look again. That calculating, almost conniving look that shouts out that he has a plan that isn't up to scratch yet.

"Haze...?"

"Ponyta, Chansey, Scyther, Miltank, Bagon, Gastly, Duskull, Ralts and some Magicarp. There are others, but not of any interest of mine." Jeez he really memorizes this stuff.

"Anything you think I'd be interested in?"

"Well, if you are going for cute and the like... there are Snubbull, Roselia, Vulpix, Bonsly, Mime Jr and Swablu." He smiles, obviously knowing that I wouldn't take half of them.

"Wait... Miltank? So you've finally gone country on me?" I tease.

"Say what you want, but I plan on making the ranch self sufficient. I smell trouble on the wind." He didn't just say that.

"Please tell me I heard that wrong." The last time Haze said he smelled trouble... was the day before that... thing... went berserk in our school.

"'Fraid not. I have a very bad feeling, and I plan on being ready for it."

"So the whole poke-collecting binge is-"

"Just a nice way of covering it up so no one thinks I'm being more paranoid than usual." He has a pinched look on his face, almost making him look like an old man. The look wasn't nearly that bad last time.

Whatever it is that he senses... it's going to be big.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Sixty-one... Sixty-three... We're almost to our floor. It's just Haze and me – Marion and Haze's dad decided that they wanted to go for a night cap in the piano bar on the fifty-third floor.<p>

Sadly, I can already imagine the scene waiting on us in our room. Pistachio will be under the bed I claimed, and Caramel will no doubt be right beside her. Gumball is probably sulking on my pillow – yes, I snuck my Waillord and Wailmer plushy pillows along for the trip. Jade is going to be on the couch, we still haven't found a hammock for her. Grey will be in the recliner –he kind of claimed it for his own– though I am not giving up on the fact that Grey is genderless and therefore neither male nor female.

Mint, seems to enjoy snuggling up between Chocolate Swirl and Peppermint – all three are likely at the foot of my bed. I still can't believe I haven't bugged Haze about helping me to whip those guys into shape. Still, I'm not much of a trainer when it comes to battles. Let alone the brawls that Haze enjoys so much.

Even more weird, I can't believe I haven't spent much time with Choco (kind of a pet name I came up with for Chocolate Swirl), Peppermint and Mint. I really need to figure out a way to make it up to them. Well, to be fair, Peppermint wouldn't mind so long as he can sleep it off and Mint and Choco are too busy playing together to really notice.

Still, it's the principle of it. "Waaaahhhhh." Whoa, where did that yawn come from?

"It **has** been a long day..." Haze says. Well, kind of yeah. It's hard to believe that just this morning we were walking through Haze's personal hell... and now we're here in a five star hotel suite. Haze probably hasn't slept a wink to recover as yet.

"Yeah. You think Gumball and Angel are pissed we took so long?"

"Angel's probably asleep, but Gumball's gonna be pissed for sure. Why didn't we take them with us again?" A loud-ish PING announced we were one our floor.

"Because a certain someone said that they had to keep an Azurill and Oddish in check while we were out." I remind him.

"Hey, you agreed with me. So I'm off the hook." He counters. Jerk.

A short walk later, Haze is inserting the keycard to unlock the door. I look around once we're inside, wondering if everything is as I expected.

The room is still tidy, the couches where we left them – two three-seaters and a loveseat set around a glass-top coffee table. The vase with the flowers is still there too. White Acacia and Amethyst – meaning elegance and admiration, they carefully chose those flowers. The paintings are all still on the walls, and there are no scuffs, or anything that wasn't there before we got here. So far, so good.

I take a right, heading toward the kitchenette. Nothing out of place, dishes all exactly where we left them and the bowls we left on the ground with food and water are all empty, but no mess. Clearly someone cleaned up after Bronze.

I check on the porch, without going outside. I'm still not comfortable with the whole being outside at five hundred meters high. Nothing seems out of place, or out of the ordinary. Was I worrying for nothing?

Walking back to the door, I pass it and walk toward the rooms. I can't help but admire the soft pastel colours used in the wallpaper and the carpeting. Carpet! No, no stains there either. I pass the bathroom, stealing a glance to check that nothing was out of place there either – no problems yet. Sapphire is sleeping in the tub, but that was agreed on in advance. There are two bathrooms, so I'm going to confiscate the other one soon enough.

First bedroom; where Haze was supposed to be bunking. I open the door, only to find Angel on Haze's pillow, fast asleep, Jade at the foot of the bed, snoring and a Grey-sized lump somewhere in the middle. Obviously the Beldum is cuddled up under the sheets.

A quick glance tells me that Bronze took after Pistachio in sleeping under the bed. Well, that accounts Haze's Pokémon.

Right across the hall is my room. I mentally brace myself, just in case.

Pistachio and Caramel are snoozing away under the bed. Gumball is on my pillow, grumbling; probably misses snuggling with me, poor thing. The trio –Choco, Mint and Peppermint– are snuggled together at the foot of the bed. Nothing is out of place here either.

Wow. Either Pistachio was able to hold down the fort, or Marion and Haze's dad's Pokémon are the leaders of the pack. Either way, my worries are laid to rest.

I walk back out into the main room. We won't be here long, so coming up with a comfy name for each room is pointless. Haze is waiting, arms crossed and an entertained look on his face.

"Satisfied?" He asks.

I just nod, and sit down on the loveseat. I half hope to hear the end of his you-need-to-trust-your-Pokémon-more speech. The way I feel, I might just fall asleep halfway through and never make it to the tub for a soak. Then again, it might be the healthier choice to just put it off till morning right now. Falling asleep in a tub is not good for you, or your skin.

"Why so tense?" He sits next to me, already massaging my shoulders. "You got the point, so why harp on it?" I sigh, loving him just a little more for his understanding. And for him not being like me – I would never have let it go so easily.

"We're going to have to kick the kids out of bed so we can get some sleep." I giggle when he whispers that in my ear.

"Leave it to you to think of them as our kids." I elbow him, getting only laughter as a response. "Maybe we should just claim the couch?" Haze and I... sleeping on the couch together? We used to do it all the time, before puberty made everything complicated. Even though he can't see my face, I try to fight the blush anyway.

"Nah, they'll get antsy and just come cuddle up with us here." I somehow suspect he knows anyway.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"Mien..." Go away. Sleep. "Miieeeen..." Dreaming. Flowers. Oleander. Rosebay. Yarrow.<p>

"FoooooOOOOO!" Something was shaking me. A hand, I think. Still not in the mood. So many red flowers. Blood red... flowers aren't supposed to be that colour. It's starting to rain. But the rain is black? Scabious... Black rain falling on a field of scabious. And a single woman standing in the doorway... she's wearing a wedding dress. White, the purest white. Veil covering the face, I can't tell who it is.

The white of her dress is getting brighter, blinding me. Another flower. Snakesfoot. It's withering, slowing turning jet black. Now leaves are falling from the trees, turning to ashes before me.

And Haze. He's standing there. Wearing casual clothes, but a serious look on his face. His hands are behind his back. He's hiding something. I try to run to him, but I can't seem to reach him. _I promised, wherever you go._ His words can't reach me, but somehow I read that from his lips. He tosses two flowers to me, both landing softly at my feet. An iris and a juniper.

What does it mean?

"MIEN!" The dream fades instantly, replaced by a very cross looking Mienfoo who's clearly been trying to wake me up for a while now. Shit! I need to tell Haze **immediately**!

I dash out of bed, leaving a string of complaints in my wake – from the Mienfoo and the others that were sharing my bed with me. Across the hall, I practically bashed Haze's door open. He's not there, nor are his Pokémon.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Down the hall into the main room. No sign of him. "HAZE!" I call out, half panicked. If I don't tell him soon, I'll forget. I can't forget! I forgot last time. I didn't tell him, and it almost got both of us killed.<p>

Yarrow. Snake's foot. War and horror. The last time I dreamed of those two was the night before that damnable Machamp went nuts. But this is worse. Black rain, white wedding dress. All consuming taint and death. Then there was...

"HAZE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Ginny, calm down. What's going on?" Marion comes in from the balcony, worry written on her face. Sorry can't deal with that right now.

"Where's Haze. I need to talk to him, now! HAZE!" Fuck, I'll forget all the details before he even gets here. I dash for the desk in my room, grabbing a notepad and a pen, frantically writing everything I can remember. Order is important. Three, warning, warning, war. Blood red. Black rain on field of scabius... um, something tainting widows. White wedding dress, funeral and death. Veil, identity unknown. Snake's foot, horrors. Falling leaves, sadness. Haze, casual... um he's unfazed. Serious look... he's aware. Hiding something... Can't reach him. Wherever you go... Iris and juniper landing at my feet. Um, iris means 'I have a message for you'... Juniper means protection...

"Where the hell are you, Haze!"

"He went to get breakfast for us. What's going on? What are you writing?" Marion doesn't know what to do, obviously. She might even be thinking I'm having a panic attack from the Mienfoo. I wish it was that simple.

Haze telling me last night that he felt something bad in the winds... and now this dream. The signs are there. The meaning of the dream is clear... I just **hate** what it's telling me.

"We're going! I can't stay here right now." I tear off the paper and fold it, sticking it into my bag and shouldering it. Whatever is going to happen, I need to be with him when it does.

"He'll be right back, what's going on? You're scaring me!" Her eyes, they're so expressive. I can actually see what's going through her mind simply by gazing into her eyes. She's worried, but she's more worried for me than her.

"I can't explain it, okay! You wouldn't believe me anyway." I tell her honestly. No one but Haze ever takes my dreams seriously. Ever. Not even me sometimes. But this one. This one felt real. Too real. I felt the rain on my face; I felt the leaves on my skin. No, this is no dream.

"Try me."

"I can't, only Haze would be able to understand."

"You had a dream, about flowers. You studied the language of flowers, so you know their meaning. You wrote them down in the order you saw them. And the expression on Haze's face. You are used to these dreams." She says, even keel. "I can read, you know. Now just explain what has you so freaked out about it."

"Gin, you had another dream?" Haze just walked in the room. I jump into his embrace, already crying. Something about that woman in the wedding dress struck a chord in me. He knows that woman. I don't know how I know, I just do. "Can you remember everything?" I nod.

"Good, then having breakfast now will be better so that we can all calm down and you can tell me about it."

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>I tell Haze everything about the dream. The colours, the smells, what I felt, what I suspected. Everything. I even gave him the paper with the notes I made, hugging Gumball the whole time. She was quiet, just nuzzling my face when things got too much for me. I don't know why, but I just know this is going to be big. Something's <strong>going<strong> to happen.

All the while, I notice both Haze's dad and Marion were just eating. Not really paying too much attention, if my guess was right. Can't really blame them. A fifteen year old having a premonition regarding war and death. Yeah right, I'd refuse to believe it too.

"It's not as bad as you think." Haze announces after hearing the whole story a few times. "The woman in the dress would be Misty." Since when is she 'Misty' to him? "The widow is her too, she always did feel like she was a crowd in and of herself. And the two warnings before the declaration of war... Well, the bruise on my face, and the trashed house could account for that. That was when war was officially declared between us." He has that look on his face again. He's trying to making light of all of this. He's protecting me, but he knows something. The last part of the dream... that's the key.

"Fine, I'll let it be for now, but I _will_ annoy the **hell** out of you when you are ready to talk." I tell him honestly.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>After a nice, long shower, I'm calm again. Though not entirely forgotten, the situation is put on a back burner until I can deal with it. It's almost time to start heading down to the competition with Haze, but I opted out.<p>

I think I am one of the only people on the planet that can't stand seeing Pokémon bash each other to pieces to show which trainer is better. Sure, if it is about survival I can sort of stomach it... but just for the crowd's sake? No. That is too much.

Instead I'm just lazing about the main room with my little buddies all over the place. Haze's dad instructed his Mienfoo and Lucario to keep an eye on things while he and Haze were out, though Marion decided to stay and keep me company.

I have my suspicions as to why she chose to stay though. Still, company is never a bad thing, right?

"So, Mint. What do you say we teach you to dance?" I laugh when the little guy starts jumping up and down in excitement. To think I almost didn't take him along.

Anyway, I put on 'Turn your lights down low', the one with Lauren Hill and Bob Marley –Reggae, Haze's favourite– and start to skunk. Don't ask me why, but that is what Haze says dancing to Reggae is actually called. It was hard to learn at first, seeing that I learned to dance to slow jams and Hip Hop from the time I could walk. There was no real rhythm to it, or pattern. Just kind of moving to your own beat. It's more enjoying the lyrics and the beat than an actual dance in my opinion. But hey 'opinions are like assholes, everyone's got one' – that's a direct quote after I told Haze he looked weird skunking.

It's kind of a stomp, stomp, shimmy, stomp shimmy... it's impossible to describe. You need to see it to understand.

Anyway, Choco and Gumball seem to want to get into the action too, though Peppermint is taking yet another nap and the pups are just relaxing in a corner. Well, at least I got three of them in the mood.

Choco is bouncing up and down on her plushy tail, bobbing his little head to the rhythm. Not quite skunking, but he's enjoying it none the less. It really is a good song. Gumball is kind of bouncing here and there too; she seems to understand what I'm really trying to teach them. Psychic types seem to be good at picking up on that sort of stuff.

But Mint take the cake. He's matching my skunking move for move, even singing along with the music. "Odd odd odd o~odddd iiishhhh..." Not quite a perfect rendition, but he's keeping to the timing of the words pretty well.

Once Lauren and Bob were done singing about their lights, Beres Hammond comes on with No Apology. A slightly faster beat, but just as sweet on the ears if you appreciate it. Soon followed by Jah Cure with Never Find. I like Never Find a bit more than No Apology, but that was a more personal thing. After that came Fiona and Stevie Face with Baby come to me. It's a CD Haze burned for me some time back. I never go anywhere without it.

All the while, I can't help but notice Marion was just kind of staring at us. Not a lot of people teach their Pokémon to dance apparently. Well, Haze taught Jade to moonwalk! Yes, MOONWALK! Ever seen a quadruped moonwalk? It's hilarious! She even bobs her head while doing it, a habit she picked up from her trainer.

Pokémon are such wonderful creatures, if they have matching wonderful trainers.

"How do you think Haze will do in today's tournament?" Marion eventually built up the nerve to ask. I can't help but laugh at her grabbing at straws to strum up a conversation.

"It doesn't matter. He'll burst through the door bragging about how well Jade and Grey did. Maybe even Angel and Bronze if he feels they can handle it." I say. Honestly he would brag about them if they lost every match – not that they ever would.

"You both have a unique way of naming your partners." She has an uneasy smile on her face. She has no idea what to talk about, and my music isn't helping her much I think.

"Arty would approve." I stuck my tongue.

"Point. So what's your deal with Pokémon? I'm not sure I understand the whole dancing thing, but it's obvious you're not into battles." She's sitting on the couch, still watching Gumball and gang get down to... ooh, that's Superman by Tarrus Riley. What? It's an MP3 CD – it has nearly a thousand songs on it!

"Long story, but it boils down to me not liking unnecessary violence." I tell her, clapping at Peppermint doing a back flip during the chorus. It's kind of weird seeing him and his tail flipping over like that – as an Azurill the ball on the end of his tail is more of less the size of his body... still he pulled it off somehow.

"I see." Well, she obviously thought she hit a dead end in that conversation.

"Haze'll probably come in first. Just so you know." I might as well show her that I am not avoiding her by not talking about that last subject.

"You seem confident at least." She smiles – a contented smile this time.

"I guess, but it doesn't matter much how he does. He's the best trainer I know, so everything else is details." Ooh, Buffalo Solder! Classic! I dash to the stereo to crank up the volume. "Come on! If there was ever a song to learn to skunk to, this is it!" I shout over the music. The neighbours are so going to complain about me.

"Don't look for a rhythm, or any logic! Just move! The beat is yours to make!" I explain – not sure if she could even hear me over the music. Buffalo Soldier is not a song you listen to on your headphones. You need to crank it up so loud that your teeth shake to really appreciate it! Trust me, try it!

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Well, that was fun, but now it's time for that long soak I promised myself. After telling Pistachio to stand watch by the door, outside though, I lock the door and started checking through the trinkets I usually end up just taking with me when I go to hotels – shampoos, conditioners, bath salts, shower caps, etc.<p>

Since I was planning on just hanging around the suite I still have my pyjamas on. You know the shorts with the fluffy ruffles on it right? I like the way the cotton feels against my skin –especially combed cotton– though it was second to silk. Still, silk PJs? Kind of over the top.

Anyway, I flipped my top off, folding it up and placing it on the counter. I never sleep with a bra on, so that solved that in the first place. Frankly I don't know anyone that sleeps with a bra on. Are there people out there that sleep with bras on? Hmm, maybe Mom would know one?

Enough philosophical rambling, I've got stuff to do.

I kicked off my fluffy Nidorano slippers –I got them just to bug Haze with them being so pink AND modelled off a guy– and nudged them so that they sat comfortably next to each other near the cabinet. Socks and shorts came next. In one clean sweep, mind you – I see it as being efficient, just flicking them both off in one motion. Although... well, I do have to lift on leg at a time, so I guess 'one motion' is a bit misleading.

The thing I love about hotels –especially the fancy ones, like the one we're in– they always have fancy mirrors so I can see every detail. The twins didn't look any bigger – a fact that I'm not happy with.

Anyway, no point in getting grumpy about something that was true yesterday too. Still, I hope Haze won't mind a flat-chested girlfriend. Speaking of which, he hasn't actually asked me to be his girlfriend! Humph!

I then slipped out of my undies. Why is it that calling them panties always makes guys act goofy? It's like the realization that girls wear panties in much the same way they wear jockeys, boxers or briefs is somehow special and vital to them jerking off. You don't see girls sniffing guys underwear do you? NO!

Where the hell did that come from? Anyway, I fold my undies and place them on the stack of worn-but-not-dirty clothes which will probably get tossed into the washing machine before we leave – whenever that happens. Rule number one when not paying the bill; never ask when you're leaving.

Deciding I'd swirled the universe through my brain long enough, I turn on the water as hot as it could go (about thirty-five degrees centigrade according to the dial for regulating the temperature). Stepping in carefully –you never know if the tub is slippery before getting in– I clean my feet, legs, thighs... everything. Then I plug the drain, letting the tub fill up, it's kind of a hygiene thing to wash before soaking. Once the tub filled a bit, I grab the bath salts that were on the counter – fancier than I'm used to, but I'm not complaining.

After that, the one way flight to paradise is cleared for takeoff. The water feels so warm, and the salts give it a nice, floral aroma. Whoever thought this stuff up should get a Nobel Prize for it. Seriously.

The scent. And the warmth. And how smooth and soft it's making my skin feel. And this feels sooooooooo goooooooooooood!

I wonder what Haze is doing right now? He's been so... uptight lately. Not that I blame him for that, it's just that he seems so... fixated right now. Like he has this image in his mind and he is trying to carve the world according to it. The thing about him, though... if that really was the case, he'd be able to do it.

Haze has this... will, this intense focus. When he sets his mind to something, he won't stop until it's completed. That is something I can't help but find sexy about him. There's just something... primal about the way he goes about things. Like the way he brawls.

I can't stand to watch him brawling, but at the same time, I can't stop fantasizing about it. That focused gaze of his, taking in every move. The way he rolls every possibility through his mind before deciding on the best course of action. The intensity. The passion of his every word, his every action.  
>Somehow, my skin feels even more touchable than usual – even when compared to my usual baths andor soaks. No... this feels more like our –Haze and mine– one and only make out session on the school roof. Well, after we sent Miss Green to the moon – which was a kick in and of itself.

The way my skin felt that night was... incredible. Just like it does now. It's this kind of... otherworldly soft. Smooth as silk, but there was more to it... it's like my skin is... screaming to be touched. To be caressed.

But not just that... my body was craving Haze to touch me. Arceus I need him to touch me soooooooo bad! Is that wrong?

I've never felt like this before, to want to be touched everywhere at the same time... it's like my soul is on fire, and only Haze can sooth that. What is this feeling? Why is it suddenly so strong?

No point in pruning up for no good reason. So I grabbed the loofah, deciding to finish up. This isn't the small ball like ones that just hold soap, no... this is a special one Haze bought me a few months back. He does that sometimes, just buying me something that he thinks I would like for no reason other than that he saw in while he was in town shopping. He got me my special pillows too.

Anyway, I dip the loofah in the water and started scrubbing to get extra clean. Only... it feels rough. So I do it gentler – weird that I suddenly feel so sensitive. Softly rubbing the loofah against my arm, then my shoulder. Slowly feeling the rough texture against my skin... left shoulder, coming down, over the mountain, passed the peak.

"Ah!" That's never happened before! My eyes pop open – when the hell did I close my eyes? "Huh?" My nipple looks different. Both of them do! WTF! They look darker, and larger. And touching them... "ah..." They are much more sensitive.

Suddenly things that the twins –my sisters, not my boobies– used to tell me makes more sense. They always used to ask if I masturbated. The word was known to me. Auto-erotica. It was always more of an intellectual word before – sex-ed was passed over in favor Poke-psychology and sociology.

Sure I understand the mechanics of sex – it was hard not to once we moved to Twinleaf, seeing that it was the only thing the girls would talk about in the showers after gym. But even then, it was a conversational topic. None of my (two) ex-boyfriends ever made me feel this intensely and they sure as hell didn't get any further than light petting! Very light.

So now all I have is hearsay from the toilet humour of a bunch of horny girls that would give anything to have just any guy touch them intimately.

No... this is something I'm going to have to explore on my own. Maybe I can get some books on it? Or maybe I should just... Yeah, Haze would love to help me figure this out.

Yeah. Not now though... but soon. Soon...

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Haze and his dad finally get back. Haze is glowing, but his dad looks like he'd seen a ghost. "How'd it go, guys?" I ask, running down the hall from the kitchenette. Haze's dad quietly closes the door behind him and just walks off – in the direction of the shower if my guess is right. "He's never seen one of your brawls, has he..."<p>

"Nope. It's an experience he won't soon forget." Haze has a look on his face. He doesn't seem happy with his father's reaction, but he's glad the man saw what he was capable of. A strange mix of emotion to suffer at once.

"How'd the team do?" He quickly forgets about his mental torment and starts swooning over his day thus far.

"Jade evolved! She's a beautiful Flygon now! And Grey's a Metang! They both rocked the house – almost literally a few times. Bronze is starting to get used to my wacky instructions and Angel took on quite a few on her own too! They socked the competition! It was awesome..." There's a soft smile on his face, he's probably thinking about the way his Pokémon must have felt. It's just something he would do. "Anyway, I won a TM set from here in Sinnoh, and I have to collect on a personal bet later. Up for a little shopping?"

"Sure! Where we heading?" I ask already trying to recall my list from yesterday.

"Down to Geraldo's. The prick owes me two eggs of my choosing. And I need to go to Pika-Pika's to get my bonus for embarrassing the hell out of Geraldo himself." I don't ask, because really I don't want to know.

"Sounds good. Let me just tell the kids we'll be right back." He fake-laughs at my teasing him with his own words.

Really, there isn't much to tell, because Haze already had his Pokémon with him, and I'd feel bad if I didn't take mine with me – and Daddy would have a fit if I went without my Pokémon bag for one reason or another, so we would just take the 'family' with us – house and all apparently.

"Can I come too? I really wanted to go check a few things!" Marion gushes about something, though I can guess it has something to do with Haze's wardrobe – or lack thereof.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Back down on the eighth floor again – that elevator really takes way too long to take us anywhere! The festivities are still in full swing, and I notice more than a few people are either pointing at Haze excitedly, or avoiding him like he has a contagious disease. I pay none of them any mind – male and female alike, Haze is mine no matter what anyone thinks.<p>

Geraldo's really was the first stop for Haze – a plan has been made, follow it through to the end. Sadly, I expected more from a place with the reputation that Haze said it had.

It feels sterile. Seriously. How the hell would anyone want to walk into that store to buy anything? And the only thing of note are seven doors on one wall. Sure the place is clean, and everything was orderly. But it's... devoid of life – human and Pokémon alike. White walls, white carpet, white ceiling. It feels like a hospital.

"Welcome to the nursery." An automated voice announces. "Do you have an appointment?"

"96-42-JK-LR." Haze answers. And that's supposed to make sense?

"Welcome... Haze." The last part was said by Haze's own voice – probably pre-recorded for some reason or another. The door furthest away from the entrance opens, and a blue light is shining to announce something. "This way please, Master Geraldo is waiting." Master? Master of what?

"Thank you." Haze replies.

"You are quite welcome." Okay, that was weird in and of itself. Well, it should go pretty smooth from here, right? Time will tell.

We entered a largish room, with three TV screens on one side, and a desk on another. Behind said desk sat an aging, emaciated, bald man with liver spots decorating his face, a sickly complexion and the most expensive business suite I've ever laid my eyes on.

"So we meet again." The man has a raspy voice – obviously a lifelong smoker and drinker.

"Yup. I'm here to collect on your debt." Haze answers, obviously not being too happy about meeting this man again. No surprise there...

"Naturally. There would be no other way you could hope to enter this room. Have you considered which two you desire?"

"To an extent, but first I want to hear what you have to offer. You can't really expect me to just blindly shoot off my mouth." Marion bit back a chuckle, but I don't bother to – I knew he was going to say that and my laughing adds to the effect he wants.

"Very well, Gertrude, show me the list." I'll just assume this is Geraldo, seeing that no one is going to get down to introductions – and the computer did announce that Geraldo was waiting for us.

The three screens lit up, showing picture after picture of Pokémon. I don't recognize half of them, but I do notice that Haze somehow manages to study the three screens at once. Haze's head is tilting this way then that, a sign he's thinking, planning. He doesn't have a calculating look in his eyes, so he didn't seem too interested just yet.

More and more pictures are shown – and it finally dawns on me that the collared bars beneath each picture were stats of one sort or another.

"That one." Haze points at one of the screens – an Aron. An odd choice if you were to ask me, but no one ever does.

"A good eye. Just one more and I can be rid of you." Grumpy! Obviously there is some bad blood between these two. Which, knowing mister personality as well as I do, is all Haze's fault.

More pictures start flashing again, and more and more. I start recognizing a few of them. A Budew here, a Gastly there. Throw in some Exeggcute for the spice and a Wailmer for good luck. A Luvdisk – jeez talk about variety – Smoochum, Relicanth... Chinchou, Clamperl...

"That one!" Haze shouts excitedly. Whatever he's pointing at seems to excite him.

"Truly a gifted eye for capable Pokémon. Very well, the Aron and the Gibble eggs are yours." I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not, but he certainly isn't being friendly. Still, the compliment isn't for naught, seeing that I took it to mean just that – Haze probably thinks the man's snarking. You judge the world according to your own standards, right?

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>A frosty farewell and two eggs richer, we were out of there. And not a moment too soon. Haze's dad found us, saying that he had the car packed and already checked us out – of the hotel, I hope. So the four of us made our way over to Pika-Pika Paradise.<p>

It was nearly a ten minute walk from Geraldo's, even though they were both on the same floor. I distinctly get the impression the two stores wanted to be that far away from each other, but that's just me.

As different as their ideologies are, their stores are even more different. Where Geraldo's is cold, polite and sterile, Pika-Pika is warm, unruly and filled to the brim with customers. Plushy poke-dolls are everywhere, some were rigged to announce the sales, others were set up to hold signs. There are people dressed up as Pokémon, talking to the kids, and I distinctly noticed a few of them hitting on any girl that came their way – not the kids, the dressed up 'actors'.

There are Pokémon crayons, colouring books, children's stories, game consoles, controllers and games. There are board games – ooh, 'Who's that Pokemon!', that was my favourite game growing up, but Haze always won. There are card games, joke books, and an entire section of Pokémon costumes. Musical instruments –the Chatot flute, and the Mamoswine drum set are really cute– instructional DVDs and books on becoming a trainer. Accessories, outfits and toys for Pokémon – I wonder if Mint would like a MP3 player that he can operate with his feet?

Then behind counter are... the TMs. It's a veritable wall of TMs. Of every sort, every type, every element... TMs as far as the eye can see...

"Ah, Haze, so good of you to come!" Is that woman eying me again? She really needs to get that I'm not interested.

"Veronica, you look just like I remember you." Haze intones. Okay, that's weird even for him.

"Warm as a snowstorm. How like you, mister champion." He didn't tell me he won the tournament! I turn to face him, only for him to shrug and offer me a lopsided grin. I'm so not letting that slide! Wait 'till we get in the car, 'mister champion'...

"Thanks, now I'm going to get punished later." He grouses. I humph in agreement, crossing my arms to get the point perfectly across.

"You didn't tell her you won? I thou-"

"Thought wrong, I focus on how well my team does, not how far they reach in tournaments. Now, you said something about a special bonus in addition to my fee and prize." Haze cuts her off, his tone just as crisp as it otherwise would have been – he obviously knew that someone was going to tell me eventually, but he really is the type to not care how far he got.

Still, that doesn't excuse it! Humph.

"Of course." She seems almost apologetic. She hands him two bags and what looks like a briefcase, wishing him well and offering him a job if he ever wanted or needed one.

I don't even look at the merchandise on the way out, actually refusing to ogle the cute ballerina outfit that would have looked so cute on Pistachio. Another thing Haze is being blamed for – it's on sale.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Deciding to not risk taking me into the Camping Utility store in my current mood, Haze drags the four of us to the food court. It's still being used despite the fact that the festival was officially over – no one seems to care that there were no more fascinating activities.<p>

"I'm not going to talk my way out of it. You're right, I should have told you. Regardless of how I feel about the whole thing, and how we both know I react to winning... I'm sorry." Haze tells me, before heading off to order me something to eat. I didn't even get a word in! And did he just talk his way out of it anyway?

I turn to see Marion smiling at Haze's back, just as his dad is taking off to catch up to him. "That boy." She says, smiling a little wider.

"..." How he can turn any situation around... it just...

"You know he's crazy about you, right?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know... I just wish he would say it." I reply. It's really weird with Marion – I've known her for less than twenty-four hours and we've already gotten close. It must be a girl thing, because guys only get close to someone they suffer with – like getting arrested or hangovers. Two guys suffering a hangover together can turn into the best of friends.

"He will in time, he's just been through a lot." I can only nod at that. He's been through so much more than I would have ever suspected a mere two days ago. When life hits the fan, it really splatters on everything.

"I know... I just wish-"

"Not telling you was what kept him strong this long." She tells me. How would- "I'm a psychiatrist that's been studying him through William's stories for months."

"... oh..." I blush at having doubted her; not knowing is no excuse.

"Truth be told, I am shocked at how much his mood depends on yours. People... in his shoes..." She chose her words carefully, but I can understand. "tend to avoid women altogether. Sometimes even going out of their way to cause harm to them."

"Nah, Haze isn't the-"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But if he were to make a mental connection between women in general and... _her_. How do you think he'd treat women?" That's... kind of disturbing.

"OMG... and I was-"

She waves off my concerns. "You treat him as you always have, and he needs that." Hmm, maybe he does. But I just feel like I need to do more than just that.

"What can I do to help him?" I just... I don't know, I just need him to need me as badly as I need him. Maybe if I can help him through this, he'll know that I'm the only one he'll ever need.

It's hard to keep in mind how much he's gone through. I mean... thinking back on the scenes I walked into in the house and the barn, I would actually have to say that I've been pretty sheltered. All my life I'd never once encountered anything as... cruel as what I'd experienced in that house. Not even with that rampant _thing_ that attacked me.

That was an isolated event – it happened once, that's it. But thinking about that medical journal... That was comparable to a Machamp living in the same house as me and it going berserk once a week.

"Easy: be you." She smiles at me.

I look at Haze, seeing him and his dad are joking about something – probably Haze getting teased, seeing that he's glaring at his dad, who's laughing.

"Be me, huh...?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>The camping store. Anything you could ever imagine you'd (n)ever need for camping in one place. There are tents, sleeping bags AND futons –futons are made thinner than sleeping bags, and the sheets are not attached to it– pillows, sheets, blankets to ward off the cold. Hell, there are maps with all the popular trails plotted with statistics of what you can come across along the way!<p>

Everything!

"Well, I've got everything I need." I turn to see Haze holding an all-weather tent –the old fashioned one with the stakes and two poles to set it up with– a hammock, two pillows and a futon with linens.

"Is that some kind of record you were trying to set?" I ask. "Seriously, we just got here."

"What? I know what I needed, I got it. Let's go." Haze offers, confused. His dad shakes his head, clearly already resigning himself to something.

"Son, that's not how woman shop and you know it."

"We didn't just come here because they needed something." I say, not hiding any of my annoyance. Well, I'll just let them figure that out. "Marion, are you coming?"

We walk around, checking what all they had. I'm not really here to pick up anything, but it's pointless to just pick up stuff and leave! You have to shop around, compare prices, compare fabrics and qualities. There is just no educating guys, is there...?

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"Haze you can fight it all you want to, but in the end you know I'm going to win and you will be happier for it." I explain seriously. He's being an ass, refusing to try on a suit he knows would look good on him. So what if it's the eighth one I gave him to try on? The last seven were different colours!<p>

"Yeah, if I live long enough to see that glorious future." He snarks. Moody much? He grabs the suit, trying to give me a wilting gaze. Doesn't he know I'm immune?

"I love you, baby." I sing sweetly at his retreating back. I know he's rolling his eyes at me and I don't care. He's still doing it. Consider it penance for trying to cut my fun short in the Camping Util store.

"Is he always this sarcastic?" Marion asks, keeping her voice low.

"Mostly. It takes an act of Arceus for him to be anything else." I roll my eyes, earning a muffled giggle from her.

"I see. Do you know why he's like that?" She has _that_ look – the therapist is in.

"It's his only defence. He thinks he can keep the world at bay by hiding behind it."

"That's most of it. But there is something that I have noticed about him." She's known him less than a day and she's noticing things?

"Oh?" This I've got to hear.

"When he's actively doing something, that defence drops. He didn't make one snide remark during dinner, and he's mostly quiet when you and I are talking. He's dissecting my personality to guard his father, and by extension himself." Hmm, is that it?

"Well, that's mostly true. But there is more to it than that. He knows a lot about how people think. It was part of his training back in Mossdeep. He was one of the trainers in the gym there, so the leader was teaching him about analyzing your opponent through non verbal gestures."

"Hm, interesting."

"What is?"

"A psychic type gym, but the only Pokémon I've really seen him with is an ice type."

"Who, Angel? She's just the only one that doesn't notice the cold air surrounding him." We both laugh at that.

"I heard that!" Haze announces. Angel decided to make her way over to us. She seems so... lost without Haze holding her. I make to pick her up, but neither she, nor Gumball appreciate the gesture.

"So you're Angel, huh?" Marion says softly to not startle the poor thing – or at least not any more than she already is. She seems so fragile. "You want to come sit with me?" The offer is made with open arms and what I can only identify as a maternal smile.

"... sno..." Angel takes a step towards Marion, obviously still unsure.

"It's okay, take your time." Marion could have grabbed Angel – the Pokémon was well within her reach. Yet she doesn't. She doesn't move at all. Instead, she's waiting for Angel to come to her – a sign of trust and mutual respect.

"... runt?" Angel comes a little closer, sticking up her arms like a toddler would when they want you to pick them up.

"Whoa!" I enthuse. Angel won't even let me get near her, but Marion can pick her up? What am I doing wrong?

Just then, Haze comes back. The beige suit he's sporting, along with the black leather shoes, and the silk tie – wow. The teal dress shirt looks really nice and the silver from the tie... it matches his hair perfectly. Just wow.

"Looks like you've made a new friend, Angel." Haze teases, bringing tears to the Pokémon's eyes. "Hey, none of that. I'm happy that you trust her." I could only stare as Angel looks at him. She's squirming to turn towards her trainer, which Marion helps her with.

"See, Angel. Nothing bad happened. You see that smile on Haze's face? He's happy." Marion soothes. Still, the Snorunt raises her arms for Haze to pick her up. Well, baby steps right?

"I can't yet. As soon as I change back into my regular clothes, then I can pick you up, okay?" Came the response. He didn't _quite_ pin it on me, but I'm not sure if Angel would agree.

"Well, I think this suit will do, right Genevieve?" Marion asks, smiling at me. Can I ogle my boyfriend before he takes off that gorgeous outfit? Do I like how he looks right now?

Definitely. Then I can start trying on a few dresses I've been eying since we entered the store. "Nn." I nod, giving Haze another long once-over. "Well, that means it's my turn!" Leisurely Lopunny really lived up to my expectations. I'm so going to try on that cocktail dress!

I duck into one aisle, grabbing a few dresses here and there, then pranced into another. Every time I turn a corner I'm checking out the evening wear, shoes and matching purses... and the little black cocktail dress that caught my eye. This store is the definition of paradise!

Luckily I managed to score a makeup set in the mini mart and... "Perfume!" I squeal joyously. Everything Mom denied me, all right here!

I am sooo coming back here this summer!

One reason why girls like shopping, which I'm sure most guys would never figure out, actually has nothing to do with buying new outfits. It's nice if we can get new outfits in addition to what we really like, but it is not (always) a requirement. That's why girls can spend all day shopping and not buy a single thing, but consider it to be a huge success.

So what is that one thing? Modelling and spending time together. Well, that's two things, but they go hand in hand! Pick an outfit, try it on, see what your girlfriends think –hate it, love it, somewhere in the middle– and moving on to the next outfit. We get to talk about colours, fabrics, styles, designers, combinations, shoes, bags, purses (don't confuse a bag with a purse, they are in fact completely different – purses carry only the basics, while bags can carry our whole lives), how the outfit comes together, seasonal outfits, sales...

The point is talking – about everything. And ever notice that girls never go anywhere alone? Even the bathroom? It's against our code. We see strength in numbers, so asking for help is no different than asking an opinion on what shoes we wear.

I wish guys would just learn from us and get with the program!

Anyway, let's see. This red one would go great with...

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Aw man! The stores are closed, our stuff's packed in the station wagon and everyone's doing their last minute stretching before another long drive. Well, I'm still glad that I got two dresses, purses and pairs of shoes along with the other stuff I wanted to get.<p>

It may have been a long day, and I'm probably going to fall asleep the second the engine starts, but I enjoyed it. Really, really enjoyed it.

Sooner or later, all good shopping days come to an end, but we have so many memories to cherish from this one! I took more than a few pictures with my Dex, which I e-mailed to Adam to let him know that I'm doing okay.

Of all my siblings, I'm closest to Adam. He's kind of like a twin to me, even though he's a year younger. Anyway, no reply yet, but I'm not complaining. He'll let the family know that I'm surviving when he reads it.

Once we're all piled into the car – Marion and Haze's dad in front, Haze and me in the back – we start our trek to the lake just outside Jubilife. Well, 'just outside' is being nice – it's still a two hour drive once we get out the city, which is an hour drive in itself.

Not sure what the name of the lake is, or how big it is... or anything really. I just know that Haze wanted to get some night fishing in, and his dad seemed exited about that.

The fun part is, Gumball and Angel were already snoring away in our arms. So I just lay my head on Haze's shoulder, waiting for sweet slumber to claim me.

"I wish... it could be like this... always..."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 4_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: For those of you that are wondering, in the first part where Haze was talking about the rarity of certain Pokémon and albinos and pseudo legendary Pokémon... well, he's actually mostly right. Although technically 'albino' refers to a complete lack of pigmentation - usually making the skin/fur completely white and the eyes red/pink. Still, that wouldn't be completely accurate in Pokémon, so I used the term Albino to describe 'shiny' Pokémon. Simply because 'shiny' is actually more misleading in this case than 'albino' is. They don't shine, reflect light, or even stick out that much in most cases._**

**_As well, Haze was wrong about several facts. First of, Flygon is no pseudo legendary (the total base stats of Flygon is 520, while it would have to be 600 or above to fit into pseudo legendary status). As well, Shuckle, Dratini and Riolu are rare in the wild, but not impossible to find. In fact, even the fossil Pokémon can be found in the wild - though it was only in the movie with Mew and Lucario (and the tree of origin)._**

**_Furthermore, has anyone actually noticed that each chapter is named after a song?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon ****- I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.**  
><strong>A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 5 Sometimes when we touch<strong>

_"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honour... well let's just say it's not easy._

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Fishing. I love fishing. Especially at night, you know why? No, not because it's relaxing, silent, peaceful or the 'guy' thing to do. In fact if you think any of that is true, you know nothing about me.<p>

No, I love to fish, because Pokémon you catch are pissed off when you real them in! And pissed off Pokémon fight ten times harder than any other emotionally charge ones – which becomes even more obvious when you compare them to the ones that are just bored.

Still, fishing at night is especially fun, because of the additional bonus of there being different fish to catch at night. That's usually something only water type trainers would know, but I am the exception to that. Well, that, and I cheated by just asking Dad about it. Don't hate me because I'm smart enough to outsource my intelligence when it suits me.

"You do realize that we are ten times more likely to meet a pissed off Gyarados at night than in the day... right?" Dad asks.

"You say it like that's a bad thing." I counter, petting Angel with my free hand – you never, ever... EVER let go of your fishing rod! Not unless you want to watch your rod fly off or swim away.

"You want to test yourself against a raging Gyarados?" He asks.

I just shrug. "I'm just fishing. Come what may, I will face it." I answer honestly.

"Bold words. You'll do me proud." He's smiling, I think. Kinda hard to see in the dark. That was another reason why fishing at night was what I wanted to do... Finneon glow at night, and I really want a Finneon! I won't be able to give it all the time it needs right now, but I can't always be on the road to catch one. So I figure fishing everywhere I can will help me catch one. Too bad I have no idea if one would be here or not.

"Meh. Any idea if there would be any Finneon here?" I ask him. He's the water type trainer after all – well, water and fighting type.

"There are definitely Finneon here, can't you see that soft glow over there?" He points in a seemingly random direction. "I just haven't cast over there because I don't want one."

"What glow? All I see is the reflection of stars." I look around, already reeling in my line to cast once I figured it out.

"There. Let your eyes go out of focus, that helps." He's pointing at something on the lake surface. Figuring I have nothing to lose, I let my eyes go out of focus – still reeling in my line... just how far did I cast that thing?

The stars are reflecting off the lake surface – which is smooth as glass. It's hard to see anything since there are so many stars out tonight. But... if you let your eyes go out of focus, it strangely seems completely different. The stars become a faint blur unevenly spread out over the water surface. But there is... "There." I point right at the slightly brighter glow in the water.

"Yup, that's the spot. It's brighter at the tail than the mouth, so aim for the duller side of the glow." He explains. Okay... it won't be able to see something behind it, so that makes sense.

"Alright." I cast my line again, trying to go a bit farther than the glow – better cast beyond the fish and reel back for it, than not far enough. Slowly reeling it in... to where I guess the hook would meet the fish. It's hard to see in the dark.

"That's exactly where you want it." And how the hell would you know that? "Now dob it to the right."

"Dob?" Do I look like a sailor?

"Dob, dob." He bounces his rod towards the right, like he was reeling in a fish without actually reeling. Rocking it back and forward while it bounced up and down. It was like a three dimensional spiral going towards the right. A weird motion in and of itself.

"Like this?" I mimic him, noticing that the soft glow was following the motion.

"That's it... just a little more. Finneon are careful with what they bite." He says softly, to not scare off the fish. I know enough to know that fish don't like loud noises. One of the reasons most guys like to fish – it's a good reason to say nothing for hours on end. Too bad me and dad aren't most guys.

Just then, I felt a tug on the line! I pull back hard, already reeling in. It isn't as strong as I was used to, but then I'm used to dragging in Wailmer and Sharpedo back in Mossdeep. I don't think anything can challenge a fisher quite like those two.

Not a whole lot of action to speak of, seeing that I just kept a simple rhythm going: pull back, lean forward and reel, pull back, lean forward and reel. That is basic fishermanship. 'Fishermanship'? Is that a word? Wow, this really is too easy, since I actually have time to think up new words.

The glow is coming closer and closer – it's about five metres away now. It doesn't seem to be fighting me that much. Either it's really young or just weak. I hope I'm just used to stronger fights...

The glow is coming even closer. This really isn't building up any tension. At all. I don't even know why I'm applying my deep sea fishing techniques on this haul. At all.

Eventually –as in way too long in my opinion– the glow is right in front on me, and the fish jumps out of the water. "FINN!" It announces. Wow, congratulations, you made it. 'Bout damn time!

Should I fight it to wear it down? I doubt it would put up much of a fight. "Go Net Ball!" I throw the ball. Don't ask why I announced it, or why anyone announces it. Force of habit, I guess; horrible for fishing.

The ball hits the fish on its head, opening and converting the Pokémon into a red, glowing energy. It then swallows it and closes, falling to the ground. It tilts this way, then that, rolling around in the dirt. The Net Ball then pings, announcing that the Pokémon _really_ _is_ that weak. I whip out my Dex while walking toward the ball, wondering what the hell I got myself into.

I minimize the ball and place it into the slot near the bottom of my Dex, then cue up the upload info button that pops up on my screen.

"Finneon, the wing fish Pokémon. The line running down its side can store sunlight. It shines vividly at night." Wow, Vividly? I think not. It barely gave any light at all – it must have been tired as hell, giving how _hard_ it fought me. Anyway, learned moves and level are... dismal! It's a level two Pokémon, knowing only pound. Well, it's Mild natured, though that doesn't real hurt or help it... it does have Swift swim though. That is something at least, seeing that it raises speed in rain. Better than nothing.

Now I just need a nickname for it... nah. If it impresses me later on I'll think of one then.

Maybe I am being unfair... I mean, having a Finneon has been a fetish of mine for years! It has a lot of potential, and it can learn Surf, Dive and Waterfall! It can learn flying type moves as well as water type! I need to stop being such an instant gratification bitch and take things one step at a time.

"Hmm, I need a good nickname now..." I click on the 'YES' button to enter a nickname. "Aqua. I think that fits." It's both a blue-green colour, and it refers to the waters I caught him in. I like it.

"A good name." Dad agrees, smiling at me. He seems to smile just a little too broadly, like he knows something. "I'm glad you decided to honour your new partner. It looked like you weren't going to."

"Stalker." I shoot back.

"Don't blame me for knowing you that well." He smiles again.

"Fine, you're right. It's my own shortcomings that did that. I need to work on that." I give in, no point in arguing when I'm wrong.

"Good to hear. Aqua will be able to work well with Sapphire in time, they just need to grow a little more before they can work well on their own." He pats me on the back, making sure to keep a hand on his rod. Even though he walked over to me, he made sure to bring his rod with him. Yeah, I learned that logic from him. Well, worse things have happened.

I release Aqua, to apologize. "Finn?" The Pokémon looks around, somewhat curiously.

"Hey there, Aqua. I'm Haze." I take out a berry from my pocket – I always keep berries on me, with the pigs I travel with I've had to – and offer him one. "You want a berry?"

"Neon." He smiles at me, I think. I place the berry on my palm and bring it close to the Pokémon. He is kind of just hovering in front of me, nibbling the berry out of my hand. He's so small that he couldn't pop the berry in his mouth in one shot, but he'll grow in time. He'll grow strong. I just know it.

I smile back at him, petting his head as he chews. The butterfly form of his caudal fins is starting to glow just a little brighter, as is my mood regarding him. I'll teach him Surf and Dive soon enough, since I already have those two HM, I might even teach him Waterfall. But not yet; I still haven't earned that one. True, I could just buy it. But no. That is against the code of the Pokémon Trainer. We earn our HMs. Just like I have yet to officially earn the Fly HM. Hmm, maybe I can challenge what's-her-face and get that one time? Not a bad plan. Jade should be able to make short work of her.

Wait a minute! Don't Finneon always travel in schools? How the hell did Aqua end up in this lake by himself?

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>After another hour of fishing, and having no luck catching a damn thing, I decide to go with Ginny for a nice long walk. Dad managed to land quite a few fish, two Gyarados and a Seaking! Lucky bastard, that one. He didn't catch any of them, since he was doing it more to battle them – like I was intending to do.<p>

After introducing Aqua to the girls, and my other Pokémon, I pick up Angel –who is apparently taking a nap– and start tugging Ginny to her feet. Well I'm trying to, she isn't exactly cooperating. And Angel seems to agree; she's falling asleep again in my arms. "Come on, lazy bones, we're going for a walk." Not sure which one I'm aiming that at.

"Haze, we're going to have dinner in a few minutes!" Ginny complains. Seeing that there's no pot on the fire, and Marion is shaking her head at something, I'm guessing she's bullshitting me.

"Nice try, but being lazy is no excuse."

"I'm not being lazy, Gumball is sleeping right now." She takes back her hand and hugs the little bugger closer.

"Being lazy **and** blaming your Pokémon is worse. Fine, I'll be back soon." I put Angel back down near Marion, obviously I'm on my own this time.

"Alright, Haze. Don't wander off too far, okay?" Marion smiles at me. I can tell she isn't trying to be bossy, it's just her maternal instincts kicking in; something I don't have a lot of experience with. Well, not a lot of _good_ experience with.

I decide to just pick a nice direction and walk that way, wondering why I felt like going for a walk. Maybe I'll run into some Pokémon! Nah, doubtful. The only ones I know of that are active at night are Kricketot, and I have no use for them. Hell, since Jade evolved I doubt she'll be all that interested in them either, unless she wants to mate. Still, it's just weird that nature would have her craving bugs in completely different ways in different stages of her life. Totally weird.

Let me think. I have Sapphire, Jade, Grey, Bronze, Angel and now Aqua. That's five Pokémon. I have two eggs I'm keeping in the station wagon to keep them safe –there are more Pokémon that eat eggs than I care to identify– but they won't count on the official tally until they hatch. Only once caught in a ball do they actually take up a slot according to official rules.

That means I can have one more with me while travelling before having to start depositing them in the storage system – which means Doc is going to start getting some major deposits over his side soon. Good thing Dad bought so much Poké-food to stock up the greenhouse before we left, considering how quick I seem to be collecting these guys. And this is without going completely nuts.

I'm going to have to start coming up with some training regimens for all of them in time. Well, Aqua and Sapphire are going to be fairly simple, since they will be the ones diving with me. I wonder when I'll have the time to go diving again.

Anyway, stop worrying with shit I can't control. I am here, alone walking under a star filled sky. I can hear the Kricketots singing their songs in the night; not sure if that means their fighting or just communicating. The grass is dancing in the breeze, and the sound of fighting is in the air. Huh?

"TAD!" I can hear someone crying out, obviously in pain. The cries are always preceded by a 'thud', which would technically mean that something is beating the shit out of something else. Either a trainer named 'Tad' is being yelled at, or a Lotad is being abused. I think it's the latter, so I dash off in the direction the cries are coming from.

After a short trek through the grass, I come to the spot where the 'battle' is taking place. It's unfair in epic proportions, simply because there's no way it should be going the way it is. The Lotad was taking a beating, because of its refusal to fight back. Hit after hit, leaving bruises that I know will be bothering it for weeks after this; without proper care that is.

So why the hell isn't it fighting back? All I could see was a silhouette with a stick lashing out at the little guy.

"Lotad! Lo lo tad, lotad LOTAD!" Yeah, what he said!

"KYUUUU!" That's vague, that could either be the Pokémon announcing part of its name, or a species specific cry, like birds chirping. Well, the voice is a deep-ish... umm, holding a stick... Farfetch'd? No, that silhouette doesn't match.

Look, it doesn't matter; this is a bullshit battle that needs to end. I grab Jade's ball, she can help me sort this out. And Aqua's, his light will be useful right now, dim though it might be.

I toss them both out at once. "Jade, keep that one under control!" I instruct, pointing at the stick wielder. "Aqua, shine as bright as you can, I can't see shit!" Aqua just looks at me funny. "That means you, Finneon." He's still looking at me funny. Shit, he can't control the brightness. Might end up having to use a TM to teach him flash, but I don't have that on me right now! I do have the HM for flash on me, but I doubt I have the leeway to deal with that right now.

Thinking back, he shone brighter after getting a berry – it might work twice, but it still wasn't much better. Nah, fuck it. "Aqua, I need you to go over to that other Pokémon too! I need to identify it." I instruct, this time he does understand what the hell I mean, and flies over to Jade, who's slapping the as-yet-unidentified Pokémon every time it tries to get away.

I have no flashlight, my Dex can't identify it in this poor light, no Pokémon that knows Flash, and Aqua can't shine brightly enough to figure this mess out. Great. I guess only risking my own hide will solve this shit. I do kind wish I bought those Heal Balls now though.

Walking over to the now silent Lotad – what's up with all these Hoenn Pokémon here? Are they all just wandering the planet because they have nothing better to do? Do they migrate here in the Spring? I never really noticed a big difference in numbers back in Hoenn...

Anyway, I take out a potion, and two berries – Oran berries, since they help heal, just slower than a potion. "I know you're hurt right now, but you've got to trust me to help you, okay?" I have no experience with Pokémon I don't know, and I never travelled with the Doc for him to teach me how to deal with situations like this... so I guess hoping for the best is my only hope. "Here, eat this." I offer the berries, trying to see where the pain would be the worse without touching it. It takes the berries without a fuss, already munching happily. I can't see shit, at all. I can try to just spray everything with the potion, but that is ineffective at best.

"Look, I want to help you get better, but I can't see anything right now. Will you let me take you back to the camp so that I can heal you?" I ask, wondering if it even understands me. I could just take out Grey and have him translate for me, but I don't want to scare the little guy any more than he likely already is.

"Lo, lotad." He nods, hopefully understanding me. After he pops the second berry in his mouth, I pick him up and walked over to the trouble maker – who just received a nasty slap from Jade for kicking a pebble in my direction. Intentional or not, Jade doesn't let anyone hurt me in any way.

I'm half tempted to leave the trouble maker where it lays –that last slap apparently left it unconscious– but that goes against the doctor's code, the Hippocratic Oath... which the Doc taught me a lot about. "Aqua, return. Thanks for the help." He smiles at me as I recall him to his ball. I smile as well; knowing he really did everything he could, then carefully put that back in my pocket in my windbreaker. It isn't too difficult to balance the semi-conscious Lotad in one hand while I do that, since the little guy weighs practically nothing.

"Alright, Jade, I want you to bring that one back with us too, okay? Try to be gentle." Jade nods, so I start walking back towards the campfire. She was obviously lying through her teeth, since she 'accidentally' dropped her cargo once every few meters.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"Jeez, you can't go anywhere without causing a scene, can you?" Ginny pokes fun at me.<p>

"Ha, ha. Shush, I have a patient to take care of." I place the Lotad near the fire, hoping to be able to see well enough to get some actual work done. The fire casts more light that Aqua's glow, but not as much as flashlight, so it was still going to be a bit iffy. Still, it was better than nothing. I turn this way, then that, trying to study the Pokémon to see where it's hurting... only, I can't see anything wrong. Even the spots where bruising was obvious in almost no light... there is _nothing_.

"Lo!" It opens its mouth again, obviously asking for another berry. Well, maybe that's it? I'm not complaining. I drop some more berries at its feet, which it immediately starts munching on again. "lo... tad... lo... tad..." Is he singing while chewing? Or is that his version of 'munch, munch'?

Whatever. I need to stop thinking of it as a 'him' until I actually know what its sex is. Bad habit of mine.

Now for the troub-

"It that a Cubone?" Marion asks, pointing at the heap Jade just 'accidentally' dropped again.

"Jade, stop dropping the unconscious Pokémon, please." With the better lighting, I notice that it actually is a Cubone. Nice! They are all but unheard of outside of Kanto. And yet, I ran into one? Well, they do say that having a Snorunt brings good fortune, right? That must be it.

"Wow, the poor thing must have been beaten to a pulp! What happened?" Marion is fretting over the scrapes and bruises on the Cubone. I can't really blame her, since the Lotad doesn't have a scratch on it... for some strange reason. I'll have to look into that.

"Lo?" Another berry? What are you and Jade related? Fine! I toss another handful of berries at the... interesting... little fucker. "Taaad!" It chomps yet another berry, looking like it was the aggressor in the fight now.

"Weird." I shake my head, reaching for the potion I intended to use on the Lotad, this time to tend to the Cubone.

"What is?" Marion asks, taking the potion from me and spraying the bruises on her patient's back and arms.

"When I spotted these two, Cubone was beating the shit out of Lotad. I had to step in to save the Lotad's life. But now, Lotad's just eating like there's no tomorrow, and Cubone looks like it was hit by a truck – which is Jade's doing by the way." I tattle.

"Fly!" Jade complains. True, I knew she was going to do that, but still. This makes no sense. I toss Jade another couple berries to make it up to her anyway. "Fly... gon!" She turns her nose up at the offer. Must have been too little.

"Are you turning down the berries, or asking to go hunt some Kricketot?" She sweatdrops, clearly put out at the thought of eating a bug. The hypocrite. "More berries then?"

"Fly!" She nods, smiling at me. I grab another handful of berries, jeez I'm going to run out before we even make it to Oreburgh!

"I'm going to need to pick up more berries in the next town, I really underestimated these guys!" I complain.

"What, you mean you didn't plan for Jade eating you out of house and home?" Ginny asks, poking Jade in her gut for emphasis. Wasn't she being lazy? And I really hope Jade doesn't go demanding more berries for this shit!

"No, I planned for her. I just didn't plan for two of her. That Lotad just ate more than Jade used to as a Vibrava!" I point at the water weed accusingly. "Hell, I didn't even catch it and I'm going broke because of it!"

"You brought two wild Pokémon here?" Dad walks over to us, trying to piece together the weird scene he was walking in on.

"Hey, I didn't even know it was a Cubone till I got here. I was stopping an attempted murder." I defend.

"That Lotad doesn't look threatening." Dad points out.

"Gee, really? I wouldn't have guessed." I snark. Jeez, just trust me for once, will you? "The Cubone was the aggressor. The damage it took was Jade's doing – which I partly approve of!" I toss that last bit out there to make sure Jade didn't demand another handful of berries because she felt insulted. Or just because, who knows with her.

"And yet the Lotad is in perfect health... Synthesis?" He wonders.

"I hadn't thought of that. But just from the light of the fire?" Well, it is a Water/Grass type, so Dad isn't completely out of his jurisdiction.

"I wouldn't know, but combined with berries, it might have played a roll. So you claiming these two, or setting them free to fight again tomorrow?" He asks me.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. They are rare enough to not get another chance like this any time soon... and yet..."

"That is my being polite because I wouldn't mind capturing the Lotad if you turn it down." Dad elaborates. Well, I wasn't really planning on capturing it to be honest.

"Fine, I'll take the Cubone then. But you owe me for the berries that thing's been gorging on. I used to think Jade was bad, but jeez!"

"Hey, I was just kidding! I was trying to nudge you into making a decision faster!" He backs out quickly.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. Thinking it over, it would be a pretty good addition. I mean, a grass type than can go swimming with me? That really **is** a golden opportunity, if you look at it objectively. Then again, he seems to be a bit... out there. He might just end up trying to befriend the Sharpedo that's trying to eat him.

But that _could_ be trained out of him... Hmm.

"Well, I see no real issue in taking them both." I announce after deliberating longer than Dad seems comfortable with.

"Thank Arceus! Otherwise I would have had to take the little guy on principle of not going back on my word." He's sighing from relief?

"Gee, thanks." I deadpanned, already fishing out two balls. I decided that the Cubone was getting a Premier ball – white ball, white skull and bone... hmm. Once Marion was satisfied with her work, I tossed the ball to capture the Cubone. I'll do some research on that one when I get more time, too much to deal with right now. One satisfying ping later, and I'm registering my Cubone...

"What to call her... Bone?" I wonder. Well, bone white is a shade of white, and it fits her motif. "Yup, Bone." I entered the name in the Dex and placed her ball in my pocket.

"Bone? You're calling a girl 'bone'?" Ginny complains.

"Yeah. 'Bonehead' isn't a colour and the only bone reference I know that is colour related is bone white." I explain. I'd better bring Bone to the Pokécenter when we reach Oreburgh just in case though – not doubting Marion, but I know that Jade can be pretty rough when she wants to be.

"How about you, little one? You want to join the team?" I ask. I beat Bone in a one on one battle, she isn't getting any requests.

"Lo?" Another berry? Fuck that. I just take a Luxury Ball and tossed it at the bottomless pit. Hopefully it has some berries built in there to entertain the little fucker.

After registering him –I was right, it is a male– I'm at a loss for a name for this one...

"Gin, a little help? I need a name, something either blue or green. And no, I'm not walking around with two 'aquas'."

"Turquoise?"

"T-U-R-Q-O-I-S-E?"

"Haze, you need to add a 'U' after the 'Q'." Ginny corrected.

"Hey, I was close." Well, Turquoise is the Doc's problem right now. Seeing that he just got deposited into the storage system, which would mean he was teleported to the greenhouse. "I better call the Doc and give him a heads up on that one. He's going to raise hell if left alone."

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>After I put some pasta and tofu on to stew I decide to start figuring things out. Things are going to start getting hectic really quick –something I'm not looking forward to– so I need to plan things out as best I can now that there's time.<p>

Hmm, it would be better to train them all in pairs to maximize effectiveness later on. Maybe in groups of three. No, pairs. Pairs works best, since not everyone would want three on three battles.

But that is getting way ahead of myself. I need to break them down into categories, because there is no way to train them all the same way.

Hmm, Grey has arms now, so that changes everything on how to best train him. Then there's Bone, they are the only two that would use their arms regularly. I need to figure out a kata that utilizes the arms and start teaching them.

Okay, then there's Aqua, Sapphire and Turquoise. They are much more suited for watery terrain, none of them have arms they would be able to use very well; or at all. Hmm, training them in an aquatic setting will be best. That'll have to wait until we have a pool or shallow water readily available. But I can talk to Dad about the best way to train them.

Then there's Jade. I think her current training is still going to be best for her.

And Angel...? How do I-

"Earth to Haze!" Ginny snaps her fingers right in front of my nose, purposely trying to derail me from my planning. I had mentally wondered off while gazing into the fire. Somehow that helps.

"Can I help you?" I announce my irritation. Though honestly, I'm grateful for the slight detour. Especially a detour that looks that good...

"Yeah, you need to help me whip the kids into shape, so please include that in your planning." Great, more planning. And how does everyone seem to know what I'm thinking? Am I getting predictable?

"Okay."

"Oh, and food's ready." She teases, suddenly offering me a bowl filled with the food I put to cook. Cute.

"You just felt like making my night more complicated, didn't you?" I smirk at her, just to see how she was going to reply.

"No. I've been meaning to talk to you about that for a while now. I just never got around to it." She explains. Well, that does kind of sound like her. Still, it does complicate my night...

"Fair enough. I won't be able to do much on the road, but once things settle down we can really get down into the nitty-gritty." I start studying the food in my bowl, wondering if it had any answers for me. This is going to get so fucking complex now. Training them all is going to be harder than anyone thinks. But this actually is helping me out some. Now I have a larger group to plan with, which makes it a lot more expandable. That means that it won't fall apart when we add more to the fold. Hmm... That means that I have two grass types, three (technically four) water types...

"I expected no less." She smiles, knowing that I wasn't going to turn her down. Having her team up to scratch means just as much to me as mine. And she had damn well better know that by now!

Now I understand why most people just stick to three or four Pokémon in total and just train the shit out of them... Why can't I clone myself? It would make things so much easier. Or maybe I can set up a training schedule and have Ginny oversee one group while I oversee another? That could work.

I think I put too much curry in the stew. And I really need to figure out what I am doing with Angel. Hmm, I can talk to her through Grey tomorrow. We need to make up our minds once and for all what she's doing, so that I can plan for it. Because that will make a hell of a difference in the long run...

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Shoot me. Please, just get it over with. Shoot me right now. There are like forty Cubones running around causing hell right now! WTF! Seriously, I don't need this shit right now!<p>

"I'm awake for less than a minute and this is the first thing you guys show me?" I would have dashed for the car to get the HM to surf, but that would take too much fucking effort right now. Why can't these people just understand that this is not the best time for them to start acting on like the pricks they are?

"HAZE!" Ginny's freaking out. Great, she's going to expect me to solve this now. "HAZE THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

Well, she's right. There are Cubone everywhere. That kind of is the definition of a swarm, isn't it? So? "Gin, relax. They just want to get to wherever they're going." I lie through my teeth. "Look, just give me a second to wake up."

"... sno-o-o-o-o..." Great now Angel's freaking out too. Well, you can't count on a freaked out Pokémon to solve anything. Am I the only one noticing that the fighting is happening over there?

"Angel, just relax in your Pokéball, okay? I'll take care of everything." I smile at her, trying to tell her it'll be alright. Then recall her to her ball.

In the mean time the Cubone are starting to get a bit more rowdy. They are obviously trying to claim this to be their territory, and they don't like sharing their turf with anyone. They're beating the crap out of any Pokémon that gets in their way... and we're basically going to be next if they have the energy left over for us.

Fine.

I grab Jade's and Grey's Pokéballs, after putting Angel's back in my pocket. I don't even say anything this time, I just release them. "Jade, you are guarding Ginny. Keep close to her and blast anything that gets even remotely close to her, understood?"

"Fly!" She responds, as she's already flitting towards her charge. Good, Marion already has her Articuno out, and Dad has his Mienfoo and Lucario out. Everyone in our group is now accounted for and will be fine.

"Guys, give me five minutes to test something out. Worst case scenario, we lose one combatant and they lose ten." I announce over my shoulder. I'm not sure if they can hear me or not, the Cubone are being a bit loud.

"Fine, but be careful." Dad said.

"Careful is that last thing we want to be right now." I'm already walking forward with Grey following me wordlessly.

What I have in mind was going to be a bit risky; especially since I'll be left wide open and essentially defenceless. But there aren't a lot of easy options and this is something I need to test sooner rather than later. So I release Bronze, instructing him to guard me... then turned to my Metang. "Grey, I want you to make a psychic link with me, let me teach you a new trick that I was thinking about last night."

"Tang? Meta-meta... metang!" He's wondering why I'm not telling him to crack skulls right now.

"Because I want to do this differently. Yes, you will bulldoze through them, but not that way you think. Just trust me. Make a psychic link and let me control you." It takes a few seconds, since this is the first time he's doing something like this. His first time, not mine. Beldum don't have the psychic power to do this type of thing, but I used to do this a lot with Beige and Electra – my Kadabra and Golduck, may they rest in peace.

Slowly, my vision starts blurring, mixing with his... then eventually I can only see through his eyes. Another few seconds later, and I can feel around me. Psychic Pokémon have the highest awareness of their surroundings, so they almost literally have eyes in the back of their head. And now, technically, so do I.

I flex Grey's muscles a bit, trying to get a feel for the length of his arms, and how he hovers mid-air. I try jumping back and forward a bit, making sure to keep a good eye on the Cubone that are still running amok – who were thankfully all focused on the wild Pokémon running about.

"Alright, Grey, here's what we're going to do. Since you have arms now, I'm going to show you a few possible uses and some moves I want you to remember. All you have to do is watch for now, okay?"

"Fine, but hurry up! They're getting way too close!" Grey replies. I love this about psychic links, I can actually understand what Grey's saying.

"First tactic: Gentle Touch." I say, hovering Grey over to the first group of Cubone – who ganged up on some Ralts and Kirlia. "The trick of this tactic is not to harm the opponent, but to have that opponent harm itself or its allies. This only works on groups, which it's perfect for right now." One Cubone is raising its bone to strike at a cowering Ralts, I hover Grey right behind him and shove that Cubone to its left, which mean that the blow lands on another Cubone's skull instead.

The entire group of Cubone suddenly see me –no, um Grey– as a threat, so they try to gang up on him/me... whatever.

"So much for wanting to teach you slowly. Well, Brawling Tactic three will work best now."

"If they're still standing, hit 'em again." Grey recites. I taught him well.

One Cubone jumped at me, trying to bash its bone into my skull, I ducked to one side, flung my balled fist at the side of its face. Apparently Metang have a higher Attack stat, but more importantly the much greater bodyweight... The poor Cubone rocketed into three of his buddies that were trying to back him up, knocking out the 'flying' ground type, and badly injuring the others.

The three lucid dino-wannabees then got a good ol' bitch slap, knocking them out too. That left only the six others that were starting to look at me a little weary. "Alright, Grey, use Confusion on that one-" I indicate the one furthest from me –err, him... us?– the others won't notice this attack until it's too late this way. "and use him like a hammer on the others."

Unfortunately, even though I can use Grey's muscles and his psychic ability to hover and move around, that doesn't extend into his move set. So I have to instruct him which moves to use. It sucks, but it is the way it is.

The Cubone in the back cries out, obviously not happy at being picked up by an unseen assailant. But he's even more upset when his body is forced straight, then slammed head first into his comrade. He cries at the first hit – which disorients the 'nail' he hit. He screams the second time, knocking the 'nail' out. After that the makeshift hammer could only moan as he hammers his buddies one by one.

"That was fun. Let's do that again!" Grey is giggling at the scene.

"Good, now release the psychic link and go nuts, okay?" Slowly my vision went blurry, releasing me back to my own body.

"Meta... TANG!" That sounds like him saying 'Here I... COME!' Grey dashes at another group of Cubone, happily shoving them into each others' attacks and bashing each other with their buddies-turned-hammers. This of course lead to more and more Cubone noticing that their numbers were dwindling, which meant they all tried to gang up on Grey – something my the Metang was grateful for, since the tactics he just learned work better the larger the group attacking him.

The more cries of pain, shock and/or outrage that come from the rampaging Cubone, the happier I know Grey was getting. Until he decides to test something on his own.

Grey simply started twirling like a tornado in the middle of an ambush attempt, going faster and faster. He then stuck both his arms out, claws primed to slice anything that moves.

Let's just say that Grey is all that was needed to quell the 'uprising'.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why one sassy Pokémon is worth more than its weight in gold." The great thing... is that I have two.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>After the last Cubone is tied up, I start plotting what the hell started this in the first place. Pokémon swarming in other areas is pretty rare, but not unheard of. Cubone working together and trying to slaughter the indigenous... well, that's definitely one for the books. Still, this works out pretty good for me<p>

"Adam would love to get his hands on a Cubone, wouldn't he?" I ask Ginny, who is still pretty shaken up. She has a bit of a lost look in her eyes, scanning the damage done. Trees are uprooted, some broken in half. Hundreds of Pokémon were injured – not by Grey, so I'm off the hook. It **is** possible that they started last night, around the time I caught Bone.

Luckily Marion already called the local chapter of the Pokémon Rangers, who said they are on their way with medics and supplies.

"Yeah, he would definitely like to get a Cubone. And I think I know the best ones to pick from." Never capture a strong Pokémon. Or at least, one that thinks it's stronger than you. Especially when just starting out as a trainer.

Adam's fourteen and already has a Pokémon, but he isn't all that adept as a trainer yet. So the weaker the Pokémon you give him, the better his chances of controlling it. And Cubone are actually well known for revolting against their trainer. This would be a good way to toughen Adam up.  
>Making my way through the battlefield, I walk up to the smallest pair of Cubone. A boy and a girl from the looks of it – the girl had a slightly more enlarged set of nipples on her. I then dial Adam's Dex number – he'll be awake, but I need him to be at the controls of the Storage System to register his new Pokémon.<p>

"Bra, you know that I hate being called during class, what gives?" Adam doesn't even say hello. Whatever. Still, he's smart enough to know that I wouldn't call him for no reason.

"Adam, haul your ass home. I'm sending you a Cubone and you need to make sure it's registered to you and not me." I actually forgot that it's a school day. Sucks for his teacher.

"A CUBONE!" I guess that means that everyone in his class knows what this is about.

"I'll make it two if you get there in the next ten minutes." The line went dead immediately. Well, he's way ahead of his class. He can miss a class or two.

I decide to err on the side of caution, and use my last two Great Balls on the two young Cubone – 'erring ' in the sense that he may or may not make it there on time. Better to catch both and transfer them anyway, than to get an earful from the Rangers when they show up.

Once the 'ping' announces that the two are caught, I pick up both balls, minimize them and placed them in my pocket. They will be temporarily registered to me –a fact that can't be helped since the two balls were synced with my Dex– but that is easily changed since they are officially registered once entered in the Storage System they are transferred to. Adam knows how to work that thing better than the Doc, so he'll be able to change the registration. No problem there.

Trouble is, it has to be done real-time, or it will be considered a 'trade' which follows different rules. Well, that would be his problem to deal with, not mine.

"Hey, Grey. Great job, by the way. You picked that up quicker than I expected." I guess fretting over everything else made me lose track of my partners. I pet his head, and offer him a few lug nuts and a berry as a thank you. "You too, Jade! I'm proud of you, taking care of Ginny like I asked you to." Another handful of berries poorer, but I can't let that go unrewarded.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>The Jubilife Pokémon Rangers arrive within the hour, already taking statements from each of us and tending to the injured Pokémon strewn about – even working together, we couldn't tend to all of them, and we certainly didn't have the supplies to even scratch the surface.<p>

They were especially curious of my statement, seeing that most of the Cubone were concussed. The girl taking my statement seems a little... overzealous. "So you made a psychic link with your Metang, you say?" She scribbles something. "And you taught him to fight, you say?" She scribbles something else. I haven't said a word in over a minute, since she's just repeating things over and over again.

"Look, I said my piece. I won't repeat it, and I have nothing more to add. Leave." I say, folding my arms.

"You can't-"

"The duty I uphold as a gym trainer demands I do not stand idly by while innocent Pokémon are being harmed. My job is done. _Yours_ is just beginning, so stop using me as your excuse to be lazy when there are those in need." I tell her bluntly, and leave her with that. I know my shit, now go back and study yours.

I walk over to Ginny, who's just sitting there, staring at the horizon over the lake. She hasn't said a word since this whole thing started. And from the look on her face, I doubt I'm going to get her to talk now either. What happened is completely different from the scene on Mossdeep, so I know she isn't having a relapse. And yet... she clammed up.

"Earth to Ginny." I wave my hand in front her face, then sit down beside her. She reacts – barely, but better than nothing.

"The first warning." She mumbles. I had a feeling it was something like that. "I don't know-"

"It doesn't matter, Gin. Come what may, I'm still going to be here for you." I interrupt her prelude to freaking out. Those dreams of hers are really freaky. Honestly I'm not sure if I should believe in _them_ or not... but I believe in **her**.

"Haze I-"

"You're worried. You feel like the world as you know it may very well be coming to an end. You think that there's nothing that you can do to change what is going to happen. And you hate that feeling." I pick up a pebble from the ground beside me, rolling it between my fingers. "But you're forgetting something."

"Oh...?" Her voice is burdened with the weight of the world; like all this is somehow her fault.

"Warnings are meant to tell you to prepare. Not prevent." I pelt the pebble into the lake. Not sure if I worded that right, or if it will take the weight off her shoulders... but it's better than saying or doing nothing. "So, why not just prepare yourself and your loved ones for whatever this dream is warning you about?"

After saying that, we kind of both just sat there for a while. She's still deep in thought, probably processing what I said. I on the other hand am wondering if catching a Magicarp right now would be a good idea.

Well, I can catch those little fuckers anywhere on the planet, so no rush. Besides, I have more than enough little guys to raise. Maybe next time.

Anyway, we should be hitting the road soon. Oreburgh is our next stop. I doubt we're even going to stop there for long, probably just restocking anything we need and heading out again. "I really need to get a bigger berry pouch..."

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Well here we go again. Back in the car and driving through the tunnel to Oreburgh. Even by car it's forty-five minutes in near complete darkness; with only the headlights of the car to save us from complete jet black night in the middle of the day.<p>

Why the hell would the dig a tunnel and leave it unlit? Fucking drunken Mankey planning fucktards. "Are we there yet?" I ask for the fiftieth time since entering this Arceus forsaken deathtrap. I hate caves. Really and truly hate. With a passion. Bright, fiery passion.

"Aren't you a bit old to be afraid of the dark?" Dad 'helpfully' points out.

"I couldn't care less about dark places. I hate caves." I correct.

"Hey, I have a good idea. Didn't you want to use some of your TM to teach Aqua stuff?" Marion suggests.

"Talk about fishing in the dark." I complain. "But you have a point. Just don't blame me if-"

"You want me to hold Angel?" Ginny asks. Her mood hadn't quite brightened, but she's at least still true to her '_don't say it, 'cause it could come true_' philosophy.

"Sure, Angel's sleeping, so she won't make a fuss." I smile at her, too bad she couldn't see it.

I unbuckle my seat belt, handing Angel to Ginny and turn around to fish for the TM set briefcase I put in the trunk. It's pretty impossible to see what the hell is going on, but I know what I'm looking for at least. "Jeez, too fucking dark to see shit."

"Watch your tongue, young man." Marion chastises, or tried to. I wish her luck with trying to housebreak me.

Having finally given up on finding anything, I called Aqua out of his ball, praising all that is holy that he was glowing; dim though it is, it's better than the pitch black that was choking me seconds earlier.

"Finn?"

"Hey, Aqua. I needed some extra light." I smile at him, hoping he can actually see it. Well, I'm able to see the outline of the briefcase, so it helped. Grabbing the case, I make to turn around again, Aqua following me without a word of complaint.

I also tug at the backpack I always have on me; since the TM case won't have any HMs, I know that I'm on my own with anything that only gym leaders can give out. Let's see, I have Cut, Surf, Dive and Flash – which sadly is a TM here, instead of the HM I have. Well, better for me!  
>"Let's see now. Surf and Dive are must haves. Should I give you Flash too?"<p>

"Neon? Finn, ne finneon finn!" I can't see what your eyes should be showing me! Don't expect me to understand any of that.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

It's weird. That one region could consider a move HM worthy, while another would say it isn't. Or perhaps even more weird, is that TM are one time use, while HM can be used over and over again. What the fuck is up with that?

At any rate, my eyes are starting to adjust to the low level of light that Aqua is giving me; the headlights aren't doing shit for me, and the in-car-lights are taboo. I'm starting to have a sneaking suspicion that Dad forbid the lights, just to piss me the fuck off – he knows I hate caves. He had better know it!

That's why I'm glad I wasn't born into the prehistoric world where all men lived in caves – I would have fucking gone nuts!

Hmm, still there actually isn't a whole lot I know about TMs and Finneons. Hmm. All I remember checking was the two major ones – Surf and Dive. Those two were a make or break for me when it came to Pokémon at one point. I was that fanatic about being in the water.

Hmm, I wonder what Finneon can actually learn other than Surf, Dive and Flash for now... I could always just assume that all the water typed TM would work... and Carmen was always talking about Finneon being the cutest flying fish she'd ever seen. Probably not the best source of information. She used to seem so well informed...

Well, in all fairness she was my senior in the gym. She was supposed to come over as all-knowing – in her eyes at least.

Still, that doesn't help me right now... does it. Fuck, that means I grabbed the TM case for abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Shit.

"Ne?" Obviously my thoughts show up on my face, because Aqua is looking at me like I just up and lost my damn mind.

"I was just thinking about how blindly I used to follow Carmen's advice." I explain. Wait. What? Did I just explain myself to... a fish? I'm gone. I've lost it. I'm-

"Well, Carmen was like a big sister to you. I'm not surprised really." Ginny derails my mental rant.

"Who? Carmen? You never told me about any Carmen." Dad complains. The road, are you watching it? Oh wait, you can barely see the road!

"Dad, she was the one that showed me the ropes while training at the gym. That is, until I earned Tate's private tutelage." I explain. She wasn't really a conversational topic, other than her sojourns with her Kadabra, that shit is funny no matter how you look at it: domineering Pokémon, submissive trainer, when it came to her Pokémon at least. I'm amazed they got any training in at all.

"Ah, the overbearing chick that worked you to the bone."

"That you remember?" I complain. "Anyway, let me just put back this... thing."

"Thank you." Marion obviously notices my lack of cursing. Humph. I turn around again, trying to place the case back in the same spot it was. Not finding the groove it should have left behind, I decide to just drop it anywhere. No point in worrying about it right now, right?

"Piyuu!" Umm, I'm pretty sure that putting down a case makes a different sound than 'piyuu'...

"Did anyone put one of their Pokémon in the trunk?" I ask, partly aware that it was in fact a Pokémon. A round of 'no's follows. "Great, we picked up a hitchhiker." There is no way in hell I'm going to feel around to see what Pokémon it is, and I'm not risking Aqua to do it either.

"Just let it be for now, we'll check when we get out of the tunnel, okay?" Marion advises. Obviously she rationalizes that if it didn't bother us yet, it would likely not cause any problem before we got out the other side of the tunnel.

"Fine. Ginny is Gumball awake?" I sit back down properly, buckling up again and taking Angel back. I don't recall Aqua though, he deserves to be out, and I really don't want the inky darkness to come back. Definitely teaching him Flash! Seriously. Fucking caves.

"Spoink?" That's a yes.

"Gumball, please let the Pokémon know that we aren't going to hurt it. We just want to get out the tunnel then we can release it to the wild again." Am I the only the one realizes that psychic Pokémon can translate human-speak to Poké-speak? Nah, Tate would know that for sure.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Once out of the tunnel –around one in the afternoon if my guess is right– we all get out the car. I open the trunk door, wondering what we managed to drag a hundred miles away from its home.<p>

My eyes were still adjusting to the light, so it takes me a few seconds to realize that there is a little white ghost-like figure wearing a green helmet lying down between the TM case I put down, and the bag with berries I tossed in there after the Cubone battle. I'm pretty sure I didn't want any wild Pokémon nibbling on my already low stocks, and judging from the juice on the Pokémon's lower lip, I'd have to say the berries is the exact reason it climbed in. Pretty stupid thing for a Ralts to do – but then, with all the negative emotions bearing down, it was probably beside itself and just went to the spot with the least emotional charge, or the most food.

"Okay, freeloader. Rides over, come on out." I announce, trying to keep my emotions as pleasant as I could. Ralts feel all emotion and avoid the bad ones like a plague.

"ralts..." It was looking at its arm. Shit, there's a pretty bad bruise. No wonder it cried out when I dropped the damn case.

"Marion, I hurt its arm when I dropped the case. Can you take a look?" I feel around in my bag and offer her a potion, no point in her using her stash if it's my fuck up.

"Sure." She takes the item from me, slowly making her way toward her new patient. I really should be the one doing that, but odds of my emotions not pissing the feeler off are slim to none, at best. "There there. I just want to help you get better, okay? Nothing to be afraid of."

I make sure to take quite a few healthy steps back, I could feel a snark coming. I don't know how in tune this Ralts is to my emotional roller coaster.

"Haze, it's broken! We need to take it to the Pokécenter!" Marion announces. Fuck.

"Fine, let me set it, and put a splint on it for now then." The poor thing's been in pain for over half an hour, it'd be cruel to let the bone start healing bad. Especially since this is my fuck up.

I dig into my bag, taking out two sticks and the medical tape I carry with me – doctor wannabees have to know how to do advanced first aid, it's a rule. I sit down slowly, getting as close to the patient as I can without startling it. "Look, I know I'm emotionally messed up. I wanted to spare you from that. But I am the only one here that can set your arm so that the doctor at the Pokécenter can help you heal better, okay?" I explain, knowing it would understand what I'm saying; it's a psychic type thing. "So I'll talk you through it so that you know what I'm doing. I'll warn you beforehand if it will hurt, and I promise not to lie about it, okay?"

"... ralts..." A hesitant okay. Better than nothing.

"Okay, the first thing I'm going to do is feel for where the break is, okay? This is going to sting, but it won't hurt that bad." I feel around the bruise, looking for the exact spot of the break.

"piyuu..." Yeah, I figured it was there, but I have to be sure. Just about halfway between the elbow and the shoulder. It feels like a clean break, and it hasn't healed badly so I won't have to re-break it to set it right. That saves a lot of pain.

"Okay, now I'm going to put it straight. This will hurt the most, but after this it's all smooth sailing." I can see it bracing itself, looking away from its arm. I gently grab at both sides of the break, laying the arm in a perfect straight line, or as straight as an arm can technically be. You have to disregard the muscle bulges and think about the bone, or you'll end up fucking it all up more. Luckily psychic types tend to have less muscle mass, but it isn't non-existent so you still have to be mindful of it.

After that's done –it took like a second or two, but the pain must have made it feel much longer for my patient– I place the two splints alongside the arm. It has to be taped firmly, since you don't want the bone to shake loose during transportation to the Pokécenter.

"There. That's all done. Now, I want you to swallow this, okay?" I offer the Ralts a grain of pollen. "This is going to let you sleep until we get there. It won't numb the pain, but you won't be awake to feel it." An anaesthetic is much preferred, but the only homeopathic anaesthetic I have with me –I don't have clearance for anything a real doctor would likely have on them in these cases– is meant for Pokémon three times the size of a Ralts. It would likely stop the poor thing's heart, which needless to say is not all that good for what I want it for.

"raaaaaa-" It takes the grain into its mouth and swallows it whole. It's knocked out before it settles properly in its stomach.

"Good. That should knock it out for at least a few hours. Let's hit the road people." I announce, picking up the Ralts and holding it carefully – I refuse to aggravate the wound any more than it already is, but I can't leave it in the trunk either. Bouncing around with a broken bone is the not a good thing.

Since it's the left arm, I hold the Pokémon firmly against my chest with its left arm up. This way the splint will keep the bone set and straight, while I can ensure that it doesn't bounce around in the least.

Not ideal –ideal would have been a stretcher or an ambulance bed that it's strapped into– but it's better than nothing.

We all get in, Angel taking her spot next to me. Her face shows concern, but joy too. She seems happy that I'm taking such good care of someone I dodn't even know. A stark contrast to my cold mindset during battles, which she seems to like less and less every time.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Luckily it's only a twenty minute drive to the 'Centre. Once we get there, Ginny plays the 'gentleman' by opening every door for me. "Joy, we've got a patient here. Ralts, young, maybe three or four months old. Broken Humerus. No internal bleeding and the bone's already been set. Patient is unconscious, knocked it out with a Vileplume's sleep pollen to avoid unnecessary pain." We're already walking back to the ER. Gotta love professionals, they don't miss a beat.<p>

"What happened?" I guess she's used to babbling trainers that always start with that, she knows everything she needs to.

"Ralts stowed away in our trunk. Unfortunately I didn't know it was there, so I dropped a suitcase on its arm. It seems very docile, seeing as it didn't make much of a fuss during or after the incident."

"How long after the break was the bone set?"

"Thirty minutes, it happened in the tunnel. It didn't start healing wrong, so we got lucky. It must have been moving around in the trunk a good bit."

"Yes, I can imagine it was. Very well, please lay him on that bed." I look where she's pointing, noticing a bed there. Jeez, talk about tunnel vision.

"How do you know it's a him?" I wonder, placing Ralts down carefully, laying the arms straight, but away from its 'his' body.

"I've been doing this for a few years now." She smiles enigmatically. Great. "Please take a seat, we'll call you when we know more."

"Alright. I gave him one grain, but it's still pretty potent. Please do not use any procaine or lidocaine, it will have some nasty side effects. I doubt you'd-"

"We won't need any anaesthetics at all. The sleep pollen is more than enough. Thank you." She smiles, telling me very politely to shut up and go away. Two Chanseys are already carting the bed with their patient off down the hall, with Joy hot on their heels.

I did notice an intern –a younger Joy?– staying behind to fill in some forms with me. I'm already used to this damnable form, so I fill in only what was needed. Patient name, owner name (according to their records 'owner' refers to the person who takes responsibility for the patient), known medical history (none), age, height, weight, and level. And method of payment (cash or insurance information), can't forget how the 'Centre's bills get paid. The rest is fluff, and she can fill in that shit on her own.

Well, now comes the _fun_ part: waiting. Ginny drags me down to the waiting area, forcing me to sit down. Angel jumps into my lap, rubbing her face against my chest. I feel numb, mostly from guilt.

During the ride here, the minute it took to get the nurse's attention, bringing Joy up to speed... it all just flowed. Like it wasn't me, but someone wearing my body. I was just along for the ride. Only now, the adrenaline's worn off. Now my legs feel like they've been encased in stone. I'm fighting to keep my hands from shaking. And my breathing is ragged, like I've just run a fucking marathon! No. No negative emotions. I won't fuck it up for him now.

Taking a shaky breath, I will myself to calm down. If you focus on making your hands stop shaking, or your breathing to return to normal, then you've already lost. No, you need to focus on calming your emotions. From there, everything returns to normal.

"Haze, you want an ice cream?" Ginny asks, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Thank you. No." There's no way that-

"So you want Vanilla or Chocolate? You know they won't have the better flavours here." Did she just...?

"Chocolate." No point in arguing with her. Ever. Smile. Nod. Accept. Three tips to all guys out there. Really, try it.

"Good boy." She pets my head and makes her way over to the little gift shop; they always seem to have some snacks for while you're waiting.

"You know this isn't your fault. So why are you blaming yourself?" Marion asks. Well, since Ginny isn't here to straighten my head out, I guess Marion's taking it upon herself to fill in.

"Intention and result are rarely the same." I intone. I make sure my emotions don't flare up in the least; I won't make his suffering worse because of my bullshit.

"Did you make that Ralts sneak into the car?"

"No, but I did put the berries in that he wanted. I also was the one who dropped the suitcase on his arm. This is-"

"Not your fault. You feel responsible, that I understand. But you need to understand that 'responsibility' and 'fault' are not the same." She soothes, sitting down next to me. "You didn't put the Ralts in the trunk. He followed his own stomach to the berries. That is on him. You didn't know he was there when you dropped the suitcase, which is purely circumstance."

"Yes but-"

"As well, you were the one that asked Gumball to calm him down so that he knew we weren't going to hurt him. You were the one that tried to soothe him when you opened the trunk. You gave me the potion to deal with the bruise, trying to spare him whatever emotion you felt would hinder him. And you are the one that set the bone and helped him to sleep it off." She lists it off, painting everything is as pleasant a light as possible. "You have fulfilled your responsibility for your actions."

"No. I haven't. But you are right, I did everything I could." I concede. The guilt didn't go away, but at least I know that things went as well as they could have, all things considered. "Thanks."

She put her arm around me, offering a hug. Not sure if it's awkward because she felt that way... or because of me...

Probably me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>"Ding, ding Pring ting ting! Hazel Ketchum, your Ralts is waiting at the front desk." The announcement booms over the PA. I ditch the last of my milkshake, yes Ginny made me drink one of those after the ice cream was done, and I'm off to see how the little guy is doing.<p>

"Ah, there you are mister-"

"Haze." I interrupt the whole 'Mister Ketchum, hey are you related to-' line of conversation. "How's he doing?"

"See for yourself." She steps out of the way, revealing a Ralts wearing a cast on his left arm. "You set the bone well, and it was already healing when you brought him in. We didn't even have to operate, since the x-rays showed everything was optimal. All we really had to do was to give some antibiotics for the inflammation, and some mild pain killers after he woke up." She says, smiling at me... a bit broader than a Joy usually smiles at me?

"..." I want to say something, anything. I can't. I'm choked up. All I can do was offer the little guy the happiest wave of emotion I can muster, lined with relief. I place my hand against his cheek, rubbing it gently. He feels a bit warm, which is hopefully his reacting to warm emotion and not the onset of an infection.

"Ralts." His high pitched tone shows that he's happy to see me too, and more importantly is no longer in pain.

"He's going to need to take this every six hours." Joy offers me a paper with something scribbled on it.

"Ibuprofin, 5mg." I read aloud. Muscle relaxant, anti-inflammation and mild pain killer. Doctor's handwriting is actually a very carefully cultivated mess of lines and scribbles. You literally have to be taught to read or write it.

"Just as I thought, you were trained by a doctor." She's still smiling. She obviously set that up as a test to prove it.

"Doctor Brock Harrison, to be exact." I can feel Ginny's eyes on me. I don't know how I can always tell it's her, but I can.

"I didn't think he'd ever take on an apprentice." She's clearly shocked. Hmm, I didn't know the Doc had that much of a reputation.

"Well, I've known him all my life. And I'm his daughter's boyfriend." Yup, Ginny's giggling now. Great, I'll never hear the end of it now. That's what I get for telling it like it is. "Anyway, where's the drugstore?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Well, that's a relief. Ralts is walking along with me, Angel is back in my arms again –where she loves to be– and for some reason, Aqua is too restless to stay in his ball. Well, it's a good opportunity to introduce Ralts to the crew.<p>

"Hey, Ralts, you wanna meet the guys?" I ask. Ratls just nods, his arm must be aching a bit. "This little guy is Aqua, he's still pretty young, but I'm sure he'll do well."

"Finn!"

"This is Angel, she's a bit shy." I'm not surprised when Angel doesn't say anything. So I reach into my pockets and take Sapphire's, Jade's and Grey's balls out and release them. I introduce them all one by one. It seems that Grey has the most to say; not surprising, seeing that they actually have a good bit in common. It's a psychic type thing. Just don't ask me what they're actually saying. I'm good at understanding what they are saying to me, not to each other. Who the hell knows what Pokémon actually talk about among each other? Did you hear that Berry stocks are on the rise?

I do make sure not to release Bone though. Not sure if she's going to go Golbatshit crazy and hurt Ralts. Not something I'm looking forward to.

"Alright, guys. Don't crowd Ralts, he's recovering. When he's feeling better we'll arrange a play date, okay?" I warn, recalling them one by one. It's hard to work fast with a Snorunt in my arms.

I do notice that Ralts is getting quieter and quieter. And his cheeks are starting to tinge pink. I hope he's not developing a crush on me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>After stopping to pick up the painkillers, more berries –I'm really starting to get pissed off at the rate that these things are disappearing– and 'borrowing' someone's wireless internet to download some more information on Finneon, I'm good to go. What? I gave it back when I was done!<p>

Anyway, we all pile into the station wagon again. This time, Pistachio and Caramel are back in the back, Angel is in my lap, Ralts is between Ginny and me and Gumball is in Ginny's lap. It's... quaint.

Somehow it's becoming a bit more familiar though. Ginny at my side, and everyday more and more Pokémon joining the ranks. Sure, it's only three... seeing that Ralts isn't officially one of my Pokémon yet. I can't catch him since he might fight it, which could make everything worse.

It's weird. But strangely it's slowly becoming more and more familiar. Aqua seems to break out of his ball more and more often. For a young Pokémon, he's got spunk. I never did get around to teaching him those moves either. Well, there's time, and I see no point in rushing it.

Once we're outside of Oreburgh, things get real rustic real quick. Houses all but disappear. All I see is grass, trees, rocks and more and more mountain. The fifty-seven and three quarter miles of tunnel before reaching Oreburgh are going to seem like a fond memory soon. Because soon we'll be entering the mother of all tunnels. Mount Coronet. The largest, tallest, and most spread out mountain range in the known world. "Can we go back and fight the Cubone brigade again?"

"No. Now stop complaining." Ginny shoots back. No sympathy for me?

"Fine but then we're stopping so I can stretch my legs. I refuse to enter that endless cave without taking something for my nerves."

"Fine. But you are taking the sleep pollen. The tunnel is long enough without you being a baby about it."

"That's actually a pretty good idea! I can sleep through the whole trip! Gin, I love you."

"Good, then we can stick you in the trunk. Since you know Pistachio and Caramel won't be there." You think that'll bother me? I'll be sleeping while you guys suffer through damn near three hundred and fifty miles of dark, dreary and dank tunnel!

"He really doesn't like caves, huh?" Marion wonders at how happy I sound.

"His mom forgot him in Mount Pyre after they buried Beige and Electra. He was already messed up about the whole thing and he kinda just-"

"I can hear you." I interrupt.

"He got lost in the cave in there. He's had a thing for ghost type ever since. Part of the reason he stopped specializing in psychic types." Dad trudged on anyway.

"How long was he in there?" Marion asks, obviously wondering what kind of mother I had.

"Nearly a month. I showed up, asking where the hell my son was, and Misty finally seemed to notice he was missing." Not hard to tell I was raised by the world's _greatest_ mom.

"So that's where you went! I thought you just wanted to be alone for a while to mourn..." Ginny notices this now? Wow. That's what you get when you're lost in a radio dead zone. Pun-tastic!

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>One last hurrah! Soon comes the longest nap I've ever taken. I know taking the pollen won't make me sleep for the entire time we're in the cave, but it'll still leave me drowsy for the last leg. I might not even notice anything off at all!<p>

Still, I've got to make sure to stretch properly. And I want to see what's around here. I better call Adam to see how he's getting along with his new Pokémon too. They might well be a handful.

Yeah, let me call him now. Since I know school already let out, and he'd sooner chew on his own shoes than join one of the social clubs.

"Yo, Bra, wassUP?" Came the overly enthusiastic hello.

"Adam, are you sniffing paint chips or something?" I tease. I know he's just happy, but still.

"Bra, you say wha' you wan', but I am walking on CLOUDS right now!" The black kid that talks like a surfer. Yeah, Adam's a character alright.

Oh fuck you, mixed or not, the only difference between Adam and a fresh out of the bush African is that Adam's got Asian people hair and is slightly more caramel in colour. That's it. And he knows it... I think.

Umm... he knows that, right? I've never asked. Whatever.

"I take it you like your Pokémon?"

"Like 'em? Bra, I became an instant hit with the ladies thanks to you!" Yup, he's that kind of guy. Well, he's cool regardless.

"I see, and does that include Cynthia?" Cynthia is the new girl at school. She just transferred from Unova, and Adam has the biggest crush on her. Not that I care for details like that, but it's fun teasing the shit out of him over it.

"You know it! I got a date with her in two hours!" I roll my eyes at that one.

"I've created a monster."

"Bra, don't hate, appreciate." Okay, he obviously doesn't know what race he is. Doesn't matter, he's technically both.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." I warn, though honestly that is a short ass list. I'm the one that started him out with surfing, then kite surfing, then scuba diving, then deep sea fishing... I don't have the HM for Fly yet, so if he starts skydiving, it's on him.

After hanging up, I go for another walk. I fucking hate caves, but at least I can only see the damn thing in the distance from here. Not sure why I'm walking around right now, since Angel and Ralts are snoozing in the car and Jade is too busy getting it on with the Kricketune that was giving her the sweet eye from the second we got out the car.

Yeah, Jade's doing the nasty in broad daylight. Well, if I get an egg out of it, I can stand letting her have her way with him. It's sweet though, seeing that he was playing a song just for her. Though I see it as more of an it's-almost-time-to-sleep-so-can-I-fuck-you-in-the-ass kind of thing. Maybe not entirely accurate, but I know that it's closer to the truth than love at first sight. Especially since I know for a fact that they both know they won't see each other again.

Besides, Flygon use the same orifice to shit, mate and lay eggs. Not a whole lot of options, unless she learns to give head, which would probably go badly since she might very well still have a taste for bug meat. She wouldn't be the only female in the Pokémon kingdom that eats her mate. That's not punny.

Anyway, enough of that. Nothing interesting going on here. I can see some Kricketot buzzing around, some Ponyta and Rapidash around the way. They all look beautiful, and definitely on my wish list, but I don't know. They're a herd, a family. They'd gang up on me in a second.

Well, there'll be more opportunities in the future. Besides, my only hope to battle the fire horse right now is Bronze, who has a weakness for fire. Although, I have yet to check if he has Thick Fat or not. I guess that never really crossed my mind. Will have to look into that soon though, not knowing every detail about my team is embarrassing!

Well, better start heading back to the group. I make sure to take one last, long look around. Enjoying the sunshine, the open landscape. The three Ponyta playing around a Rapidash, obviously their mother.

That gave me pause. Being happy with your mother. What's that like? To feel safe because your mother is right there to keep an eye on you, to save you from danger. I can remember a hundred scenes with Ginny and her mom, talking, laughing, even playing when Ginny and I were much younger. But the only thing I remember well about Misty is alcohol related.

Her scratching my hair for me, she went through three bottles. Her making breakfast when I was younger, it was early so she only needed one bottle for that.

Funny how all the really good memories with her were before noon. I guess she only worked up enough of a buzz to get wild after being at it for a while.

Strange though, I honestly don't remember her ever drinking anything else. Not since I was a kid. Back then she used to add gin to her juice... but since my tenth birthday, she added juice to her gin. Then when I turned thirteen, juice got too expensive.

What a fun life to lead. Her liver must be half way to giving up the ghost by now. Hell, I think the withdrawal in the drunk tank alone could be bad enough to kill her.

I sit down, studying the happy faces of the Ponyta as they jump and frolic under their mother's watchful eye. A feeling washes over me. I'm not even sure what you would call it. It feels warm. Warm... and wholesome. If I was allowed to just sit here and watch those four for hours on end, I think it would only make me more and more warm on the inside.

"Haze, are you okay?" Marion walks in on my private moment. I don't know why, it just felt... holy. I'm not sure how to feel with her being here impeding it.

I don't answer her, hoping she'll just go away. I just want to enjoy this moment. I want to burn the scene into my mind and never let it go. Hell, I might even take up painting just to capture this.

"Is there something you needed?" I give up on her just leaving me be.

"We're ready to go. Do you need another minute?"

Another lifetime wouldn't be enough. "No, it's fine." I get up, walking past her without so much as a glance in her direction.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Back at the car, Jade is nuzzling her lover one last time. I don't interrupt her moment, choosing instead to open the trunk and crawl in. I check on the two eggs; warm to the touch, and still carefully wrapped in a blanket.<p>

I take out my futon, placing it as flat as I can, then place my pillow to make myself comfortable. I already fished out my stash of sleep pollen, running the calculation through my head. It's actually a very simple calculation if you know all the variables. Ralts only needed one grain; I'd need closer to twenty of them. The true advantage is that it needs to be breathed in so if you ingest it doubles the effectiveness. A valuable lesson to learn, seeing that if I was to breathe it in, I'd need twice as much. Or conversely, if you were to ingest the same dose you'd normally breathe in, you'd overdose and likely never wake up at all.

Jade eventually makes her way over to me, cuddling up to me. She's clearly tired after her love making. I'm happy for her. Truly, I am. Still, the remnants of my earlier mood weren't really helping me to show her that.

"You want to sleep next to me, Jade? Or did you want to go back in your ball?" I ask her. She's already snoring. Good enough for me. I pull the sheet over the two of us, popping the exact amount of grains in my mouth and swallowing without a second thought. I had just enough time to close the bottle properly and putting it back in its place before the darkness claimed me.

"Jade, you'll be a much better mother than Misty was."

**_8-8_**

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we have chapter 5. A little action, a lot of drama, and some more background on Haze's struggles with his mother. Well, I'm sure this explains why he never made it to the Ice Room to get a Snorunt :P**

**Forwarning, the next chapter will have some rather heavy petting and some much more 'birds and bees'. Seeing that there are two eggs and a possibly pregnant Flygon in the trunk... along with a teenage boy... Well, guess what happens?**

**Normally I would name Haze's chapters after a Raggae song, and Ginny's after either R & B or Pop, but this chapter is different. The reason behind that is really simple: it fits. If you read the lyrics to the song, you'll see it fits with his relationship with Ginny, and the beginnings of his relationship with Marion. No, nothing sexual, but a relationship none the less.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon - I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.**

**A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 6 The first night.**

_"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honour... well let's just say it's not easy._

* * *

><p>He's just laying there. And snoring. I never thought a snore could ever be cute, but he just had to prove me wrong. I should probably sit down properly, and buckle up. I know I should. And Gumball won't be happy about this...<p>

He just looks so... innocent. Especially cuddled up under Jade like that. Seeing her bright green contrast against his lightly tanned skin and silvery white hair... And those soft, touchable lips... ooh, that boy knows how to put those lips to work.

I find myself rubbing my finger against my lower lip, trying to simulate his kiss. It of course falls short of his kiss, but it does make me crave it just a little more. I lay my arms on the top of the chair, hugging my headrest, and I lay my chin on my right elbow, against the semi-comfortable cushion. I can't help how I feel. I just want him to cuddle with me the way he was cuddling with her.

Holy shit! I'm jealous of a Flygon! But there's no denying it, I am jealous. I want to feel that afterglow she had. I want to cuddle up to Haze the way she is.

And yet... I'm not mad at her in the least. I just want to feel his warmth the way she does. I want him to want me to lay with him. In the worst way. I-

"You really should sit down, Genevieve. I can see more than you want to show." Marion tells me. Well, that broke that spell; I sit down so fast I think I broke something. "And buckle up, please. I would hate to have anything to explain to Haze after-" She slaps her hand against her mouth, obviously saying more than she wanted to.

"After what?" I can't see her face, which I'm sure is her intention. But her body language is showing tension and nervousness. "What happened?"

She's hesitant at first, but she eventually explains the Rapidash and Ponytas that were playing. And the look she saw on Haze's face. He was longing for something he saw in one of those Pokémon. Sure, I know he wants to catch one, but he doesn't act like that with a Pokémon he wants to catch. There's something else.

"What do you think was going through his head?" Marion asks, knowing I was the Haze watching expert.

"..." What _was_ going through his head? Three kids playing around an adult? No, that's not right; he wouldn't care too much about that. Three siblings playing? He is an only child, but he practically sees my siblings as his... so no. That doesn't fir quite right either.

Maybe it's... "three babies playing around their mother?" I don't even have to explain the others how that could affect Haze. Especially after what we've learned about his past.

"...oh..." Marion seems to be the most taken aback at the revelation.

What could I tell her about that? He probably thinks she walked in on a private moment, and I think she understands that. "He never used to react like that." I offer, hoping she understands that it isn't her fault for not knowing. After all, who could warn her?

"I guess it's my fault-"

"No it's not. You couldn't know." Haze's dad soothes, rubbing her thigh gently.

"I should have been able to figure it out at least. I mean I-"

"Marion," I interrupt. I really didn't want to be rude, but she needs to hear this. "if his dad and his best friend didn't know... how could you hope to?"

We're all pretty quiet after that. I'm not sure what they're thinking, but I'm wondering what else we didn't know about that boy. I've known him all my life, shouldn't I know him the best? I've spent enough time with him, after all. And yet, I didn't even know that his mother was physically and emotionally abusing him.

Arceus, I have so much to make up for. So much to set right. And somehow I only seem to make things worse at every turn.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Hours of silence follows. The monotony of repetitive bumps on the road and mile after mile of tunnel isn't helping any. Things are no clearer now than they had been when Haze dozed off. I am essentially chasing my own tail, and Marion doesn't seem to be in much of a mood to talk – probably chasing her own mental tail too.<p>

"What don't I know?" I ask. It came out of the blue, even for me. But it is a valid question.

"Huh?" Haze's dad is a bit lost himself.

"She's wondering what she's missing from the picture with Haze. She wants to try to help him, but doesn't know where to start." Marion is obviously thinking exactly the same thing, or I doubt she'd have understood it so thoroughly.

"Oh, like that." And then there's silence again. I'm half hoping that someone would have something to say, but it didn't seem like it.

"What do you know about his life?" I ask Haze's dad. Still not sure what to call him – William just isn't an option with my upbringing and 'Mister Laurens' seems too formal.

"Less than you do, just different things." Wow, vague much?

"Like...?" Throw me a bone here!

"He loves his mother." That... actually says something, all things considered. "He's always prevented me from investigating her in the past." That's a bit disturbing. "He even blamed himself for the Pokémon he lost to her fits. All six of them."

"SIX?" Fuck, Haze, sleeping. Oops. "Six Pokémon? I thought he only buried two?" I'm at a loss.

"Beige and Electra were the third and fourth Pokémon he got. Because of what happened to them, he hid the others. I don't even know what their names were, but I know he had a fire, a bug, and two fighting types. They were his deepest secrets." Things he barely spoke of to his dad, and NEVER spoke of to me. I really had no clue. It wasn't that he stopped capturing Pokémon, he just stopped telling anyone about them. "Well, other than his crush on you."

That made me blush so deep I thought it would give Ralts a fever. "You knew?"

"There is very little Haze doesn't tell me. And other than things regarding Misty, there is nothing he doesn't tell me... eventually." That is good! Someone he can turn to. Someone that has his back. Someone that...

"-can help him when his pride won't let him ask."

"Huh? What-" Haze's dad is almost immediately interrupted by Marion pinching his leg.

"You've figured out how?"

"That stings you know." He complains.

"I'll make it up to you later, now stop derailing her train of thought."

"Thank you, Marion." I try to gather my thoughts as best I could. "Tell me, what does Haze want most of all? Well, other than people that love and accept him."

"People he can count on." Haze's dad answered like it was obvious.

"Exactly, but he won't ask. He won't even hint at it. He just tests you until he knows he can and then it's up to you to figure out." Marion has a thoughtful look on her face, probably matching my own. But Haze's dad was still wondering where I was going with this. He obviously figured that out years ago.

"I see..." Marion gets it! What's up with guys needing a bread trail to follow? "So you mean that he wants us to step up to the plate, and not just wait for him to say something."

"Exactly." I clap, grateful that I have some female company.

"Umm... duh?"

"We didn't know that." I tell him blandly.

"You could have just asked me."

"She did." Marion complains, pinching his leg again.

"No, she asked what I know that she-" Three, two, one. "Fine, yes she did."

"So what else do you know that we would need to?"

"Not sure... He's stubborn." Pigheaded. Stubborn is being too polite with what he truly is. "He hasn't officially decided if he wants to be a professor or a doctor, but might well just end up doing both." That is... useful to know. "He's into martial arts, and teaches what he's learned to his Pokémon." He showed us that already.

"He's got a plan for that ranch of his. He's going to turn it into a workable income and fallback plan if everything else goes to hell." Okay, so that wasn't out of the blue, but I already knew that. "He still keeps in contact with Tate, and wants to meet up with him in Mossdeep." Not too surprising, get to the revealing stuff already!

"Hm, he's planning on using his water type team for diving. Probably wants to teach Aqua Flash for night dives, or caves if he can stomach them." That is useful! I open my Dex, taking some notes. Just in case. "He's going to catch some Chansey and I'll show him where to find some wild Audino when we get to Unova." Medical Pokémon. Maybe Mint can be of some help too? He does use Daddy's Vileplume's pollen, another thing I didn't know.

"He can make his own beer." Not that important. "He dabbles in pharmacology theories from time to time." Bookworm... no, scratch that. That is super nerd stuff! "He dislikes electric type Pokémon." I knew that. He actually got upset with me when I told him that Pikachus were cute.

"What about Ash?"

"His biological father, if my guess is right."

"... his what...?" That I didn't know... "holy... shit..." And he said that so... casually.

"Haze isn't your s-"

"Haze will always be my son." That is final to him. There's no arguing with it. He knew –had likely always known– but he just doesn't care.

My respect for Haze's dad skyrocketed. And I think Marion fully agrees with the sentiment. "Does Haze-"

"He called me in tears the day Misty told him I wasn't his father. Anyway, he enjoys sailing. I'm probably going to teach him how to build his own boat." He goes on and on, talking about the finer details he knows about his son. On and on. But I can't find any more useful things after that. I did however find out what I could do to help. So I grab the Pokéballs out of his windbreaker, and his backpack with the HMs.

She who does not risk is not rewarded... right?

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Haze's dad eventually decides he can't drive any more. And with Marion fast asleep, that means no more driving. We both decide that it won't work with me in the back seat, so it's decided that I'll climb into the trunk with Haze. Ralts is carefully placed on the floor, so he would be safe and out of the way. Then I carefully make my way to my spot. Lots to watch out for: a sleeping Flygon and her trainer, two eggs and a box with a Shinx fur that had been tanned but not trimmed.<p>

Haze looks like an angel. And Jade looks like she's waking up a bit. I pet her head, whispering for her to go back to sleep. Hell, I even let Gumball sleep in her Pokéball tonight... this afternoon. What time is it?

Whatever. It's dark, so it's night.

"Fly?"

"Hey, Jade. You woke up just in time to go to sleep." I tease her, petting her head again. She doesn't like most people touching her –only Haze and me for the most part– so I always feel important when she smiles at me.

"Fly... flygon?" Not sure what she means, but she's looking at Haze then looking at me.

"What? You wondering why I'm laying down next to Haze?" I wonder.

"Fly." She nods.

"No reason. Just want to cuddle up under him." She remains motionless for a long moment. It almost looked like she wanted to laugh, or blink. Or something.

"Flyyyyyyyy." Why did that just sound like she was saying 'Riiiiiight.'?

"What?"

"Gon. Flygon, flygon." She's shaking her head from side to side. It comes over as 'Huh. Nothing, nothing.'

Things settled down quickly after that. Well, it seemed that way at least. I'm tired from travelling, but all I did was sit down. So it melded into a weird limbo between tired and wired.

My head lay on Haze's shoulder, my left leg cuddled up between his legs (what? it's comfortable) and my hand on his chest, over his heart. I just lay here. Eyes closed, but wide awake.

And then trouble starts.

I feel something pushing my hand, bringing it somewhere. All I know for sure is that it's a kind of leathery, flat something, but it feels warm. It kept pushing and nudging my hand... until my hand hit against something...

My eyes pop open to see Jade's tail pushing my hand right onto Haze's... bulge. You know, his... stuff. She has this look –it's something between a smirk and a full blown smile– like she's proud of her work.

Then I hear something. My heart stops, I swear to all that's holy it was Haze waking up...

"William, the kids will hear us." Oh shit. Are they gonna-

"Then keep quiet." A real sweet talker, that one. (-.-)''

Something's being mumbled, but the pitch is too high for Haze's dad. "Will... behave..."

"How can you expect me to not want to touch you? You're just too beautiful for me to resist."

They keep flirting –and petting, if my guess is right– while Jade is creating her own trouble. Haze's hand is now between my thighs! It isn't anywhere intimate (well, intimate, but not sexual... though it could be considered a precursor to sex... it wasn't on/in my panties), but it's certainly close enough and... his hand is warm.

I'm so distracted by the erotica foreplay I'm listening to, that I didn't even realize that my hand is still on Haze's crotch. Fuck...

My hand starts moving away, intending to remove Haze's hand too, when I feel something holding it in place. Jade placed her three-pronged tail on my hand, pressing it against the bulge. It's like she's instructing me to go further, not back.

"Fine, but you need to close the divider. And petting only."

"As you wish, princess." I immediately close my eyes, not wanting to ruin their moment. When I notice that Haze's dad pauses as he looks over the back seat, I open my right eye the one he wouldn't be able to see. He's petting Jade, motioning to her that she did a good job. Plotting Flygon gets endorsed by trainer's father? Great. Now I'll never be able to tell Jade not to do that again.

After that the sound of the divider being tugged up and clipped in place is heard, then the car moves around a bit, like they're getting comfortable; or undressed, who knows.

I immediately set to work, removing Haze's hand and trying to make as little motion as possible doing it... in vain. The second I touch Haze's hand, his eyes pop open. Fuck.

"You seem to only get more beautiful with each passing day, princess." I hear whispered.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not... you know you're gorgeous." More and more flirtatious talk is being interspersed with kissing sounds... and more recently with light squelches and soft moans. The car isn't moving, so my guess is that she's getting fingered like a guitar.

Back to my personal problem. Haze's eyes are locked with mine, and I never quite got around to removing his hand entirely. Coupled with the fact that we can hear Marion moaning, his hand between my thighs, my leg trapped between his... umm, well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he thinks I was molesting him in his sleep. Which I wasn't!

Hopefully Haze is so out of it from the pollen that he won't be able to make heads or tails of any of this. Well, I doubt Jade will stand for that... she seems intent to successfully mate us before we get out of this car.

And she's at it again, her tail pushes Haze's hand just a little higher up my thigh, actually touching the fabric of my panty this time! Now, that isn't a world ending fact, seeing that I don't mind that much... it's just that she's not stopping with nudging his hand... and I could almost swear that the spot he was rubbing is getting moist.

Nope, no point in swearing, it **is** moist. Why the hell didn't I put on my PJ's? No, of course I had to try to fall asleep with a skirt on! But...

Haze's eyes are open, but they're blank. He's out for lunch, with no will-be-back-by notice anywhere.

This is where evil thoughts supplant in one's own mind. Because I catch myself actually hoping Haze won't remember a thing, that way I can test something out and never have anything to explain. A thought I immediately try to squash! How can I molest Haze? Wait a minute... he'd probably thank me for it. NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!

A particularly forceful nudge rubs Haze's hand into every cranny I never thought much about. I have to bite my own lip to not moan from the intense wave of pleasure that washes over me at once. Fuck it. Haze'll never know. And even if he does, he'll never complain.

My hand finds its way next to his, pushing it out of the way. Only this time it was for a different reason: I wanted to replicate that electric sensation I was just hit with. I start off just rubbing it against the same spot over and over again. When that got old, I try seeing where feels best.

All too soon, I come to the conclusion –inevitable though it was– that the cloth is in the fucking way! I pull my hand up, slipping my index and middle fingers under the elastic band of my undies, then slowly push so that the rest of my hand could join.

My fingertips are journeying through the pubic jungle; when the hell did it get that hairy down there? Then... I have to bite my lip again, having located my sweet spot. At the very tip of my valley... even a glancing touch there makes my knees tremble. Still, if this is about exploration, then it's best to see what all there is too... explore. Right?

"William... you're trying to drive me mad." I hear. Why not use this to my advantage? It's like watching a the sex scene from a romance movie, just with no visual (don't tell Daddy that I actually watch those movies, Mom wouldn't be pleased if he found out... besides it's not like I ever experimented with any of that stuff anyway). My finger seems to take on a life of its own, touching everything, caressing everything, going everywhere. From the tip that nearly makes me want to scream every time I touch it, to the base of the delta where all the moisture seems to be coming from. My skin feels warm... and velvety. It's slick, almost slimy... but every inch of skin craves to be touched, to be teased... only, not by me.

The need to have Haze touch everything down there is becoming too much, I'm almost to the point of slapping him, just so he would wake up and help me!

"Hey, that's not fair. I want to feel good too." Haze's dad whispers to his lover. No, backspace, backspace... That's Haze whispering to his lover; me. Haze wants me to make him feel just as good as he's/I'm making me/myself feel.

"Okay." Marion/I whisper back, the lust obvious in her/my voice. I abandon my own needs for a moment to undo his pants, releasing his little dragon from its cage. Said dragon stands proud, defying gravity and any other force that would dare try to hold him down.

My left hand went back to my previous ministrations, while my right hand got to work on returning to pleasure to him; tenfold, if at all possible.

"Like that?" Marion/I wondered, petting the dragon tenderly, trying not to hurt it.

"It's okay, it won't break." William/Haze encourages. That gave me the courage I needed to pull down until I saw the outline of what looked like a mushroom popping up? I take back my hand, licking the tips for lubrication, and went about exploring him, just as he/I was exploring me/mine. Everything I touch wants to be touched more. Every inch of me craved him to touch me more, kiss me more, need me more.

I quickly find myself in a fevered frenzy. Every touch elicited the desire to be touched even more, which soon becomes a tornado of pleasure, raging inside me. Craving to be touched more, aching to find sweet release. I feel a finger going from the waterfall, up to the peak, where that electric button was frying all logic, destroying any hope of resistance.

Soon, I feel something. Is he peeing? No too little too be urine. It's too dark to tell colours, but I distinctly felt something wet splatter over my hand. I take my hand back, trying to analyze what the hell just happened. And sure enough, I feel a gooey liquid on my fingers and the side of my hand.  
>I bring it closer to my nose, trying to identify what it is. It isn't a smell I know, so I just went on with my explorations.<p>

I grab his little dragon again, a bit disheartened that it feels placid. "Give it a kiss, you know that he likes that." William/Haze begs. Well, who am I to deny your heart's desire? I position myself as well as I can without rocking the car, and I come face to face with the fierce dragon; the one all virgins fear to some degree. I kiss the tip, licking my lips after from the salty taste. It isn't bad... but it isn't something I enjoy much either; I have more of a sweet tooth.

Still kneeling and bending over to tend to my lover, I find it much easier to tend to my own needs as well. He doesn't even complain that I placed all my weight on his lap. Soon I felt something inside me well up to the point of overflowing. An intense emotion, a sensation that threatens to wash away any sense of decency within me.

My legs clamp together, tighter than a Cloyster. My breathing hitches, then stops entirely. Every muscle tenses and releases rapidly, over and over again, until at last I can no longer feel my own body. And somehow I can't bring myself to care. The world went white... or black. Pick a colour, the world became it.

Forever seems to come and go as I lay there. Basking. That's the only word I can think of. I am basking in this surreal light that seems to hug every inch of me... until the need to breathe becomes slightly more important than the need to feel.

Trying to breathe in and out at the same time, trying to not scream, trying to... I collapse onto my lover. My every nerve going haywire, and I couldn't care less. All I want to do, was curl up in his arms now and let sweet slumber claim me.

"You done already?" William/Haze whispers, teasing me. Yes, sleepy. Tired. "Come on, you know you want more." More?

"Please, if you tease me any more I'll lose my mind. We'd better stop." Her/my logic is infallible. The very world could change if I don't stop now.

"So you say, but you know you want to feel that again. Just lay with me, I'll do all the work." Fine, but I reserve the right to fall asleep. I climb aboard, feeling the dragon rubbing between my thighs, running up damn near my navel. My muscles feel like they're turning to pudding; even gelatine is too solid a substance.

I'm still not going to give up my virginity –that is for our wedding night– but I see no harm in some more petting.

Somehow managing to get myself to mount him, like a Ponyta, I could feel the little dragon's head twitching against my button. This was my border, the definition of how far is far enough. I can feel him along every inch of my womanhood.

Then the car starts rocking back and forth, accompanied by moans. Back and whimper, forth and moan. Back and whimper, forth and moan. The world is suddenly made up of that simple, slow rhythm.

It wasn't until that exact moment that I noticed two things. One, I wasn't moving; Haze's dad is actually thrusting with enough power to move the car and therefore me as well. Two, Haze's eyes are now trained on mine.

The simple emotion in his eyes makes me melt. Even more than whatever the hell happened that made the world melt.

Love. Love and admiration for me were in his eyes. With another storm brewing on the horizon, I just stared into his eyes. Our hands find each other, our fingers intertwine. His mouth is hanging open in a mute moan, much like mine.

I finally understood how a move like Bide really works. You take, and take, and take... saving every drop of energy in the pit of your belly until the reservoir is filled. Then the dam breaks and the world convulses with it, in one intense moment.

I know for a fact the world went black this time. Sleep had finally found me...

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>I wake up some time later. I don't know when, and that doesn't bother me in the least. All I know for certain is that I feel warm. Warm, and safe.<p>

"Good morning." Haze's whisper tickles my ear. That seems to be the perfect reason to snuggle deeper into his warmth. The world could wait five more minutes.

"Mm."

"Come on, Gin, you don't want anyone to see us like this, right?" What the hell are you talking... about...? I open my eyes, wondering why I felt something soft rubbing against my nose. Cottony, fluffy... lime green.

"How the...!" I snap the item out of Haze's hand, ready to pummel the shit out of him, when I realize something... He was asleep through most of it, so I had to have taken my own panty off.

I sit up, hot shame washing over me. I had practically raped him, and then nearly beaten him to death because of it. "Don't worry about it." He says, flipping my skirt up. I blush so strong that he must have felt it, knowing that he could see paradise; light and logic be damned. Well, fair is fair, I saw his stuff, after all.

I shimmy off him, making sure to land softly, and start turning my panty this way and that. Finally finding the boy that marks the front –and outside of the fabric– I flip them so they were no longer inside out. I grab my undies at the 'hips' and bring it to my feet, fully intent to put them back on.

"Hold on, that's not fair." Haze grabs my wrist. His touch was light, so I know he wasn't upset or anything. "You got to see everything, I only got a peak."

"It was dark. I couldn't see anything." I defend, battling off and even hotter blush now. It wasn't my fault! Marion and your dad were the ones that did that to me!

"But..." Haze gets up, bringing his face close to mine. "You _felt_ everything." Somehow his knees find their way under mine. The next thing I know I'm sitting in his lap, with his hands hugging my bare backside... and the most intense kiss I've ever felt in my life.

We are still in the tunnel, so it's still pretty much pitch black. There is barely enough light to make out silhouettes, so my sense of touch almost tripled; a fact I know quite intimately thanks to my explorations last night.

I wrap my legs around his waist, enjoying the kiss just as much as the knowledge that I made him rock hard again; and rubbing against my most intimate place.

"Morning, princess." SHIT! They're awake!

I motion for Haze to stop, so that we could both get dressed. I'm sure we both smell like we just came from the gym, but there's nothing we can do about that. At the very least we could look like we haven't been doing anything other sleeping back here.

I grab my bag, taking out my clean change of clothes; grateful that I was paying attention. Tossing my dirty clothes in the corner for now, I quickly set about replacing them and sprayed some deodorant to mask the any tell tale scents along the way.

However, I do notice that Haze is just staring at me funny. And he hasn't moved yet! I motion for him to hurry up and change, wondering why he wasn't getting with the program.

Following his eyes, I realize that I'm sitting there with no clothes on, fiddling with my bra. Sitting in seiza –basically just on my knees while sitting on my feet– and I'm sure that my nipples are clearly visible. Poor thing probably can't even function with so much skin visible. That has to be it! Trying to ignore the look in his eyes, but still burning it into my memory for future reference, I simply roll my eyes and got back to work.

Once my shirt and skirt –and underwear, don't miss the point– are on, I did notice his brain thaws out and he sets to changing too. Well, better for me, because I was mostly done so I could ogle him too! What? Girls love watching guys get naked too! We're just more discreet about it... most of the time.

Still pulling on the last of my clothes, I marvel at what I know is mine. Sure it's still pretty dark, but I can see well enough to enjoy the view. In fact... I grab Haze' jacket, pulling out the Pokéball I'm looking for. "Finn?" Aqua comes out, looking around. He's still glowing, which is bright enough to make things a bit more tolerable... but there was something I really wanted: details. Girls love details, with everything.

"Aqua, Flash please." I'm pretty sure Haze's eye went well into his hairline, he's that shocked. And when Aqua uses flash, brightening the world up to almost blinding levels. Well, what did I expect after being in near pitch black darkness for most of the day... night... whatever. The point is, that I can now see Haze in all his glory. And by that I mean that he was just taking off his boxer. "I figured you could use a light." That's a lie, and I think he knows it.

Gorgeous.

This is like watching him in him swimming gear – and I wouldn't change a thing about how little he wears. The patch of silvery pubic hair being of the few new 'additions' to his birthday suit. Too bad he dresses quickly.

Far too quick for my liking, he was fully clothed and petting Aqua's head. That he was petting his Pokémon didn't bug me, but the clothes that were hiding those toned and chiselled muscles... that sleek swimmers physique and... that cute little behind of his – which I could luckily still admire so long as he was facing the other way.

A shiver went down my spine. All that is mine. Mine!

"Enjoy the show?" Haze asked, kissing me on the cheek. Yes, now take it back off!

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later we were all stretching our sore muscles outside the car. Aqua is giving us all the light we need, so we don't have to worry with about any surprise attacks from wild Pokémon, which apparently is not unheard of in this –or any– tunnel.<p>

Taking a good look around, it seems that Haze's dad parked the car in a sort of parking lot near an underground river. That means we could wash our clothes if we had a bucket –which we don't– but the temptation doesn't go away. Haze and his dad decided to get in some fishing again, since Marion and I are going to warm up some food so that we can actually have some kind of meal. I feel like I haven't eaten in a week.

Luckily Haze's dad had some cooking gear in some hidden compartment in his trunk –how much stuff does he carry with him in his car?– so we didn't have to make a fire or anything. We just set about heating up some leftovers from lunch yesterday and we added a few cans of... something I can't quite identify.

Needless to say the meal isn't going to go down in infamy for positive reasons. Still, hunger makes anything taste good. "We are so doing the shopping in the next town." I complain. "Those two don't seem to know the first thing about a decent meal!" I made sure to be loud enough that they'd hear me too. And even with them being fifteen metres away, even with the raging river drowning out most of anything else you could hope to hear, I still heard a grunted complaint from Haze. Jackpot!

"Agreed. I'm not even sure if this food was meant for Pokémon or humans." Marion agrees. We probably only have Poké-food Haze picked up. Sad how he remembers the Pokémon he plans on catching in the future, but forgets that he has to eat to catch them.

Anyway, one weird meal and an uncomfortable conversation about a supposed 'earthquake that shook the car last night' later, we are heading back to the car to hit the road again. But something hit me: Haze isn't acting weird about being in a cave. Just as he was opening his car door, I bring it up.

"I guess the earthquake scared it out of me." He jokes, earning a smile from his dad... and a deep blush from Marion and me. I half wondered if they know what we were doing, in the same way we knew what they had done. No point in worrying about it.

A few miles later –about two hours from the nearest exit, according to the driver– we come up on the worst case scenario you could ever encounter in a cave/tunnel: a partial cave in. Sure, it wasn't bad enough to worry about the integrity of the tunnel itself, but bad enough to know that the station wagon would never be able to drive past it, and the only other way was to turn back and head north, which would end up costing us a day and a half.

"This sucks." Is the general consensus, but I'm not sure if it was Haze or his dad that put it in words.

"Look, our best option is to make a path. The rubble isn't piled up that high, so it shouldn't take as long as having to drive around." Haze's dad says, already calling out his Pokémon to start with the project.

"Never argue with a sailor." Is all Haze would commit to, calling out Grey and Bone; Jade is warming the bench, and Aqua is playing the nightlight. "Listen up, if we don't clear this path we won't be able to move further. So we are going to be clearing a path together, understood?" Grey readily agrees, already picking up some of the bigger stones.

Bone on the other hand isn't sure. She's just looking around like she isn't even sure how she got here, expecting to be somewhere else entirely. Oh, yeah. Haze hadn't called her out since catching her. A peculiar situation to be in.

"Bone, look I know I should have let you out earlier. But this isn't the time for sightseeing." Haze got her undivided attention with that. Somehow she looked like she actually understood what he was saying. "I'll tell you what; if you help us out I'll let you out more often. Deal?"

She doesn't vocalize an answer –not that I would make heads or tails about it anyway– instead she just nods and goes to give Haze a hand.

In the mean time I'm running through my list of Pokémon that would be able to help. Gumball wouldn't be much help, Pistachio and Caramel either (not a whole lot I can ask them to do with no hands)-

"Ginny, I have a favour to ask. I want Gumball to scan the area for Pokémon. And have Pistachio help her. I have a feeling this cave-in was Pokémon caused, so we need to work carefully." Leave it to Haze to find a way for me to be useful without making it obvious. Arceus, I love that boy.

Without missing a beat, I grab the two requested Pokéballs and called out my favourite pair. "Alright you two, Haze needs our help. Can you scan the area for Pokémon? Do not engage, just alert us, okay?" Pistachio is already sniffing around, and Gumball jumps into my arms for a better vantage point. I think that's why Gumball jumped in my arms at least...

Once Haze's dad instructs his team on what to do, the work really got underway. Jeez, fighter types really are useful in these situations, aren't they? Not that I'll be recruiting any of them in the future, but they are nice to have around... I guess.

"Yena!" Pistachio calls out, then sniffs and rubs her nose against the ground. She found something, but Haze doesn't seem pleased. Sniff, and rub nose on ground. Um...

"Blood. Grey, double time! Bone, you too." No... no, please don't tell me someone got hurt!

"The hole in the ceiling, whatever it is felt from one of the upper levels. I doubt it would have survived." Haze's dad points out, but he had his Pokémon speed up their work too.

"One percent chance survival is better than none. The more time we waste-"

"I know. No, Mienfoo, no Rocksmash. You could end up harming whatever is under the rubble."

"Mien?" The fighter type seems confused.

"I know, girl. I know you just wanna help, but please don't use any move right now, okay?"

"Hnn!" Lucario announces. Whatever that means.

"How much farther?" There was a sense of urgency in Haze's dad's voice.

"Hnnn..." And people say Lucario can talk telepathically? I can't make heads or tails of what he's saying! They all sound like grunts to me.

"Haze, it's a Tyanitar. She's wounded, but alive. Lucario also picked up smaller life forms with her. Probably eggs." Came the translation.

"FUCK!" Haze is not happy about that. "Grey, Gumball. Use confusion on the rocks to get them the hell outta the way! Now!" Both Psychic types immediately obeyed.

"Xatu!" Another Pokémon announces itself.

"Tuxy, use your Psychic to help move those rocks too!" Marion joins in the fray.

Within seconds the rocks were mostly cleared away, revealing a large, pale green rock Pokémon with a spike sticking out of its back. Not like a species quirk, more like a large spike impaled the poor thing from behind.

Tears are streaming down my cheeks before the Pokémon is completely dug out. "No..." The wound on its back had already stopped bleeding, but the scent of blood filled the air anyway. It brought back some painful memories.

Very painful memories.

"Almost there! One more time!" Haze cries out, already digging in his bag for something. With the combined psychic attacks, the last of the rocks were cleared away, revealing that the spike had gone straight through the Tyranitar. The sharpened stalagmite even punctured the ground below the Pokémon, right through two of her eggs. The last two were safe, thankfully.

The mother-to-be is cradling the mush that would have been her babies. She seems confused if they were nuzzling her back or not. It's like she's willing them to react. "Ty..." Her voice is muffled, tired... and broken. The look in her eyes announces her despair, slowly turning more and more mournful. We're already too late.

"Just hold still, I'll ease the pain." Haze said, doing his damnedest to keep emotion from his voice. He brings a vial to her, opening it and instructed her to breathe it in. "This will help to make it painless... it's the best I can do for you."

My heart sinks further when I hear him say that. Gianna didn't even survive long enough to need something like that. She was dead before her little body hit the ground.

"Haze, Tuxy knows Wish. We can still-"

"That would have made a difference three hours ago." Haze interrupts. "Judging from where the spike is located, I'd say it pierced her stomach. She's probably so badly poisoned that even if you were to heal her, she'd plummet just as quickly." He rubs from the top of her spike on her head, down over her nose, holding his hand there for a moment. "She's strong to have even lasted this long."

"...ty..." The Pokémon tries pushing something to Haze, but even that was taking more energy than she had to give.

"Grey, what's she saying?" Grey's eyes blinks to red, and his body stops moving. There's silence for a few seconds. "Alright, please don't move and I'll get them for you."

Haze moves down to her arms, where the four eggs lay. Aqua goes with him –at Haze's request– so it's easier to see details. But I wish to the Heavens I didn't look. The two ruptured eggs show the premature Larvitars. Their skin hadn't fully hardened yet, and most of their internal organs were squeezed out of their eyes and mouth. It was almost like a tube of tooth paste when you squeeze the middle too hard...

That was all my stomach could take. I drop Gumball and the so-called breakfast I had is decorating the road.

"Two survived." Haze announces. "Hold on, let me bring them to you." I hear footsteps, but my tears have blinded me. The whole scene is just too much.

I wipe my face, hoping to restore my vision. Only to see something I'll never forget. Haze brought the two eggs to their mother. She's rubbing her face against them, even though no tears fall, I could tell she's crying on the inside. Muffled grunts and moans are all I heard from her.

"There isn't much more I can do for you. But I promise I'll take care of them. I'll love them." Haze tells her. Another set of grunts follows. "Yes, I'll tell them their mother loved them. And that she died to save them."

"No, I won't take them from you yet. Take your time." The grunts are getting weaker, as is the rubbing against the eggs. "It's okay. Your babies will be safe. I'll keep them safe and happy for you." Even after the movement stopped, Haze keeps rubbing the eggs against their mother's cheeks. "I promise you, your sacrifice will never be forgotten."

Minutes passed, but Haze perseveres. It's as if he's trying to rub life back into her. Or maybe he's trying to help the babies remember their mother just a little.

"Tang... metang." Grey says, shaking his head from one side to the next. He must be telling Haze that she's gone.

The road was cleared, at least... but no one seemed to even care about that right now. Haze made sure to wrap up the two eggs extra good, putting the four fangs from the Tyranitar in his pocket. His eyes are shiny, but he doesn't cry; he seems to be refusing to do so.

Not like it matters, I'm crying enough for both of us... and for the now orphaned eggs he's tending to.

After that we all called our Pokémon back to their balls, no exceptions. Other than Ralts –who seems to be sleeping– and that was because he didn't have one. Well, and Jade. Haze didn't have the heart to mess with her delicate situation.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>No words are exchanged for the remainder of our time in the tunnel. Two and a half hours of driving, but no more than Ralts complaining his arm hurt. Which Haze tended to, of course.<p>

Over and over again, the scene plays out in my mind. Gianna getting her skull cracked open, seeing-

No! I refuse to keep thinking about that, not again! But no matter how hard I fight it, the scene keeps repeating. Now, though, it's joined by a Tyranitar who wants to nudge her eggs one last time. Even after her body gave out, she just wants to know her babies are alright.

Eventually we rediscover sunlight. Too bad our moods don't brighten with it. We pull off the road, around lunch time I guess. Silence being a constant companion, but at least the breeze is singing our woes a lullaby. I'm just not sure if the pain will ever completely go away.

Marion and I go foraging for berries. Both of us refuse to try our hand at another 'meal' from the stock we have. Haze and his dad are fishing, again. Those two seem to enjoy fishing a bit too much. Still, the fresh Barbroaches that were now cooking over the campfire they started were definitely awakening my appetite.

We didn't find too many berries. Lots of berry producing trees, but very few berries. Still, twenty plus berries was impressive enough on its own. And I know for a fact we still have some rice we can cook too.

This might actually turn into a decent meal!

Once we're all back by the campfire, we all release our Pokémon; even calling Ralts out the car to join us. Ralt's arm had been acting up in the tunnel, but he seems to be just fine now.

It was a bit much to see nearly twenty Pokémon in a gathering so close together. Of all kinds too. Only Marion and Haze's dad held onto any kind of system when it came to their Pokémon, and they seem to know each other well enough. Haze and I just go for whatever. Well I do, and Haze doesn't have any type requirements, so long as it isn't electric typed.

I'm starting to notice that Haze only seems to enjoy eating Barbroach, even though Magicarp are far more common. Statistically you could catch thirty Magicarp before even finding one Barbroach, so why...?

He must have already caught one, in his mind/heart, at least.

Anyway, his issues. We have too many Pokémon to feed, so luckily Marion declares that everyone has to tend to their own team before we can sit down to eat, that meant I only have to worry about my six... Pistachio, Gumball, Mint, Peppermint, Choco and Caramel – Poochyena, Spoink, Oddish, Mudkip, Azuril, and Growlithe. Wow, now that I think about it, I have a very clear theme in my team: quadrupeds. Well, once Gumball evolves at least. And Mint... Um nevermind.

There was no real theme. Hmm, maybe I could create one? I already have two canine types, a pig, a plant and two...

Okay, not with this team obviously. Well, something to think about later.

Anyway! FOOD! Yeah, food. Nothing to worry about other than taste with food. Themes are nice, but not required. All you need is a full belly. Right? Maybe that should be my theme? Contentment? Nah, that's just an excuse.

Do I need a theme? Maybe in ten years. For now, let me just enjoy my friends. And my boyfriend.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>After everyone has eaten, we start clearing up our own dishes – again, thanks to Marion's declaration of women's independence! I love the way she makes it sound like you would have to be an idiot to not agree with her. I've got to learn how to do that.<p>

Anyway, dishes are washed and Haze is collecting the left over berries into his pouch, promising that anyone that needed one would not be denied. He even tosses one to Arty and Lucario to prove his point, which neither didn't seem to mind.

Having spent a bit more time with everyone's teams, it becomes a bit more obvious that Haze's dad didn't give any of his Pokémon a nickname. Oh well, easier to remember what to call his team I guess.

We all agreed to take it easy; no one really wants to get back into the car. Still, I'm not too pleased with the local population. I can see some Machop in the distance fighting with what looks like a... "Haze what Pokémon is that?" I ask, hugging Gumball a little closer to me. She knows her task is to keep fighter types far away from me, so I would trust her to do just that.

"Tyrogue. Pretty rare to find in the wild. Hey, Dad! Tyrogue alert!"

"Seriously?" Haze's dad comes over to watch the fight, knowing that the poor little guy was outnumbered. "That guy's got guts."

"A common trait with those brawlers." Haze points out. He actually sounded impressed. To the point of contemplating whether or not to capture it.

"Fighter type, I call dibs!" Haze's dad announces, running off with a Pokéball already in his hand.

"Guys never really grow up, do they?" I ask, mostly to myself. Too bad no one hears me, or cares. Well, I let the boys to their fight with the fighting types – something I'm **not** going to get involved in. I instead decide to spend some time with Pistachio and Caramel. I don't know why, but I just love being with those two. Well, it's kind of obvious with Pistachio, since she's been with me longest. I'm used to having her around all the time and it's just weird having to keep her in the trunk or in her ball.

We just picked a nice spot by the waterside –not too close, seeing that it made Caramel a bit nervous– and just let time fly by. It feels so peaceful, just watching the two canines running around. Even more so, it feels nice to see Caramel turn to Pistachio for everything. Before she does anything, she would sneak a peek at her mother figure to see if there would be a problem with it. Serious as her nature demands she be, she is still just a pup and she wants to play. Something I felt grateful for.

Hopefully we'll help those orphaned eggs to be just as happy in time.

**_8-8_**

* * *

><p>By sundown we're in Hearthome. Marion decides, almost by default, that we're going to check into the hotel; which made no sense to me since we all had camping gear, but I was not going to complain any time soon. Although I quickly found that a surprise was waiting for us.<p>

"Are you checking in as trainers or as spectators?"

"Spectators of what?" Marion asks carefully.

"There is a Double Trainer competition beginning tomorrow at nine. Registration closes in twenty minutes." The clerk explains.

"I'm in!" Of course Haze would say that. The last competition he was in helped two of his Pokémon evolve. He wouldn't sit this out if he was paid to do so!

"Of course, sir. And who might your partner be?" The clerk asks smoothly.

All eyes turned to his dad. "Oh no! My stomach is just getting over his last bout! I'll keep an eye on Ginny for you."

I just roll my eyes. I can't really blame him for his aversion to seeing Haze battle. I was almost tempted to partner up with him, just so that he didn't have to sit it out... I needn't have worried.

"I am." Marion offers, smiling at Haze.

"Alright, but then we're going to head out after dinner to work on our tag-team skills." Haze instructs. There were no complaints; it seems she wanted to spend some quality time with him anyway. I pray she would be able to get through to him, knowing how tall an order that truly is.

Well, after checking into our room, and dropping our bags once again, we all rush to find a good restaurant. It isn't quite as bad as having to walk all day long, but for some reason driving still took a lot of out me. I plan on calling it an night right after dinner.

We got lucky to find a cosy little bistro just down the street from the hotel. Irony seems to dominate the naming skills of the owners; the hotel was named the Pokémon Hotel and the bistro was named Bistro Chez Pokémon. I didn't know that Pokémon were that big a deal here.

At any rate, the waiter shows us to a table – not quite in the back, but not quite in the middle either. Our menus are handed to us, ladies first, naturally. And so begins another round of pre-meal-banter to figure out who was eating what. Haze's dad made sure to warn the waiter to wait about five minutes longer than he was accustomed to. No explanation as to why was given though. Poor waiter left with more questions that he hoped for.

"What are horse dovers?" I ask, unsure if I even said it right.

"Hors d'oevres." Haze corrects. "Appetizers. Just in French."

"Ah. And biscuit?"

"Bisque, is sort of a soup. It's really nice, but you have to take your time to really appreciate the delicate balance of flavors." He sounds experienced.

"Should they really be putting words like that on the menu?" I ask, pointing at something for Haze.

"Coq au vin, is Chicken with a red wine sauce. It's not profane, and quite nice."

"Okay, you just complimented two items on the menu, what gives?" I ask seriously. Haze never compliments things on the menu. Ever!

"Umm, dunno. They knew I was coming?" Answering a question with a question? Well at least I know it isn't a Ditto that took his place, or something.

"You seem to know your French cuisine." Marion praises.

"Hey, they cook good. Besides, I like cooking French foods from time to time." Haze cooks? Yum! I love a man in the kitchen!

"Interesting. I wouldn't have pegged you for an aspiring chef." Marion says, smiling.

"Most wouldn't." Haze's dad says. "He isn't bad though."

"Not bad? Have you tasted your own cooking?" Haze counters.

"I have." Marion says, looking a bit green around the gills.

"Point. Match. Game." Haze went back to his menu, not even bothering with his dad rolling his eyes.

"They have onion soup." Haze's dad tries to change the subject anyway.

"Wow, so much good food I wouldn't even know where to start!" I'm nearly drooling over the possibilities.

"Easy, start with the onion soup. Follow up with bouillabaisse. And for dessert go for the chocolate mousse. You'll love yourself for it." Haze suggests.

"Ooh, yummy!" Well, better hold up to my end of the bargain. "For you, the onion soup, coq au vin and the basque cake?" Haze is not much of a chocolate fan, at all. But he knows I'm crazy about it – hence Choco getting his name from Chocolate Swirl Supreme.

"Hmm, sounds about good to me. I didn't even see they had cake." He starts looking at the menu a little closer. "Gin strikes again." You're welcome. He kiss me on the cheek anyway, almost making me shiver from pleasure. Getting his attention like that for something I always do... he just makes me feel special; desired.

"They're really like this every time?" Marion asks, almost in awe.

"I know... I'm trying to get used to it myself." Haze's dad jokes, still studying his menu. "Haze, what the hell is a 'floating island'?"

"Do you like custard?"

"No."

"Stick with the soup." Well, that is honest enough. "Now what to drink."

The waiter came back eventually, to take our orders and bring water and sliced bread with garlic butter. Yummy in and of itself. "And to drink?" Don't you usually start by asking for that?

"A glass of matching wine for each course, for her." Haze indicates me.

"Huh?"

"It'll help you sleep easier." He says, not a hint of anything other than wanting to help me on his face. Well, I guess he's planning on being out late, so he's making sure I don't worry.

"Fine, but if you come back too late, I won't be held responsible. You have a competition, you know."

I can honestly say that I have no idea how I even got back to the hotel.

**_8-8_**

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well there you have it! Chapter six! 3K words short of my quota, but the next chapter will make up for it. For those curious, this chapter is named after Monica - The First Night, look up the lyrics if you don't remember the words she uses, it will explain a lot about how woman think about sex (making love in their terminology). As well, I'm sure more than a few guys rolled their eyes when Ginny blamed Marion and William for her feeling horny - sadly, I'll be keeping my own opinion regarding this to myself._**

**_At any rate! My first real lime scene (lemons will come, but this is as close as these two are ready for right now - and no, Marion and William getting it on is not really what I consider a lemon). Tell me what you guys think! And for those who doubt the physiology behind Ginny getting that turned on that quickly, remember the females never (and I mean NEVER) get turned on that much in under five minutes. It goes against their biology. But, if you remember she was already getting worked up from two chapters ago, and ogling Haze in the very beginning, which would be hours before the scene took place chronologically. Factor that in, and you have yourself a female rapist on your hands. Yes, girls can want it that badly, and still talk themselves out of it - though it would technically then fall onto their girlfriends for that. Yes, the wonders that makes up the fairer sex of the human race. :-D_**

**__****_And on that note, shame on Jade! (-_-)''_**

**_Well, next chapter is some pseudo mother and son bonding, which will be named after Tupac's Hit 'em up! Hmm, I wonder why?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokemon - I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.**  
><strong>A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 7 Hit 'em up!<strong>

_"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honor... well let's just say it's not easy._

* * *

><p>Once I tucked Gin into her bed and gave her a kiss goodnight, it was show time for me. I made sure to tell Jade to be good and warn Dad that she could be a bit overprotective with the eggs – pregnant pokemon have a tendency to not make any distinction between their eggs and eggs that just happen to be close to them. After repeatedly being told he already knew that and he'd call me if he was unsure of something, Marion and I were out the door.<p>

"So where did you want to go?" Marion asked me, a serious look on her face.

"About an hour South of here is a mansion. The owner is known for his 24/7 invite to all trainers to check out his wonderful garden. I say we head there."

"The Trophy Garden?" Marion asked, obviously having heard of it.

"That's the one."

"Alright, let's get to the roof and we'll fly. It'll save time."

#

Up on the roof, Marion called out two pokemon. Her Unfezant and Articuno. "Lovely, Arty, we're going for a little night flight. Are you two up to it?" Two happy chirps and a few 'prii's followed.

"Lovely? I'm guessing you gave her that nickname when she was a Pidove?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Of course. I may have been in a lovey-dovey phase, but you don't go changing nicknames for every evolution." She said like it was obvious. Well, she definitely earns points for that.

"Sounds about right. So I take it I'm flying with Arty." I was already petting the Freezing bird pokemon, offering her a berry to thank her in advance.

"Think you can handle her? She's a sassy one." She teased. She should know better by now.

"I like 'em sassy." I scratched just below Arty's beak, a spot I remember Carmen telling me that her Natu enjoyed. From the pleased cooing, I guessed it was a bird thing – comparable to scratching behind a canine's ears.

After a brief explanation of what I could expect, Marion hands me a pair of clear shades to protect my eyes. And the time came to mount up, and fly off into the night.

* * *

><p>I can now honestly saw that I'm falling in love with a whole different type of pokemon. I couldn't help it, it was love at first flight!<p>

Marion was leading, which I didn't mind since she was the more experienced pilot. Still, I enjoyed the hell out of flying! The feeling of weightlessness, the wind rushing though your hair. Watching the world almost disappear in the darkness below while you dance among the clouds and stars. I almost felt like I could reach up and touch the moon!

Somehow the song 'Where we belong' keeps repeating over and over in my head. And 'Butterfly'. And 'A whole new world'. And 'Until the end of time'... yeah, especially that one! Heal, these broken wings... so I can fly until the end of time.

I could definitely get into that! Flying until the end of time. I kinda wish I dragged Gin with me now, but she's out of it.

#

Time actually felt like it stood still while we were flying. I hugged my arms around Arty's neck, with my legs tucked under her wings. Each flap of those magnificent wings of hers seemed to... I dunno... wipe away my worries. It was weird, but definitely something I would recommend everyone to try at least once!

But things were just getting started! I wanted to get used to the whole 'head in the clouds' feeling, before whispering the words that would change everything: "Arty, let's go nuts." I held on just a little tighter, letting those words sink into her brain.

I was not disappointed when she realized I wasn't kidding. It went from elegant and majestic, to the world's most intense roller coaster ride! She was doing barrel rolls, loop de loops, nose dives... even some moves I didn't know the names of! I could have kissed her! And probably should have!

#

A shame we had to land to get down to training. I remember the look on Marion's face though – a mixture of worry that I could have died, and a long suffered acceptance that Arty was just like that.

"You encouraged her, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"I told you that I like 'em sassy. We got along just fine." I scratched Arty under her beak again, offering her a few berries as a thank you.

* * *

><p>Once the two pokemon were back in their balls, I took a look around. Don't ask why I didn't do that before. We were in front of a mansion, which only had minimal lights on. I could hear Kricketots singing to one another, and I swore there were some Volbeat flying around too. But we weren't here sightseeing.<p>

"Marion, I've already red through the rules. It's a max of six between us, so that means three of yours and three of mine. Switching pokemon isn't allowed during battles. And it's basically a game of tag – since everyone takes a turn to do a move. Coin toss winner chooses which side gets first shot." I explained as we were walking to the front door of the mansion. There were some trees scattered here and there, but it was too neat and orderly to be confused with nature. The Trophy Garden must be in the back.

"Alright. I take it you want to decide who is partnering up with who so they can used to each other?" She asked. I couldn't see her very well in the low light, but I knew she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yup. If it helps, I already know who I'm entering. And no, I am not aiming to win. My goal is to make the most of the moment and help get my pokemon used to my style of command." I explained seriously. I had already decided that Grey, Aqua and Bone were being entered so that they can get the most out of battling.

As well, I had some ideas of what I could do with the TMs I won. It could make things... interesting.

#

We rang on. I was a little put out by the old fashioned 'Ding Dong!' that announced our arrival, but wasn't exactly in a position to complain. I just knew I wasn't ever using that retarded doorbell for the ranch!

A maid opened the door, asking us to come in. Her voice was bright and she sounded like she had just woken up – weird, considering it was nine at night. "Master Backlot will be most pleased to hear that he has visitors to marvel at his garden." I just rolled my eyes. Offer them something and they'll like you.

"I'm afraid he's unavailable at the moment, but if you would be kind enough to leave a note before you leave?" She went on to say. I don't know why, we're not here to chat.

"We'd love to." Marion chirped a response. I just rolled my eyes, keeping in mind what I was doing this for.

#

Eventually – meaning way too long for my tastes – we were led out a back door, and told that the garden was straight ahead. Marion thanked the maid, and we continued on at the same sedate pace.

I didn't care, I was already scanning around for potential battles. Porygons, Cleffas, Igglybuffs, Pichus, Eevees, Staravias, Roselias... Hmm.

"An impressive assortment, just not a lot I would take home with me." I said, wondering if there were more I couldn't see – or just inactive at night.

"Wait, we only just got here. Besides, we're here to train right?" Marion seemed a bit confused.

"Not just to train. If I see a pokemon that catches my eyes, I'm going to try my luck." I told her honestly.

"Oh? Types specifically?" We were still walking to reach the damn garden.

"No, I pick individuals. Even if I like their type, even if I like the breed. If the pokemon itself is mismatched with me, it's not coming." I told her honestly.

"So what natures do you prefer in a pokemon then?" She's fishing. I never said I picked based on nature either. There's a complex logic behind who comes and who doesn't. Unfortunately, level isn't even included in that calculation – which is why Aqua still made the cut.

"Depends on what I have in mind for that pokemon." I shrugged, not sure if I wanted to get that deep into my methodology with her.

"That's vague." We had finally reached the actual 'garden', which was marked with trees like fifteen feet tall – at least. "Well, I know you like sassy pokemon, but they are best for attackers. I happen to know that Angel is timid, so you seem to like that too. If I had to guess..."

This I gotta hear.

"You have different functions for your pokemon in mind before you catch them. Sassy ones for brawling, timid to keep with you... and so on."

"No." I paused wondering if it was actually closer to the truth than I gave her credit for. "I pick a function for each pokemon, that much is true. But it's more of a personality class that determines if they'd fit." She's staring at me. Obviously that makes no sense to her. "Um, okay since I brawl more than I battle I like sassy pokemon because they agree with that style. However, adamant pokemon can handle it too – like Bone. But timid or generally happy pokemon can't take it very well. So I break them down into groups – kinda like you said. Only even within those groups they have different rolls."

"..." She seemed to be wrapping her brain around that little explanation and having some dificulty.

"Look, it's easier to show than explain."

#

And as luck would have it, a Meowth just so happened to wander up to us, its claws poised to strike. I called Grey out, his eyes already showing he understood the situation. "Grey, we haven't added to your repertoire yet so let's stick with a golden oldie, okay? South of the Border!"

"Metang!" Grey charged, using Takedown to set the Meowth up for- "TANG!" Unfortunately for the Meowth – but luckily for the demonstration – he was a male. Takedown hit him right in the forehead, which knocked him back a bit. He then immediately followed up with Iron Claw – I really need to teach him something less invasive – right in the nuts. The Meowth went down in a spray of blood.

Even if the pokemon wasn't knocked out, he wasn't going to get up willingly again.

#

"That's a little disturbing." Marion said, sweatdropping.

"Maybe, but it's effective. I don't usually do one man set ups, so it usually isn't that crude. But Bone and Aqua haven't been jumped in as yet."

"You had Angel do stuff like that?" She asked, clearly worried.

"No, she never got this far. She's going to be trained more as a guard than as a brawler." I smiled, knowing she would like that. Angel really loves keeping close to me at all times. That's one of the reasons I want her to evolve soon, both forms would be able to keep close by without my having to carry her everywhere. "Anyway, let me heal up that Meowth and let him go on his merry way." I really need a Chansey, cause training is getting expensive this way.

* * *

><p>An hour later things were starting to heat up. I was working Aqua into a routine, while Grey was butting heads with a Staravia. I wasn't paying him much mind, since Aqua needed the attention, but I noticed that Marion was studying me carefully.<p>

"Alright, Aqua. So let's try this again." A Pichu came up to us, rubbing its ear with a paw. It looked kinda cute... a nice gift for Ginny – electric type or no.

"Aqua, Round 'em up!" I announced the strategy he was supposed to use. That meant he was supposed to coral the Pichu towards his partner – who happened to be me. Aqua dashed to the Pichu, landing a Pound on its forehead – that was meant to anger the mouse and make it chase him.

It worked, but not like how I hoped. The Pichu seemed worried about Aqua, like it had tripped and fell against him – or something like that.

"Pi! Chu pichu!" Its voice seemed worried as it chased after Aqua.

"Over here, Aqua." I encouraged, which brought the electric mouse right to me. Surprisingly though, both of them jumped into my arms at the same time.

"Well, this is not exactly what I was hoping for." I told the rodent. Well, rodent seems a bit harsh... um, little lady? "Hi there, what are you doing up this late?"

"Pi, chu chu pichu pipi chu!" She declared proudly. Not sure what she said, but it sounded like... hunting? The lack of meat on her – you just know it's a hear from the spiked fur on the left ear and the slightly higher pitch in her voice. Well, that and the loose skin. Not too many pokemon have naturally loose skin. She's undernourished.

"You're looking for food?" She nodded. "For your family?" She hung her head, looking downtrodden. Then she shook her head this way and that – like she was chasing away something.

"Pi. Chu pichu." Somehow that came over as '_No. It's just me._'

"Hmm, I see. Just you, huh?" I dug into my berry pouch, taking out two for her. "The first round's free. If you want more then you'll have to earn it, okay?" I can't decide if she's a lonely nature, or a gentle one... but I'm leaning more to gentle.

She took the berries, smiling at me. Then she did something I didn't quite expect: she offered one to Aqua. "Hey, those are for you." I chided gently. "Aqua can always get more later."

She shook her head from one side to the other, no. "Pichu. Pichu pi pi chu." It was like she _wanted_ to share it.

#

I just stared at the two as they ate. A water and an electric type, acting like two old friends. Talk about a juxtaposition.

Taking a brief glance over at Grey, I noticed he had already wrapped up his fight and was coming over to join us.

"She's alone. Her mother told her she's too old too need taking care of, so she had to leave." I could hear Grey speaking. He's getting better at making psychic links. More than that though, he really understands what I want without me asking... just like Jade.

"I see." I whispered to myself, offering Grey an extra berry for the information. "Hey, Pichu. You wanna tag along with us?" The startled pokemon nearly dropped her berry when I asked that.

"She's not sure you're serious. Let me talk to her." Grey offered. "Tang, meta. Meta metang-" Well, long story short, I couldn't follow anything they were saying. Lots of 'metang' and 'pichu' were being said in varying proportions.

"She's not sure, but she sees no harm in coming to take a look. Is that agreeable?" Grey eventually included me in the conversation. Why battle when your psychic type can negotiate a peace treaty? Well, unless you happened to be battling it anyway.

"That's fine. You did explain that we are staying a twenty minute flight from here, right?" Grey nodded, though I'm not sure how he even knew that. Probably nicked the information off me during the psychic link. Psychic types... gotta love 'em. "Well then it's settled. If she doesn't want to join up we part ways tomorrow afternoon. Agreed?" I stuck my hand out to the little pokemon. She smelled my hand, then licked it to solidify our agreement. Then she did another something I wasn't expecting – she ran up my arm and curled up on my shoulder.

I really hope I didn't just follow in Ash's footsteps...

* * *

><p>Anyway, after that I kinda decided to let Aqua call it a night. It was obvious that his Pound was so weak that a baby – in form, not level – pokemon didn't take it as a threat... so I decided that Bone could use the attention more.<p>

"Cu?"

"Hey, Bone. Listen we need to get you up to speed in a hurry. We're entering a competition tomorrow." I explain seriously. I grabbed the TM case out of my bag, and started filtering through it for the ones I was looking for.

I remember already checking the known attacks – Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt and Double Kick – so I knew where she stood. Now it was time to tweak.

TM26 Earthquake, TM35 Flamethrower, TM44 Rest, TM82 Sleep Talk. Yup, that sounds like a good set up. I still need to figure out why a pokemon can only be taught four moves via TM or HM... Is that taught via the same idiots that believe that believe a pokemon only knows four moves?

Will research that when I have more time.

"Now, I'm going to recall you to your ball. Then you will learn these moves and I will call you out. I want to test if you know each of them perfectly, okay?" Why didn't I just use the TM then call her out? Whatever.

"Bone!" She nodded happily, obviously itching for a battle. I like her already. I recalled her, and the second she was comfortably in her ball I set it in the TM player – it's a little bulky to lunk around, but at least it's light. Ball goes in the round groove on the top, TM slips in the bay on the side. Press play, and kiss TM goodbye.

Wash, rinse, repeat. Four TM later, I release Bone again. She nods at me, flexing her hand and swinging her bone. "Alright, now let's go look for a test subject."

#

Not even five minutes later we run into a Chansey! Oh hell yeah! "Bone, Double Kick!" Bone seemed confused, but obeyed none the less. Sorry, okay! Normal types are weak to fighting type moves! And I want to catch this one before it runs off!

Bone runs up to the unsuspecting egg pokemon and twirls to bash it with a round house kick. Then it twirls and kicks it again.

**It's super effective!**

Sorry, it had to be said. Thought. Whatever.

No matter how irritatingly high a Chansey's HP is, their defense is ridiculously low. So physical attacks work best on them. I could already see two bruises forming, the angry red contrasting against the pink skin. The look on her face though – no-brainer with Chansey, since they're all female – told me she wasn't happy. Well, that or she was focusing. Whatever.

A second later though, her skin shone white... then the red marks were gone. Fuck... Refresh. "Bone, keep track of what I'm going to tell you! This is your first strategy to learn!" And so the game begins.

"This is called Savage Grace!" I told her. "Start with a Headbutt to get you close! Once there, I want you to bash with a Bone Club! And while the opponent is catching its breathe, hit em with a Tail Whip to lower defense and make the next sweep more effective!" I really wanted to test for those new moves... but this will have to do.

The first sweep she did a little stiff – not used to using three moves back to back like that. The Chansey used her refresh again – so we were basically back to square one. But this is a good thing, seeing that Bone needs to train anyway.

"Wash, rinse, repeat!" I told Bone, hoping she understood what I meant. Seeing that she kept doing the sequence, I guess she did.

* * *

><p>Well, that took long enough. Bone looks exhausted from laying the smack down on Chansey. And Chansey is finally starting to look it too. Between her Refresh and Softboiled...! Well, it's only been twenty minutes. (-.-)''<p>

"Alright, Bone! Give me one last Double Kick!" I instructed. Two halfhearted twirls later and we had one egg counting stars! Jeez, that took a while! I walked up to Bone, petting her skull – no seriously, she wears a skull on her skull, which I petted – and offering her a few berries for the hard work.

While she was gorging on her prize, I grabbed a Luxury Ball and pelted it at one very stubborn pink fluff. And I can't tell you how satisfied I was to hear 'Pong!' after a tense few moments! Jeez, I nearly lost it during the match. I have no idea how Bone kept at it like that!

Anyway, I I need a name... and I have no clue with pink... Fuck it! Just transfer her ass and donate her to the Doc. Or something.

I minimized her ball and plucked it into my Dex, clicked no on the nickname screen and she was off to the greenhouse in Twinleaf. I'll call the Doc in the morning to give him the heads up on that one. Or I might change my mind after a night of rest.

Either way, time will tell.

#

But Bone won't be up for anything more tonight. She needs to rest, and I can't risk her being anything but one hundred percent in the morning. So I guess Grey's up for some loving.

"Alright Grey. Here's the plan:" I began, seeing that he actually never went back into his ball, it didn't seem weird I'd be recalling him soon. "Same as with Bone, I'm going to recall you, teach you the moves and release you. Then we get to work. Okay?" He just nodded, already knowing I'd say that.

TM29 Psychic, TM33 Reflect (I'm glad I still have the three I saved from Mossdeep), TM74 Gyro Ball... Hmm, best to leave the fourth slot open just in case it really isn't possible to team more than four. Well, after selecting the three TMs, I placed the ball, placed the TM and wondered why they never made an easier system. Not like it matters, since TMs are actually too useful to mess with.

Once that process was done, I called Grey out again, letting him flex his muscles a bit. I wonder why the hell he chose to do it like that? Anyway.

"Grey, let's go strut your stuff!"

#

It might take a few minutes to find something interesting for him to fight, but Grey was the one I worried about least. Now, I just have to figure out something with this little buggar who's snoring on my right shoulder. Deciding to chance it, I tucked the Pichu in my jacket so she doesn't slip off and hurt herself.

"Alright, Marion. I'm ready for you now." I called her over. She seemed amused about something, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what.

"So, no one ever taught you how rude it is to make a lady wait?" I didn't even bother trying to figure out what she meant, or why her smile was getting wider by the second.

"Anyway, Grey and I are ready. Do you know which pokemon you'd want to team him up with?" I tapped her finger against her chin a few times, seemingly thinking about that.

"Well, either Tuxy since they are both partial psychic types, or Manny since he's a partial water type to help stave off fire type from Grey." Hmm, good point. It reduces same type massacre moves and covers one of Grey's weaknesses.

"Good thinking. We'll start with Manny then?" She nodded, which somehow magically called two wild pokemon – Eevee and Staravia. "It's probably best that I tell you what strategies Grey knows and the new one he'll be learning tonight."

* * *

><p>We got back to the hotel around one in the morning. A brief goodnight and far too few hours of sleep later...<p>

"GOOD MORNING!" ... fuck my life...

"Gin. Out." You'd think that my best friend would be nicer to me. That my significant other, should love me enough not to do something like this. And yet she's still tickling my nose with her finger and making baby noises – at least I assume so... 'a boo boo ba dju ba doo' doesn't make sense otherwise.

"But Haze, you look too cute for me to leave you alone." Damn you and your cutesy female logic! "I made waffles."

"..." Offering my favorite breakfast as a trick to get me out of bed before I strictly need to. That's low. You should know I get weird when drunk on sleep...

"With whipped cream... and maple syrup." Fine. I sighed, resigning myself to my fate. I kicked off the sheet, looking around for what must be the first time since I get in this room. It wasn't as big as the last hotel room, or as extravagant. But it had a bed, ceiling to floor windows and enough space for a desk and chair. The closet was laughably tiny – which made no sense to use anyway since we were checking out today. I think...

"You're lucky I love you." I grumbled, almost falling off the bed. I was trying to get up, but getting down works too... I guess. Made my way down the hall – the toilet's this way, right?

#

I opened the door, intent on emptying my bladder. "Occupied!" I heard someone announce. I opened my eyes, seeing Marion trying to cover herself as best she could – which was easy seeing that she was sitting on the toilet.

"Sorry." I let loose a yawn, and backtracked. "Might want to lock the door next time though." I closed the door behind me, making my way to the next bathroom.

#

After taking a whiz – not the easiest feat in the world with morning wood – and a quick shower, I was sitting to the table, trying to enjoy my breakfast.

Trying, because Gin was poking my cheek, and Pichu was content to help her. I muttered, complained... and just propped another mouthful of syrupy waffle in my mouth. No point in being annoyed on an empty stomach. I came close to losing it a few times – like when Gin started tickling my nose just to see how I'd react – but for the most part I was just too tired to care.

"You know, Haze, your little friend seems to like annoying you twice as much as I do." Gin _helpfully_ pointed out. I just glanced at the clock, seeing that I had another thirty-five minutes before I had to check in for the tourmanent. Err, competintion...? That thing I was supposed to be doing today.

Eventually Marion joined us. She was discussing something with Gin... something along the lines of clothing. Not important, so it got filtered out.

Not sure what happened after that. Well, I know Gin dragged me back to my room, and I know she was gushing about something or another... but I'm just not sure what it had to do with me. I decided to try my luck at another few minutes of sleep, but a pinch stole that warm blanket of restfulness from me.

"Gin, what the fuck?" My eyes were wide with surprise – not so much pain, but annoyance at my brain having to wake up so suddenly.

"Good morning to you too. Now get dressed, you have to show the world how scary my man is." I wanted to roll my eyes, but somehow I didn't really feel like it. I've gotten used to eight to ten hours of sleep... and getting barely six is pissing me off.

"Whatever." I shed my clothes and put on whatever she handed me. I could have dressed like a clown and wouldn't even notice. Good thing my looking like that would reflect poorly on her choice of boyfriend material.

* * *

><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL HEARTHOME DOUBBLE TRAINER COMPETITION!" Could you at least try to not come over as loud and intrusive? Fucking announcer.<p>

"WE HAVE QUITE A TREAT FOR YOU TODAY! ALMOST TWICE THE AMOUNT OF TRAINERS HAVE SIGNED UP TO ENTERTAIN YOU!" Right, because they are that important. I looked around, trying to block out the pseudo bass of the announcer.

We were actually in a stadium. Big enough to house three battlefields next to each other – sure they were parallel, but who cares?

In the stands were... a lot of people. Easily five times more than the last group I appeared in front of in the Global Trade Station in Jubilife. Whatever.

#

The rules were explained and forms were handed out to all participants to officially register which three we would each be using. It of course required species name, given name, level, and some other tidbits no one ever knew about someone else's pokemon – those were all intentionally left blank on my form. Why the hell would they care if my pokemon was allergic to polyester?

Rules were pretty simple – no killing, no mauling, no fighting after the referee called the match and no mating in front of the crowd and no switching during a match. Apparently that last one had some of them scratching their head. Or at least, I hope it was the last one... not sure I'd want to know if they were confused by any of the other rules.

After that, we were escorted to a private waiting room until our matches were called. I didn't bother looking up who I was against, so I just sat down and waited my turn.

#

"Are you ready?" Marion asked, mostly just to strum up a conversation.

"Yes. Aqua, Grey and Bone are too." I wasn't entirely sure why she was so nervous. Or maybe it was about this morning? I vaguely remember walking in on her on the toilet. "I didn't see anything, if that's what you're wondering."

She sighed in relief, obviously knowing what I meant. "I thought that-" She blushed. Crap, I guess she misunderstood the morning wood.

"Nope, that was Ginny's doing." I partly lied. I did have a nice dream about Ginny, so it was true enough. "Anyway, you sticking with Arty, Manny and Lovely?"

"No, Lovely is a flier, not a fighter. Tuxy will fit in much better." She said, smiling about something. I just rolled my eyes knowing she would choose those three, while wondering why I had to do that dumb-question-routine so often with females.

* * *

><p>The announcer was shouting excitedly into his mic, don't ask me why. All I know is that he called my name, Marion and two others I didn't recognize but probably should. Marion and I made our way to Battlefield 3, where we presented ourselves to the crowd. She waved very lady-like and said something about me enticing the crowd. Probably more about me not doing it though.<p>

When I offered a two-fingered salute and a half-assed smile I noticed a particularly female squeal of excitement from the crows. Not from any one person... but from the entire female population. What the fuck?

That's when it finally hit me – Ginny had me dress up in my fucking suit! I've been framed! They (no doubt Marion had a hand in this) had me polished and prim to make a good impression on other females – must be some weird ancient custom of showing other females what they can't have.

Fuck it, not worth the braincells to figure out.

#

Across from us were two other trainers – Ace Trainers if I had to guess. Stupid green hair, matching orange and black outfits and that generic pose that looks like he's about to get ass raped and she is going to bitch slap you any second... Yup, definitely Ace Trainers. Why people like to stick to any singular style of dress is beyond me. Then again, I tend to dress like a generic pokemon trainer most days...

Anyway, we exchanged pleasantries – meaning they threatened to wipe the floor with our rich asses (not sure why they think I'd let them) – and our first round was underway.

Just to prove a point, I sent in Aqua first. Even after hustling last night, I could only manage to get him up to level 5... but this is his lucky day.

Why? Because Marion sent out Arty and the two idiots sent out a Nuzleaf and a Tropius. For those of you keeping track at home, Nuzleaf and Tropius are in fact both part grass types, so weak to ice type moves. In addition, Tropius is part flying type, which is also weak to ice type moves. So, in other words... this was going to be a very boring match.

"ARTY USE BLIZZARD!" Yup, as interesting as watching paint dry. Arty breathed in deeply then seemed to spit out snowballs the size of my fist. Damn, she's good at that move. The winds that came with it was so cold I almost caught a chill – so I don't want to imagine what those two pokemon were going through.

"Oh well, free experience for Aqua." I took out my Dex and the second the two pokemon were down I checked on Aqua's stats. "Nice. Aqua just hit level twelve!" I love competitions. Let's see, just learned Water Gun and Attract. Not bad. "Next please!" I chirped happily – which the two Aces didn't like very much.

"THEY'RE OUTTA THERE! ONE HIT AND TWO POKEMON WENT DOWN! THEY CAN'T BE HAPPY WITH THAT!" The announcer rubbed it in a little more. Deciding to try my luck once more, I let Aqua have at the two again. Still I was curious who we'd be facing this time. "WHO WILL THEY CHOOSE NEXT?"

"Go! Dodrio!" The guy called out – what was his name anyway?

"Charizard! Make me look good!" The girl announced, obviously ticked at her Tropius.

"WITH THE FIRST TWO POKEMON DOWN, DO THEY STILL HAVE AN ACE OR TWO UP THEIR SLEEVES? WILL DODRIO AND CHARIZARD BE ABLE TO TURN THIS AROUND?" That announcer's annoying, to say the least. "LET'S SEE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TRAINERS! WHAT'S YOUR NEXT MOVE?"

"Haze, give me a Surf. We'll finish this just as quickly." Marion smiled as she whispered that to me. I can live with that.

"Aqua, Surf!" Out of nowhere came a giant wave, which Aqua rode onwards towards two much stronger pokemon.

"Arty! Use your Blizzard on that wave!" Marion announced, and her Articuno faithfully obeyed. Arty breathed in deep and blasted the fist sized snowballs and wind towards the wave Aqua was riding. The force of the two attacks combined and – lo and behold – instantly KOed the two pokemon.

"They aren't very good, are they..." I tapped my finger against my chin, making sure to speak just loud enough for our opponents to hear us. Taking out my Dex once again, I noticed Aqua jumped up to level eighteen, adding Rain Dance and Gust to his repertoire. I still need to help him perfect those moves before their combat ready, but it's not a bad thing right now. Still, the lack of effort involved here might well hamper him in the long run. Best switch this up.

"ANOTHER TWO DOWN WITH A COMBINATION MOVE OF THE CHALLENGERS! THEY EACH ONLY HAVE ONE POKEMON LEFT! LAST YEAR'S CHAMPIONS MUST NOT BE HAPPY WITH THAT!" Last year's champions? They must not have had much competition.

"Aqua, come back!" I announced, recalling the stud to his ball. He barely did anything, but I couldn't be happier with him right now. "Bone! Time to party!" I sent out my Cubone, who laughed and bashed the bone in her hand against the ground a few times.

"Arty! You're doing just fine baby! Shine for mommy!" Marion praised her partner. I can't blame her for that, seeing that this was going quite well.

"FINNEON WAS SWAPPED OUT FOR A CUBONE! NOW THE FINAL TWO POKEMON OF LAURA AND GABRIEL NEED TO BE REVEALED! WITH A SIX TO TWO HANDICAP, CAN LAST YEAR'S CHAMPIONS MAKE A COMEBACK? OR IS THEIR FATE ALREADY SEALED AGAINST THESE TITANIC FOES?" Dramatic much? Well, the crowd seems to love it. They haven't stopped cheering, or booing, yet. I can't decide who's getting which sentiment though.

"Kingdra! Avenge us!" The girl – Laura – tossed out the water dragon. Lucky typing, since it isn't weak against ice or ground. Oh well.

"Rhyperior! Knock 'em down to size!" Aw man, I just took out the perfect counter to the rock/ground type. Oh well, gotta live with it now.

"Shall we go with the coin toss?" Marion asked, smirking at our opponents. She seems to have taking an instant dislike to the two of them.

"Isn't that a bit extreme? I mean, we've got everything in our favor right now." I countered, wondering why she would go with our desperation move.

"Maybe, but I don't like them. And if luck lets Arty use it fully, then that's another OHKO against them." One Hit Knock Outs were not good for anyone's ego, no matter who you are.

"Fine, but Bone's not going out without a fight. BONE! SAVAGE GRACE!" I had her jump into the fray. The weird thing about Sheer Cold – which is what Marion means by the 'coin toss' – is that it is completely random. No one could drop from it, or everyone could drop from it. Only Bone might drop, or both of the opponents might drop. You never know with Sheer Cold.

"Arty! Sheer Cold!" I could hear the duo calling out some codes to their pokemon as well. Not that it mattered, I was used to not knowing what was coming next. Besides, they weren't allowed to attack until our 'turn' was over. One thing I both loved and hated about competitions of this caliber.

The battlefield was immediately filled with a frosty mist – one that set everyone on edge. While that was going on though, I could hear a few very satisfying bonks – Bone still struck every blow exactly right. I'm sure she still did the tail whip too, I just wish I knew who the hell she hit...

Not that it mattered, because when the moment of truth hit – the exact moment that Sheer Cold would either hit or miss, well... let's just say that someone up there either loves Marion and me, or hates those two.

"INCREDIBLE! IN THREE ROUNDS, MARION AND HAZE HAVE LAID WASTE TO ALL SIX OPPONENTS' POKEMON! THIS ROUND GOES TO TWO INCREDIBLE POKEMON TRAINERS! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THEM, FOLKS! GIVE IT UP FOR MARION STONE AND HAZE...uh... HAZE!" Fucker probably didn't think I'd only filled in my nickname. Anyway, round one went smoother than life could hope for. Best not get to comfortable with the easy win.

* * *

><p>We went to the competitors booth and decided to take it easy. We weren't scheduled for another match for at least an hour, so we had some time to kill. I called out Aqua and Bone and was congratulating them both on an excellent battle.<p>

True, they would have won even if they were blindfolded, seeing how Arty did all the work. But hey, who's keeping track?

Hell, even Pichu was getting all worked up about how well things went. The three of them were horsing around a bit – which I find they earned, so I left them to it. I instead focused on Marion. "Damn good round." I smiled at her.

"Agreed. Just don't-"

"Don't get cocky, I know. Others won't take you lightly after seeing that." I crossed my arms, looking at the group of competitors who were now sizing us up completely different than they had before.

She smiled at me. "Something like that." I think I said exactly what she wanted to tell me.

"Still, you've got to admit the looks on their faces was too good to pass up." I had to smile when Marion bit her lower lip – probably trying not to laugh.

"Um... no comment?" Yup, she enjoyed it too. "Our next round isn't going to start for a while. Why not just take it easy and study your opponents?" Seeing nothing wrong with doing just that, we both took a seat at the bar and watched the three big screen TVs that were showing the battles as they unfolded.

A few pokemon stood out as being more dangerous than the rest. A few trainers did too. But time will tell if I needed to worry about them.

* * *

><p>"Call it in the air!" The referee tossed the coin up. I looked to Marion, who called 'tails'. Leave it to a bird keeper to call tails. "TAILS! Blue team calls the shots." Blue team, being us. That meant we could say if we wanted our opponents to take the first shot or if we wanted that privilege. The last two thought we should have it, seeing that they were so fucking cocky going in. Look what happened to them.<p>

"What say you, Marion?" I left it entirely up to her – I didn't care either way.

"We call the shots!" Came the declaration. I wonder if we were going to wipe the floor with these two like we did the last two. Unfortunately for them, I was a good bit more awake this time. Tough luck, I guess.

#

This round pitted us against a bug catcher type and a poke fanatic. Wonderful. No matter who Marion picks, the bug catcher's dead. So I just need to worry about the pokefan – they only use pokemon from the Fairy egg-group... but usually only sticking to the cutest of the cute... Probably Pikachu and family.

Jeez, I hope Pichu doesn't hold this against me...

"THE MATCH BETWEEN THE TWO FAVORITES OF LAST ROUND, MARION AND HAZE, AND THE FATHER SON PAIR JACK AND BRANDON IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" There's the fucktard again. Can't he just shut the hell up? I'm not here to hear him tell me what I just did! "MARION AND HAZE HAVE WON THE COINTOSS AND HAVE OPTED TO GO FIRST! THAT MEANS THAT THEY WILL SEND IN THEIR POKEMON FIRST AND WILL HAVE FIRST CRACK AT EVERY BATTLE! JUST LIKE THEY WERE ALLOWED TO DO LAST ROUND! WILL JACK AND BRANDON SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS THE LAST PAIR TO FACE THE TITANIC TWOSOME?" Who the fuck calls people 'titanic twosome'? I didn't sign on for this shit! Well, the crowd likes it at least.

"Marion, I'm sending in Bone. I think the old man is going to send in an electric type, so I'll deal with him. You take out the bugs and we'll have this in the bag. Not as easy, but just as effective as last round. Deal?"

"Alright. So Arty's back in action. GO ARTY!" Shockingly, Arty came out of her ball! She just kinda looked around, barely interested.

"THE LEGENDARY FREEZE POKEMON OF JOHTO IS BACK FOR MORE! THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR BRANDON'S BUGS!" Thank you Captain obvious.

"Bone! Rock and roll!" I tossed out the Premier Ball that held my choice pokemon for this round. She came out, doing her little war dance again – beating the ground below her into submission.

"AND ONCE AGAIN, CUBONE IS OUT FOR BLOOD! WILL SHE GET HER CHANCE TO BASH SOME SKULLS THIS TIME?" The crowd went ape-shit over that thought. I don't get them... but luckily I don't have to.

"Pachu, shock and awe!" The balding man announced, releasing a Pachirisu. He's fucked.

"Sci-Fi! Rip 'em to shreds!" The boy announced, releasing a Scizor. Double fucked. Can't we just fast forward to the interesting part?

Except... umm... Scizor is part steel type. Sure, I have flamethrower... but this could very well become a very difficult battle.

"Stop worrying, stick to the plan. You take the electric types, I take the bugs. We can do this." Marion encouraged. Fine, just don't blame me if this shit blows up in our face. Especially since Arceus would pin it on my earlier thoughts.

I really should have spent more time last night working on our double's skills. Either that, or I should have simply waited until Jade's maternity leave was over – I spent way too much time training just her.

Fine. If this is where we get kicked the fuck out, you better believe I'm going down swinging. "Bone! Savage Grace! Stick to sparky!" The lonely pokemon dashed towards her awaiting victim, bashing her head against its face – sorry, don't know the pokemon... hence: 'it'. One Headbutt, a Bone Club and a cute little wag of a tail later, I was thoroughly convinced we were fucked – the rodent didn't even look phased. Yup, no Jade, no hope. Sad how things turned out.

"Arty! Hit them with Sheer Cold!" Going for a coin toss right now is actually a sound plan. Sadly. The battlefield was once again filled with an arctic air... days seemed to pass by before it came to the point where the coin would finally land and we'd know who won the toss...

Only to find that Bone was counting Mareep in La La Land. The opponents were completely unfazed. Fucking coin tosses, you just never know who's fucked. Fine. I recalled Bone to her ball, rubbing it gently. "Sorry, girl. I'll make it up to you, okay?" She went back into my jacket pocket, and I reached for Grey's ball. I sure as hell wasn't sending him in for no fucking reason – I'll wait for the official change point for that.

One blast of Lightning, and a Iron Claw later, and Arty looked like she could use a vacation. The worst case scenario is exactly what we got. Did our last opponents use some kind of voodoo ritual to fuck us up this round?

Marion looked to be near tears for her long time friend. Two super effective hits – and if I had to guess, they were both level fifties. I'm amazed Arty isn't-

"WHOA! THEY WERE JUST HIT IN THEIR ACHILLES HEAL! DOWN GOES THE ARTICUNO!" I hated you before, but you just earned a class of your own. I'm finding out where you live and sicking Jade on you the second she's up to the task. "OH HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN!"

Marion called her pokemon back, whispering something only she and the ball could hear. My respect for that woman is growing, I just wish I understood why.

#

"Alright, this might sound retarded, but I'm sending in Tuxy." Marion announced suddenly.

"Don't. I'm sending in Grey and we have no idea if they have a potent bug move. You'd be playing into your own weakness." I countered. "Besides, I'm going in with Hit Em Up. So unless you plan on going for a wash, rinse repeat, I suggest you wait."

"True, but I have a water/flying otherwise. Not exactly playing against the type disadvantage either." Yup, someone's getting fucked here – us.

"Fine."

"I don't plan on going down without a fight. Psychic moves will be useless against the bugs, but we can cripple the electrics with it. Should at least give us some satisfaction." She shrugged. Is that what I'll be like in twenty years? I look forward to it!

"Agreed. Pichu, you're not going to like this very much." I whispered. I wasn't too happy with the shiver I got in response, but it was perfectly honest. At least she was smart enough to look the other way.

"WHO WILL MARION AND HAZE SEND OUT THIS TIME? WILL THIS BE LIKE LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER?" Is that waste of sperm still here? No one shot him yet? And why isn't he commenting on the two battles happening to our right and our left? Fucking asshole.

"Grey!" I sent my first pokemon out – hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst.

"Tuxy! Let's give them a show to remember!"

"Xatu!"

"Tang! Metang!" Grey made a show of flexing his muscles – I really need to figure out why the hell he's doing that. At least Tuxy is acting more civilized. But then, that's what you get with sassy pseudo legends.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Marion tapped my shoulder, telling me to go first.

"Let's, but let's do something they wouldn't expect. How about a good ol' fashion lightsaber battle, with them as our props?" I nodded toward the victors of the first bout. This should leave a nasty taste in their mouths.

"I didn't take you for a Star Wars fan." She seemed intrigued.

"I'm a psychic trainer, bookworm and future doctor/professor. Does it look like I have time for anything social other than movies?" She just cocked an eyebrow at that, wondering if she should feel complimented or insulted. Never a good thing when I'm thrown in the mix.

"Fine. I'll take 'sci-fi', you take 'peachy'." She just shrugged, obviously deciding it was a pointless train of thought. Yup, never a good thing to wonder at my motifs. Besides, the pokemon's name is 'Pachu'... not like I'm one to complain though.

"Grey! Hit em up! Take the little guy!"

"Tuxy! Hit em up! Bug the hell out of them!" I'm corrupting her! Holy shit! Dad's going to kill me. (^_^)''

Almost as one, the two psychic types used... drum roll please... Psychic! They captured the idle pokemon – that shit would never work in a real battle – and slammed them into the ground – true to the training we ran them through last night/this morning, they didn't release their charges.

"Alright! Now Grey! Remember that movie with Luke Skywalker when he battles Darth Vader? Tuxy is your father! It's TRUE!" Marion burst out laughing. What? Can't have a white pokemon acting like a guy in black plastic!

She tried shouting out some orders to her pokemon, but she was too busy trying to catch her breath. Grey, however, got a glint in his eyes. One that Tuxy seemed to understand all too well.

Suddenly Tuxy started breathing airily, waving the Scizor around like a sword. "Xatu. Xatu xatu." I don't remember the text from that part, or the fight scene... but they might. They're psychic types, they know everything!

"Tang! Metang, meta tang. METANG!" Need to get him into some acting classes. He's really hamming it up!

A tense stare-down follow, and surprisingly everyone in the arena went quiet. I could actually see the other trainers stopping their battles, trying to figure out what the hell was going on! Then...

One poor Pachirisu and Scizor were beat against each other! It was the funniest thing I ever fucking saw! The poor squirrel (?) was taking a hell of a beating, but I guess the steel type was doing okay. Still... that hurts your pride, no matter who you are!

Over and over! Bash after bash. I shuddered a few times myself. Each time I heard one or both of the pokemon shouted out in complaint, or urinated. Poor squirrel. Hell, Grey and Tuxy were even doing some dang good aerobics moves! Flip here, twirl there, bashing more innocent pokemon skulls for the sake of my twisted enjoyment.

#

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DID YOU SEE THAT? I KNOW I DID!" The announcer found his voice just as the the fight scene was coming to a climax!

Tuxy hit Grey's arm, just above the wrist. Grey released the poor blue and white – more black and blue at the moment though – pokemon, sending it flying off into the crowd.

The airy breathing returned. Fffff, shhhhhhh. Fffff, shhhhhhh. "Xaaaa! Xa xa xa-tu... Xa tu!" Oh shit! Luke I am your father! I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. And when Grey hovered off the battlefield, Marion grabbed his ball out of my hand and recalled him. FUCKING EPIC!

I doubled over, wheezing from the laughing fit. Grey was disqualified because he left the area. And I didn't give a Rattata's ass! I'd pay good money to see that shit again!

* * *

><p>We left the arena, our heads held high. We lost that match, but our egos were soaring like birds!Hell, we got nothing but congratulations from the more appreciative trainers back in the lounge! The squeamish ones though...<p>

Meh, you can't please em all.

"Dude! That was a total classic!" Some surfer chick announced to me. "That was like, totally awesome! I totally wet myself when that Xatu started breathing like Darth Vader." And you're talking to me because?

"Excuse me, young lady, but he's already spoken for." Marion but in. I could have hugged her right there – well I'd put in a good word and have Dad give her a massage or something.

"Thank you, Maid Marion. Now, let us away! My fair maiden must hear of this day's wondrous bounty!" Yeah. Lack of sleep makes me do/say weird shit. This is why Ginny should know better than to wake me the fuck up. Either that, or I've been watching too much Robot Chicken again. Which would still fall under Gin's fault.

I hate that damn show.

#

We ordered a drink at the bar before taking off though. Something of a celebration for kicking some major ass. Not sure what she ordered, but I took a Cranberry Malibu – love that damn drink, mom used to make it for me when I couldn't sleep. Don't ask.

Anyway. After that I basically just collapsed in my bed and slept. Already knowing I'd never – and I mean NEVER – hear the end of this from Gin. She's going to be telling our grandkid's grandkids about this shit.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the first thing I did was wonder if it was all some weird dream. I mean, it's too out there for me to do some weird shit like that... right? A Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader reenactment via two psychic type pokemon... who does that... right? Right!<p>

I heard Ginny's laughter echoing through the suite... followed by that same annoying as a shiticle on a hot summer's day voice – the announcer was in our suite?

"... did you see that... i know i did..." Fuck. Not a dream. A fucking nightmare!

#

Deciding to just get it over with, I got out of bed. Angel and Pichu were both on the bed with me, and both decided to join me in facing the firing squad. I felt no better about it – who says misery loves company?

Making my way down the hall, my eyes met with Ginny's. She was just sitting on the couch. Her shoulders were shaking – mirth clearly visible in her eyes. Fuck. And so it starts.

"Haze, you didn't." I just rubbed the bridge of my nose, hoping she'd leave it at that. In vain. "Star Wars?"

"How would you even-"

"We watched that movie together at least once a month. And the breathing is a dead give away. Although it doesn't explain how a Xatu would know about that..." She turned on Marion.

"Tuxy and Arty both love a classic. And Lovely just so happens to enjoy Casa Blanca as much as I do. I have yet to break Manny in though."

Coming more into the living room, I saw our match on the TV. Fuck... it was recorded to DVD. "You know I'm never letting this go, right?" I just sighed, deciding to scour the fridge for a snack. Gin was on me in no time. "Seriously, I knew you were out of it, but Star Wars?" And what's worse... there aren't a whole lot of albino Metang out there. It kinda narrows it down to just me. I can tell my Dex is going to be going nuts in the coming days. And I am not looking forward to it.

Still not answering her. I found some fruits and a drink – watermelon soda, the green can with the kid missing a tooth and a watermelon in his hand.

"Pi! Chu pichu!" Pichu rubbed her cheek against mine, obviously begging for a piece of fruit. Both she and Angel got a few pieces – mostly because I had been ignoring Angel. Poor thing spent the last two days in her ball.

"By the way, Haze. William suggested that we all head down to the Trophy Garden first thing tomorrow." Marion announced, still laughing about some inside joke I had no intention of catching on to.

"Sounds cool. That way, if Pichu wants to go her own way, we can give her a ride home." And I can try my hand at toughening up Bone, Aqua and Grey.

"By the way, Gin. I have a surprise for you." I smiled, knowing exactly how I was going to get her back for today. "Only, you're not going to get it yet." My smile morphed into an almost evil smirk. She blanched – quite astounding considering her complexion.

"And I'm not going to know what it is until...?"

"I haven't decided yet." I tapped my finger against my chin, pretending to think. "Some year."

"Haze! That's just cruel!"

"Says the scion that scared away a perfectly good wet dream this morning." I deadpanned.

"Whoa! Too much information!" Dad complained, finally revealing that he was in fact in the same room as us.

"No, too much would be me saying that I was wearing a Tarzan outfit, swinging through the trees with an Aipom." Yup. A few extra hours of sleep, and Snark City is back in action!

"How is that..." Dad tried to figure it out. Which was exactly why I said it like that. "I don't want to know, do I."

"Sure you do." I snarked, offering nothing more than a dry look. Then Angel tapped me with her stubby arm. In the corner, snuggled up under Jade... was the only scene I would ever openly admit to finding cute.

Ralts was cuddled up under Jade, his cast carefully propped up on a little pillow (her claw as far as I can tell). She has a wing draped over him to keep him warm, and they're both sleeping – drooling. Hey, there's emotional value to the cuteness. Why am I defending myself? Who the hell would be listening to my crazy ass thoughts anyway?

"Spoink!" Anyone sane? "Spoink?" Defense rests, your honor.

"So, Trophy Garden, huh?" I asked, testing something interesting. Dad looked at me a little funny.

"Yeah, it's actually a nice place for poke-hunting. And seeing that you wanted to catch some good ones..." He's hiding something. A. Big. Something.

"Oh. I was actually hoping to head out Solaceon. Wanted to catch me a Ponyta." I said, still keeping a keen eye on dad.

"Hmmm." He folded his arms, thinking about that. "Maybe we could split into two groups then? Marion could fly over to Solaceon and meet us there?" Bingo! He was hoping I'd start some shit so he could get over there without her. I knew he was up to some shit.

Fucking bullshit. "How about this. Since flying goes much quicker than driving, why don't you head up that way. There was actually a pokemon I wanted to snag in the garden. And I doubt Ginny would feel comfortable flying solo."

"Um... nah. I'll drive with William." Ginny backed out quick. Yup, the only thing she hates more than fighter types... is heights.

"You sure you willing to trust me with your girls?" Dad asked, nodding towards Jade.

"Yeah. She won't lay for at least another week, and Ralts seems to be enjoying her quite a bit. I trust you enough to keep an eye on them for me. Just make sure they don't bite you while I'm not there." I pinched Gin's rear for emphasis.

"Hey!" Gin jumped, then smacked me on my arm a few times. "That hurt you know!"

"Now you know how my ego feels."

* * *

><p>We decided go do some 'shopping' after that. Ginny decided that we needed some quality time alone – meaning that she thought Marion wanted to rape my dad and she didn't want to interrupt. And I was actually running low on pokeballs – I ran out of Luxury balls catching a handful of Chancey for the doc. Which he certainly wasn't complaining about.<p>

Pichu and Angel were kinda sticking to me – Pichu on my shoulder, Angel in my arms. And Gumball was back between Ginny's wonder tits – I envy that pig sometimes.

Anyway, we hit the store. I picked up so more Luxury balls, Heal Balls – which I only intended to use as a first aid type thing – and I got the super discount pack of plain ol' Poke Balls. It had fifty in it! For a damn decent price, I might add.

After that, Ginny dragged me into a regular grocery store. She seemed pissed that I didn't even mention picking up regular food. Why the hell would I waste money on food, when we could just as easily live off the land? Whatever.

After that we just kinda wandered around the town. Err, city. Place. We wandered around the place, in search of something to entertain us while the hotel suite was... occupied.

I've got to admit that it's a little weird to know my old man is getting his rocks polished as we speak – and if Gin's right, Marion's doing all the work too! Fucking weird.

Sure, Gin told me what really spiked her... enthusiasm in the car. But I was so out of it that all I really remember is damn nearly getting fellatio when I woke up with her panty on my forehead and my dick laying against her butt cheek. Or something like that. I just know I didn't dream it all, seeing that I've been allowed to touch her backside ever since – she never used to be the touchy-feely type, not in that way. I'm beginning to think she's a major late bloomer. I wonder if I can talk her into oral sex? Hmm, worth trying, if nothing else.

Anyway, not helping.

#

Pichu! I needed to talk to Pichu about whether or not she would tag along with me.

And Angel! She's still undecided about becoming a Glalie or a Froslass! I better get Grey out here to play interpreter for me once again. Yeah, that is much better than thinking about Ginny getting on her knees while she unzips my pants and takes out my-

I grabbed Grey's ball and let him out – it's not as easy to have him roaming free now that he's so intimidating. "Tang?" Grey looked around, seeing that there was nothing worth fighting – unless he thought that a Pichu and a timid Snorunt were threatening us. Not likely.

"Grey, I need a translator and negotiator." He nodded, rubbing his claw against his chin. Professor Grey is in... (^_^)''

"Taaaaaang...?" I didn't need the psychic link to know he just said: 'Aaaaaaand...?'

"Is that a 'what do you need me to do' or a 'what's in it for me'?" I asked, authentically curious.

"A bit of both." He admitted once the link was up. I just sighed.

"Well, let's start with the job and we'll work out a payment." I have to bribe my own pokemon. What's the world coming to?

He nodded, taking up what I could only assume was a thinking pose – you know that famous sculpture 'The Thinker'? Yeah... Grey's been scouring my brain for useless shit I learned from school trips. "No, not really useless." He told me. Pshychic types... gotta love 'em.

"Anyway, I need to know if Pichu is going to tag along, and I need to know if Angel wants to evolve and into which form." I explained. Not sure if my vocal chords were being used or just the link. Not that it matters, so long as the message gets across.

Pichu and Angel were both kinda looking at me funny. Not sure why. Whatever.

"Tang metang. Meta-" I don't know why I try to follow conversations between pokemon for. It's pointless. Sometimes I wonder if they dumb it down for us the way some people think they have to dumb it down for them. I sometimes wonder who is really the more advanced species – and humans are not even in the running.

#

"Well, it seems Pichu thinks your interesting enough to keep around. And Angel doesn't care which form. She just wants to stay close to you." Stalker much?

"Sounds fair. Is Pichu okay with the whole pokeball scene? And does she have a preference for a nickname?" Another filtered out conversation followed. I sometimes think it would be cool to understand them... but that ruins the whole mystery behind pokemon in general.

"She understands the reason, but won't stay in it if she can help it." Well, that's honest at least.

"Fair enough. Let me just send..." Shit. If she wants to stick with me, then one pokemon would have to warm the bench. "Umm, let me call the Doc first and arrange something. And Angel... if I arrange for her to become a Froslass, she won't mind. But if she evolves into a Glalie before that happens she's okay too?" Stupid question, true. Still needed to ask.

Grey just rolled his eyes. "You need to trust that you understand the situation." Was all he said. Yes in other words. Perfect.

I snatched my Dex and was rolling through my contacts. I could try the home phone, which made more sense seeing that I needed someone that was actually in the vicinity to work the storage computer.

Sad that I have every single Dex number of every member of the family. Did I get adopted without me knowing it?

"Harrison residence." Samantha... shit.

"Hey, Sam. Is anyone other than you home?" She's lazy and she knows it. She won't take offense to me being honest about it.

"ADAM! Haze needs you to be his gopher again!" Ginny giggled at the look I made. Well, that or the fact that I knew better than to ask that girl to do anything.

"Yo, Haze. What up?" A USEFUL voice asked me.

"Adam, need a favor. I'm going to be sending Sapphire your way. Can you settle her in the swimming pool?" I asked. I knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that if Adam said he'd do it, it was going to get done.

"Cool. Consider it done. Ohh, and Pops wanted to thank you for the Chansey. He's already working 'em in to his rounds." Figures. That man is a workaholic.

"No biggie. If I find something else I think you'd like, I'll be bugging you to collect. Keep an ear out." I told him honestly." I was ready to hang up, but something told me he wanted to ask something. "You have a favor to ask?" He was never one to come out and say it, but he was too much like Ginny for me to not understand him a little.

"Sorta yeah..." There was silence again.

"Are you going to come out and say it, or do I need to come all the way there to beat it outta you?"

"Well... Pops has been bugging me to help on his rounds. So I was hoping to-"

"Have your own Chansey, but you don't want to ask your dad for one of his. Cool, I'll hook you up." I told him, already moving the Dex away from my ear. Ginny looked at me a little funny... until:

"DUDE! THANKS! I OWE YOU MAN!" Yup. Saw that coming.

"No prob, Adam. Just keep the Medusa twins away from my pokemon and I'll still be in your debt." We shared a laugh, knowing I was right.

#

After a few more jabs at his sisters – none of which were aimed at Ginny, hell she even agreed to a few of them – he was off to check on my pokemon and to get Sapphire settled in. I transferred Sapphire, knowing she'd still be way too young to really start training her in open seas during the trip to Mossdeep... or wherever we were really going in Hoenn.

"Alright, Pichu. Here's the ball." I placed a Luxury ball on the ground for her. "And Grey, you never answered if she had a preference for a name." The white Metang just rolled his eyes, grumbling his own name a few times. Obviously that was something I had to decide. Fine. "How about... Amber... sound good?" The Pichu tilted her head one way, then the other. "It's a kind of yellowish brown color. It's also a precious stone, and a cute girl's name. All fit, in my opinion."

"Pi pichu!" She rubbed her ear, seeming to giggle at something. She ran up to the ball, deciding to tap it with her little black tail.

"I'll take that as a yes on both accounts." One for the battle... two for luck... three for a big ass juicy berry... and 'PONG!' Yup, she didn't fight it in the least. I minimized the ball and inserted it into my Dex, entered the nickname. 'A-M-B-E-R' and red through her Pokedex entry.

_The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked._ Not very impressive with electricity, but I guess she won't be fighting much anyhow.

I let her out after that, laughing at the shocked look on her face. "I take it you like the inside of your ball?"

"CHU!" She laughed, ran around in circles and was generally just happy to be alive at that point. She ran up my pants leg, up my shirt, down my sleeve and tapped her ball again. She once again disappeared into a red light. Okay...

"Well, that's a yes. I'll let her enjoy it." Ginny was smiling at me. I rubbed the ball and placed it in my windbreaker, which only made her smile broaden.

"To think mister rough tough Haze had such a soft side." Gin teased.

"Shhh! No one needs to know!" I said in a staged whisper. Angel was smiling at me too. Jeez, must be a girl thing. Anyway, whatever. I wonder how I can get my hands on a Dawn Stone...

* * *

><p>"Haze! I really need you to help me to get these guys in sha-ape!" Ginny complained. We had decided to grab a quite meal and were lazing around in Amity Square park.<p>

Grey was flexing his muscles, showing off like only he could – or would. Bone and Amber were chasing after Aqua, just don't ask me why. Jade was still in the suite, probably taking a nap or something. Bronze really was taking a nap, just laying in the sun – who knew an ice type could enjoy sunbathing? And Angel was just sitting in my lap, laughing quietly as the others horsed around.

Peppermint decided to take a nap with Bronze. Choco was kinda just bouncing around, happy to be in the sun. Mint was dancing and sounded like he was signing a reggae song? Do I want to know? Probably not. Caramel and Pistachio were keeping an eye on things... and Gumball. Well, sad but true... Gumball was molesting her trainer again.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Gin, chill. I promised I would, didn't I?" I looked at her, trying to frown at her cute pout.

"Yeah, but you also said that we couldn't do much on the road. And you are catching so many new pokemon that I'm not sure if you can handle training them all right now!" I rolled my eyes, wondering what was bringing this on.

"Care to share?" She knew what I was talking about. The blush told me that much – unless Gumball touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"I just..." She was flustered. Great, she's thinking about that damn dream again. And my not winning the competition is probably making her think that I'm losing my touch.

"How about this. I'm going battling with Marion, right?" She nodded. "Why don't I take a few of your pokemon with me. They'll get in on the action, and I can start training them little by little that way." Either that, or you'll have to start fighting your own battles. Literally.

"Ummm. Okay! How about you taking Mint?" One at a time? Something is really bugging you.

"Spill, Gin. Or I'm gonna have Grey probe your mind for you." I threatened. And she knew I would make good on it if she kept dicking around.

Her eyes drooped slightly, even as they wandered over her pokemon team. "I dunno. I just..." Her eyes landed on Pistachio, who was breaking up a fight between Bone, Aqua and Amber. "Are we going to be alright?" She finally got out. Well, it took a few moments to see if Pistachio really had things under control. Who knew a ground and electric type could cause so much hell for fish?

"We'll know for sure in six months. But you should just trust me now, it's better for my ego." I shrugged, trying not to laugh when she elbowed my ribs. "Hey, easy on the merchandise. You break it, you bought it!" That got me a smack on the arm.

Still, she couldn't hide her smile because of it.

"Feel better?" She's such a worry wart when it comes to stuff like this. Who cares if a war's going to break out and thousands of people are going to get killed? I've got tacos and a bottle of fuck-it.

"Maybe." She was still smiling, but the twinkle in her eyes was fading fast.

"Don't make me tickle you. Cause I'll do it." I stabbed her with a finger to prove my point.

"Why are you giving Adam so many freebie pokemon?" Finally, we get to another stumbling stone that will only make you love me that much more.

"Easy, he could use 'em." I shrugged.

"That's-" I made sure to silence her with a kiss, before gazing into her eyes. She needs to see my eyes to know if I'm lying – I know that much – but I need to see her accept that as fact not fiction.

"Why wouldn't I help my little brother with something that he needs help with?" Her eyes widened in shock. Slowly... they softened. Those hazel brown eyes of hers – which seem to have a black band on the rim of the iris. Her pupils are dilating slightly, her breath is hitched. Her eyelids slowly sink until only what's under the pupil is visible.

Her hand finds its way to my chest, slowly drawing her closer to me. She leans forward... her eyes closing entirely now. Her lips are puckered, ready to meet mine. I should do some stupid shit, just to tease her... I really should. But I don't have it in me.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her in closer. Arceus I love the way she smells – a combination of spring flowers from her shampoo and fresh cream from her body lotion. But there's something else there too. Something unique to her. I can't explain what it is.

Just as our lips meet... that scent gets stronger. It fills me, enthralls me. Slowly, my eyes close as well – it's rude to stare. Besides... closing my eyes lets me feel her soft lips that much better... and I can smell her that much keener. The only thing I tune out is sound – I don't need to hear what the kids are doing right now... so long as they survive and it's legal they can fucking do it!

#

That is until I felt something hit my cheek. I turned to the direction I felt it, seeing some guy who looked pissed off. "Finally! Listen, a stupid punk like you doesn't deserve such a pretty girl." He cocked his fist back, ready to hit me again. He never got the chance.

"Touch him... and die." I heard Dad warn him. I was honestly going to just let someone else handle this. I really was. Until I turn to see Ginny holding her nose, blood dripping through every crease under her palm.

"too late." I murmured. I turned to Marion, who was staring at me, more than at Ginny or the boy. "Marion. Take care of her. Dad go with them." I grabbed Gin's pokeballs and recalled every member of her team. My motions were mechanical, but swift and deadly accurate. Within thirty seconds everything was exactly how I wanted it to be, so that they could leave me alone with this... person.

"I don't think-"

"Marion. Do you see that little girl over there crying? She's holding a Ladyba with a broken wing. Do you see the young boy with running towards his mother? He's got a red mark on his face – it'll be a bruise by nightfall. And the girl over there? She's crying and clutching her shirt closed. Probably just got her skirt flipped up, blouse button broken open. Do you know what they all have in common?" Her eyes wandered onto the exact people I mentioned.

"They are all staring at mister tough guy?"

"With varying degrees of hate. Yes. Should we just leave? Should we just hope there will be no next victim?" That was a good a reason as I could come up with. Honestly I just wanted to kick his ass cause he hurt Ginny... everything else is just a plus. A bonus.

"What, you think you can take me on? I saw how pathetic you're pokemon battle was! You could never beat me in a battle!" He announced. Who said anything about a pokemon battle?

"Hathe! Dongt!" Ginny was trying to tell me '_Haze! Don't!_'... but that simply pissed me off further. Marion already stemmed to river of blood from her nose, but it would be impossible to not hear how her angelic voice was being impaired because of this... thing I'm looking at.

"Gin. I'm sorry, but I cannot follow orders you can barely speak to give. Please leave now, because I honestly don't know how long I can control my temper right now."

"Hathe, yo'w b'eeding!" I think she just said I was bleeding. I wiped at my nose, seeing a red streak on the back of my hand. So that's how her nose got busted.

"Five seconds, Gin." The idiot took that to mean I was going to run, so he tried to pounce on me before Gin managed to take a single step.

He **really** shouldn't have done that.

When he came in range, I grabbed the punch he was throwing – at the wrist – and flipped him. He landed on his ass, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "Gin, you know you hate seeing this." He tried getting up, while pulling his hand away from me. Tried.

I twisted my hips to allow a more fluent motion, and kicked him just below the chin – he was laying down, so the throat was not an option. At least that would fuck up his ability to speak for a while.

Never assume pokemon battles determine who will come out on top in every conflict. "Dumb fuck."

Unfortunately, Marion had already called the local police...

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here we have chapter 7. A good bit later than anticipated, I'm sorry about that. As well, it is a bit shorter than I thought it would be - but this is as far as Haze's portion should go. After this comes Ginny's long drive with William... and a very interesting conversation they'll be having.**

**I hope no one gets confused with the new layout - it's a suggestion from one of the reviews from another story (Cosmic Comedy). Please let me know if this setup is preferred or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokemon - I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.**  
><strong>A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 8 I miss you.<strong>

_"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honor... well let's just say it's not easy_

_#-#_

* * *

><p>Ginny. Don't panic. Don't freak out. Don't even look at <em>him<em>. So _he_ practically broke the guy's jaw for talking smack, so what? If you don't say anything, you'll get out of this alive. Nothing to worry about. Right?

The police already took the guy into custody – _he's_ already been let off the hook, so the police won't save me. Well, _his_ dad won't want to explain my getting killed to Mom and Daddy, right? And Marion wouldn't sit idly by while I get mauled. Right? No need to panic. None at all.

Why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? Is it bad to feel that way? Isn't that counterproductive? Is it getting hot out here? Maybe I should sit down? Yes, sitting down sounds like a good plan. But then, so does puking up something vital. That probably isn't the best option right now. Nope. Not at all. Is it hot out here? Maybe I just need some fresh air?

But then, how much fresher can air get than in a fricking park!? "Dad, take Ginny to the room, she'll help you pack the stuff. And make sure to give her this." _He_ said, I could see something white being handed to _his_ dad, but I didn't dare look any closer to risk making eye contact. Making eye contact will get me killed!

Breathe! Breathe, girl! Come on. You can do it. Just try to relax.

RELAX?! _He's_ gonna go postal on us any second! How can I relax?! The urge to throw up is almost overwhelming me, which I'm fighting down as best I can – it could get me undesirable attention, which could get me killed!

I didn't wait for the firm, but gentle grip on my arm to start walking – he was probably trying to slow me down anyway. I didn't even confirm who it was – preferring to simply believe that the gentleness meant there would be no harm coming my way. All I could say for sure was that we made it back to the hotel room and I was told to pack my things.

I've never packed my things quicker in my life! I didn't touch any of his things though – that might cost more than I care to think about… "Jade, I'm just going to put the eggs in the car. You can watch me doing it, but we need to get going." I heard the beginnings of a losing negotiation. There was no way that he was in the room – no one would be dumb enough to start an argument.

"FLY!" That was a definite 'NO!' – I'd better go help before this slows us down. I walked into the living room, wondering what had gotten into everyone today. Jade raised her tail, shaking it furiously. She also held her mouth slightly open, as if she wanted to growl without knowing how to – there was a deep rumbling SHHH sound coming from her though.

Well, I guess I should do something other than just freak out…

#-#

* * *

><p>I'm kinda just sitting here. Haze's dad is driving, but he isn't having any more luck than me to get that scene out of his mind. If I hadn't physically gotten between Haze and that guy… without a doubt Haze would have killed him.<p>

In fact, even then Haze's dad had to help hold him back. It wasn't until we made it back to the hotel that **I** started calming down slightly – after we gave our contact information to a junior police officer. Luckily nothing was broken, not on him or on me. I doubted that guy could say the same thing though.

"Haze loves you, you know." Haze's dad spoke softly, as if he was unsure how I'd take it. I smiled, telling him that I already knew that. He didn't stop there though. "No, Ginny. I don't think you understand how deeply I mean that… Haze damn near lost his mind when he saw you get hurt. He probably didn't even feel any pain himself, because he was so focused on you."

I knew that too, I saw the pain in his eyes when he saw me hurt. I felt the anger in his heart when he looked at the one that caused it. Still, how should I feel about that? I mean, whether he meant to or not, he reminded me so much of… that incident. I'd always remembered that day with Haze being my hero, my guardian. Was that real? Or was he…

Choosing to abandon that train of thought and leave things as they were, I just stared out into the distance. Jade was in the trunk with all the eggs – I had put them there myself, seeing that she didn't trust anyone but Haze and me to touch them. Gumball was lying next to Ralts in the back seat. Pistachio and Caramel were laying on the ground beneath them – where I would have lain my feet if I was sitting down back there. Everything was kinda… familiar, yet it wasn't.

I already miss Haze. Already! He left with Marion like an hour ago. Not like it mattes, I know he'll be safe. And he left me with Gray's pokeball, just to be sure. Jade and Gray, he left himself utterly defenceless, just so that I'll be safe.

I grabbed the premier ball, wondering how he could part with it so easily. "He's so clueless sometimes." I complained, wondering what Haze was doing.

"No, it only seems that way. He knows what he's doing." He has this look, like he knows something I wasn't supposed to. A lot of somethings.

"Spill it." I instructed, hoping to Arceus that he would just be honest about it! Haze would be stubborn about it, but he trusts me enough with most things to just tell me – I hope.

"Nothing you shouldn't already know." He wants to be vague? Why? What's going on? What am I missing?

"Don't you know? No, of course you do." Who's that? I don't recognize that voice. "Just a curious little Ralts." I almost fell out of my chair turning around to see a… smile on the Ralts's face?

"So what is it then? Why is Haze like this?" I asked, curious that I can't hear my voice. Then again, Haze does seem to have these weird little conversations with Grey and Gumball without saying a word too.

"Can't you feel it? The love he has for you." His voice sounds like a little kid – a cute little kid. And it keeps echoing over itself, like my mind isn't really hearing him right. "Everyone feels it. His dad. His mom. Why don't you feel it?"

"His mom? But you've never met his mom."

"Then who's that lady he flew off with? She certainly cares for him like she's his mom." That brought a smile to my face. How weird could life get, that two perfect strangers would become mother and father to Haze.

#-#

* * *

><p>We stopped a few hours later. The view was simply gorgeous – though Haze would see the lakeshore and think about fishing. The sun was going to set in less than a half an hour, nearly kissing the horizon behind us. Over on the left was the bridge we'll be crossing at first light, seeing that Haze's dad refused to drive anymore today.<p>

It should be taking my breath away – the scene I mean. But my heart's in turmoil. Nothing seems to really make any sense. I should be freaking out, I should be panicking! I should not be missing Haze who nearly went berserk on that guy! Correction, who DID go berserk on that guy!

But I am missing Haze. I miss him so back it hurts.

"Incoming text from Haze!" My Dex announced. Out of habit, I took it out and flicked through to my new message. What I saw brought tears to my eyes.

**-I'm sorry. I'd take it back in heartbeat if I could…-** I hugged my Dex to my chest, letting the tears fall as the came. I don't want to wipe them away, I want him to. I opened the car door, enjoying the feel of the breeze as it claimed me. Walking to the lakeshore… I just stared out into the distance. One by one, I let my fears float off into the wind… let them float off to Haze.

How does that sweet, clueless jerk always reach me? Even when I doubt he can, he still does it. I look at me Dex's screen again, almost not believing that the words would still be there. Even with the chill of the early evening setting in, I can feel Haze's arms wrapping around me to keep me warm. I started typing my reply, hoping he understands how much these words mean to me… **-I love you, you jerk.-**

**-I stole a few of your heal balls.-** I almost choked on the laugh that caught me. Why I found any humor in it, I'm not sure.

**-I thought something was missing. Good thing I have your confession!-** He'll bring them back. I know he will. He wants to catch a few pokemon for me. I dunno which ones, dunno how many. Hell I can't even say for sure why he chose now… just like I can't figure out why I didn't trust him in the first place.

**-No, you were too freaked out about how I reacted to notice.-** I sighed, knowing he was right. **-I'm not blaming you for how you feel about it. I should have known better. I just… lost it when I saw you in pain.-**

I sat down, none too gracefully. Had some girl slapped Haze… I'd have lost it too. I sighed, letting the world fall back into place – letting things make sense again. It wasn't that Haze _wanted_ to hurt anyone, he just couldn't stand me being hurt. It was no different to him protecting me from those rampaging Cubone. Or from that crazy as batshit Machamp.

A few more deep breaths. I willed myself to calm down, to let the fear leave me. It's not as simple as it sounds – trust me, I know. But I was in therapy for a year after that attack, so I have the tools… once I calm down enough to think.

**-Don't forget the mantra.-** That sweet, clueless jerk. How does he even know what I'm doing? **–I'm a psychic trainer, remember?-** I laughed at that. I couldn't help it. That boy knows me.

**-Shut up!-** I tried acting tough, knowing he's know better. I love him so bad.

**-What? And miss a chance to make you laugh?-** I laughed again.

**-I'm going to figure out how you do that one of these days!-**

**-Good luck with that.-** We kept chatting for a while, mostly him saying some crap just to get me to laugh. I feel lighter, knowing that I still have him. Much lighter.

#-#

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the bonnet of Haze's dad's car is kinda weird. It's even weirder that Ralts is sitting between us, but Gumball doesn't seem to mind. We're star gazing – at least that's what he said.<p>

"That one there, the one you can make a crooked cross with… that's the Southern Cross." He's making a point of teaching me something, or just filling in the blank spaces in the conversation with trivia. "If you follow the longer side of it, you'll see the Northern star at the other end of the night sky. That way you'll never get lost at sea."

"Cool. Is that how you navigate?" As weird as this whole setup is, it's at least interesting. Not that I plan on going sailing by myself in the foreseeable future.

"Nah. I have GPS on my boat. But a sailor needs to know these things, 'cause machines will fail one day…" He sounds like Haze when he talks like that – probably where he gets it from.

"My old man taught me to sail like that though. He never believed in anything that needed plugging in." I smiled at him, remembering Haze talking about that some years back. I'm just not the outdoorsy type, so it's not really something I need to know.

"What about that one then?" I pointed at a reddish star.

"Mars. And over there… that's Venus." He pointed clear across the sky. "Don't bet on those two if you need to find your way. Planet means 'wanderer', so they move around a lot." I let out a breath, glad there wasn't going to be a 'Men are from Mars' conversation.

"You know, you can call me dad… or something." He clearly wasn't comfortable with the direction of the conversation. Then why…

So that's where Haze gets it from. He was waiting for me to call him that, or ask him… or something. I smiled, suddenly understanding him a little better – and Haze by extension. "You're acting like Haze and I are already married." I teased. I never took him for the chatty type. At all. Sure, he and Haze can talk for hours on end, but other than that, he never really had a lot to say. Maybe he was just… more about doing? A man of action?

"Maybe. But you're good for him." Nope, an observer.

"Daaaaad!" I complained, blushing.

"You know I'm right." He thinks I'm good for Haze? Me? I don't understand. I mean, I freaked out on him for protecting me! I was to the point of never speaking to him again! I didn't even look his way once since the fight… not once. I'm such a bitch. I…

"…" What could I say to this man? What could I tell him? How to explain that his son both scares me and entices me in ways I can't even begin to fathom? I know intellectually that Haze would sooner die than to hurt me, but fears are never intellectual.

"I'm gonna go get in some fishing. You should give Haze a call." He didn't even wait for a reply – choosing instead to just slide off the bonnet and strolled off into the night. That left me a little confused. Well, more than a little, to be honest. I mean-

"Incoming text from Haze!" My Dex announced.

I flicked my Dex open, already getting more and more upset by the second. **-It's late. You should call it a night.-** Somehow that makes sense.

#-#

* * *

><p>The next day we drove. All day long. We would stop long enough for… dad (?) to fish up something yummy (and bathroom breaks as needed), but other than that we just kept driving. The entire time, I kept rubbing Gray's Premier Ball. Rubbing it, and wondering.<p>

There were a lot of things that made no sense about Haze. A lot. But that he would trust me with his most precious pokemon, even knowing that I was in the middle of a freak out episode… it said something about him. Something big. Jade and Gray weren't just his first pokemon – a precious enough epithet. No, they were his most trusted friends and allies.

I remember the one time he shut himself off from the world. It was our first year of high school, about a month or two after he had gotten back from that 'trip with no explanation' after his pokemon got buried. His cast wasn't off more than a day when it started: he went silent. Nothing seemed to reach him. His homework wasn't getting done, he was constantly staring off into space. The only thing he even really reacted to was Gray and Jade – who was still a Trapinch back then.

Haze was so… vulnerable. So broken. I honestly didn't know what to think about it. He was just… quiet. Then his dad came to town for a week and he kinda just thawed out. It didn't make sense. But every once in a while… I'd notice that look again. That… vacant stare. Like he was there, but really wasn't. Somehow, he always seems so much older when he does that – like he's really a few decades older than his body… if that makes any sense.

It wasn't long after that, that I started seeing a change in him. He started pulling back from people. He started becoming… dark. I remember thinking that he was turning into a vampire – stupid as that sounds. His smile all but disappeared. His eyes hollowed out. Why didn't I figure out what was going on with him? How could I not know? I should have been the first to figure it out! He'd take ten seconds to tell me something was wrong with me, but it took me three years to figure that out with him?!

"Haze's right, you're way too hard on yourself." In shock, I turn to the other human occupant of the station wagon. Only, Dad isn't looking at me at all. He's watching the road while he's driving – as he should. Still, how did he-

"It's written all over your face. Nothing too spectacular about noticing it." I'm not sure how to respond to that. So I guess saying nothing is best.

Are we there yet?

#-#

* * *

><p>Solaceon Town. Jeez, this is the kind of place where walking around in jeans and cowboy boots is not only normal, but expected. And I mean spurs and all! No one's driving a car – it's either a pickup, Ponyta or Tauros? Who in the hell would want to ride a Tauros?<p>

And that one guy on a Dodrio? Seriously? How 'country' could you possibly want to be? And I know that guy isn't riding a Rhyhorn!

Actually, riding a Rhyhorn sounds kinda fun. I wouldn't mind giving it a try. Maybe I'll bug Haze about catching one for me? We'll see when he gets here. "We're going to be checking into a motel. I'm going to be gone most of the day though, are you okay with that?"

Dad was looking at me a little funny, like he wasn't sure if I'd like either option. "That's fine, I have more than enough company to entertain my quirks." We're still on the 'main street', if you can call it that. They must have crammed every store in the entire town here to make it look livelier, which still hardly worked.

Is that a… "Cowboy Outfitters and Co?" I read the name, not sure if I see it right. "We've got saddles for every pokemon you can ride?" Dad chuckles at that, highly amused. We take a le… right? No a left, onto a side street and Dad parks the car. I'm instructed to 'wait here' and he goes in to negotiate something.

I wait, and wait. And I keep wondering why in the hell I let Haze take all my pokemon with him! I mean, sure he left me with his most capable two, but isn't having… ten pokemon on you against the regulations? I miss snuggling with Gumabll!

Deciding to see what they're up to, I take out my Dex and text Haze. **-You better be loving Gumbal and Pistachio the way they deserve!-**

**-Yes, yes. You're Spoink and Mightyena are doing just fine.-** Mightyena?! That's… Pistachio finally evolved. **-Did you want Gumball to stay a Spoink?-**

That gorgeous, but clueless jerk. -**Yeah, I kinda like cuddling with her!-** Then a thought hits me: does Gumball want to stay a Spoink? **-Ask her though. I wouldn't want to force her into anything.-**

**-She likes cuddling with you too much to risk it, so she wants to stay a Spoink for now.-** I laugh at that, knowing exactly how she feels. And boy am I grateful for it!

I keep bugging Haze to see how well the others are doing, wondering the whole time how he manages to whip pokemon into shape at the rate he does. A tap on the window tugs my attention elsewhere though. Dad's motioning for me to open the window.

"I've got us two rooms for now. They're not big, but they'll do. I need you to talk to Jade, see if she's willing to let Lucario and Mienfoo help with the eggs, or if you're still gonna be the only one to touch them." A growl from the trunk lets me know what the answer is. "Just you then. Nevermind. It's on the second floor, here's your key."

With that he was outta there. He gave me his spare key for the station wagon, reminding me to lock it when I was done. Rolling my eyes, I press the button for the window to roll back up. It was going to be a very boring couple of days until Haze gets back…

**End Chapter 8**

**#-#**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Much shorter, I know, but fear not! Chapter 9 will counterbalance it. Problem is that this is simply where this chapter needs to end. I wanted to squeeze in a lot more talks with Ginny and William, but there was only so much she'd be able to discuss in her mindset. A shame really. But at least we know that the action is where Haze is at!_**

**_Pistachio evolved into a Mightyena! I wonder what else good ol' Haze has been up to?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Pokemon - I own nothing regarding the game, manga, anime or author's rights. I am merely borrowing without asking.  
><em>**_**A Promise Worth Keeping - Chapter 9 Protect the people**_**_  
><em>**

_**"Wherever you go, I'll follow... I promise." A promise has been made. Now our unlikely hero has to just figure out a way to make sure he sticks to it. But with an alcoholic mother, and an overdeveloped sense of honor... well let's just say it's not easy**_

_**#-#**_

* * *

><p>"YENA!" Pistachio just had to do that! Jeez, ever since she evolved it's like she enjoys messing with others. Well, so long as she knows what she's supposed to do then it's fine.<p>

"We want to capture this one, so be nice." I warned her. She nodded, I think, already moving in for the kill. The poor Chingeling was on the verge of freaking out, I can tell. It was running around like the devil was on its tail, and each time it moved it emitted a sound sounding like its name.

I want to laugh, but the situation is too serious for that. So instead I focus. Pistachio is good at corralling the Pokémon back to the battle, so I knew for a fact that it wasn't getting away. Still, it was interesting to see the least.

My momentary lapse in attention made me miss the action, but Pistachio standing over a clearly knocked out Chingling let me know that it was my turn to work. I tossed a Heal Ball, still not really paying too much attention. Behind me Amber was manhandling a few Noctowls, not sure why they thought ganging up on her was smart. Not sure I care either.

Still, what did I really expect to encounter, training in the middle of the night. I can barely see any actual detail for more than ten meters in any direction! But it's the perfect time for training canines to use senses other than sight. Which is why Caramel is taking on her fifth Machop for the night.

I've been teaching her anti-fighting-type tactics to make sure that Ginny will never have to worry about them. Ever. If there's anything in this world that matters to me, it's Ginny. Keeping her safe, making her feel safe... that's all I'll ever care about.

Picking up the Heal Ball and entering it into my Dex, I click yes for the nickname and type it in: M-A-I-Z-E. What? It's a yellow, just like Chingling's body! I would have called him Gold, but that's just silly. And Gold was already taken... but I'm not talking about that.

"Spoink?" And this is why I need to keep defending what my thoughts are all about. Well, at least I know that Ginny won't become suicidal without me getting a heads up.

Hmm, maybe I can talk to Marion about teaching Gumball some techniques to help Ginny cope better during an episode? Worth asking. Don't get me wrong, not having an episode would be nice, but she's not always going to have the choice.

Anyway, better round up the troops and see how everyone's doing. Mint had run off after something, so he's got me the most worried at the moment. Pistachio and Caramel were recalled to their balls, and Amber looked like she was ready to drop from exhaustion. Well, she did good, so she can go back into her ball as well. Well, that's the whole team I had out, so I ran off looking for Mint.

When... when I ran into Mint, and I saw what he was facing... I wished to Arceus I hadn't headed out. "Gol? Golduck?" I was face to face with a Golduck. Female too boot. Flashbacks of swimming and diving with Electra slapped me upside the head before I had half a hope of fighting it back.

Shaking the memories off me for the moment, I took in the scene. They weren't fighting at all. Mint was showing the wild Golduck how to skunk? What has Ginny been teaching you? "Odd odd odd o~odddd iiishhhh..." Turn your lights down low... That was how Bob Marley had sung it, Lauren Hill put a bit more soul into her part. I shook my head.

"Gol gol gol go~ollll duuuuck..." I lost it after that. I grabbed my sides, trying to ease the pain from how hard I was laughing, wondering what in the holy hell was up with these two. An odd Oddish I could deal with, really I could. But a quirky Golduck being thrown into the mix? It was just too much for me.

"Odd?" Mint nudged my leg trying to get my attention. I knew what he wanted, I really did. But he'd just have to let me get this laugh outta my system! Too bad Golduck wasn't that patient.

I felt myself being lifted by a psychic attack – well, not 'attack', more like a move. Probably Confusion, since it wasn't that powerful. I hovered in the air for a moment, before being put down on my feet. My eyes shot to the duck pokemon, wondering what she wanted.

Her eyes glowed red, obviously trying to make a psychic link with someone. Golducks may be capable of using psychic attacks, but they are far from proficient with them. "Why do you train a pokemon that isn't your own?" Her voice was looping over itself, another clear sign she wasn't very good at wielding her powers.

Instead of answering, I walked up to her and held out my hand – my fingers grouped like I was doing the 'trekkie hands'. Yeah, pinkie and ring finger pressed together. Middle and index fingers together and thumb apart. Golducks only have three fingers, so this is the only way to make this easier on her.

She looked at me, shock plain in her eyes. She hadn't expected me to do that… and she **knew** what it was for. Unsure as she felt, she still placed her hand against mine – her left against my right.

Once she calmed down a bit, I did something I didn't like doing: I thought about Electra. About the first time we went diving together. I had almost drowned, not really knowing my own limits, but she grabbed my leg and dragged me back to the surface. She even used Confusion to guide the water out of my lungs. Without a doubt I would have died had she not been there.

Then I thought about the night she was murdered. The crazed look in Misty's eyes – apparently she thought I had drunk off her last bottle of Gin. She slapped me, kicked me… long story short, Electra forced her back telling me to run. She'd always been so protective of me. She grabbed Beige's ball from my jacket, calling him out to help her – she said her goal was to keep me safe.

Misty went nuts after that. I hadn't known how strong she was until she started forcing both pokemon beyond their limits. Only, I was frozen in place. I couldn't run, I could barely breathe.

"RUN!" Electra begged, tears in her eyes. When I still didn't move, she picked me up and tossed me through the door with her powers. Before I lost sight of her, I saw Misty use that moment to her advantage – one swift motion later and the tip of the golf club ripped through Electra's skull. Somehow there was enough momentum in the swing left to snap Beige's neck as well. Substance abusers seem to find a demonic strength when they go berserk.

Without Electra to guide my escape, all I had left was the speed I was shot off at. I landed in the neighbor's driveway, nearly twenty meters further up. I knew almost immediately my arm was broken – seeing the bone kinda tipped me off. And yes, I was in pain. But the pain in my heart was ten times worse.

Golduck pulled back her hand like she'd been burned. "That's why I can't take you with me." I recalled Mint to his ball, walking off. I didn't even wipe away my tears – Electra deserves as much.

**#-#**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning. Wasn't in the mood to do much of anything if I had to be honest. Still, there was much to do. I packed up my tent, started the fire again, put on a pot with water to boil, got out my rod to go fishing and headed down to the little pond.<p>

It took me almost an hour to catch a Barbroach – leaving the nearly fifty Magicarp I caught in the meantime unconscious, but alive. Then I hightailed it back to the fire. Marion had already put on the rice – which was already done. So I shoved a long stick through the mouth of my catch and placed it near the fire. One that size would probably take about thirty minutes to cook clean through.

"Good morning, Haze." I waved to her, in lieu of actually saying something. It took me less than ten seconds to figure out that she wasn't going to just let me be. Yeah, it took me that long because I was ignoring her for the most part.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, after gleaming whatever she hoped to from just observing me. Gee, is something wrong? Hmm… that's a tough question. My girl freaked out on me, I'm not making quick enough progress and my two best brawlers are currently on leave.

"Nope. Everything's just peachy." I didn't even look up from the fire, wondering how long it'd take to get her off the trail.

"Well, when you're ready to talk…" I sigh at her words. Did I ever want to talk? About stuff, sure. But about things that bothered me? No. Never. Even Ginny would count herself blessed if I were to talk to her about those things.

"We head out in one hour. I hope you have everything you needed?" I wondered at that. Pistachio reached level twenty-eight – a proud Mightyena now. I caught the three pokémon-types I had selected for Ginny – two Eevees, an Igglybuff and a Rhyhorn. I briefly wonder if Ginny even knows she wants a Rhyhorn…

I caught a Chingeling (Jolly natured, but I planned on having him for a healer anyway), a dozen Tauros (Tauroses? Taurees? And why the hell are they even in Sinnoh?) and in upwards of thirty Miltanks. And that wasn't even counting the Chanseys I've been sending the Doc and Adam's way. Sure, I kept two of them for my own use (one docile, one jolly natured), but with all the pokemon I tossed their way I doubt they'll complain.

"We head South to Solaceon City. If we fly, we should make it there within the hour. But it's such lovely weather today, I thought we should walk." She's doing it again. She's trying to 'Haze her way out of it' – well, that's what Ginny calls it anyway. Whatever.

"Fine. Breakfast should be done soon anyway." I tell her, not really wanting to get deeper into it that I already was. Time will reveal who this woman truly is. And maybe a long walk with her will do just that.

**#-#**

* * *

><p>So we walked. One hour flying at on or about a hundred and fifty kilometers an hour translates to… three days walking. Knowing Marion, she'll just say to hell with it by sundown and we'll fly the remainder of the way. In the mean time, she'll try to get me to open up to her a bit more.<p>

Not like I plan on complaining right now. Walking on Route 210, with all the wild pokemon in their natural habitats… it had such a soothing effect on me. Maybe that was her goal? To help me to unwind a little before facing Ginny? If that is that case, then she's definitely on my good list – short as it is.

"Look, Ponyta!" Marion announces, pointing at something in the distance. Sure enough, when I look where she's pointing, there was a herd of Ponyta galloping. There were a few Rapidashes in the mix too, but more to the center of the herd. No idea where they were heading, but a herd of fifty galloping Ponyta was a sight to see.

"Gorgeous." I don't understand why I said it, but it mattered little. What's done is done.

"There's one of them lagging behind." She points out. Which I had noticed, but I wasn't exactly going to get involved in that one – because there were two staying behind, not one.

We continue walking. She's pointing out flowers, or clouds that remind her of something. Every once in a while she'll point out a pokemon that might catch her eye. It was… different. Weird.

She never once asked me to do something – well, nothing not within reason. She never once raised a hand to me, or even hinted that she was tempted to do so. She isn't chatty – not really. She says things that she feels are interesting, or just feels like saying.

This woman is… different. She doesn't fit into any category I'd ever experienced where women are concerned. Well, other than Mrs Harrison… she had always been in class of her own. I still couldn't think of her as 'mom', but that would come with time.

Weird… I can't say if I was thinking about mrs Harrison, or Marion…

Anyway, moot point. "I think we have a Scyther fighting a Zangoose. Who do you think will win?" Marion asks, pointing over to her right. Looking at the scene… well it wasn't hard to tell the Scyther was currently winning, but the Zangoose would win in the long run. As I voice my thoughts, I only get a confused narrowing of her eyes.

"Yes, the Scyther is winning now. But Zangoose are notorious for winning against impossible odds." Just as the words leave my mouth, the Zangoose uses Revenge (I guess) and knocks the Scyther out. "There, you see."

She goes silent on me, taking in the scene as it plays out. The Zangoose looks around, seemingly to sniff out any competition. Shit, this is meal time, not just a battle. "SSSE-VIPER!" I call out, trying to egg the Zangoose to do something other than take a bite.

The change is immediate – an age old rivalry takes precedence over any single meal. Without thinking, the Zangoose takes off after me, closing the gap quicker than I had planned for.

I shove Marion out of the way and dash forward to meet the Zangoose. It comes in with a Slash, trying to give me a new hole to breathe from. I duck under the diagonal slash and then jump up with a headbutt to its chin. With the left over momentum, I launch my knee into its solar plexus and quickly amble back to avoid any counterattack it could think of.

"HAZE!" Marion is at my side before I can even check if the foe is still fighting. With my right arm, I move her behind me. I place myself as a human wall between her and… nope, nevermind. That sucker is counting Starmie. "Have you **completely** lost your mind?!"

Yeah, this is something more familiar. "Risking your life for a pokemon you've never even met?! Is that what you want to do to Ginny?! To have her lose you over something that happens in nature every day?!" Fuck… _that_ I wasn't expecting.

I take a deep breath, trying to come up with some sort of response… only to find I have no idea what to say. Well, that's a first. I shake it off, walking over to the Scyther to check how it's doing – the Zangoose will live, I know that for a fact.

The closer I come to the downed Mantis Pokémon, the clearer it becomes that I really did save his life – and yes, the smaller abdomen show it's a 'him'. There are cracks scattered all over his exoskeleton. And the three small points that decorate his head, well one of them broke off and is bleeding pretty badly. Yea, green blood for everyone!

Instead of going through all the hassle of staunching the bleeding and disinfecting all the cracks, I toss a Heal Ball (one of mine – I keep Ginny's Heal Balls in my pants pocket to keep them separate) at him. Fuck it, he'll help me make it up to Ginny… somehow.

At any rate, I enter the Heal Ball into my dex, click yes on the nickname and enter 'Mantis'. Well, I find it fits. Mantis is the species type of a Scyther and it's a shade of green – a pale green much like your average Scyther.

Once that is done, the ball teleports itself to the greenhouse back in Twin Leaf. I'll be calling on that little fucker soon enough, but for now he needs to rest. Hmm, he might just be my trump card against what's her face… why can I never remember that fighter chick gym leader's name?

Well, once we reach Solaceon City, I'll be changing my line-up. Now, who else would do well against fighting-types?

**#-#**

* * *

><p>Walking. Still walking. Not done walking yet! Jeez, I can't wait to get my own flyer, because this is bullshit! The sun is still high in the sky, but Marion hasn't said a word to me since the whole 'Mantis incident'.<p>

Not that I blame her for it – no one knows how to deal with me half the time, and only Dad and Ginny know the other half. Well, whatever. Not a whole lot invested in the relationship anyway, so I'm not losing much.

Who walks for eight straight hours anymore? There are at least fifty Pokémon I can name right now that were practically designed to carry its trainer so that he doesn't have to walk! Jeez! Talk about old school!

Look, it doesn't matter. I've survived worse than this. I'll survive this too. Idly, I go over the Pokémon currently in my care. There's Pistachio (Mightyena, level twenty-eight), Gumball (Spoink, level twenty-two), Mint (Oddish, level twenty), Caramel (Growlithe, level sixteen, need to pay more attention to her), Amber (Pichu, level sixteen), Angel (Snorunt, level nineteen… this is just sad), Bronze (Swinub, level thirty), and last but not least is Aqua (Finneon, level twenty-eight).

Really, I should be proud of my team, and hers. I should… but I still don't feel it's enough. Well, I'll need to give them a few days to rest – don't want them to burn out now do I?

Hmm… if I teach Bronze to use AncientPower, then I'll at least have a ride. It _is_ the perquisite for him evolving into a Mamoswine after all… I'll have to look into the theory how to go about that. Yes, he does have Thick Fat, so that is good at least – meaning that Fire is not going to be the death of him.

As if on cue with those exact thoughts, I see… the most gorgeous sight I'd ever laid my eyes on – other than seeing Ginny in her birthday suit. Seriously, there will never be something I'd enjoy looking at more than Ginny in the buff. This sight though comes in second.

A Ponyta. Not just any Ponyta – gorgeous as they are. No, this is an albino Ponyta. The flames on its head, back, legs and its tail are all blue. A mix of blues really. Some parts are Electric Blue. Others are more Azure. And the darker parts are Midnight Blue. The parts that aren't covered in the surreal fire, show off a cream… fur? And its eyes are jet black.

I stare. Stare in awe and wonder. My mind continuously supplies details that I have no use for at the moment. Things like gender – male, it's hard to miss the big ol' penis sack hanging between his legs. Age – three years old, judging by his size. Nature – gentle. Things like how gracefully he runs – he loves running.

There are plenty of other things I notice as I study him. He's just a little happier when the sun is shining brightly – he frolics with less enthusiasm when the sun hides behind a cloud. Another thing I notice is that he's alone. That is not normal. Ponyta and Rapidash are always in a herd – usually numbering anywhere between four and forty.

I start making my way over to him, seeing this as the ideal chance to-

"Dash!" A Rapidash appears out of nowhere and tackles the Ponyta, knocking him to the ground. I was already to the point of knocking the teeth out of its mouth!

Taking one step forward, Marion grabs my arm shaking her head. She's worried, and I understand that… but the fact is that in most species albinos are unwelcome. What's worse… is that I can see the Ponyta struggling to get up, limping over and trying to nuzzle the Rapidash… likely his mother. I mean, why else would one of his peers be anywhere near him…

A freak like him…

"Go, Aqua!" I tossed the ball out, calling on my water type to deal with this quickly. Then I tossed out another ball, "Bronze!" Aqua could have dealt with the situation, but that would not satisfy me this time. This time, it's personal.

"Bronze, use Mud Bomb! Aqua, once he's done use Surf!" Marion grabs my arm a little tighter, trying to get my attention. Too bad nothing exists but this moment. Bronze hocks up a storm of huge spitballs of mud at Rapidash, pelting her right between the eyes (his aim is getting better). Just as she stumbles back – and still under fire – Aqua summons a tidal wave from nowhere and slams into her!

I should be pleased, but the only sensation I feel is anger. "Bronze, Tackle! Aqua, Pound!" The two of them charge at the foe, hitting her at the same time – one hitting into her shoulder, the other into her hip. The force, and the lack of balance, spins her around, as she takes a tumble in the ground.

The flames that usually lick at the air around her are all but extinguished – she's barely holding on to consciousness. I move to her, wanting to do this myself. Needing to do this myself.

"HAZE! She **isn't** Misty!" Marion grabs onto me from behind, trying to hold me back from whatever she thinks I'm going to do.

"No. She isn't." I agree readily. Still, the anger doesn't leave my system. Marion refuses to let me go, not fully realizing that I could just order Bronze or Aqua to finish the Rapidash off, if that was my intention.

"Ta…?" The Ponyta comes up to the battered Rapidash, nuzzling her to try offer some kind of comfort. Yeah, I recognize this scene. She's hurting, and he tries to offer exactly what he's been wanting. And what does he get?

"Dash!" She spurns her nose, refusing to even allow him _that_ comfort. I grab a Luxury Ball and toss it at the Ponyta. He was bruised up enough from Rapidash's attack… but it was just as likely that he simply didn't want to be near her at the moment.

Pong! Shrugging out of Marion's grip – not exactly an easy thing to do – I go and grab the ball, entering it into my Dex. Then I enter 'Midnight' as nickname. The ball disappears in a red flash, teleporting to the Greenhouse.

I recall both of my Pokémon to their balls, after telling them how good a job they did and offering some berries. Then I turn to the Rapidash, not hiding an ounce of the fury raging within me. I reach into my bag, searching for the exact items I would need…

The whole time I'm glaring at this… thing before me. Wondering why a mother would care so little for her child. Wondering why said child is so preprogrammed to love that mother, heedless of the bitch she's been to him. And yet… I understand Midnight better than he's likely to ever know.

"_He_ would have wanted you to have this." I drop some berries in front of Rapidash, walking off without another word.

**#-#**

* * *

><p>We made it to Solaceon in record time after that. Marion no longer bothered to act as if she knew how to deal with me, and I really wasn't in the mood to explain. Of course, she made a point of telling me how proud she was of how I didn't kill MistyRapidash… not like I care.

She's on the phone with Dad, trying to figure out where we can meet up. I know Ginny's in the room with Jade, keeping an eye on her. The rest is all static right now. I really have no patience to think about or deal with anything. I just want to take a shower and go to bed.

"Ginny is at the outfitters, apparently drooling over something. Want to head over there?" Marion asks. I don't even spare her a glance, wondering why karma hates me. After opening my eyes again, I look around.

"Cowboy Outfitters and Co." I read the sign, knowing that that is where I need to go. I don't even wait on Marion to confirm, or follow.

The entrance is one of those swing open, double, glass doors. I'm welcomed by a Belle that is wearing way too short a skirt to ever be practical in this line of work – her job is to rope in the customers, I'm guessing. I blow her off and start looking around for Ginny.

Luckily silver hair isn't that common, so I find her quickly. Only… what I find her doing… "Ginny's gone country on me." I grumble. She's perusing the saddle selection the store has to offer. I never took her for that type…

"Haze?!" She turns to me, shock plainly written on her face. She wasn't expecting me so soon, I guess. Her shock slowly gives way to joy, and she glomps me. I'm not even sure what I feel right now. I know I am at ease that Ginny's in my arms again, but the… maelstrom of emotion from the Rapidash… and the Mantis episode… well, it's been a rough day.

"Hey," She withdraws from me slightly. "let's get outta here." You don't have to tell me that twice.

**#-#**

* * *

><p>"So what's with the mood?" Gin asked the second we sat down. I wondered about that, wondered how I could possibly answer her. I mean, I could go into a lengthy explanation about what happened with Mantis, then with Midnight. I could tell her about Marion freaking out and how I just didn't know… how to… deal with <em>her<em>?

Whoa! What the fuck?! **I** don't know how to deal with **_her_**? Well, there's one for the books. But it's too true to deny. For the first time since man invented written language, I was completely clueless on how to deal with another person.

Sure, I was never any good at dealing with people. Fact. Sure, I was never any good at dealing with other's emotions. Another damn good fact. But I knew how to get through the day. I knew how to deal with the situation, because I would shrug them off like they didn't matter.

That put me into a topspin state of mind. I mean, if '_I don't know how to deal with Marion_' directly translates to '_I don't want to ignore her_'… then why don't I want to ignore her? Because she's important to Dad? That's bullshit to the highest degree. The more important they are to him, the more likely I am to tear into their personality and dissect under a microscope! So that isn't it…

What is 'it' then? What is this… lack of desire to nitpick at her personality and flaws until all that is left is a monster waiting to eat little children at night?

I couldn't even begin to answer that question… which sucks. And what the hell do I tell Ginny? That I can't figure out what to think of someone? Would she understand what that even means? "I can't seem to figure in which mental pigeonhole Marion fits." Stupid question, Ginny knows me better than anyone else alive – for the most part.

"..." She's studying me, not really saying anything. She's obviously surprised, but not unhappy with that. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "So what do you think about her?"

"Dunno." I shrugged, wondering about that question myself. What do I think of Marion? Sure, she's cool, I guess. She's earned respect through her actions since meeting her. I'll even admit to her being a good influence on Dad. But… that still doesn't really say anything, now does it.

"Why don't we start where you think it went wrong?" This was going to go real bad, real quick. But she asked so...

**#-#**

* * *

><p>After the update and a strange twist in conversational topic – I think she was just throwing me off to give me time to think – we hit the PokéMart. I ran out of Balls, and I have to stock up on PokéFood and berries and stuff. She's got Gumball mashed between her boobs again, lucky pig. "Spoink?" Yes, you. I pet Angel, just to show her how happy I am that she doesn't molest me, unlike <em>some<em> Pokémon.

"So you caught yourself a Ponyta." Ginny teases. "Maybe we should get you a saddle for him."

"That's the plan." I admit, waiting for her to start sputtering. Angel is wiggling around a bit, so I put her on the ground to not drop her accidently.

"Wha… Seriously?!" I roll my eyes. She's too easy to read sometimes.

"Yes, Ginny. Midnight isn't going to be trained for battling." Then a thought hits me. "Well, he will learn to defend himself it comes to that, but it won't be the main focus." Having corrected that, I focus on more important matters. "Anyway, I need to start focusing on the battle with what's-her-face."

"Maylene?" She seems nervous about that. Going into a Fighting type Gym to watch a fight between dad's fighting type pitted against a gym leader's? Yeah, she'll be taking in the sights _that_ day.

We walk into the PokéMart, get the whole 'Howdy y'all!' from the cashier, ignore her and walk to the aisle that housed the PokéBalls I need. We enter the aisle I need and I start picking up some more Heal Balls, Pokéballs and some Dive Balls – we were going to be hitting the ocean soon.

"So who are you planning on taking with you?"

"Grey, Bone, Mantis." I answer easily. "The others are either weak to fighting, or not meant to fight in the first place."

"Sno?" Angel decides to put in her two cents. Since when is she excited about fighting?

"Sorry, Angel, but I doubt you'd enjoy fi…" Angel is holding something in her hands, something she just grabbed. I just stare at her for a long moment. Something… wonderful… amazing… and downright heart attack worthy wrapped up into a single package.

Angel had grabbed an item from a lady who happened to be in the same aisle as us. Only… Angel disappeared in a bright light. Her short, stubby hands were growing longer. The tip of her head smoothens, and two horns jut out diagonally from her temples. Her whole body seems to stretch, turning what some call baby fat, into a long lithe kimono wearing myth.

The light dies down, revealing a whole new Angel. Her once beady eyes are now soft and gentle. There is also an obi tied around her waist. I just stare at her. "Angel, where did you get that Dawn Stone?"

She's looking at that same little old lady, who seems to be looking for something in her bag. "Fros…?" She sounds confused, like she isn't sure what she even did wrong.

"Don't give me that! Angel, that's stealing!" She looks down and away, clearly sorry. I groan, deciding to deal with her sudden kleptomania later. I turn to the little old lady, wondering how in the hell I was going to deal with this…

"Now where did I put that thing?" She mumbles, obviously not even noticing the missing stone – worth ten-thousand PokéDollars, might I add.

"Ma'am, are you looking for your Dawn Stone?" Ginny butt in, obviously not trusting me to handle this situation. I roll my eyes, but remain silent.

"Why yes, dearie. I won it from that store that opened the other day." She explains, clearly not even realizing we know something we shouldn't. "Apparently I was the five-hundredth person to walk through the door, so I won that darling stone. I have no use for it myself, and no one I know has much use for it either." She rambles on, still looking through every nook and cranny of her bag – which might well have enough in it to be considered a mobile home.

"About that." I clear my throat to get her to actually look at the situation. Angel tries to hide behind my leg, but I nudge her forward to allow the woman to inspect her.

"Oh, is the mother of that adorable Snorunt I saw with you. You know, female Snorunts evolve by giving them a Dawn Stone. I've never seen it happen myself, but I hear it's a sight to behold. That's part of the reason I want to find that stone to give you. Snorunt may bring you luck, but a Froslass is the most elegant Pokémon I've ever lain these old eyes on. Why I remember going to the town festivals when I was a little girl, and just staring at the way those Froslass would dance around. For hours and hours on end. I couldn't take my eyes off of them, I tell you… Uh, where did I put that Dawn Stone?"

I have to spell it out, don't I. "Nice little old lady, this **is** the Snorunt you saw with us. She's been a Froslass for less than five minutes. I'm sorry." I bow low, putting my hand on Angel's head for her to apologize as well.

"Oh?! That's wonderful!" She's excited? Angel steals her things and she gets excited. I'll never understand women. "I haven't seen a Froslass in years! I was hoping you'd let me give it to her to help her evolve!" She's about ready to fall apart at the seams.

"Yeah, that's good and well, but it still boils down to her taking it before you offer it. Please, allow me to reimburse you for-"

"Now, now, we'll have none of that." She interrupts me, a glowing smile on her face. She isn't just happy, she's ecstatic about seeing a Froslass. "I wanted her to have it. I wanted so much to see…" She's in tears. Great. I take a step back, letting Ginny figure this one out.

While they're debating, I take Angel aside. I know she's sorry, and there's no real damage done… so I guess just figuring out what to do with her is the best course of action now.

Funny how all the theory in the world doesn't stand up to worldly knowledge and experience. I've never had a ghost type before, but I know psychic types like the back of my hand. And ghost types are very similar to psychic types… sooo…

"Angel, I need you to try something." I grabbed bother her hands and place them on my temples. This is the easiest place to start when teaching a young psychic type how to read minds, or just make psychic links. "I need you to try to tell me what just happened."

What she sent me weren't words, or even a movie – like more experienced psychics can sometimes send involuntarily. It's more like… snapshots. Pictures showing me what she saw and – to some extent – what she felt.

I saw the same lady smiling as their eyes met. Angel got fussy, trying to go to her – there was an aching in the lady's heart that Angel wanted to ease. Then the lady dropped her bag, rushing to Angel and scooped her up in her arms. The lady cried a bit, obviously overwhelmed. She put Angel down, looking for her purse. That's when Angel saw the Dawn Stone and went to pick it up for her. Only, when she picked it up, she felt something – a twinge that wasn't there before.

She tried fighting it, but that was when her eyes met mine. She was so afraid of how I'd react that she couldn't fight it anymore. She evolved.

"Hey, Haze. Amber here told me she's been a Pokémon breeder all her life. And she has quite a few tricks of the trade she might be willing to reveal… if we spend the afternoon with her." Well, there's the motif. I roll my eyes, wondering what could _possibly_ go wrong with that.

**#-#**

* * *

><p>Fate, a fickle mistress she is. A woman who happens to bare the same name of a Pokémon I 'caught' not a week before. Then there's the fact that she's taking her time to teach Angel table manners.<p>

Now that Angel has three fingers and elongated arms, she can actually hold a fork and knife. She's still ungraceful, but I can already see some progress. Amber is patiently explaining my Froslass how to move gracefully, how to hold the utensils properly and what to pay attention to while doing both.

I don't know if she's worth a damn as a trainer, but she's got spirit. A gentle, warm spirit that radiates through her every motion and seeps into every word. Even as she instructs Angel, she's telling Ginny about her husband, Kahlil. They were both breeders, but were never blessed with children. So instead, they treated the Pokémon they raised as their children.

"Then, late last spring, Kahlil took in." Her voice is heavy, her heart broken. It doesn't take a genius to know that she lost her husband.

"owwwh…" Ginny breathes. Is that even a word? "I'm sorry to hear that. It sounded like you two were so happy together."

"Yes, we were." Ginny hands her a napkin, Amber wipes away her tears… and the story drags on. "Fifty-six years of marriage. Some bad, but most good."

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. "What do you think, Haze?" Huh? I turn to Ginny, who's just finishing up with her eye-rolling feat. "Amber could use a ride to Veilstone City. We happen to be heading in that direction."

Warning sirens were going off in my head. Suddenly, this wasn't a nice old lady who I happened across, but a security breach that had a convenient story. She still wore the green apron and bandana that were standard for breeders (don't ask me why). Salt and pepper hair, with slight hints of the shade of brown it used to be. She didn't wear glasses. Crows feet decorated most of her visible skin. White short-sleeve blouse, three-quarter brown pants and green shoes. Essentially, she was the definition of a breeder – even in her old age. She acts like a breeder too, given how easily she is dealing with Angel and teaching her things that would make her more likely to be adopted by a trainer.

Still… this is all circumstantial. "I can't decide that." Is all I committed to. "I don't mind bringing it to dad's attention, but I need to check something first. Have you ever made a psychic link with a Pokémon before?"

Amber is looking at me a little uneasy. "I can't say that I have." Then a thought occurs to her – kind of obvious from the expressions flashing across her face. "Are you a psychic type trainer? I thought your kind took a vow against ghost types… or any type other than your specialty."

"Haze is a special classification." Ginny teases, elbowing me to get more of a rise out of me.

"It's a simple procedure, and doesn't hurt in the least. It will basically allow unrestricted access to your memories and emotions to whoever you are linked to." I explain, already grabbing Grey's ball and enlarging it. "I'll even be honest about why I'm doing this: I don't trust you. However, I am willing to help you if my partner tells me that you are no threat to me or mine. Simple as that."

Amber blinks a few times, trying to assimilate it all in one go. Good luck with that. She sighs, obviously exasperated with me – take a number. "I have no objections."

That's all I need to hear. I press the button that activates the Premier Ball, enjoying the lightshow and the techno noises as Grey is brought to life from his digital environment. "MeTANG!" He announces his arrival, flexing his muscles and… gawking at Angel? "Tang, meta meta Tang Metang."

Holy flaming shitcicles… Grey is hitting on Angel! And from the reddening of her cheeks, I'd say she isn't totally revolted by his advances. "Hey, who's the new chick?" Grey asks, once the psychic link is up and running. "Oh shit! That's Angel?! Who knew ice could be so HOT!"

I roll my eyes, not quiet having seen this coming. "Grey, can you please just focus on protecting your 'hot chick' please." His eyes lock with mine briefly, then there's a mist that engulfs us both – a violet mist?

Suddenly Amber is standing there, right in front of me and Grey. Only, she's no longer in her golden years. From the silky texture of her skin, she seems to be in her early thirties? Not sure. "This is her mental image of herself." Grey informs me. "She still thinks of herself as hot."

"Easy Grey. I'm sure Angel would love to help you work off some of that pent up frustration. Now just check what you need to check." The violet mist explodes into a bright white, then settles on all three of us. Grey is wrapped in a light gray cloud, probably showing that he's no saint but he won't hurt you unless provoked.

Amber is bathed in the brightest and purest light I've ever seen. She practically is a saint. Well, that solves that – saints don't kill people in their sleep. "Hazel… what's that light engulfing you and your Metang?" Amber asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've heard of something like this. My mentor told me about a gift most psychic types have, to judge a person's soul. The 'clouds' here are like the 'soul mist' he spoke of that takes on the color of our karma, or our deeds and intentions."

"So what do the colors mean?" She asks, staring at something just behind me. I roll my eyes, unsurprised that my 'cloud' is probably scaring her shitless.

"White for purity. Black for evil. Gray for neutrality. Yellow for protection. Green for balance. Red for destruction. Violet for the soul. And Blue… for the greater good." I quote. I can't help but wonder how Tate is doing.

Her eyes are still fixated on whatever color she sees. "Grey, let's go. We've got shit to do today."

**#-#**

* * *

><p>Once we make it back to the hotel, I officially decide that Amber is annoying. She hasn't stopped gawking at me since the psychic link. I shrug it off, choosing to see how Jade and Ralts are doing.<p>

Once the door is open, I hear light snores. From the light sis to it I can tell it's Jade. I make my way inside, careful to not make too much noise. There she is, in the darkest corner of the room – which is saying something, seeing as hotels tend to make their rooms as light as humanly possible.

To counter architecture and interior designers not preparing for a pregnant Flygon, she moved the bed closer to the wall to act as an extra barrier. Then she put the sheets over the nightstand to offer extra shade. I can't help but smiling at this, knowing that she is under there with the four eggs that instincts are telling her are her own.

On the other bed, Ralts is resting, but not sleeping. He seems to be comfortable, but I wonder if he's had his medication since last I saw him. I start walking over to him, motioning for Ginny and Amber to stay back – just to be sure. Jade seems to have taken Ralts as her offspring as well, so I'd rather be overly cautious.

I make it to the bed he's on. He turns his head to me, smiling a bit. The way he's laying down his helmet is being tilted just enough that I can see his maroon eyes and the warmth they contain. "You're in pain." I observe. He nods, looking at the cast on his arm. It's not surprising, seeing as I am probably the only one here that even knows how to apply the painkiller properly.

I hear Jade still snoring away. Should I wake her up now, or should I grab the painkiller and apply it first? She's going to be a bit touchy either way… hmm. "Pass me my bag. And please be quiet about it." I say softly. Ginny grabs it from near the door and tosses it my way. Just as I catch it, I realize something rather important… the snoring stopped.

"Ja," Just as I was about to defuse the situation, a green blur tosses the sheet up in the air, bounces off the wall and pounces on me. I'm not sure if I could have reacted differently, but I know that it would have made no difference. Jade is by far my strongest Pokémon. Add to that the hormones raging through her and instincts screaming in her ears to protect the nest at all costs… meh. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Just as I land flat on my back from the body check I just received, I feel a weight on my chest forcing the air out of my lungs. I look up, willing away the stars that are speckled across my vision. Jade is standing there, her claws digging into the ground on both sides of my head and she's hissing up a storm.

I take a few deep breaths, keeping as calm as I can. "Jade." I call her name softly – I need her to see that I am no threat whatsoever. "It's okay, Jade. I know that Ralts is in pain, and I want to help him. But I'm gonna need you to let me."

She's thinking about that, if nothing else. "Jade, it's me. You know I won't hurt him."

"Piyuu…" Ralts noises. Not sure what he said, but Jade is calming down from it. She moves to one side, finally removing enough weight for me to breathe properly. Making sure I move slowly and nonthreateningly, I get up. The bag that Gin tossed is still in my grasp, so no worries there. I start digging around, trying to find what I need.

"Don't worry, Ralts. I'll ease the pain so you can go back to sleep, okay?" Can't say for sure if I was trying to soothe my patient… or myself. Still, I have work to do.

His left arm was still in the cast, so I couldn't really do anything with that arm. The Ibuprofin he was prescribed needs to be take orally, but I also picked up something a little stronger for situations like this – he hasn't been given any painkillers at all for nearly two days!

I swab his right arm, prep the needle with some VERY watered down Seviper venom – a fact most ignore is that Seviper venom doesn't actually hurt, it numbs your whole body to the point of stopping your heart. Well, with a two percent solution and something for his nerves… he should be sleeping until tomorrow afternoon.

"Ralts, I'm going to give you an injection. This is going to feel like a mosquito bite." I explain. He nods, looking away. Well, nothing left to do but get to it. I carefully pinch the skin of his arm so that it is slightly raised – that allows for the injection to be kept in the skin tissue so that it will be absorbed slowly over time – I jab the needle in his arm. He winces a bit, but makes no overt noise or motion. I then inject the contents of the chamber into him, making sure to monitor for air bubbles. Just in case.

"Pi… yuuuuuuu." Ralts's breathing evens out, his face relaxes. I place my index and forefingers against his temple, feeling a strong, steady pulse. Good. "Angel, I'll need you to monitor him for a while. I need to discuss something with Dad. I want you to come get me if you need me, okay?"

**#-#**

* * *

><p>The second the door closes my hands start shaking. I no long have the adrenaline high to keep me going, so nothing is keeping me up. Instead of giving in, I focus on my breathing and my heartbeat.<p>

It takes time, but eventually I always get back to 'normal'. Ginny and Amber are looking at me a little funny, but I'm mostly ignoring them. I knock on the door across the hall, waiting for Marion to open the door – Dad is likely either studying something on a map or just staring out at the horizon.

"Who is it?" Marion asks. I reply with something stupid – 'the president of France', I think. There's a second where she collects herself and the door swings open. "Haze, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." I answer too quickly, still not as 'back to normal' as I hoped. "We kinda had a run in at the Mart."

Her eyes scan the nice little old lady, wondering what she has to do with anything. "Alright. Genevieve, I'm sure you can explain things to William?" I roll my eyes, knowing exactly what that means.

"Can do!" Ginny's fake enthusiasm is anything but reassuring. "Play nice, Haze." Ginny kisses me on the cheek, before she invites Amber to follow her into the room.

"Fine." I decide that if Marion wants to talk with me, I might as well get some business out of the way. So we set out for the PokéCenter – it was time to rearrange my team rooster.

"What happened?" Marion asks before we even make it to the hotel lobby – if you can call it that.

"Nothing. Jade just got a little touchy. We might want to consider camping out to give her some much needed room. I mean, she's been moving around a lot and I'm sure that it going against everything nature has taught her." I explain as vaguely as I can.

"She **attacked** you?!"

"No! She attacked what she saw was a threat to Ralts. He was in pain and she acted on instinct." I explain a bit clearer. I wasn't upset with Jade, it's hard to fight your instincts.

"**Haze**! What if it was **Ginny**?!" That stopped me cold. Fuck. Ginny would have panicked. She would have panicked and Jade would have acted out even worse than she had.

"Maybe we should head to the Daycare Center to ask some professional advice then." I concede. No point in arguing when I've clearly lost. She does something I can't see – probably nods or something – and we keep heading in one direction or another. Jeez, first Ginny and now Marion. I'm not sure if I should consider myself blessed or cursed that I have women in my life that know how to play me like a guitar.

**#-#**

* * *

><p>"So how much longer before Ralts can take that cast off?" Marion asks. We're just walking around for now, no real goal or destination in mind. Well, none that need immediate action at least.<p>

After getting a drink at some snack stand and just chewing the rag for a bit, I decide that even the PokéCenter is not as urgent as I made it to be. "I dunno, with a little luck maybe another month. Sooner, if I get him some help."

"The Chanseys you caught?" She catches on quick.

"Exactly. But even then, he'd need time. I wouldn't feel right holing them up in the station wagon, but I can't exactly ask you and dad to stay here and pay for everything just because-"

"You leave that up to us to decide, young man." She informs me blithely, clearly not caring that she just interrupted me. "I'll discuss it with you father later tonight. He doesn't seem to be in much of a rush right now anyway."

Well, that's shocking. He probably hasn't caught all the Unown he needs. "Alright." I take another slurp at my drink, wondering why I decided to go with a Cherry Cola – a flavor I usually hate. Maybe it's because the alternative was called 'Hunky Chunky Hell'? Yeah, Cherry Cola is a lot more appetizing after hearing that.

"So do you think you're ready to take on Maylene?" She asks. Well, it's a valid question, so I let it roll around in my head a bit.

I have Grey, who is not quite as powerful as I'd like. Still, his tenacity makes up for the lack in power. Will that save him against equally tenacious opponents?

Bone is getting up there, but I haven't been paying a whole lot of attention to her since Hearthome. She's got determination in spades and she polishes everything she does to perfection. She's going to be a major boon.

Mantis however… I have no idea what he's even like. I know he's strong, I've seen him battle. He's well coordinated too. But how will that mesh with my training style? He's something of a wild card, and the last thing I need going into a tough gym is a wild card.

Depending on how Angel is after her recent evolution… there's hope there. She never liked battling, especially my style of battles. She takes instructions well though and is willing to work hard. As a ghost type, she has an obvious advantage over fighting types and almost all of their moves. But Maylene is a gym leader and will take all types into consideration, if nothing else. It's highly unlikely that she hasn't faced ghost types during her, what… thirty year tenure as gym leader. No, she's seen it all and faced it all.

Why else would a fighting type gym offer the HM for Fly as a reward! She wants people to try to take advantage of every fighting type weakness!

"No. I'm not ready. Not even close." That conclusion is inevitable, bitter though it may be. "But if we're going to be stuck here for a while…"

Marion nods. "Good. Always remember that there's always going to be someone stronger than you. There's always going to be someone smarter and more prepared." If this is her motivational speech, it sucks. "So the only thing you can do is work even harder. Push even harder."

I stare up at the clouds hanging over me. She makes sense. I need to work harder, much harder. Ginny deserves as much.

"But remember who you're doing it for, Haze. Ginny loves you as you are, flaws and all. So don't go diving off the deep end and changing into something else."

"How can I do both?" How is this woman doing that? It's like she sees right through me…

"You find a balance. You set standards and you stick to them. You set a certain amount of time aside everyday for the things you feel needs doing. And you make sure both you and Ginny can live with that." That cloud right there looks like Ginny – I recognize the smile. "It won't be easy, Hazel. Nothing worth it ever is. But keep your eyes on the prize; keep Ginny in your heart… If you do that, I promise you it'll be worth it."

**#-#**

* * *

><p>It's been a long day. A very, very long day. We moved Jade into the Daycare, into the maternity ward. She wasn't too happy about it at first, but once the four eggs were with her and Ralts was placed there too… well, she's still not happy, but she's not fighting it either.<p>

Marion negotiated a deal with the owners too. Ginny and I are the only ones allowed to tend to Jade and Ralts – it was easy to arrange that, seeing as Jade wouldn't let anyone else near her. So Jade has all the space she needs, in a nice dark corner. Ralts is getting plenty of rest too. And I decided to introduce Rose to them – one of my Chanseys. Jade wasn't too pleased, until Rose gave her and Ralts a Softboiled egg. They hit it off pretty well after that.

Once they were settled it, I changed up my team rooster too. I now have Magenta – the second Chansey – Angel, Grey, Bone, Midnight and Mantis. I haven't done anything with their training yet, but I did get all of them together to discuss some things. I even included Ginny's team in the huddle.

It took us nearly an hour to get things sorted out properly. But so far, it's been great. We agreed to a basic training routine – I'm in charge of battle training one day, Ginny's in charge of what she calls 'social acclimatization' on the second day and the third day is a day for rest.

Tomorrow we start with that routine, so now I just need to hammer out some basic ideas how I'm going to train them all. I don't want to 'slaughter' the local wildlife, but I don't have training dummies to work with either. So I guess all I can do is run them through katas in the morning and go Pokémon hunting in the afternoons.

Fact of the matter is and remains, though… I simply do not have the manpower I need to whip these guys into shape. So it's time to make a call.

"Hey, Bra! How's it hanging?!" Adam answered, obviously happy about something.

"Adam. I need a favor. A huge, once in a lifetime, never gonna get asked twice kind of favor." He's quiet. Well, that's good, because I don't want him to say yes just because it's me.

"What's the favor?"

"We're stuck in Solaceon Town, because Jade's going off from pregnancy hormones. So I'm using the down to train my team. Thing is, I need your help. I've already made arrangements for you and your girl, if she's up for tagging along. I can even arrange a ride to pick you up and fly you over here." I explain seriously. Marion really has been going out of her way to help me all she can. "I don't want an answer right now. I need you to discuss it with the Doc and your mom. And of course you gotta run it by your girl too."

"I dunno, Bra. Pop ain't gonna be too happy 'bout me missing that much o' school. And Cynthia's momma ain't gonna be happy 'bout that neither." He's hesitant, which I can understand fully.

"Where school is concerned, I can teach you more than _those_ idiots and the Doc knows that. I also know for a fact that Cynthia is really into fashion and designing, so you know Ginny can teach her a thing or two. We can even start teaching her about contests and all that jazz." Arceus, it sounds like I'm trying to manipulate him into this. "I'm not asking for you to say yes, Adam. Just promise me you'll talk to them and at least think about it."

He was silent for a while, probably thinking of a nice way to say no. "Look… Cynthia's comin' over for dinner with her moms. I'll bring it up, but I ain't got no guarantees for ya, Bra. I mean **none**."

"That's all I'm asking for, Adam. Thanks."

"Peace out." I hung up, deciding it was time to find out what we were doing for dinner.

**#-#**

* * *

><p>Six o'clock in the morning, and here I am in the middle of nowhere. Well, not really 'nowhere', I'm on Route 210, just North of Solaceon. If I throw a stone from here, I could probably hit our window in the hotel – motel… whatever.<p>

Before me stand the troops. Angel, Grey, Mantis, Midnight, Magenta, and Bone from my team. From Ginny's, I have Daiquiri (her Rhyhorn, don't ask where she comes up with these names!), Mint, Caramel, and Pistachio – she's keeping her wonder pig (Gumball) and her Igglybuff (Cotton Candy) to herself.

"Alright. We all know why we're here. I'm going to be pairing you guys off into-" Why are my nuts suddenly vibrating? The feeling is not entirely unpleasant, but it **is** distracting as hell!

**-Incoming call from Adam!-** My Dex clues me in. Well, damn. What's he doing up this early?

I flick my Dex open, already curious what he needs this early. "Talk to me."

"Bra, where you at?! Damn, if you ain't impossible to find!" I shake my head, wondering what in the hell he's talking about.

"I'm in Solaceon, like I told you. Where are you?" Why do people need me to snark so early in the AM? So what if I didn't _actually_ snark, the temptation is bad enough!

"Bra. **I'm** in Solaceon. And I'm willing to bet you are hiding out somewhere just out of town." He… that damn boy flew up here already?!

"Adam, what the fuck! How did you-"

"I'll clue you in, Bra, stop stressin'. For now, just tell me where I can find your up-at-dawn, over energetic ass." I stare at my phone for a second, wondering if I'm still asleep.

"Just to the North of town. Soon as you exit, I'm on the left between the trees."

"Yeah, Gin told me you headed North, but I can't spot yo ass **no**where." I roll my eyes.

Turning to the only tracker I have with me, "Pistachio, find Adam. Bring him here." She's already off in the direction of the town. "I'll see you when you get here." We both hang up. Though I think I'm more confused than anything right now.

"Anyway." Best to focus on things I actually understand. "As I was saying: you will each be paired up to work together. When Pistachio gets back I will inform you all of the pairs and what you will be focusing on. I expect each of you to give it your all."

Each Pokémon has their own reaction to my words – not sure what exactly, seeing as I don't speak Poké and there's too many of them to see them all at once. I run through the pairs I have set up in my head. Daiquiri and Midnight are both meant to be steeds, so they are paired together. Pistachio and Caramel will need similar training too. Magenta will most be here to tend to the guys if they get messed up, but I can't slack off on her training either… hmmm, best to put her with the odd one out.

Grey and Angel will be paired up, seeing as I intend to have them work on similar things. Then Mantis and Bone. At first, I can simply tag Grey, Mantis, Bone and Angel together, simply because I want to run them through a kata – that should settle them for most of the morning.

That means Magenta is going to be with Mint. I have no idea what to do with either, to be honest. But I'll come up with something. I wonder if-

"Damn, Bra! You said, just outside!" I roll my eyes.

"Adam, did you bring Sam with you?" I wonder out loud. Only Samantha would have the balls to complain around me like that.

"Psh, no! She and Cyn ain't exactly on speaking terms right now." I can now make out three silhouettes. The tall one is Adam without a doubt, the one closest to him is likely Cynthia… and that is Gin. I thought she wanted to sleep in?

The three make their way over. Cynthia is apparently a head shorter than Ginny. She has a light tanned look – almost caramel, but still lighter than Adam and Ginny. She's got Asian split eyes and long black/red hair. What the fuck?! Her hair looks like its three different colors! Must be a dye job. Anyhoo, she's Adam's problem.

Adam and I bump fists. He tells me that he and Cynthia flew over on her Skarmory. We crack a joke about how it's not all bad that Sam doesn't like her – it shows that Adam has good taste in women. Well, the usual shit we get up to when we get together.

"A'ight. This is fun, but we got work ta do." Adam cracks his knuckles. "What's the plan, Bra?"

"I need you to handle my Chansey and Gin's Oddish. I have no clue how the hell to deal with either." I tell him honestly. "I have Grey working in Angel and I have a plan that will handle them and my Cubone and Scyther. I'mma need someone to work the Ponyta and Rhyhorn in as well. Then there's just the pups. I dunno if Cynthia has any experience with steeds or pups?"

"I gotchu, Jefe." She just called be 'boss' in Spanish? "Mami used to work on the Laramie Hacienda back in Kanto, so I know a thing or two about Ponyta."

"Kanto?" Didn't she move to Sinnoh from Unova?

"Mami is a labriega… a farm worker. You go where the work is." She explains. I just shrug, it's none of my business anyway. I was just curious.

"Fine by me. Think you can handle both of them? They're both as good as wild." I test her. **I** know that they are gentle and should be pretty easy to handle, but does she?

"Wild? Please, if they were sassy then I'd say one at a time, but two gentle… Ai! Que linda! Haze, he's gorgeous!" She runs over to Midnight, obviously amazed that he's different than the Ponyta she must be used to. I'm amazed that he doesn't buck at the sudden excitement – he must be REALLY gentle.

Well, she passed my test. "Cynthia meet Midnight." I announce. "He and Daiquiri will be in your care today. Please treat them well."

"Treat them well? Mami is going to pamper her babies! Come on, let's go for a little walk. Venga potro, venga." She guides both Midnight and Daiquiri back to town, probably going to saddle them up or something. She's actually in for a surprise, 'cause I already ordered saddles for both and they should be ready – surprises don't have to be bad!

"Spoink?" There's today's announcer. Let the insanity begin!

**#-#**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mantis, even you have to move your blades like that." I wanted to say 'hands'… but 'blades' is more accurate. "No Bone, you cannot use your stick instead of your hands."<p>

So far I'm quite please with how they are coming along. We've been at it like this for over an hour. Maybe I'm wearing them out? "If you two get it right, I'll let you call it a day. Sound fair?" I have been working them pretty hard, so calling it quits isn't that bad an idea.

They both nod, worn out. "Alright. From the top." I watch as all four move through the kata. I count them off, going through it myself to make sure they have a reference should they need it. This kata is all about balance and dexterity, but the footwork is really important too – something Angel and Grey don't have to pay attention to at all.

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Make a box with your elbows and forearms Grey. Three. Four. Angel your fingers are important too. Seven. Eight." I keep going through the kata one motion at a time. All the way through. Up to the last move: "Ossu!" A punch to our imaginary opponent's heart.

All four of them are breathing hard, but I notice Grey and Angel are the least wiped out. Good, I can play a game with them while the others rest. "Great job, guys! I'm really proud of you!" I praise, handing them a few berries each and telling them to rest up for a bit. While they're munching down, I pour some water into a large bowl and put it on a rock for them. You never know if one of them is thirsty.

I take that moment to look around. Adam has Magenta and Mint meditating – not a bad idea in my opinion. He's been running them through periods of calm and rush to get them used to the interchange – useful if they ever work in a hospital setting.

Ginny's got her pups running through an obstacle course of sorts. Around this tree, under that bush and over that branch. She's doing great! Both dogs are pacing themselves too, so neither is wasting energy.

And Cynthia? Well, I've got to hand it to her, she knows her shit. She's got Midnight and Daiquiri doing what looks like dance steps while wearing full saddle gear – it's meant to get them used to taking orders that may or may not make sense, if I had to guess.

All in all, I'm glad I called Adam. "Alright. Bone, Mantis, you two did great. Once you guys finish up you can drink some water. Then I want you to rest up. I plan on going hunting with you later, so I need you at one-hundred percent!"

They pop the last berry into their mouth and wash it down with some water. Even Bone looks happy to see water at this point – she must be **thirsty**. Once they're satisfied, I recall them to their balls to rest. Normally I'd let them laze about, but we are in the wild so I'd rather not risk it.

"Angel, Grey. It's time for a game." I toss a rock to Angel, who catches it with her hands. "You two are going to pass that rock to each other. Only, you're not allowed to touch it. Use your psychic powers instead."

There are several reasons I want those two to play for a while without me. The important one is to monitor Angel more directly. She's still very timid, but I need to see if she's as closed off to the world as she had been as a Snorunt. If she's going to be my guard, then she needs to be able to get past that and act when needed. Otherwise, she's just a companion – which is nice too, but less vital.

She's still reserved in social settings – I see the same body language when I'm talking. But now… now that's she's occupied. Yes, there's a major difference. Her body is less tense, she eyes are focused. She is ready for whatever Grey throws at her. Good. That's exactly what I need from her. **Exactly** what I need. I'll start working her in this afternoon while the others are battling.

**#-#**

* * *

><p>We all meet up for lunch. Well, all of us except dad. He's been AWOL almost since I arrived, and even when he's here… he's still not here. Sucks, but you get used to it. Poor guy's probably wracking his brain to get that thing done for Marion. It's forgivable, and it's not forever. So I try to focus on bigger things.<p>

Things like Angel's recent addiction to ice cream. I can only stare at her as she (politely) guzzles down her third helping. She's even using one of those long spoons that comes with her now favored treat. She still doesn't eat a lot, but she's eating a lot of frozen sweetness! Maybe I should introduce her to frozen yogurt? It's cold, it's (usually) sweet and it has less fat. Can you imagine how weird it would be to have an overweight kimono wearing ghost?

"Spoink?!" Okay, that's weird even for me. And stop reading my thoughts, you stalker. Gumball actually starts snickering at that. I roll my eyes when Ginny looks at her molester curiously.

"Fros?" Angel looks at me expectantly, showing her now empty dessert bowl. I roll my eyes again – eventually I'm going to either learn another reaction to this shit or go cross-eyed. I order a Strawberry Yogurt Blast– the waitress just giggles while eying the broad smile on Angel's face. Why do I always seem to find the pigs when it comes to food?

At least I don't have to worry about Bronze eating through my berry stash twice a day for a while. Another mirthful snickerfest escapes a certain purple porker, who shall remain nameless. "Hey Marion, why did we end up walking on Route 210?" Best to just switch topics entirely – I think Gumball is having too much fun with my thoughts.

"Umm, well… that's…" She stumbles over a few explanations she seems unwilling to give. Gumball snickers again. Jeez! I try to give that pig something else to do, and she just treats it like a soap on TV!

"Huh? Route 210? Isn't that North of here? I thought you guys would have gone through Hearthome City. Did you take the scenic route?" Cynthia jumps in. I smile at her innocent observation, mostly because Marion's sweating bullets.

"Knowing Haze, Marion had to take a detour to give her half a chance to even talk to him." Ginny puts in her two cents. Who asked her, exactly? Is Gumball laughing? Gumball's laughing. "Arceus knows that even I have a hard time with that." My eyebrow kisses my hairline, wondering what she's trying to say by that.

"Anyway, I'm grateful. Now I'm two Pokémon richer." I shrug, refusing to let those two get under my skin just yet.

"Hol' up! Bra, you didn't snark!" Thank you Sherlock Holmes. Without your astute deductive logic, we'd be lost at sea. I pointedly ignore Gumball's reaction this time – did she have too much sugar or something? Sure, Angel's probably going to go into a self-induced diabetic coma if she keeps at it, but Gumball is only eating berries!

"What is a 'snark'?" Amber asks. I roll my eyes, awaiting Ginny's introduction to Hazedom. It isn't often that we meet people that I don't scare off easily.

"It's a snide remark. Something that is uniquely Haze." Gin begins, smiling at me. Here it comes. "Haze kinda has this thing for sarcasm. So much so that people that know him well are amazed when he doesn't use it. I think it's his way of keeping people he's not used to at a comfortable social distance. Something of a dark, twisted humor only he seems to use very well."

"So it's a portmanteau?" Amber asks, nonplussed. Gumball snickers again, clearly enjoying her mid-meal entertainment.

"Portman toe?" Ginny – bless her heart – is the one confused now.

"A portmanteau is a word created by blending two existing words into a currently non-existent one. Like 'snark', 'vurp' and 'shart'." I break it down, wondering how she uses the technique while not even knowing what it's called. Is Angel giggling? I didn't even know Froslass could giggle. Grey must have taught her a lot more than the noncombat uses for Psychic.

I turn to my Snow Land Pokémon, wondering why she's biting her lower lip and trying not to laugh. Her and Gumball's eyes are red – a shared psychic link? Gumball snorts, laughing about something… yup, there she blows. Angel falls off her chair, hovering mid air and laughing her frozen ass off.

Great, just what I need, gossiping females that don't even need to whisper to one another. I sigh, wondering what I got myself into this time.

_**End Chapter 9**_

_**#-#**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And there we have it, a decent chapter to continue our adventure through my warped sense of humor. Up next is Ginny's chapter, some more girl talk and a LOT more fun with Gumball, Angel and Grey. **_

_**I'm actually wondering what to do with nice-little-old-lady Amber, because I doubt she'd be very valuable plotwise. I mean, sure it was fun showing Haze's protective side, but I wonder if she'd be worth the effort to develop her as a character. She is an actual Pokémon character, btw. In Platnum she's a Pokémon breeder on route 210. Well, seeing as this is some years after that actual events of Platinum, I figure I can toy with ages and events a little – so sue me!**_

_**Anyhoo, just to let you guys know: I really didn't abandon this story and have no intention of ever doing so. I will admit to my addiction of writing Cosmic Comedy, but that has a lot to do with developing my writing style as well. **_


End file.
